Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)
by Mynnie
Summary: Gregory Lestrade est le badboy local. Il boit, il fume, il couche, mais c'est ce que la majorité des adolescents de dix-sept ans fait. Tout le contraire de Mycroft Holmes. Ce snob ne saurait pas quoi faire avec un mec. C'est ce que Greg pense jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un nouveau côté de Mycroft et toutes les étiquettes qu'il a pu utiliser sont réduites en miettes en quelques secondes.
1. Give Me A Label

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 _Message :_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire comme moi je l'ai appréciée. Cette fic m'a fascinée et passionnée du premier au dernier chapitre. Quand j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteure pour traduire son histoire, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : pouvoir la partager avec vous !_

 _IBegToDreamAndDiffer est une auteure magnifique et ses histoires sont toutes autant magnifiques. Je vais garder les titres de chapitres originaux. La fic comporte 105 chapitres et est terminée. J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 15 niveau traduction et j'avance tranquillement pour avoir la meilleure traduction possible._

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **Chapitre Un : Give Me A Label**

Bip-bip-bip-bip.

L'alarme stridente résonna à travers le silence du matin et un grognement se fit entendre sous l'amas de couvertures qui se trouvaient sur le lit double juste à côté.

Bip-bip-bip-bip.

Il y eût un autre grognement avant qu'un bras long et bronzé ne se faufile tel un serpent par-dessus les couvertures et qu'un coup de main puissant envoie à toute vitesse le réveil au sol.

Bip-bip-bip-bip.

Gregory Lestrade jura alors qu'il essayait de se démêler de son édredon, allant jusqu'à finir brutalement sur ses fesses sur le sol froid avec un glapissement. Il pivota pour s'asseoir d'une meilleure façon, tout en regardant la foutue alarme.

BIP-BIP-BIP.

« Je t'ai entendu la putain de première fois. », gronda l'adolescent de dix-sept ans, s'agitant alors qu'il poussait le désordre se trouvant sur son plancher de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Il trouva finalement l'alarme sous une paire de jeans qui était sous son lit depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il fronça son nez et tira l'alarme vers lui, débranchant la prise murale, ce qui coupa le bruit strident.

Greg grogna une nouvelle fois et s'allongea à même le sol sur son dos, les yeux fermés, alors que le soleil avait décidé de l'ennuyer en plongeant la pièce dans une douce lueur.

C'était trop tôt…et lumineux…et tout semblait être _tellement_ affreux. Evidemment, c'était juste Greg qui se sentait affreux : être bourré et baiser avec un mec quelconque jusqu'à trois heures du matin avait tendance à le laisser courbaturé, malade et dans un état comateux grave.

Greg voulait retourner se plonger sous ses couvertures pour au moins une semaine, peut-être deux, mais malheureusement cela semblait impossible vu que ça mère venait tout juste d'ouvrir sa porte.

« Debout, Gregory ! », hurla-t-elle.

Ouais, sa mère avait un sens de l'humour tordu. Bien qu'elle détestait la manière que Greg avait de boire, fumer et…euh, coucher, il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle ne puisse faire à ce propos à part, vous savez, dévaliser sa chambre et lui prendre ses cigarettes, son alcool et se rassurer sur le fait qu'il avait toujours une boite de préservatifs avec lui (vraiment embarrassante cette conversation, d'ailleurs).

« _Mamaaaaan_ », pleurnicha Greg de dessous son lit.

« Oui, chéri ? » sourit Maggie Lestrade alors qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux. Elle fredonna : « Oh, c'est une si belle matinée. »

Gregory grogna.

« Debout, chéri. C'est l'heure de l'école. »

« _Nooon_. »

« Ah, et bien tu serais en meilleure forme si tu n'étais pas aller vadrouiller sur ta moto cette nuit. », fit remarquer Maggie.

« Je ne vadrouillais pas », marmonna Greg. « Ne pas conduire quand on boit, n'est-ce pas ce que les ados cools disent ? ».

Maggie claque sa langue contre son palais pour signifier sa désapprobation et arracha les couvertures de son fils, qui glapit et se mit difficilement sur ses pieds. Elle soupira et dit :

« Regarde-toi. »

Greg n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde vers le bas. Ah…oui et bien, c'était regrettable.

Quelqu'un avait dessiné une queue géante sur son ventre avec un marqueur indélébile, ainsi qu'une flèche indiquant son entre-jambe et les mots « La marchandise est plus petite que ce connard prétend qu'elle l'est »

« Putain, quand est-ce que… »

« Debout, douche, _maintenant_ », ordonna Maggie en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la cuisse. « Franchement, Greg, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton corps ? »

« Être canon et charmant ? » tenta Greg.

Les yeux de Magie s'obscurcirent et Greg su qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Sa mère fermait peut-être les yeux sur ses habitudes illégales, mais elle avait fait de sa mission principale dans la vie de remettre Greg dans le droit chemin. Il avait le droit de s'amuser mais sa mère attendait qu'il travaille dur à l'école et qu'éventuellement, il grandisse en maturité.

Donc plutôt que de voir le visage coléreux de sa mère si tôt dans la matinée -et avec une horrible gueule de bois- Greg jaillit de sa chambre pour se diriger droit vers la salle de bain.

{oOo}

Gratter son ventre avec l'éponge naturelle de sa mère eu comme conséquences : une peau rouge qui brûlait assez désagréablement, un nuage noir sur son estomac sur lequel on pouvait _toujours_ lire « La marchandise est plus petite que ce connard prétend qu'elle l'est » et l'éponge de sa mère teintée de noir.

Greg bailla et traina des pieds alors qu'il tira sur son uniforme scolaire, ne s'embêtant pas de s'observer dans le miroir en partant. Les filles prétendaient que le regard "tout juste sorti du lit" convenait à Greg et le faisait ressembler à un badboy, alors qu'au contraire, les professeurs, policiers et autres affirmaient que ça le faisait ressembler à un voyou. Greg se fichait des étiquettes, il était lui-même, il se fichait de ce à quoi il ressemblait, fin de l'histoire.

Maggie avait des toasts en attente et bien qu'ils soient froids, Greg n'était pas stupide au point de se disputer. Sa mère s'affaira à tout ranger et Greg regardait avec des paupières lourdes alors qu'il mâchait son petit-déjeuner.

Quand elle attrapa son ensemble de porcelaine chinois favori du buffet, Greg avala sa bouchée et dit :

« T'fais quoi, M'man ? »

« Meghan vient pour le thé à quatre heures alors tu as intérêt d'être là, Gregory. »

Ce dernier grogna même si sa mère se tourna vers lui pour froncer les sourcils.

« Meghan Holmes ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui mon chéri, Meghan Holmes », dit Maggie.

« Mais elle est _tellement_ ennuyante », grommela Gregory. « Gregory, comment vas-tu ? Gregory, comment se passe les cours ? Gregory, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une douche ? »

Maggie renifla tandis que son fils continuait à imiter la femme plus âgée.

« Sérieusement, elle a un bâton coincé dans son cul- »

« Gregory ! », réprimanda Maggie.

« Désolé, désolé », marmonna Greg. « Mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que tu supportes cette femme ? »

« Eh bien, entre travailler à l'hôpital et s'occuper de toi… », Elle se tut pour pincer la joue de Greg alors que ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux tout en chassant sa main ailleurs.

« …Je n'ai pas de vie sociale », continua Maggie. « Donc c'est soit le thé avec Meghan Holmes soit subir les femmes incroyablement ennuyeuses qui composent le groupe de parents d'élèves de ta classe. »

« Madame Holmes _est_ la femme la plus incroyablement ennuyante des parents d'élèves. », lui rappela Gregory.

« Oui, mais elle raconte des histoires intéressantes », dit Maggie. « Et son ainé est un charmant jeune homme. »

Greg ne réagit pas à cette remarque. Maggie savait qu'il y avait tout sauf de l'amour entre son fils et celui de Meghan. Mycroft Holmes était tout ce que Greg détestait : brillant, charmant, trop poli pour être honnête et sans aucune personnalité. Pour être honnête, Greg trouvait certains murs beaucoup plus fascinants que Mycroft Holmes, et encore, seulement parce que c'était un bon endroit pour rouler une pelle à un gars.

« Gregory, s'il te plaît, je ne te demande pas beaucoup. », dit Maggie alors que son fils la regardait. « Juste, sois là à quatre heures, ok ? Et sois gentil avec Mycroft. »

Elle lui donna son meilleur regard de chien battu sachant que Greg n'avait jamais pu aller contre ce regard. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu rebelle, sa mère savait ce qui fonctionnait avec lui.

Il dit alors un « D'accord » assez fort et vérifia l'heure sur son portable tandis qu'il fourra le reste de son toast dans sa bouche.

« Mais j'parlerai pas des d'voirs. », marmonna-t-il avec la bouche pleine.

Magie sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Oui, oui, sois prudent, ok ? »

Greg acquiesça et la serra dans ses bras avant d'attraper son casque, ses clés et sa veste en cuir. Sa veste d'uniforme scolaire dans son sac à dos, il mit ce dernier sur ses épaules après avoir enfilé et fermé sa veste. Il grimpa sur sa moto noire -rien de bien costaud car il était trop jeune pour rouler avec une véritable moto puissante- mit son casque et démarra l'engin.

Elle fit un bruit infernal et Greg la laissa chauffer avant de commencer à rouler le long de l'allée.

{oOo}

Greg soupira alors qu'il éteignit le moteur de sa moto, et resta assis sur celle-ci pour quelques minutes mettant ses clés dans sa poche et vérifiant sa boite vocale. L'ibuprofène qu'il avait avalé sous la douche faisait finalement effet, réduisant son mal de tête à un léger battement aux tempes. Greg sentit la longue journée arriver de loin tandis qu'il descendait de son véhicule.

Il était à peine sorti du parking qu'il reçut une tape derrière sa tête. Greg se tourna pour voir Dylan Saunders et Joe Wright, deux de ses meilleurs potes. Dylan était habituellement celui qui le frappait, alors Greg enroula son bras autour du cou de l'adolescent et le serra fermement.

« Ah, laisse-moi ! », s'écria Dylan.

« Allez vous faire foutre toi et tes demandes. », dit Gregory le tenant toujours serré, et Dylan se tordant dans tous les sens. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire, Saunders. »

« Je…je…te laisserais me voir nu ? », suggéra Dylan.

Greg renifla. « Comme si je voulais voir ton foutu corps velu, connard. » Il fit trébucher Dylan et ce dernier fini vautré dans l'herbe tandis que Joe ricana et tapa dans la main de Greg.

« Quelle _putain_ de soirée ! », dit Joe, séparant chaque mot et éloignant de plus en plus ses mains l'une de l'autre. « Sally Donovan m'a laissé toucher ses… »

« Ah, trop de détails hétéros ! », cria Greg et il poussa Joe loin de lui. Greg était ouvertement gay depuis des années et tout le monde s'en foutait. Il y avait environ six garçons et filles qui étaient gays dans tout le lycée, peut-être plus, et heureusement il n'y avait jamais eu de gros problèmes si on oubliait les surnoms que certains pouvaient leur donner.

« Viens nous embrasser, Greggie, je vais te faire voir comment les meufs peuvent être sexy ! », dit Joe alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Greg en essayant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Va te faire foutre, sale con », dit Gregory en esquivant. Heureusement, Joe était plus lourd que lui et donc fatigué plus vite. Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou en direction de Greg tandis que Dylan enlevait l'herbe de son uniforme.

« Bref, », dit Greg ouvrant sa veste et tirant sur sa chemise, « Lequel de vous, sales connards, a fait ça ? »

Dylan et Joe lurent les mots encore visibles sur le ventre de Greg avant de hurler de rire. Greg fronça les sourcils alors que ces potes riaient, tapaient leurs genoux et fixaient Greg avec les yeux remplis de larmes.

« C'est tout sauf marrant, putain. », grogna Greg. « Ma mère l'a vu et… »

« Maman te donne encore tes bains ? », dit Dylan en lui coupant la parole.

Greg courut vers lui et Dylan fuit le plus loin possible, ce qui eut pour conséquence que Greg abandonna et reprit une marche normale. Dylan et Joe le suivirent alors que le dernier sortit une cigarette avec Greg.

« Donc tu as disparu vers minuit. », commenta Joe en tirant sur sa clope.

« Mm, parti avec…hum… », grogna Greg en essayant de se rappeler le nom du gars. Ses potes ricanèrent. « Merde, il va à St Mary, de l'autre côté de la ville…hum… »

« Prostitué. », dit Dylan.

« Va te faire foutre et ta mère avec. », répondit Greg.

« Ooh, le vilain garçon. », sourit Dylan.

Greg roula ses yeux et tira sur sa cigarette. Ils parlèrent de la soirée encore un peu, Joe disant comment il s'était évanoui dans le salon quand il a été réveillé par une fille qui lui avait versé de la glace dans son dos, avant que le quatrième membre du groupe arriva.

Michael Dimmock -qui frappait chaque personne qui l'appelait _Michael-_ était le seul ami bisexuel de Greg, et ces deux-là échangeaient souvent des histoires et parlaient des hommes qui les attiraient le plus. Évidemment, Dimmock n'était pas autant…facile que Greg, mais ils pouvaient tout de même parler à propos de ce sujet.

« Vous avez entendu parler de ce mystérieux gars qui est, apparemment, un super bon coup ? », dit Dimmock.

« Qui ? », grogna Gregory.

« Un gars, parait qu'il va baiser des mecs et qu'il est impressionnant », dit Dimmock à Greg. « John m'a écrit en disant qu'Andy s'était bien fait baiser par ce gars mais qu'il était moins content de la performance d'Andy. »

« Andy est une petite merde, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? », renifla Dylan.

Dimmock lança un regard sans enthousiasme à Dylan mais seulement parce qu'Andy était le cousin de sa petite amie. Il se tourna vers Greg et dit :

« Du coup, ouais, y'a un mec là-dehors qui est un meilleur coup que toi. »

« Impossible. », dit Greg.

Dimmock haussa les épaules : « C'est ce qu'Andy a dit. »

« Eh bien il ment, personne n'est meilleur que moi. », dit Greg, bien qu'il soit toujours souriant. Il se targuait lui-même d'avoir donné à ses coups d'un soir la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de leur vie…Merde, qui était Andy pour inventer des ragots sur un inconnu ? « Il veut probablement un autre round. », marmonna Greg.

Dimmock et les autres reniflèrent.

« Sérieusement, je le baise une fois et il veut devenir mon petit-ami. », dit Greg, finissant sa deuxième cigarette.

« Il n'a pas eu le post-it comme quoi t'étais une salope ? », demanda Joe.

« Apparemment non. », dit Greg. La cloche sonna bruyamment et Greg et tous les autres allèrent en classe.

{oOo}

Andy ne mentait pas. Au déjeuner, il alla au fond des détails _majeurs_ à propos de ce gars -Mickey ou Mikey ou Matt, Andy ne s'en souvenait pas- et de ce qu'il avait fait avec sa langue, ses doigts et ses mains, sa queue et -peu importe, ce gars était _bon_.

« Désolé, Greg. » Andy avait rougi. « Je veux dire, t'es définitivement incroyable au lit, mais ce gars…Mon Dieu, il est juste _vraiment_ incroyable. »

Greg fixa le plus jeune avant de partir en trombe en direction de la salle fumeurs non-officielle. C'était la seule partie de l'école que les professeurs ne vérifiaient pas et les étudiants profitaient de cette occasion pour aller fumer une cigarette durant la journée.

Greg était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne le vit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard : il rentra avec force dans une personne et les deux trébuchèrent en arrière, Greg heurtant le béton et l'autre personne se cognant au mur.

« Merde. », gronda Gregory, frottant son coude endolori. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Pardon, mais tu aurais dû regarder où tu allais. »

Greg grogna, il connaissait cette voix. Et bien sûr, quand il leva les yeux, Mycroft Holmes se tenait là.

Ce dernier était grand, environ trois mois plus jeune que Greg si Greg se souvenait bien, avec des cheveux roux-bruns parfaitement peignés, des yeux d'un bleu glacé et une peau pâle. Il portait parfaitement son uniforme, son sac de cours était bombé à cause des livres même s'il portait un dossier et encore plus de livres sous un de ses bras.

Greg se retourna, un froncement de sourcil sur le visage.

« J'te d'mande pardon ? »

« Tu m'as heurté car tu ne regardais pas où tu allais. », dit Mycroft. « Je me suis excusé, c'est la moindre des choses de me retourner la politesse. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça, putain ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft inclina sa tête et Greg grimaça. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Mycroft Holmes qui lui donnait _vraiment_ des frissons : il était…vraiment trop poli, trop propre sur lui, trop parfait. Tout ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il disait donnait l'impression que c'était répété, comme si Mycroft jouait, de façon à plaire à son entourage. Greg détestait les imposteurs, donc il détestait Mycroft.

« Je vois, tu continues de me détester malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas, excepté les occasionnels rendez-vous avec nos mères. »

« Ne parle pas de ça à voix haute ! », siffla Gregory, sa tête se retournant dans tous les sens. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide si quelqu'un entendait qu'il passait du temps en dehors de l'école avec Mycroft Holmes.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop de ce que peuvent penser les gens. », dit Mycroft soudainement.

« Peu importe, barre-toi Holmes. », dit Gregory.

« Je te vois cet après-midi, Gregory. », répondit Mycroft.

Greg serra ses dents et parti en trombe à travers l'école. Comme s'il avait besoin de se rappeler de _ça._

{oOo}

* * *

Note d'auteur : Alors oui…c'est ce que mon inspiration me dit de faire quand il s'agit d'écrire un challenge badboy!UA. Ça ne peut pas venir avec seulement une simple et petite histoire, oh non. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres et énormément d'événements tordus. Donc, soyez préparés pour énormément de vulgarité, de sexe, et d'autres choses très vilaines. C'est seulement le début, mes amis.

Savourez :)

{Dreamer}

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre._

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Personnellement, rien qu'en corrigeant le chapitre, j'ai eu envie de relire la fic en entier xD_

 _J'ai une remarque concernant la traduction des mots "whore" & "slut" : ce sont des mots assez vulgaires 'qui vont revenir pas mal de fois dans l'histoire- et honnêtement, je trouve que les traductions françaises sont particulièrement plus offensantes que les mots d'origines (Allez savoir pourquoi mais c'est ce que je ressens...). Mais comme dans le texte d'origine, les mots ne sont pas cachés de petites étoiles comme ceci : w**** ou s***, je ne souhaite pas le faire pour la traduction française. Cela ne fait que confirmer la note **vulgarité** qui se trouve en début et en fin de chapitre._

 _À bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !_


	2. Tea With The Holmeses

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 _Message :_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire comme moi je l'ai appréciée. Cette fic m'a fascinée et passionnée du premier au dernier chapitre. Quand j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteure pour traduire son histoire, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : pouvoir la partager avec vous !_

 _IBegToDreamAndDiffer est une auteure magnifique et ses histoires sont toutes autant magnifiques. Je vais garder les titres de chapitres originaux. La fic comporte 105 chapitres et est terminée. J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 25 niveau traduction et j'avance tranquillement pour avoir la meilleure traduction possible._

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux : Tea With The Holmeses**

Quinze heures trente vint trop rapidement d'après Gregory. Et peu importe combien il avait essayé, pas un seul de ses professeurs ne lui avaient donné d'heures de colle, même quand il avait jeté le sac de Dimmock de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Ses potes avaient rigolé et tapé son dos tandis que Greg montait sur sa moto, tout en fronçant ses sourcils et tournant sa clé dans le démarreur.

Il se sentit bizarrement observé et tourna sur lui-même. Mycroft Holmes était en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa Jaguar XJ quatre portes verte foncée. Il plaça son sac de cours et son dossier à l'arrière de cette dernière avant de se tourner également, ses yeux bloqués dans ceux de Greg.

Greg fronça des sourcils mais Mycroft sourit simplement et poliment et monta dans sa voiture. Secouant sa tête, Greg mit son casque sur sa tête, vérifia que son téléphone et son sac étaient en sécurité et démarra sa moto.

La voiture de luxe de Mycroft était toujours sur le parking quand Greg partit, s'engageant dans le trafic et faisant gronder sa moto dans un sourd rugissement.

{oOo}

Maggie était en mode hôtesse quand Greg passa la porte et fit courir son fis jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier promit d'être rapide et fit intentionnellement trainer ses pieds quand sa mère retourna dans la cuisine. Greg ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maggie faisait tant d'efforts quand Meghan Holmes venait chez eux. Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde ou autre chose. Merde, Greg ne pensait même pas que Maggie _aimait_ Mme Holmes.

Mais il supposait qu'elle voulait de la compagnie. Après tout, Greg serait plutôt misérable s'il était seul pour trainer…Quoique, il avait eu des moments plutôt sympas avec lui-même.

Il jeta son uniforme et son sac d'un côté, se changea rapidement avec un jean noir décoré d'une ceinture cloutée noire et blanche. Trois chaines, qui n'étaient pas cachées par son tee-shirt noir de Green Day, pendaient de son pantalon. Greg se pencha pour attraper ses converses avant de passer une main dans les cheveux pour se coiffer et de vérifier l'heure.

Quinze heures cinquante, il avait le temps pour une cigarette en cachette.

Greg ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'assit sur le rebord alors qu'il attrapa son cendrier. Tant que sa mère ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur de la cigarette, elle ne viendrait pas dévaliser sa chambre.

Quand quinze heures cinquante-neuf arriva, Greg éteignit sa clope, s'aspergea de déodorant et alla accueillir les Holmes avec sa mère.

Meghan Holmes était une grande femme avec des cheveux roux-bruns très fins qu'elle gardait attachés en arrière grâce à un chignon, sa peau était pâle, ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. Elle portait des vêtements dits « pour personnes âgées » comme Greg le disait : habituellement, ses vestes et ses pantalons étaient assortis ou alors elle portait une chemise bouffante ridicule accompagnée d'une jupe bouffante.

Mycroft se tenait à ses côtés, les mains jointes derrière son dos, il portait un pantalon à pince et une chemise blanche parfaitement repassée. Par-dessus, il avait mis un chandail bleu clair.

Ça fait ressortir ses yeux, pensa Gregory avant de se gifler mentalement. Oh non, il n'était pas attiré par Mycroft Holmes !

Meghan embrassa sur chaque joue Maggie puis Mycroft s'avança et sera délicatement sa main.

« Madame Lestrade, merci de m'avoir invité dans votre charmante maison », dit Mycroft.

Greg roula des yeux tandis que sa mère remercia Mycroft et ferma la porte. Le second adolescent était tellement gay, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Ils se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine et Greg s'assit lourdement, sa mère lui donna alors un coup de pied tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Mycroft tira chaise pour sa mère et cette dernière le remercia avec sa voix délicate mais aigue avant que l'adolescent ne prenne sa place.

« Gregory, tu as l'air… » Mme Holmes s'interrompit en regardant au-dessus de son épaule.

Greg croisa ses bras et dit : « Ouais, vous aussi. »

Elle plissa son nez. Mycroft les coupa : « Quand on arrive chez soi, on peut se mettre à l'aise, mère, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

 _Mère_ , pensa Greg en ricanant de l'autre garçon.

« Oui, oui », dit Meghan en hochant sa tête. « Mais quand on a des invités, tu te dois de paraitre sous ton meilleur jour. »

Elle fixa Greg pour marquer l'effet de sa phrase, l'adolescent lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui tirer la langue.

Mycroft sourit légèrement pendant que Maggie revint avec un plateau de thé et de chocolats. Greg saisi une bonne poignée de biscuits et la fourra dans sa bouche, mâchant bruyamment quand Meghan renifla de mépris.

Maggie leur versa à tous du thé et Greg sirota bruyamment, souhaitant qu'il y ait du scotch ou un quelconque alcool dedans. Comment étiez-vous supposé passer quelques heures avec Meghan et Mycroft Holmes autrement ?

Il laissa la conversation passer, ne répondant que par « Oui » ou « C'est bon » quand les questions lui étaient directement posées (il avait reçu un pincement de sa mère à chacune de ses réponses). Evidemment, Mycroft avait été un plaisant et charmant jeune homme, allant jusqu'à perfectionner ses moindres détails pour satisfaire Meghan et Maggie. Greg lui lança un regard foudroyant mais reçu en retour qu'un sourire poli.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment bavard, Gregory. », commenta soudainement Meghan. Ce qui eut pour conséquence que Greg leva les yeux des fleurs qu'il était en train de compter sur la nappe.

« Hum… », il n'avait pas d'excuse prête à l'avance.

Heureusement, sa mère, oui.

« Oh, oui, Gregory s'est couché tard la nuit dernière pour étudier. », mentit Maggie en souriant à Greg. Bien que Gregory n'eût jamais raté ses cours, il pouvait faire mieux s'il étudiait plus sérieusement et s'il n'allait pas tous les soirs boire et coucher à droite et à gauche.

Greg colla un sourire sur son visage alors que Meghan leva un sourcil, ce qui la faisait ressembler très fortement à son fils.

« Vraiment. »

« Ouais. », confirma Greg. « J'étudie beaucoup, vous savez. »

« Etudiais-tu la biologie ? », demanda soudainement Mycroft, un reflet de méchanceté dans ses yeux.

« Non. », renifla Greg.

Les lèvres de Mycroft s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait.

« Oh, je pensais t'avoir vu avec des livres qui parlaient de l'anatomie humaine à l'école aujourd'hui. Du coup, je pensais que peut-être tu étudiais les cellules humaines ou quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec ça. »

Il finit en haussa une épaule et récupéra sa tasse de thé pendant que Greg fronça les sourcils. Ok, il était en train de regarder un magazine porno avec Dimmock à l'école et avait presque été attrapé, alors quoi ?

« Tu trouves la biologie intéressante, Gregory ? », demanda Meghan.

« Hum…ou…ouais, ça va. », bégaya Greg.

Mycroft sourit largement et tenta de cacher ce dernier avec sa tasse. Greg considéra sérieusement à lui donner un coup de pied sous la table.

« Explique-nous un peu. », dit Mycroft. Lui et sa mère fixèrent alors Greg de manière insistante, qui haleta.

Ce qui suivit fut une demi-heure durant laquelle Greg essaya de se souvenir de la totalité de son programme de biologie. Que Mycroft lui pose des questions sur ce sujet qui était sa faiblesse ne l'aida pas.

C'était l'autre chose que Gregory détestait chez Mycroft : lui et son frère savait absolument tout. Si vous aviez couché la nuit dernière, ils le savaient. Si vous aviez oublié vos devoirs, ils le savaient. Ils savaient ce que vous aviez mangé au petit-déjeuner, ce que vous aviez fait durant la matinée, quel était votre métier, celui de vos parents, quels étaient votre ressenti par rapport à votre entourage, absolument tout.

Sherlock disait simplement qu'il « déduisait » les choses, et Mycroft n'avait jamais fait de commentaires sur ce point. Non, l'aîné des Holmes souriait juste, hochait la tête et vous laissait avec ce que ses « déductions » vous avaient causées, sans oublier les gens autour de vous.

Quand l'inquisition prit finalement fin, Greg croisa ses bras, s'avachit sur son siège et fixa Mycroft en espérant que des lasers sortent de ses yeux. Mycroft lui sourit poliment en même temps qu'il parla avec Meghan et Maggie.

Deux heures passèrent. Mycroft posa alors sa tasse de thé délicatement et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Mère, je dois enseigner à Benjamin ce soir. »

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesça Mme Holmes, vérifiant la montre en or attachée à son délicat poignet.

« Ça ira pour conduire par toi-même ? »

« Evidemment, mère. », dit Mycroft. Il se leva et dit « Merci de m'avoir invité, Madame Lestrade, ça a été un plaisir. »

« Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, mon chéri. », dit Maggie. Ce qui choqua Greg qui s'étouffa avec son thé. Mycroft prit alors la main de sa mère et y pressa ses lèvres. Ce qu'il y avait de pire dans tout cela était de voir sa mère rougir - un putain de rougissement !

« Tout va bien, Gregory ? », demande Mycroft en tournant le regard vers ce dernier.

Greg toussa et cogna légèrement son poing contre sa poitrine.

« Ouais, tout…tout va bien. », étouffa-t-il.

Mycroft sourit avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

« Passe une bonne soirée. »

Il disparut et Greg se pencha de son siège, ignorant le "tss" de Mme Holmes. Eh bien, au moins, il n'était plus coincé avec Mycroft Holmes pour la nuit entière. Si la chance était de son côté, il pourrait surement s'éclipser dans une heure et se cacher dans sa chambre.

À moins que sa mère et Mme Holmes décidaient de regarder des photos de lui bébé et de discuter à propos de la jeunesse de leurs enfants respectifs.

Il s'avéra que le monde était un enfoiré cruel et Greg passa sa soirée assis sur le canapé coincé entre les deux femmes, tandis que son visage virait au rouge : sa mère et Meghan roucoulaient devant des photos de lui nu alors qu'il était bébé.

Greg maudit Mycroft Holmes. Il aurait pu être en train de faire la fête et de rouler une pelle à un gars, mais non.

Foutu Mycroft, foutu Holmes, pensa-t-il alors qu'une autre de ses photos était mise en avant.

{oOo}

« T'as raté une sacrée soirée hier soir. », dit Joe dès que lui, Dimmock et Dylan rencontrèrent Greg à l'école.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, ma mère me voulait à la maison pour prendre le thé avec sa chère, chère amie, Meghan Holmes. » Ses potes ricanèrent. « C'est pas marrant. »

Greg souffla, ce qui les fit rigoler encore plus. « Cette femme a un balai coincé dans son cul à force de parler comme la Reine. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi crispée, chic et ennuyante de ma vie. »

Les rires stoppèrent et les trois autres garçons fixèrent un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Greg. Greg fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner et s'anima quand il vit Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes.

Le plus jeune était en train de lui jeter un mauvais regard qui signifiait clairement « Je vais te tuer le plus lentement possible ». Et avec toutes les grenouilles, hamsters et autres petites créatures que Sherlock avait envoyées de l'Autre Côté à cause d'expériences, Greg ne doutait pas une seconde que le plus jeune le tuerais réellement.

Mycroft fixait simplement Greg du regard avec ses yeux bleu clair, son uniforme impeccable comme d'habitude, un dossier blanc plié sous un de ses bras. Quand Sherlock ouvrit sa bouche, Mycroft dit :

« Calme-toi, petit frère. Va fumer. »

L'adolescent de treize ans fit une grimaça à Mycroft qui glissa immédiatement son regard sur son frère. Sherlock referma vivement sa bouche, peu importe ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il lança un mauvais regard à Greg et partit fièrement.

« Hum… Je suis désolé. », dit Greg. Il n'aimait peut-être pas Mycroft mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'entende parler ainsi de sa mère.

« C'est pas grave. », dit Mycroft. « Tout le monde sait ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ma famille. »

Greg pouvait sentir le rougissement atteindre son cou et essaya de lutter pour le faire disparaitre : rougir en face de Mycroft Holmes ? Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

« Ouais, eh bien, je m'excuse quand même. », dit Greg.

« Y'a un problème, ici ? »

Les amis de Greg se détournèrent immédiatement quand BJ Masters apparu. Le garçon était bâti comme une armoire à glace, comme l'étaient tous ses amis, et Greg recula nerveusement.

« Non, aucun. », dit calmement Mycroft.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le père de Mycroft, Siger Holmes, employait la moitié des hommes de la ville. Si quelqu'un énervait Mycroft ou Sherlock, la personne en question était certaine que son père allait perdre son boulot plus vite que Greg pouvait chopper un gars.

« Sûr ? », demande BJ, fixant Greg tandis qu'il se rapprocha de Mycroft.

« Assez, oui. », répondit l'adolescent. « On était juste en train de parler. » Il fit une pause puis leva les yeux en direction de Greg. « N'est-ce pas, Gregory ? »

« O…ouais. », acquiesça rapidement Gregory. Il était un minimum populaire pour ne pas être une des cibles de BJ et de ses potes mais ça pouvait toujours changer.

BJ renifla et lui et ses amis se faufilèrent, surement pour aller harceler d'autres lycéens. Greg regarda Mycroft nerveusement mais ce dernier lui sourit seulement poliment.

« Passe une bonne journée. », dit-il avant de partir.

Greg souffla de soulagement tandis que Dylan prit la parole :

« Ce gars me donne des frissons. »

« Son frère aussi. », approuva Joe et se tournant vers Greg. « Peu importe, la soirée hier soir était épique. Les flics ont débarqué vers deux heures et ce gars, Martin, c'est un pote à Eric, a été attrapé en train de baiser un mec dans la piscine, mais ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes. »

Dimmock sourit largement.

« Martin a dû rentrer chez lui à pied et en caleçon parce que quelqu'un lui a piqué ses vêtements. C'était excellent, putain. »

Greg grogna et maudit silencieusement sa mère alors qu'ils marchaient vers les casiers.

« Je pense que c'était ce gars, vous savez, celui qui a la réputation qui commence à rivaliser avec la tienne. », dit Dimmock.

« La ferme. », dit Greg.

« Ouais, personne ne peut être aussi facile que notre Greg. », dit Dylan. Il enroula un de ses bras autour du cou de Greg et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour prouver son point. Greg le repoussa.

« J'sais pas, Martin délirait grave sur ce gars dans le bus, ce matin. », dit Dimmock. « Sérieusement, il avait l'air d'être un putain de Dieu du sexe ou je n'sais pas quoi. »

« Ouais, ouais. », dit Greg. « Ferme-la, avant que je te foute mon pied dans ton cul. »

« C'est la seule chose que tu recevras bientôt. », ricana Dimmock. « Comment se passe tes rendez-vous avec Mycroft Holmes et _Mère_ ? »

Greg pourchassa Dimmock, le bloqua contre le mur, Dylan et Joe bavardèrent alors que l'autre garçon boita jusqu'à son casier.

* * *

 **Note** : Je m'excuse pour ce retard ! Je ne suis pas une personne d'organisée, je vous l'avoue... Mais comme j'ai de l'avance, je vous posterais un chapitre très rapidement! (Avant la fin de la semaine)


	3. A Glimpse

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 _Message :_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire comme moi je l'ai appréciée. Cette fic m'a fascinée et passionnée du premier au dernier chapitre. Quand j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteure pour traduire son histoire, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : pouvoir la partager avec vous !_

 _IBegToDreamAndDiffer est une auteure magnifique et ses histoires sont toutes autant magnifiques. Je vais garder les titres de chapitres originaux. La fic comporte 105 chapitres et est terminée. J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 28 niveau traduction et j'avance tranquillement pour avoir la meilleure traduction possible._

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois : A Glimpse**

C'est ce dont Greg avait besoin : des adolescents bourrés, des gars sexys, et pas de thé avec Mycroft Satané Holmes. C'était enfin le week-end et Greg avait des soirées vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Evidemment, il sera totalement bourré lundi matin.

Pas qu'il s'en souciait, bien sûr. Il voulait juste du sexe. En plus, il n'y avait pas cours lundi, donc Greg pourrait rester couché et essayer de calmer son mal de crane.

La soirée se passait chez BJ Masters car ses parents n'étaient jamais présents les week-ends à cause de leur travail. Ils laissaient alors BJ et son frère ainé Stewart, qui organisaient de véritables soirées pour adolescents.

Greg avait été amené par Dimmock et sa petite amie, Molly Hooper. Molly était la personne désignée pour conduire car elle ne buvait pas et Dimmock ne buvait que trois ou quatre verres au maximum quand sa copine était avec lui.

Donc avec la garantie d'un retour en sécurité pour minuit, et dix-neuf heures qui s'approchait, Greg avança à travers la foule pour se trouver un gars.

Sa première tournée ne lui avait rien fait remarquer de baisable mais ça pouvait toujours changer. Une majorité de personnes devenaient bourrées après dix ou onze heures et une fois que Greg aurait bu six ou sept verres, les autres semblerait mieux.

Il s'écroula donc sur le canapé aux côtés de Dimmock et Molly pour attendre. La fille assise à l'autre bout du canapé lui hurla dessus quand Greg renversa par accident son verre sur sa chemise moulante ainsi que sa mini-jupe.

Elle se tourna pour crier sur lui mais fit une pause et le fixa du regard, faisant soupirer Greg. Les filles de l'école catholique qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, ou celles qui vivaient dans les villes voisines, ne savaient pas que Greg était gay (ce qui était bizarre considérant le nombre de gars qu'il avait baisé dans ces parties-là de la ville) et essayaient toujours de flirter avec lui.

La fille fit vraiment de son mieux.

Elle se pencha, sa poitrine sortant presque de son haut rose, et dit : « On dirait que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre. »

« Ouais. », grommela Greg.

La fille plaça sa main sur sa cuisse et Dimmock ricana pendant que Molly, qui était assise sur les genoux de son copain, rougit fortement. Greg baissa les yeux sur la main de la fille tandis que la fille dit : « Tu vas m'en chercher un, mon beau ? Je te revaudrais ça, tu verras. »

Son haleine qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez arriva jusqu'à lui et sa main bougea doucement jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Greg attrapa son poignet et la repoussa vivement. « Hum, ça va. »

La fille fit la moue et se rapprocha, les seins se frottant suggestivement contre son bras, ce qui fit reculer Greg.

« Aller. », dit-elle en pressant ses lèvres à son oreille. « Je _te_ ferais jouir. »

Greg s'écarta vivement d'elle et Dimmock protesta fortement quand Molly fit presque tomber son verre de limonade.

« Ça me flatte, vraiment. », dit Greg, s'éloignant encore plus de la fille. « Mais je suis gay. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis gay, j'aime les queues. », fit remarquer Greg. « Proches de moi, sur moi, _en moi_ , fais ton choix : J'aime. Les. Gars. »

Il la poussa totalement et cette dernière souffla, se relevant en moins d'une seconde. La bière coula sur ses jambes et elle jeta son verre vide sur Greg.

« Va te faire foutre, toi aussi ! », cria Greg tandis qu'elle partait loin. « Satanées femmes. »

« Hey, pas besoin d'être méchant », dit Molly, lui donnant un léger coup de pied.

« Ouais, eh bien, n'essaye pas de coucher avec moi et ça ira. », lui dit Greg.

« Elle ne voudrait jamais, même si tu changes d'orientation. », dit Dimmock.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis tellement génial. », sourit Greg.

Dimmock roula ses yeux et Molly rougit encore plus qu'avant. « Elle a du goût, connard. »

« Comment peut-elle en avoir alors qu'elle est avec toi ? », retourna Greg. Il esquiva une claque de Dimmock et dit : « Sans vouloir te vexer Molly, lâche ce gars et cherche un véritable homme. »

« Il est un vrai homme. » Molly sourit radieusement et embrassa Dimmock rapidement.

« Beurk, les hétéros comme vous vont tous nous faire tuer. », dit Greg avant de repartir à la chasse.

Il alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait le fût et se versa un autre verre avant de continuer ses recherches. Il allait pour prendre une gorgée quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

Il entendit un léger « Désolé » et fronça les sourcils : la voix lui semblait familière. Il se tourna rapidement et vit un reflet de cheveux roux-brun ainsi qu'un magnifique cul rangé dans une paire de pantalon en cuir serré avant que le gars disparaisse.

« Hey, attend ! », cria Greg. Il s'en fichait que ce gars ne soit pas son type, il avait un cul magnifique. Greg poussa les diverses personnes qui se trouvaient dehors et dans le salon. Mais il était presque dix heures et l'endroit était rempli d'adolescents dans des états d'enivrement plus ou moins importants.

La musique avait été lancée et les corps en sueur se collèrent pour danser, mais Greg ne voyait personne portant un pantalon en cuir. Il repéra John Ralling en train d'être tiré en direction de l'extérieur (il semblait d'ailleurs très content de l'être) et jura, même un hétéro avait trouvé quelqu'un pour s'amuser cette nuit.

Greg jura une fois de plus et vida d'un trait son verre avant de traverser la foule.

{oOo}

Greg n'avait pas trouvé le gars au pantalon de cuir mais il avait pu avoir droit à une petite gâterie, près de la salle de bain, d'un mec qu'il avait déjà oublié. Les flics avaient débarqué aux environs de minuit et quelques personnes avaient été ramenés auprès de leurs parents. Greg avait été laissé devant sa maison par Dimmock et Molly et avait stupidement rigolé de lui-même alors qu'il grimpait pour atteindre la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il se réveilla vers midi avec l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le cul, rinça sa bouche, prit une douche, un Ibuprofène et sortit. Heureusement sa mère était en train de travailler à l'hôpital et Greg pu sortir sans avoir une leçon sur les rapports sexuels protégés.

Il prit sa moto et se dirigea au Tesco de la ville, le seul endroit où vous pouviez avoir la paix sans qu'aucun adulte ou aucun flic ne vienne vous emmerder. Greg passa par le Macdo en premier et s'acheta plusieurs cheeseburger -la meilleure des nourritures après une gueule de bois- avant de se diriger vers le parking du Tesco et de se diriger vers l'arrière.

Le Tesco était entouré sur trois côtés par des maisons et par le Macdo, les arbres sur le côté du restaurant étaient grands et le surplombait, donnant à Greg et ses amis de l'ombre quand l'été frappait à leurs portes.

Greg se gara près de la barrière et retira son casque, le posa sur le sol et s'assit sur le trottoir. Il en était à son troisième hamburger quand Dimmock arriva dans la BMW de son père, ricanant quand il aperçut les lunettes de soleil de Greg.

« Comment tu vas ? », dit Dimmock en haussant la voix. Ce qui força Greg à tenter de la frapper. Mais ce dernier avait oublié qu'il était assis et tomba, sa tête atteignant la saleté qui se trouvait par terre.

Dimmock éclata de rire tandis que Greg se débâtit pour se relever. « T'es qu'un sale con, Dimmo. »

« Un sale con avec un cul magnifique. », dit Dimmock et il se tourna, mettant en avant ses fesses. Greg les frappa. « Hey, elles appartiennent à Molly. »

« Qu'est-ce que Molly peut trouver à ton derrière tout flasque ? », demanda Greg, jetant un cheeseburger à Dimmock.

L'autre adolescent s'assit et défit l'emballage. « Au moins, il n'a pas vu défiler une centaine de queues. », dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée dans l'hamburger.

« Je n'en ai pas eu des centaines, connard. », grogna Greg.

« Je dois m'approcher du nombre, alors. », dit Dimmock. « T'en as pas marre d'être aussi facile ? »

« Non, le sexe est fantastique. », répondit Greg alors que Dimmock roula des yeux. « Hey, si je peux me trouver quelqu'un qui soit aussi fantastique que moi au lit, j'abandonne mes mauvaises manières. »

Dimmock renifla. « D'ailleurs, combien de fois as-tu couché dans un actuel lit ? »

« Hum… », s'arrêta Greg. Dimmock ricana.

« Le sexe est meilleur quand c'est avec une personne qui t'aimes pour toi et non pas pour la taille de ta queue. », dit ce dernier.

Greg claqua sa langue et Dimmock lui passa son briquet, Greg l'utilisant pour allumer sa cigarette. « Merci, Dimmo. »

« Ferme-la, Marie-couche-toi-là. » Greg lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Peu importe, », dit Dimmock en lui faisant un sourire suffisant.

« Le mystérieux gars a encore frappé. »

« Mystérieux gars ? », demanda Greg.

« Mmmh, celui dont Andy parlait. », dit Dimmock en finissant son cheeseburger. « Il a baisé John. »

Comme Joe et Dylan n'étaient pas encore là, Greg en profita pour demander des détails. Après que Dimmock lui ait tout raconté, il demanda :

« John hétéro ou John bi ? »

« L'hétéro. », répondit Dimmock, souriant à Greg quand celui-ci haussa les sourcils. « Tu sais bien que John Watson est amoureux de Sherlock Holmes, il n'irait jamais voir ailleurs. Et puis, ce gars a seulement treize ans. »

« J'ai perdu ma virginité à quatorze. », lui rappela Greg.

« On n'est pas tous des petits obsédés. », dit Dimmock.

« Va te faire foutre. », dit Greg. « Donc pas John Watson, qui est tellement gay pour Holmes que ça en n'est plus marrant, mais John Ralling, qui est hétéro depuis son premier jour, a baisé un autre gars ? »

« Il est rentré à l'intérieur de la maison, hier, débraillé et parlant d'un gars appelé Mikey qui l'a chevauché jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne deux fois. », dit Dimmock, piquant une cigarette à Greg.

« Ça s'est passé quand tu étais à l'étage avec ce blond. », ajouta-t-il quand Greg le regarda, confus. « Peu importe, je rentrais juste dans le Tesco et lui et Andy étaient en train de parler à propos ça, Andy a dit que ce devait être le même gars. »

« Putain. », dit Greg. Donc il y avait réellement un gars là-dehors qui, apparemment, était un meilleur coup que lui. Un gars qui pouvait convaincre le plus hétéro des hétéros à se faire culbuter pendant une soirée.

« Pauvre Greggie, tu vas perdre ton titre de la plus grande prostituée si tu ne fais pas attention. », ricana Dimmock en relâchant la fumée de la cigarette en plein dans sa figure.

« Merde, Dimmock, tu sais que je suis bon. », grogna Greg.

Lui et Dimmock avait couché ensemble une fois et les deux avaient été d'accord, ils seraient mieux chacun en restant amis. Depuis, Greg n'avait jamais cherché une vraie relation alors qu'au contraire Dimmock voulait être avec quelqu'un. Ils ont donc arrêté avant le début de tout. Et maintenant, Greg était toujours là, faisant son chemin à travers les gays, bi et curieux qui se trouvaient en ville alors que Dimmock était avec Molly.

« Ouais, ouais. », acquiesça Dimmock en créant des ronds de fumée. « Mais je parie que Mikey est meilleur. »

Greg fronça les sourcils et jeta au sol sa cigarette. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses coups d'un soir pour un gars quelconque.

Dylan et Joe arrivèrent ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver au Tesco mais habituellement, chaque samedi qui précédait une grosse soirée, ils se retrouvaient aux alentours de treize heures pour trainer.

Joe tapa la tête de Greg, qui le regarda à travers un nuage de fumée. « T'as fait en sorte qu'Hayley Rogers vienne directement à moi hier soir, Greggie. »

« Putain, c'est qui ça, Hayley Rogers ? », demande Greg.

« Tu la connais probablement en tant que La-Blonde-Sur-Laquelle-J'ai-Renversé-Ma-Bière. », dit Dylan en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

Greg fit une légère grimace et Dimmock dit : « Souviens-toi, avant que tu sois bourré, cette meuf blonde qui a fini couverte de bière quand tu t'es assis ? » Quand Greg hocha la tête, il continua : « Je crois que c'est d'elle dont il parle. »

« Oh. », dit Greg. « Attend, la meuf sans gêne ? »

« Ouais, elle s'est plainte à propos d'une tapette qui aurait été un connard avec elle et elle est venu chercher un vrai mec. », sourit largement Joe. « Et je peux assurer qu'elle a pris son pied. »

Greg plissa le nez à cette image -pas qu'il savait réellement à quoi ressemblait la blonde sans ses habits- et dit : « Eh bien, elle était tellement entreprenante, j'ai d'abord essayé d'être gentil. »

Dimmock ricana. « Ouais, après lui avoir dit que tu aimais avoir des queues dans ton cul. »

« C'est la vérité. », dit Greg en haussant les épaules.

Dylan claqua sa langue et Joe dit : « Sérieusement, Greg, tu baiserais deux fois plus si tu changeais ton orientation. Il y a tellement de gays ici et tu as couché avec la majorité d'entre eux. »

« Être gay n'est pas un choix, connard. », dit Greg en lui jetant un caillou. »

Il remarqua que Dylan roula ses yeux et fronça ses sourcils mais préféra laisser passer en secouant la tête.

{oOo}

La mère de Greg appela vers seize heures pour qu'il la rejoigne dans le Tesco pour faire quelques courses, il laissa alors ses potes pour aller voir sa mère. Maggie attrapa un chariot et le poussa dans les rayons avec Greg qui la suivait de derrière en envoyant des messages sur son portable.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire leurs courses, Maggie demanda à Greg ce qu'il pensait de tel ou tel article. Et comme à chaque fois, Greg répondait par des grognements, des haussements d'épaules et par des hochements de tête. Il n'aidait pas vraiment mais Maggie était pardonnée si elle prenait les mauvaises pâtes, les mauvaises barres de chocolat ou autre chose que Greg utilisait.

Les cheeseburgers qu'il avait mangés plus tôt ne l'avait pas rassasié, du coup, Greg pressa légèrement sa mère pour qu'ils partent et qu'il puisse aller manger autre chose. Maggie lui répondit d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux pour faire un sandwich ou autre chose mais Greg insista. Evidemment, sa mère l'ignora et Greg se renfrogna.

Ils avaient pratiquement fini quand Greg repéra Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes : les deux se tenaient de chaque côté d'une femme aux cheveux d'un reflet gris. Greg l'avait déjà vu avant : elle était leur baby-sitter (ou leur domestique comme Sherlock le dit depuis ses onze ans, parce que non, il n'avait pas besoin d'une fichue baby-sitter.)

Greg les ignora mais Maggie remarqua les deux jeunes hommes et sourit radieusement en se rapprochant d'eux.

« Maman. », grogna Greg.

« Oh, tais-toi. », dit Maggie. « Mycroft, Sherlock. »

Sherlock jeta directement un regard noir à Maggie qui se transforma en un mélange de grimace/sourire lorsque Mycroft lui donna un petit coup. L'ainé des Holmes se tourna et dit : « Mademoiselle Lestrade, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci, Mycroft. », sourit Maggie alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la femme se trouvant entre les jeunes Holmes.

« Madame Lander, voici Margaret Lestrade, la mère de mon camarade de classe, Gregory. », dit Mycroft.

Greg roula ses yeux en entendant ce ton plus que poli qui sortit de la bouche de Mycroft.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Madame Lestrade. », sourit Mme Lander.

« Oh, c'est juste Mademoiselle, pas Madame. », dit Maggie.

Madame Lander s'excusa avant de se retourner vers Mycroft. « Je reviens dans cinq minutes, ok ? »

« Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire. », grogna Sherlock pendant que Mycroft dit : « Bien sûr, prenez votre temps. »

Mme Lander disparut derrière un rayon. Mycroft se retourna vers Greg et Maggie

« Comment vas-tu, Gregory ? », demanda-t-il poliment.

« Oh, juste parfaitement bien. », murmura sarcastiquement Greg.

Mycroft lui sourit poliment avant de parler avec Maggie, Sherlock fixant Greg et Greg le fixant en retour. Soudainement, le plus jeune des Holmes dit : « Tu es sorti boire, hier soir. »

Mycroft se raidit et se tourna pour voir Sherlock sourire d'un air satisfait à Greg qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Et alors ? », renifla Greg.

« Tu n'as pas dix-huit ans, c'est illégal. », établi Sherlock. Ses yeux bleu clair détaillèrent Greg de haut en bas avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Et tu as laissé un autre garçon te sucer ta… »

Mycroft plaqua une de ses mains contre la bouche de son frère et le plus jeune des Holmes attrapa et tira sur ses doigts mais ne pouvait se libérer malgré tout.

« Je m'excuse pour mon frère. », dit rapidement Mycroft. « Il ne sait pas garder ses pensées pour lui. »

Il insista sur les quatre derniers mots et donna à Sherlock un regard éloquent alors que ce dernier roula des yeux. Mycroft le relâcha et Sherlock frotta ses lèvres.

« Je sais très bien garder des secrets, Mycroft. » Il regarda son frère de haut en bas. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Greg était surpris de voir une véritable colère se peindre sur le visage de Mycroft : habituellement, le garçon affichait soit de la politesse, de la gentillesse ou alors un visage neutre. Mais actuellement, il regardait Sherlock avec une colère inédite alors que ce dernier souriait largement et avait croisé ses bras, son regard disant clairement « J'ai-Gagné-Connard ».

Mycroft dégagea sa gorge et se tourna pour découvrir une Maggie confuse et un Greg qui souriait d'un air satisfait. « Oui, eh bien, Sherlock et moi-même devons partir. », dit Mycroft rapidement et les éblouissant avec un faux sourire. « Mademoiselle Lestrade, Gregory, passez une très bonne journée. »

Maggie lui répondit un « Au revoir » et se dirigea vers une caisse tandis que Greg regarda Mycroft trainer son frère dans une allée, lui faisant des réprimandes, penché à son oreille. Sherlock souriait comme un fou.

« Cinglés. », murmura Greg en rejoignant sa mère.

{oOo}

« Tu as fait tes devoirs ? », demanda Maggie alors que Greg traversa le salon. Il était habillé d'un jean rouge moulant, d'un tee-shirt du groupe Muse avec une veste rouge donnant sur ses habituels bracelets et colliers en cuir. La fête se passait à quelques rues de chez Greg et ce dernier avait décidé de marcher pour s'y rendre, de cette façon il pourrait boire autant qu'il le voudrait.

« Hum…ouais, j'en ai fait la majorité. », dit Greg. Maggie, qui était assise sur le canapé en train de regarder un quelconque film à l'eau de rose, se tourna en mettant une poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche et en soulevant un sourcil.

« Enfin… », se corrigea Greg. « J'en ai fait _la plupart_. »

Maggie exprima sa désapprobation avec un léger « Tss. »

« Aller, maman, je les ferais, on est seulement samedi. », dit Greg.

« Et tu passeras la nuit entière de dimanche à faire la fête chez des idiots. », dit Maggie.

« Il n'y a pas école lundi, je pourrais les faire. », dit Greg.

Maggie soupira et le regarda. « Tu resteras à la maison lundi pour les faire, t'as compris ? »

Greg savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de contredire sa mère et hocha la tête, sortant après avoir reçu son approbation.

* * *

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	4. The Real Mycroft Holmes

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 ** _Après avoir reçu un message d'une de vous faisant de l'inquiétude concernant la lenteur de la publication, je vous précise que je vais commencer à poster plusieurs fois par semaine (tous les trois voire quatre jours). J'ai bien avancé et je traduis quotidiennement, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour suivre cette fic :)_**

* * *

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient un langage vulgaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatre : The Real Mycroft Holmes**

Différente maison, même personnes, et Greg devenait de plus en plus frustré. Il n'avait pas couché depuis le week-end dernier et puis, ça devenait de plus en plus ennuyant : une gâterie n'arrangerait rien.

Dimmock sortit de la maison pour téléphoner à Molly -ce garçon était trop soumis- et Joe venait d'apercevoir une jolie jeune fille de dix-sept ans portant un short en jean tellement court qu'on aurait dit qu'il disparaissait dans son arrière-train. Dylan était en train de discuter avec Matt Sanders et BJ Masters, ce dernier avait un de ses bras autour de Sally Donovan qui avait l'air de commencer à s'ennuyer.

Greg en était à son cinquième verre quand il repéra un blond, probablement autour des dix-huit ans, avec de superbes yeux bleus et un corps fin. Il était en train de considérer à faire un pas pour aller lui parler -et pourquoi pas tirer son coup- quand il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Greg grogna et frotta son bras puis se tourna face au gars qu'il venait de cogner seulement pour pratiquement faire tomber son verre et tomber lui-même. Il se trouvait face à face avec Mycroft Holmes…juste que ce n'était pas le Mycroft Holmes habituel. Si Greg n'avait pas passé des heures en compagnie du garçon à cause de ces stupides « thé-party », il aurait pu se tromper et le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais non…non, il s'agissait _définitivement_ de Mycroft Holmes.

Le grand, distingué et ordinaire garçon était habillé en noir : un pantalon en cuir noir qui ne laissait rien imaginer, un tee-shirt serré toujours aussi noir posé sur un torse fin et une veste noire parfaitement ajustée qui avait des boutons argentés sur le devant et sur les manches. Ses cheveux roux-bruns était un vrai désordre et il avait mis un fin trait d'eyeliner, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu clair autant que l'ombre à paupières posée sur ses paupières. Ajouté à cela, Greg pouvait apercevoir un piercing sur sa langue et un vernis noir. La zone inférieure de Greg avait définitivement un intérêt pour Mycroft Holmes.

« Lestrade. », dit Mycroft en se redressant et en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas vidé son verre ou lâché sa cigarette -oui, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un verre de bière dans sa main gauche et d'une cigarette allumée dans l'autre.

« Je…euh…hein ? », bégaya Greg.

La bouche de Mycroft s'étira en un sourire suffisant et sortit sa langue pour humidifier sa lèvre inférieure, attirant totalement l'attention de Greg.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une quelconque raison qui fait que tu m'as bousculé ? », demanda Mycroft.

Ok, donc il était toujours un snob, mais vraiment…les yeux de Greg ne pouvaient pas se détacher de son corps.

 _Merde_ , il était vraiment attirant.

« Je…n…non. », bégaya encore Greg, ce qui fit légèrement rire Mycroft.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je profite du bon temps. », dit Mycroft en approchant sa cigarette de sa bouche. Il prit une longue bouffée et remonta légèrement sa tête pour expirer la fumée de façon à ce qu'elle évite Greg. « Ce n'est pas ce que la plupart des gens font en soirée ? »

« Hum…eh bien, ouais. », dit Greg alors qu'il détaillait toujours le garçon face à lui. « Mais tu… Je veux dire, tu es toi. »

« Tu as de sacrés bons yeux. », dit Mycroft souriant avec condescendance.

Greg souffla. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Est-ce que tu fais exprès d'être ennuyant ?, demanda Greg.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Mycroft. « T'as rencontré mon frère, pas vrai ? » Il prit une grande gorgée de bière et une tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Avant que Greg puisse lui demander -enfin, plutôt lui exiger une réponse- ce que Mycroft Holmes pouvait bien foutre ici habillé de cette façon, BJ Masters débarqua avec Sally Donovan sous son bras.

Il sourit quand il aperçut Mycroft et dit : « Mikey, ça va, tu t'amuses ? »

« Mmmh, ça reste à voir. », réfléchit Mycroft, ses yeux parcourant la foule. « Il n'y a jamais de personnes intéressantes à ces soirées. »

 _Mickey_ ? pensa Greg, son cerveau cala une fois de plus.

BJ ricana comme s'il était déjà bien bourré. « Si tu arrêtais de baiser chaque gars que tu croises en moins d'une seconde et les laissaient moins meurtris, la sélection serait meilleure. »

Mycroft claqua sa langue de mécontentement. « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'impliquer avec des gars qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils font. Un coup d'un soir qui puisse me satisfaire, ce n'est pas trop demandé, si ? »

BJ haussa les épaules et se tourna pour rouler une pelle à Sally, qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être ignorée. Tandis que BJ et Sally s'éloignèrent, Greg dirigea tourna ses yeux vers Mycroft.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette merde ? », demanda-t-il.

Mycroft le regarda d'un air ennuyé et finit cul-sec son verre de bière avant d'attraper le mec le plus proche. C'était le blond que Greg regardait un peu plus tôt, et quand il l'avait regardé en retour, le blond avait rougit au quart de tour.

« Salut, beauté. », dit Mycroft en lui souriant, sa main bougeant doucement vers le bas du dos du garçon. « Sois un bon garçon et va me chercher un verre. » Sa main descendit encore plus bas et palpa ses fesses assez suggestivement. Le jeune homme attrapa alors le verre vide de Mycroft et disparut à traversa la foule. « Ah, si impatient de faire plaisir. », soupira Mycroft. « Et pourtant, ils n'y arrivent jamais. »

Greg avait définitivement perdu la raison en voyant cela et continua à fixer Mycroft qui finissait sa cigarette et la mit dans un cendrier qui ne se trouvait pas loin.

Quand le blond revint avec le verre de Mycroft, ce dernier se rapprocha du garçon, faisant en sorte que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. « Merci beaucoup. », souffla-t-il, en prenant le verre de bière des mains du blond, puis prit plusieurs gorgées de la boisson. « Peut-être que je te verrais plus tard. »

C'était un clair congédiement mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment déranger le garçon. Il rougit simplement en mâchouillant sa lèvre du bas, jetant des coups d'œil à Mycroft alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette merde ? », demanda-t-il.

Mycroft lui sourit. « Quelle merde ? » Greg le fixa. « Honnêtement, Gregory, tu agis comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un jurer avant. »

« Eh bien…ouais, tu es toi ! », dit Greg.

« Et je jure autant que je le veux, putain. », dit Mycroft. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette pour en récupérer une. « Tu en veux une ? »

Greg acquiesça à l'offre et regarda Mycroft en sortir deux du paquet et en mis une dans sa bouche. Il alluma d'abord celle de Greg avant de faire pareil avec la sienne. Il jeta l'allumette au sol et l'éteignit avec son pied.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en remarquant le regard de Greg. « Ce n'est pas mon tapis, Au Diable Matthew Sanders et Au Diable sa maison. »

« Mon Dieu. », dit Greg en étant bouche bée.

Mycroft soupira et roula des yeux. « Tu commences à m'ennuyer, tu sais. »

« Eh bien, comment suis-je supposé réagir, bordel ? », demanda Greg. « Tu es Mycroft Holmes, merde ! Tu es le distingué, ennuyant, sacrément énervant Mycroft Holmes. Et maintenant, tu apparais habillé tout en noir, avec de l'eyeliner et tu cherches un mec, peu importe lequel, pour baiser ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu as dû entendre parler de moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, Andrew et Johnathan n'étaient pas vraiment silencieux concernant leur batifolage. », dit Mycroft. Devant le regard indécis de Greg, il précisa : « Andrew Freen et Johnathan Ralling. »

Andy et John.

Andy et John qui avaient dit qu'un certain gars les avait baisés jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Un certain gars appelé Mickey.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai. », dit Greg. « Aucun moyen que tu sois le Mikey dont Andy parlait. »

Mycroft pencha sa tête et leva son verre, comme pour porter un toast. « Mikey Holmes, à votre service, Monsieur Lestrade. »

« Ça doit être une putain de mauvaise blague. », dit Greg. Il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait entendu parler de Mikey. « Attends, on était en train de boire le thé avec nos mères la nuit où le gars a été baisé, la nuit après Andy. »

« Je ne me souviens pas de toute mes conquêtes, Gregory. », dit Mycroft, en ayant l'air déçu. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de tous tes coups d'un soir qui ont été pourris ? »

« Hum…non. », répondit Greg. Il aspira une bouffée de sa cigarette, les yeux bleu de Mycroft tombèrent sur ses lèvres. « C'était un pote d'Eric, Eric Amstrong. »

Mycroft haussa simplement ses épaules.

« Attends, », dit Greg alors qu'il venait de réaliser que Mycroft était parti plus tôt cet après-midi là. « Donc…quand tu disais que tu devais enseigner… » Greg s'arrêta de parler quand il vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Mycroft.

« Ça ne serait pas juste pour mère de s'inquiéter pour moi, pas vrai ? », dit Mycroft en buvant une petite gorgée de bière. « C'est mieux si elle pense que je suis assis à la librairie comme un bon garçon plutôt qu'en train de baiser un gars. »

Ses yeux détaillèrent lentement Greg et ce dernier se sentit soudainement très chaud. Est-ce que Holmes avait toujours été capable de lorgner comme ça ?

« Non, c'est mieux si elle pense que je suis un bon garçon qui va se marier à une femme respectable issue d'une famille aisée. », continua Mycroft en regardant maintenant d'un air ennuyé les autres adolescents qui était rassemblés dans la pièce.

« D'ailleurs, c'est assez amusant de voir les gens croire certaines choses à mon propos. », murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés un certain moment sur un garçon plus âgé qu'eux, probablement dans la vingtaine, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux vert clair.

Mycroft lui fit un sourire séducteur et Greg regarda bouche bée le gars rougir et lever son verre

Au bout de la pièce, le blond que Greg avait remarqué plus tôt -celui qui avait pratiquement trébucher en ramenant un verre à Mycroft- était cul nu, son pantalon et son boxer avait été baissé par un des amis idiots de BJ Masters.

Greg regarda le gars les repousser et crier, tout le monde autour de lui rigolait. Quand il disparut à travers la foule, Greg se retourna pour voir Mycroft fixer un point dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? », dit Greg.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un gars à baiser. », dit Mycroft. Il finit en une gorgée sa bière, lâcha sa cigarette dedans et avança, laissant Greg le fixer avec les yeux grands ouverts.

C'est pas vrai.

C'est pas vrai, _putain_.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas causer de problèmes à Mickey. »

Greg se tourna pour voir BJ et Matt, les deux était totalement bourrés.

« Mikey ? », demanda-t-il.

« Mycroft. », dit Matt. « Il se fait appeler Mikey aux soirées. »

« C'est pas vrai. », dit Greg. « Il…C'est Mycroft Holmes, il ne va pas aux soirées. »

Matt renifla et BJ dit : « Tout ce que tu penses de lui sont des putains de mensonges, Lestrade. Mikey peut boire autant que tout le monde et baiser tout ce qu'il veut, demande aux gars qu'il a choppé. T'es ridicule à côté de lui. »

La bouche de Greg s'ouvrit en grand et Matt et BJ rigolèrent.

« Putain d'idiot. », dit Matt en lui donnant un coup d'épaule quand il passa à côté de lui, sa bière se renversant sur son tee-shirt. Il jura alors qu'il finit ce qu'il restait de sa bière et jeta son verre. Mycroft avait raison : au diable Matt Sanders et au diable sa maison.

Greg ne pouvait sortir l'image de Mycroft de sa tête alors qu'il traversait la foule, essayant de se rappeler où était la salle de bain. Mycroft avait pris chaque étiquette que Greg lui avait attribué et les avaient réduites en des milliers de putains de pièces, lancés dans les airs et avait dansé sous cette pluie de confettis.

Greg ne pouvait pas croire que Mycroft Holmes -le poli, distingué, génie Mycroft Holmes- était un buveur, un fumeur et une machine à baiser. Honnêtement, qui avait vu ça venir ?

Certainement pas Greg. Pourtant, son corps avait un certain intérêt pour ce qu'il venait de voir. Parce qu'une force supérieure avait fait en sorte que Mycroft Holmes soit totalement baisable dans ses vêtements.

Et si les rumeurs étaient vraies sur lui, Mycroft était un sacré bon coup.

Il alla à l'étage et trouva que la maison était beaucoup plus silencieuse ici, excepté si on faisait attention aux gémissements venant des pièces de l'étage. Greg les ignora et se retint pour éviter une fuite. Il trouva enfin la salle de bain et poussa la porte.

La bouche de Greg s'ouvrit en grand. Mycroft était avec le gars d'avant -celui qui lui avait apporté un verre- ce dernier était plié en deux au-dessus du lavabo. Mycroft était en train de le labourer par derrière, le gars s'agrippait au lavabo comme s'il s'accrochait à la vie alors qu'il gémissait, jurait et priait pour plus.

Greg était totalement bouche bée. Ce qui dura une minute avant que Mycroft le remarqua.

« Oh, il semble qu'on a de la compagnie, James. », dit-il sans s'arrêter dans son élan. Il sourit à Greg qui avait son regard fixé sur l'érection de Mycroft qui disparaissait à l'intérieur du mec -James. « Sauf si tu veux nous rejoindre Gregory, je suggère que tu dégage. », dit Mycroft, attirant l'attention de Greg.

« Je…euh…désolé. », réagit enfin Gregory en attrapant la porte et le fermant derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et frotta ses yeux. « Putain de merde. »

Il resta là où il était, de peur que s'il bougeait il allait s'effondrer à cause du ridicule de cette nuit, ou de se réveiller dans un hôpital après de sévères hallucinations.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Mycroft Holmes était en train de baiser un autre gars.

Ce n'était pas Mycroft Holmes qui baisait un gars tellement fort qu'il lui laissait des bleus.

Ce n'était pas Mycroft Holmes qui était sacrément bien monté, et plutôt large, d'après ce qu'avait vu Greg.

Ce n'était pas…

Avant que les pensées de Greg puisent devenir encore plus perverses, il entendit un cri d'extase venant de la salle de bain suivit d'une injure. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Mycroft, qui jetait un préservatif usagé dans la poubelle. Il ne semblait pas concerné par son érection qui était en dehors de son pantalon car il leva un sourcil à Greg alors qu'il se mit contre le mur.

Greg pouvait voir que James avait glissé au sol, gémissant et avait l'air totalement baisé alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un meuble. Au contraire, Mycroft semblait énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici, pervers ? », demanda Mycroft. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain, ce qui fit disparaître James de leur vue, et attrapa Greg par la gorge.

Greg haleta alors qu'il était violemment poussé contre le mur d'en face. Un souffle quitta ses lèvres alors que son dos heurta le mur.

« Est-ce que tu prends ton pied en regardant, Lestrade ? », questionna Mycroft. « Est-ce que tu as aimé me regarder baiser ce gars jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. », était tout ce que Greg pouvait dire. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver… Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ? C'est Mycroft Holmes, MYCROFT HOLMES !

« Je parie que tu voulais être à sa place. », continua Mycroft, sa main bougeant de son cou pour descendre sur la peau de l'adolescent. Il frotta sa main contre le tee-shirt serré de Greg et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un mamelon.

Tout d'un coup, il se trouvait en train de jouer avec. Greg haleta alors que la douleur traversa son corps, douleur qui fut suivit d'une bouffée de plaisir. Il gémit et Mycroft ferma la distance entre eux, collant son corps contre celui de Greg.

Greg pouvait ressentir l'érection de Mycroft contre sa cuisse et avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir pour ne pas se frotter contre lui. Sa propre érection pulsa dans son jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement alors que tu savais que je baisais juste derrière la porte, hein ? », demanda Mycroft, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Greg. Ce dernier pouvait voir son piercing et il se demanda quelle sensation il pouvait créer dans sa bouche, sur sa queue, avant de pouvoir empêcher ses pensées.

Les yeux de Mycroft parcoururent le visage de Greg et il sourit. Sa langue sortit doucement, léchant doucement sa lèvre inférieure et laissant un reflet de salive qui rendait ses lèvres encore plus attirantes. Greg avait une vue impénétrable sur le piercing et il déglutit. Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour les piercings.

« Eh bien, eh bien, tu es vraiment facile, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Mycroft sur un ton amusé. « Gregory Lestrade, la salope de la ville. Tout le monde peut s'en servir, du temps qu'ils se courbent en premier. »

Ok, Greg savait que c'était vrai en grande partie mais c'était toujours énervant d'entendre des paroles de ce genre. Il essayant de repousser Mycroft mais étonnamment, il se retrouva contre un mur de muscles. Même si Mycroft n'était pas aussi grand que BJ Masters, il était définitivement très bien bâti. Seulement, il savait très bien le cacher.

Greg se retrouva poussé contre le mur et les doigts de Mycroft traversa ses cheveux et les attrapa brusquement.

« Ah, ah, c'était vraiment méchant, Gregory. », dit Mycroft en se penchant en avant. Il fit glisser son nez le long de la mâchoire de Greg et ce dernier sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que son sang descendit dans son entrejambe et que sa peau le picota. Merde, comment est-ce que ça pouvait autant l'allumer ?

« Même je prends du plaisir en étant brutal », continua Mycroft avec son nez qui descendait dans le cou de Greg. « Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un essaye de me dominer aussi vite… Non, tu dois gagner ce droit, Gregory, et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Il recula brutalement la tête de Greg tandis que ce dernier haleta fortement.

« Est-ce que tu as gagné ce droit, Gregory ? », demanda Mycroft.

Greg n'avait aucune idée du comment il avait fini dans cette situation. Mais ses hormones d'adolescent étaient en pleine ébullition. Il avala sa salive de travers et dit : « N…non, je ne l'ai pas gagné. »

« Oh, très bien. », dit Mycroft avec un regard assez impressionné. « Oh, oui…très bien, en effet. »

Mycroft s'avança très entement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à seulement quelques millimètres de celles de Greg, son souffle caressa la peau de Greg, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Est-ce que tu crois en Mikey, maintenant, Greg ? », murmura Mycroft. « Est-ce que tu crois que je peux baiser des gars jusqu'à l'évanouissement, mmmh ? Est-ce que tu crois, cher Gregory, que je suis un meilleur coup que toi ? »

Il se recula doucement pour voir les pupilles de Greg se dilater et ses joues rougir légèrement. Ses propres pupilles étaient larges et Greg pouvait compter ses taches de rousseur ainsi que ses cils sur son magnifique visage.

Attend, quoi ?

Mycroft sourit scandaleusement et Greg gémit. Oh mon Dieu, Mycroft savait à quoi il pensait.

« Je sais, Gregory. », dit Mycroft en pressant sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Greg. Son genou remonta doucement et commença à le frotter. Il fit une pause et leva un sourcil. « Il semble que ta queue aime quand je me frotte contre toi. »

Greg ne pouvait pas le nier : il était totalement dur et Mycroft qui se frottait contre lui à travers son jean était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire réagir. Il n'avait jamais été tenté par le sexe brutal -excepté jeter l'autre personne contre le matelas ou contre un mur, enfin, si c'était considéré comme brutal- mais il se trouvait qu'il aimait assez le fait que Mycroft le domine.

Mycroft sourit et rapprocha encore plus son genou, frottant l'érection piégée de Greg. Ce dernier ne pouvait que gémir. Mycroft laissa sortir un léger rire et se pencha en avant faisant sortir sa langue pour aller lécher le cou de Greg et remonta vers son oreille avant de mordre légèrement son lobe d'oreille.

« Merde. », haleta Greg, se décollant du mur pour rapprocher son entrejambe de celle de Mycroft. Ce dernier le laissa faire et lécha une nouvelle fois Greg qui répondit avec des gémissements.

Quand Mycroft arrêta Greg s'affala contre le mur. Son corps était en feu, son érection était tellement forte qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il aurait pu laisser Mycroft le baiser ici et maintenant.

Le cerveau de Greg s'était totalement arrêté et quand il releva sa tête, il se tint juste là, fixant le vide.

Mycroft sourit et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres flottant à la hauteur de l'oreille de Greg. « A la prochaine. », murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa rapidement la joue de Greg avant de disparaitre, ce dernier clignant des yeux alors qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il courut au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de Mycroft mais il l'avait déjà perdu de vue.

Ce qui ajouta une dernière touche d'étrangeté à cette foutue soirée.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Au prochain chapitre :)_


	5. Interlude

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 ** _Ce chapitre est très court, ne vous inquiétez pas, je poste le chapitre suivant sans attendre !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinq : Interlude**

Greg se réveilla en se sentant mieux, ce qui changeait pour une fois. C'était probablement parce qu'il avait passé les deux dernières heures à chercher Mycroft avant de rentrer chez lui à minuit. Il avait été renfrogné et sur le chemin entier, avait pensé à la façon dont Mycroft s'était habillé.

Il avait trainé autour de la maison en regardant autour de lui sans but, et plus d'une fois, ses pensées avaient dérivé vers l'autre adolescent. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Mycroft Holmes -le plus grand coincé qu'il avait pu rencontrer- pouvait s'habiller de cette façon et parler aussi vulgairement.

Il y avait également la vision de Mycroft en train de baiser ce gars, James. Greg avait aussi eu une très bonne vue sur ce que cachait Mycroft dans son pantalon et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier : le garçon était très bien pourvu.

Ce qui énervait le plus Greg était la façon dont il avait agi devant Mycroft. Le garçon qu'il avait écarté plus d'une fois et ignoré l'avait poussé contre un mur et lui avait murmuré des choses vraiment sales à son oreille, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de rendre Greg aussi dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

Quand Dimmock avait débarqué quelques heures avant que la soirée de ce soir ne commence, il avait trouvé Greg totalement ailleurs, fixant le mur alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit.

Alors que Maggie sortit de sa chambre pour se changer car il était bientôt l'heure de sa garde, Dimmock s'appuya sur le bureau de Greg et dit : « Y'a un truc qui va pas ? »

Greg secoua sa tête, essayant de se souvenir de l'image de Mycroft habillé en pantalon de cuir. Il roula sur son dos et dit : « Rien. »

« Conneries, tu es vraiment silencieux depuis la soirée d'hier soir. Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Greg secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête, fourrant ses mains sous son oreiller et les frottant contre le tissu.

« Greg ? »

« Sérieusement, Dimmo, c'est rien. », insista Greg. « Je suis juste… Rien, c'est pas grave. »

Dimmock fronça ses sourcils. « Tu es sûr ? »

Greg hocha sa tête. Il ne pouvait absolument pas raconter à Dimmock ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mycroft. Que pourrait-il dire, de toute façon ? « Mycroft Holmes était là et, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air sexy. » ? Non, il ne pensait pas que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Dimmock soupira mais laissa couler et à la place, il attrapa le magazine qui se trouvait sur le bureau et le parcouru.

Maggie revint dans la chambre pour dire à Greg qu'elle partait, et entendit un grognement en tant que réponse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dimmock qui haussa les épaules comme pour lui dire « Aucune idée. ». Malgré une légère inquiétude, elle décida de laisser les choses comme cela pour le moment. Maggie dit à Greg et Dimmock de bien se comporter avant de parti travailler.

* * *

 _Voilà :) Comme le titre du chapitre le dit, il ne s'agit que d'un petit interlude mais la suite ne va pas se faire attendre, comptez sur moi !_


	6. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 ** _Comme promis, voilà le chapitre six !_**

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient un langage vulgaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Six : Kiss, Kiss, Kiss**

Les gens étaient les mêmes, Greg était le même, et pourtant cette soirée semblait différente. Greg avait l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un (ce qui n'était pas le cas), qu'il s'était habillé pour quelqu'un (ce qui n'était pas le cas), et qu'il ne pouvait pas se bourrer car il voulait profiter de tout ce qui pourrait venir d'un certain roux (IL POUVAIT ABSOLUMENT SE BOURRER S'IL LE VOULAIT, MERCI BEAUCOUP !).

Greg passa par la cuisine pour voir si Mycroft s'y trouvait : il devait obligatoirement passer par là s'il voulait un verre (pas que ce soit important pour lui, bien sûr. Pourquoi Greg voudrait-il attendre Mycroft ? Il n'était pas du tout en train de l'attendre, certainement pas).

Il en était à sa quatrième bière quand un reflet roux-brun familier apparut soudainement près du fut. Il se pencha pour se servir, donnant une vue totale à Greg de son magnifique arrière-train qui était recouvert d'un jean serré bleu éclatant. Il finit par se servir et but plusieurs gorgées à la suite.

Quand il finit son verre, il le jeta de côté et repéra Greg, fixant ses yeux sur lui avant de lui lancer un sourire éclatant et de partir.

Greg laissa sa propre bière sur la table et le suivit à travers la foule, le gardant en vue alors qu'ils marchaient.

Mycroft alla à l'étage et Greg le suivit, son cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine et son corps entier le picotant, alors qu'il observait les fesses de l'adolescent devant lui se balancer de droite à gauche. Greg déglutit et atteignit le sombre couloir.

Soudainement, Greg fut tiré dans le couloir sombre et poussé contre un mur. Tout l'air se trouvant dans ses poumons quitta Greg alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même position que la nuit passée : un bras le tenant par la taille, une main tiraillant ses cheveux et Mycroft Holmes lui souriant.

Ses yeux étaient maquillés avec une ombre à paupières bleue foncée, et l'eyeliner était tout à fait assorti. Greg lécha ses lèvres. Son tee-shirt était moulant et noir, et il portait un gilet bleu à rayures par-dessus.

« Bonjour à toi, Gregory. », dit Mycroft sur un ton amusé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me suis jusqu'à la salle de bain ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas suiv… _aaah_! »

Mycroft tire l'arrière de la tête de Greg, le coupant avec un sifflement.

« Non, non, ne me mens pas, mon cher Gregory. Tu m'as vu aller me servir un verre et tu m'as suivi. Est-ce que tu pensais à la nuit dernière, alors que je baisais le charmant James ? Il était adorable, Gregory, je t'ai vu le regarder plus tôt dans la soirée. »

Les yeux de Greg s'écarquillèrent. Mycroft l'avait _observé_?

« Oh oui, je t'ai vu à beaucoup de soirées avant ça. », dit Mycroft, ses yeux errant sur le visage de Greg. « Je t'ai observé baiser tous les mecs que tu voulais baiser, les laissant le souffle coupé et cherchant plus encore. Mais tu ne leur donnes jamais plus, n'est-ce pas, Gregory ? »

« Non. », dit Gregory.

« Pourquoi ça ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Je… Ils… » Gregory lécha ses lèvres, les yeux de Mycroft s'arrêtant brièvement sur elles. « Ils ne sont jamais assez doué. », admit Greg. Mycroft haussa un sourcil. « Enfin, je veux dire, je prends du plaisir. », dit Gregory, se demandant pourquoi diable il était en train de parler de ça à Mycroft Holmes. « Mais ils… ils ne me… »

« Satisfont pas ? », compléta Mycroft.

« Ouais. », dit Greg. « Ils me font jouir mais c'est jamais assez. »

« Mmmh…quel dommage. », songea Mycroft.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire à… _ça_. », dit Greg en détaillant Mycroft du regard.

L'ainé des Holmes laissa échapper un petit rire. « Hmmm, il semblerait que tout le monde ne puisse pas fonctionner avec les petites étiquettes que tu crées. », dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Comment tu m'appelais déjà, Gregory ? Oh, oui : snob, abruti, perdant, ennuyant, connard… Est-ce que tout cela est toujours vrai en ce moment, hmmm ? »

Mycroft claqua sa langue sur son palais quand Greg échoua à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Eh bien, », dit-il avec un sourire. « Voyons quelle étiquette tu vas utiliser après ça. »

Il se lança en avant, écrasant sa bouche contre celle de Greg, le prenant par surprise. Greg haleta alors que la main de Mycroft se resserra paisiblement dans ses cheveux, forçant la tête de Greg à suivre le bon vouloir de Mycroft. Ses genoux se retrouvèrent soudainement à se frotter contre la queue de Greg, ce qui la fit tressailler d'intérêt même après que Mycroft ait pressé la totalité de son corps contre celui du garçon plus âgé. Sa main gauche serpenta autour de la taille de Greg, ses doigts creusant dans ses cheveux et son bras entraina Gregory contre le mur.

Greg essaya désespérément de tenir bon, ses doigts tremblant sur le haut moulant de Mycroft tandis qu'on lui roulait une pelle. Ou qu'on lui baisait la bouche, au choix.

Les lèvres de Mycroft bougèrent avec précision et puissance, écrasant et modelant celles de Greg de la façon dont il le souhaitait. Sa langue envahie la bouche de Greg et plongea, tourna et caressa avant de pousser la langue de Greg pour la dominer. Le piercing de la langue de Mycroft sembla être omniprésent, ce qui enivra Greg avec un besoin inconnu. Sa langue fit un mouvement rapide contre la petite barre de métal chaque fois que la langue de Mycroft s'étendit.

Puis, sa langue disparaissait, ses lèvres suçant fortement celles de Greg et ses dents se trainaient le long de ses papilles, faisant gémir haut et fort Greg avec embarras. Quand ce fut terminé, Mycroft mordit fermement les lèvres de Greg, tiraillant la peau douce avant de les laisser tranquille pour aller sucer et lécher sa mâchoire.

« Oh mon Dieu. », laissa sortir Greg dans un souffle en rapprochant Mycroft avec force contre lui et ses hanches bougeant tandis qu'il se pressa contre ce dernier. Le genou de Mycroft se coinça entre eux de façon à ce que l'adolescent puisse presser son corps contre celui de Greg, leurs érections se touchant, se poussant et se frottant l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Mycroft se lécha un chemin dans le cou de Greg et suça et mordit assez fort pour laisser des marques, sa langue lapant la peau rouge avant de recommencer à mordre. La tête de Greg se renversa jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne la tête contre le mur tandis que Mycroft faisait littéralement tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le rendre fou de désir.

Mycroft se détacha du cou de Greg et alla écraser leurs bouches ensemble, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire claquer leurs dents et des bruits de succion qui résonnèrent dans tout le couloir. Son bras gauche se déroula de Greg pour aller soulever le bas de son tee-shirt avant que cinq doigts très chauds aillent se plonger dans le bas de son jean serré, se tortillant avant de s'accrocher à la peau douce de la fesse de Greg.

Ce dernier haleta dans la bouche de Mycroft et le plus jeune sourit contre ses lèvres, ses doigts se serrant fort alors qu'il caressa l'intérieur de la bouche de Greg.

Après quelques minutes d'embrassades époustouflantes, les lèvres de Mycroft redevinrent douces et gentilles, rendant Greg chancelant et le faisant reculer. Les yeux de Mycroft était maintenant d'un bleu incandescent, comme l'océan juste après une tempête, ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. Il avait de la salive étalée sur ses lèvres gonflées en conséquence des baisers échangés et son visage habituellement pale était tout rouge.

Il se pencha en avant doucement et pressa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois contre celles de Greg.

Le geste était doux et gentil et…merde, c'était tout aussi incroyable.

Les lèvres de Mycroft se pressèrent contre celles de Greg, amadouant l'autre garçon dans un doux et chaud baiser qui fit les orteils de Greg se replier. Il embrassa et suça les lèvres avec délicatesse avant que sa langue ne sorte lentement pour passer sur la lèvre inférieure de Greg. Ce dernier, en réponse à ce geste, ouvrit sans hésiter sa bouche.

Mycroft gloussa légèrement avant d'entrer, son organe humide trainant le long des dents et des gencives de Greg à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent et contrairement à plus tôt, bougèrent en rythme ensemble, doucement, sans essayer de dominer l'autre ou de prendre en charge le baiser.

Quand il s'arrêta Greg suivit le mouvement en hésitant et fut surprit lorsque Mycroft lui laissa le chemin libre.

Il explora la bouche de Mycroft de fond en comble en prenant son temps, l'autre garçon faisant de légers sons de contentement (ENFIN !). Greg caressa les dents de Mycroft comme s'il les comptait, suivant ses gencives, ses joues, avant de finalement glisser sa langue contre celle de Mycroft. Elle tourna autour de sa consœur et les deux gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre.

Bientôt, Mycroft reprit le contrôle du baiser, sa langue chassant celle de Greg pour qu'elle retourne dans sa bouche d'origine. Sa main gauche glissa du jean de Greg pour aller vers son dos, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule et Greg frissonna violemment. Sa main droite, elle, s'était arrêtée d'onduler à travers les cheveux du plus vieux et était maintenant en train caresser la colonne vertébrale de Greg, les ongles creusant délicieusement dans sa peau et envoyant des ondes de plaisir.

Comme plus tôt, Mycroft se recula pour embrasser et lécher le cou de Greg, cette fois-ci du côté droit. Greg était toujours aussi haletant à ce point et avala difficilement sa salive avant de laisser sa bouche ouverte.

Mycroft était en train de mordiller et lécher en faisant de petits cercles dans son cou, ses dents et ses lèvres bougeant, comme s'il était en train de manger sa peau. Et cela jusqu'à la hauteur de sa mâchoire et de son oreille.

Il lécha l'épiderme extrêmement lentement, Greg se sentait comme s'il pouvait sentir chacune des papilles de Mycroft, avant que le bout de sa langue atteigne son lobe. Ses dents creusaient dans la chair et se retiraient, laissant Greg gémir bruyamment et se pencher en avant.

Mycroft le repoussa avec douceur et ils finirent par se heurter une nouvelle fois, les mains de Greg se promenaient maintenant de haut en bas sur le torse de Mycroft. Son ventre était doux et plat, tandis que sa poitrine donnait l'impression d'être musclée tout en restant plus fine que celle de Greg.

Mycroft se rapprocha encore plus et les mains de Greg en profitèrent pour attraper ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant durement, presque douloureusement, lorsque Mycroft se fraya un chemin pour retourner lécher les lèvres de Greg. Quand il s'arrêta, Greg ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Mycroft afficher un sourire suffisant sur son visage avant d'écraser leurs lèvres ensemble pour un dernier combat langoureux.

Quand il se recula, ce fut pour la dernière fois et Mycroft était essoufflé, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges, et il avait l'air tout aussi excité que Greg.

Il le cachait, par contre, beaucoup mieux.

Greg était une épave. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus aucune forme à cause de Mycroft, ses lèvres étaient délicieusement abimées, et il avait l'impression que son visage était en feu. Son corps tout entier vibrait et il frissonna lorsque Mycroft leva ses mains pour caresser son visage, son cou, son torse, s'arrêtant sur son entrejambe où son excitation était clairement visible.

Greg laissa sortir un bruyant gémissement puis Mycroft ricana avant de le relâcher. Greg s'affala lourdement sur le mur derrière lui, il se sentait abusé et utilisé. Il n'avait pas roulé de pelle de cette façon depuis…eh bien, Greg ne pensait pas qu'il avait déjà été embrassé aussi bien et avec autant de passion.

Mycroft sourit et sortit une cigarette, l'allumant avec une allumette puis tirant une longue fois dessus. Il souffla la fumée au-dessus de leurs têtes alors que Greg secoua sa tête.

 _Merde_ , Mycroft Holmes pouvait embrasser.

Greg le fixait bêtement tout en n'arrêtant pas de cligner des yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa queue était tendue contre son jean serré. L'index droit de Mycroft parcouru la bosse sur toute la longueur en même temps qu'il inhalait à plein poumon la fumée de sa cigarette, et Greg frémit, un gémissement sortant de sa bouche gonflée.

« Hmmm, c'est une honte que je n'ai pas le temps. », dit Mycroft, sur un ton calme et décontracté.

« Quoi ? », pleurnicha presque Greg. « Tu viens juste d'arriver ! »

Mycroft ricana et lança un coup d'œil à la montre de Greg et se pencha en avant, ses lèvres allant en direction de celles de Greg avant de bouger en direction de son oreille. « Tu viens juste d'avoir un avant-goût de mon talent, Gregory. », ronronna-t-il, son souffle faisant trembler et presque souffrir Greg.

« Mais…tu es… », gémit Greg.

« Je suis tellement doué de ma bouche, de mes doigts, de mes mains aussi. », continua légèrement Mycroft. Il se colla un peu plus à Greg, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés et que Greg frissonne encore plus. « Imagine-moi juste en train de te baiser, de te remplir ton petit trou serré avec ma queue. »

 _Putain de merde_ était la seule chose à laquelle Greg pouvait penser actuellement.

« Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ? », réfléchit Mycroft. « Toi qui est toujours prêt à tirer ton coup puis aller directement vers un autre mec quelque secondes plus tard, laissant une trainée d'amants derrière toi. » Il claque sa langue pour lui montrait qu'il désapprouvait son comportement et lécha le lobe d'oreille de Greg, lui donnant un électrochoc. « Juste attends patiemment jusqu'à ce que je te fasse subir ça, Gregory Lestrade. », murmura de façon séductrice Mycroft. « Tu seras celui qui supplieras. »

Il se retira soudainement et se retourna, disparaissant au rez-de-chaussée exactement comme la nuit précédente. Greg resta stupidement debout avant de courir après Mycroft, seulement pour voir qu'il s'était évaporé. Greg chercha durant une bonne heure avant d'abandonner et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son érection.

Il se toucha tout en pensant à Mycroft Holmes l'embrassant, cette langue, avec ce piercing, jouant avec la sienne alors que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections se frottant contre leurs cuisses.

Et Greg jouit _avec puissance_.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, j'adore Mycroft dans ce chapitre, surtout à la fin de ce chapitre ! Peu importe le contexte ou la situation, il a toujours la classe. Dites-moi votre avis, n'hésitez-pas :)_


	7. Behaviour

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Behaviour**

Greg se sentait comme si on l'avait totalement baisé puis jeté de côté. Vous savez, à part la douleur qui le démangeait au niveau de son aine. Les lèvres et les mains de Mycroft le hantaient jusque dans ses rêves et quand il s'assit dans sa chambre lundi pour faire ses devoirs (sa mère lui avait crié dessus quand il s'était faufilé dans la cuisine pour chopper un peu de céréales), la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était à la langue de Mycroft parcourant sa peau, son corps se collant à celui de Greg, et ses satanées lèvres embrassant Greg comme s'il n'avait jamais été embrassé avant.

Il voulait que tout soit un rêve, un putain d'énorme, tordu rêve. Il voulait que Mycroft reste le même coincé qu'il avait toujours été, il voulait que ces putains de sentiments s'en aillent.

Mais non, il y avait deux larges suçons dans son cou dont un que sa mère avait déjà remarqué, ce qui lui avait valu un « tss » bien appuyé. Il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Mycroft pressées contre les siennes, qui lui donnaient un doux et dévastateur baiser, et il n'avait en aucun cas la possibilité d'oublier que Mycroft ressemblait à une foutue personne normale (seulement, dans ses rêves c'était lui qu'il voyait à la place de ce _James_ ).

Greg jura et choppa ses cigarettes tout en sachant que sa mère ne serait pas là : elle était venue vérifier ses faits et gestes toutes les heures et elle venait tout juste de partir. Il poussa la fenêtre de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir et prit une bouffée. Il s'amusa à tordre le couvercle du pot qu'il utilisait en tant que cendrier.

Greg retourna à son bureau et éleva es pieds pour les poser sur son lit et les croiser au niveau de ses chevilles. Il roula sa cigarette entre ses doigts, la fumée sortant sous forme de petits cercles autour de lui pour aller dehors sous le soleil éclatant.

Comment est-ce que la vie de Greg était devenue aussi bordélique ? Une minute Mycroft Holmes était la tête de nœud de l'école et la suivante il devenait un gars bandant qui était capable de baiser votre bouche avec sa langue. Et maintenant Greg le désirait, il le voulait _tellement_.

Greg jura une nouvelle fois et mordit dans le sandwich que sa mère lui avait apporté, la salade et le jambon roulant autour de sa langue tandis que des miettes tombèrent sur sa chemise.

Qu'était-il supposé faire, putain ? Dimmock avait été dehors toute la nuit, il avait passé la nuit à parler avec sa petite-maie au téléphone, Dylan avait réussi à tirer son coup, et Joe s'était affalé dans le salon. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu Mycroft Holmes habillé comme le Dieu du Sexe, et les deux derniers avaient été tellement bourrés que Mycroft aurait pu leur rouler une pelle, ils n'auraient même pas été capables de s'en souvenir.

Greg resta songeant sur l'énigme que Mycroft Holmes était devenu.

La très séduisante énigme de Mycroft Holmes.

{oOo}

Greg essaya de se dire qu'il ne cherchait pas activement Mycroft. Il s'était seulement avéré que l'ainé des Holmes s'était trouvé dans son champ de vision durant toute la durée du déjeuner de mardi, tout simplement. Il n'avait certainement pas cherché partout pour apercevoir une tête brune et rousse, non, absolument pas.

Il ne s'était pas branlé six fois dans la journée de dimanche et dans la nuit de lundi. Chaque orgasme avait été accompagné de l'image d'un Mycroft en pantalon en cuir.

Et surtout, il ne voulait _pas_ s'envoyer en l'air avec Mycroft Edwin Holmes.

Nope.

Jamais.

Absolument pas.

Ces mensonges fermement incrustés dans son esprit, Greg trottina jusqu'à Mycroft qui allait en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Mycroft, hey. »

Le plus grand s'arrêta et se tourna, et leva un sourcil roux-brun quand il vit qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Gregory, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Gregory cligna des yeux en entendant le ton froid et poli de Mycroft.

« Euh… je voulais juste…à propos de dimanche soir… »

« Quoi, à propos de dimanche soir ? », interrogea Mycroft. « J'étais à la bibliothèque en train de donner des cours particuliers à Benjamin Masters. Il a besoin de beaucoup d'aide concernant son devoir sur la politique. »

Greg fronça des sourcils. Putain, quoi ? Ce Mycroft-là était totalement différent de celui que Greg avait galoché la nuit dernière. Ses cheveux étaient une fois de plus parfaitement coiffés, ses yeux étaient nettoyés de tout le maquillage qu'ils avaient pu porter. Il avait recommencé à parler doucement et clairement, et son piercing à la langue n'était plus du tout visible. La totalité de son visage s'était figé dans un masque de politesse.

Qu'était-il arrivé au sourire satisfait, au regard lubrique, au _sexy_ Mycroft Holmes que Greg avait rencontré avant ?

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Gregory, donc si ça ne te dérange pas… », s'arrêta Mycroft pour regarder Greg de manière insistance.

« Euh…lai-laisse tomber. », dit Greg. « J'ai juste…non, oublie ça. »

« Es-tu sûr ? »

Mycroft fit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage quand Greg hocha la tête, et reprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque, laissant Greg encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était la nuit dernière.

{oOo}

Chaque jour de la semaine s'était passé de la même manière. Greg avait essayé d'attraper Mycroft et de parler de la soirée. Et Mycroft, toujours aussi snob et coincé qu'à son habitude, avait agi de manière désintéressée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'un côté, c'était plus que rageant, d'un autre, rien n'était plus excitant que ça. Et Greg était certain que Mycroft essayait de le transformer en une pauvre épave emplie de désir.

Et ça marchait plutôt bien.

Greg était toujours en train de cogiter sur le comportement de Mycroft quand il quitta l'école le vendredi après-midi. Il y avait une soirée le soir même chez Adam Lavent, et Greg avait hâte de boire quelques verres et de tuer autant de neurones qu'il le pouvait.

Quand il arriva à hauteur de sa moto, Greg trouva une note accrochée sur le réservoir et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne qu'il connaissait. Il décolla le papier et l'ouvrit.

 _Je te verrais chez Adam Lavent ce soir. Porte quelque chose de délicieux. – MH_

Le cœur de Greg rata un battement. Il se retourna vivement. La Jaguar de Mycroft n'était plus sur le parking, il avait déjà dû partir.

Se sentant idiot à cause de l'excitation qui venait de le gagner à cause d'une foutue note, Greg fourra le papier dans sa poche et monta sa moto.

Il ne pensait certainement pas à Mycroft sur son trajet de retour et ne paya aucune attention aux voitures noire et verte.

Il avait également essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à Mycroft pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, qu'il mangeait ses pâtes ou qu'il buvait son soda.

À dix-neuf heures, il avait essayé, de toute ses forces, de ne pas penser à Mycroft alors qu'il s'habillait pour la soirée.

À vingt et une heures, il avait essayé, en quelque sorte, de ne pas penser à Mycroft alors qu'il sautait littéralement dans la voiture de Molly.

Il avait abandonné le fait d'essayer de ne pas penser à Mycroft bien avant de passer le porche de la maison.

* * *

 _Je sais, ce chapitre est court ! Le prochain arrivera demain ou mardi selon mon emploi du temps :) Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !_


	8. Are We The Waiting

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **/!\ : Détails très sexuels dans ce chapitre!  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Are We The Waiting**

Greg alla leur chercher des verres et en but deux avant de les rejoindre et de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

Adam Lavent était une des têtes de nœuds de BJ Masters et apparemment, Mycroft faisait partie de leur groupe. Il y avait donc une chance qu'il soit à la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dit qu'il serait là. Il avait laissé une note pour Greg, donc il sera à la soirée, aussi sexy et ayant l'air aussi délicieux que la dernière fois dans ses vêtements serrés, n'est-ce pas ?

Et…et il l'embrasserait une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Car ça serait acceptable…n'est-ce pas ?

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? », demanda Dimmock.

Greg baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il était en train de réduire son verre en bouillie et que sa main gauche tressautait comme à son habitude quand il se retrouvait dans un état d'excitation avancé. Excité ? De voir Mycroft Holmes ? Im-po-ssible.

« Hmmm, juste…besoin de tirer mon coup. », dit Greg en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment.

Molly rougit en entendant cette phrase et Greg lui lança un sourire charmeur avant de retourner à son occupation qui était de fixer la porte d'entrée. Il levait son verre à ses lèvres chaque minute qui passaient pour boire une gorgée de bière.

Après une heure de surveillance -Molly et Dimmock s'embrassant de temps en temps-, l'ami de Greg lui tapa sur l'épaule et dit :

« Sérieusement, Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. », dit Greg, n'enlevant pas ses yeux de la porte. Aucune chance qu'il ne loupe Mycroft passer la porte.

« On dirait que tu attends quelqu'un. », songea Molly.

Greg lui lança un regard de tueur et Dimmock sourit à pleine dents.

« Alors comme ça tu attends quelqu'un ? », dit-il.

« Ferme-la, Dimmo. », grogna Greg.

« Est-ce que notre Greggie est en train d'attendre un mec ? »

« Non. », insista Greg. Il réussit à tenir deux minutes avant de retourner regarder la porte.

« Alors là, tu me fous u… », commença Dimmock.

« Déjà fait. », lui cria Greg sur un ton cinglant.

« …Greg a trouvé quelqu'un d'assez digne pour un second tour. », continua Dimmock, lui et Molly ignorant le commentaire de Greg. Molly savait que son petit-ami était bi, et elle savait également que lui et Greg avait déjà couché ensemble. C'était du passé et elle était assez confiante pour ne pas être jalouse de Greg.

« Ferme ta bouche, connard. », dit Greg, jetant son verre vide et attrapant celui de Dimmock. Celui-là décala son bras et Greg lui tira la langue en se reculant.

« J'attends personne, ok, enculé ? »

Dimmock sourit et donna un léger coup de pied à Greg. « Aller, Greg, raconte. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Déjà fait. »

Greg ricana. Il n'allait certainement pas avouer qu'il avait roulé une pelle à Mycroft Holmes -ou que Mycroft Holmes lui avait roulé une pelle. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le regard de Dimmock s'il lui avouait tout ça.

À la place, il finit la bière de Dimmock, jeta le verre sur ce dernier et se leva brusquement pour aller en chercher un autre.

Dimmock et Molly le regardèrent partir, la fille se tournant ensuite vers son compagnon.

« Il a ce regard. »

« Quel regard ? »

« Celui que tu as quand tu m'attends. », dit Molly.

Dimmock sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de dire :

« Mais il s'agit de Greg Lestrade, il n'a jamais tiré son coup plus d'une fois avec la même personne _sauf_ quand il était trop bourré. »

Molly sourit. « Il a ce sourire, Michael. », dit-elle avec sagesse. « Il a rencontré quelqu'un. »

Dimmock haussa les épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, beaucoup plus intéressé par sa copine que par la vie sexuelle de Greg.

{oOo}

Minuit approchait. La fête battait son plein. Et Greg avait attrapé chaque mecs se trimbalant en pantalon en cuir avant de les repousser avec dégoût. Dimmock était encore sur son dos, Molly avait un sourire remplit de sagesse et Greg les évitait autant qu'il le pouvait en même temps qu'il chassait Mycroft.

Ouais.

Chasser Mycroft Holmes.

Greg ne savait pas comment le monde était devenu ainsi mais il continua de chasser malgré tout.

À sa septième bière, il se sentit légèrement dans les vapes quand quelqu'un le saisit. Greg était juste assez éméché pour ne porter aucune attention à ce nouveau contact et trébucha après celui ou celle qui avait été contre lui. Soudainement, le froid frappa sa peau et il cligna des yeux alors qu'on le lâchait.

Greg se tourna pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait sur la terrasse arrière de chez Adam Lavent, la lune était haute et le vent frais était tranchant. La lumière et la musique se faisaient entendre alors que les portes-fenêtres coulissantes étaient ouvertes mais tout redevient silencieux lorsqu'une personne les ferma.

Greg se retourna une nouvelle fois et finit bouche bée.

Mycroft portait une paire de jean rouge serré, très similaire à ceux que Greg avait porté le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Sa chemise noire était boutonnée jusqu'en haut et rentrée dans son pantalon, ce qui laissa visible sa ceinture à carreaux noire et blanche. Autour de son cou, se trouvait une cravate rouge sang, aussi parfaitement nouée que celle de son uniforme scolaire. Il avait une fois de plus de l'eyeliner qui marquait ses yeux, cependant l'ombre à paupières était étalée de façon plus folle que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ce dont se souvenait Greg, ils pendaient en désordre au-dessus de son front.

Mycroft lui lança un petit sourire alors que face à lui, Greg laissa errer ses yeux sur sa silhouette, ils sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Mycroft s'appuya contre le bord de la balustrade et alluma une cigarette, ses yeux fixés sur Greg en attendant que l'allumette utilisée prenne vie grâce à une étincelle.

Il éleva sa cigarette et inspira une grande bouffée. De la fumée sortit de sa boucha tandis qu'il demanda :

« Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ? »

Greg arracha ses yeux des jambes de Mycroft et leva son regard vers le garçon auburn.

« Euh…je… »

Mycroft sourit d'un air narquois.

Greg dégagea sa gorge avant de dire :

« Ouais, peut-être bien. Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, quelqu'un est devenu courageux. », ricana Mycroft. « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés…hmmm, quel est ce mot, déjà ? » Il tapota sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux de Greg bloquant sur cette peau douce et rose. « Oh, oui. », dit Mycroft. « Paumé. Tu avais l'air totalement _paumé_ , Gregory, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Euh... »

« Serait-ce parce que tu as vu quelque chose qui était hors des critères de ton monde ? », le questionna Mycroft.

Greg releva les yeux doucement vers lui.

« J'étais…surpris. »

« Oui, surpris. », affirma Mycroft. « Surpris que Mycroft Holmes -connard et ennuyant comme la mort- puisse être capable d'avoir l'air un minimum baisable avec une paire de jeans serrée et de te rouler la meilleure pelle de ta vie. »

Greg avala rapidement sa salive mais resta silencieux. Après tout, Mycroft avait raison.

« Je connais toutes les étiquettes que tu as pu me coller sur le dos, Gregory. », continua Mycroft. Les yeux de l'autre adolescent traînaient toujours sur son interlocuteur. « Je sais comment tu m'appelles, que ce soit face à moi ou derrière mon dos. » Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, nota Gregory. Plutôt…indifférent. Evidemment, Mycroft s'en rendit compte et sourit. « Tu devrais savoir, Gregory, que je me contrefous complètement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Appelle-moi ennuyeux, coincé, snob, bizarre, peu importe. Je prendrais toutes tes étiquettes et j'en ferais des confettis. »

Greg fronça ses sourcils et dit : « Confettis ? »

Mycroft s'enleva du bord de la terrasse et commença à marcher vers Greg -non, il n'était pas en train de marcher, il était plutôt en train de traquer sa proie, cette dernière se trouvant être Greg. Greg déglutit alors que Mycroft s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de parler.

« Je vais prendre toutes tes étiquettes, cher Gregory, », dit doucement Mycroft. « je vais les réduire en de toutes minuscules petites pièces, et je vais te les jeter à la figure. Puis, je danserais sous la pluie de confettis car tu peux te mettre tes foutues étiquettes bien profondément dans ton cul. »

Les yeux de Greg étaient bloqués dans ceux de Mycroft.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. », dit Mycroft. « Je m'en fous si tout le monde pense que je suis ennuyeux à mourir avec un balai le cul. Et je me fous des gens qui pensent que je suis la meilleure baise qu'ils aient eue. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que _je_ pense de moi-même, car à la fin de la journée je dois vivre avec la personne que je suis, pas avec toi, et pas avec les autres ratés qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. »

Le silence était épais. Greg et Mycroft se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que Greg casse le contact. Mycroft poussa un grognement quand l'adolescent face à lui chercha ses cigarettes pour en allumer une avec son briquet.

Ils restèrent ensemble, debout, à fumer. Occasionnellement, Greg buvait des gorgées de bières et lançait des regards à Mycroft (regards que Mycroft avait remarqué mais qu'il avait décidé de ne pas commenter). Après que Greg ait écrasé sa cigarette au sol, il dit :

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? », demande Greg en se tournant pour mieux voir Mycroft. Ils avaient tous les deux bougé vers le bord de la terrasse et étaient appuyés contre la balustrade tout en fixant la pelouse sombre.

Mycroft était silencieusement plongé dans ses pensées, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il s'exprima finalement : « Parce que tu n'es pas comme eux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme eux, Gregory. », répéta Mycroft.

« Ah bon ? », demanda Greg.

L'autre adolescent tourna sa tête en direction de Greg, ses yeux bleus clairs l'examinant soigneusement et en détails.

« Non. », dit-il. « Tu ne l'es pas. Je te trouve…intéressant. »

« Hmmm… ok. », dit Greg, pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser de ça.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Mycroft.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé m'embrasser ? » Greg sentit son visage devenir rouge en un temps record, il tourna son visage mais pas assez rapidement pour le cacher de Mycroft. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Greg, qui déglutit en sentant la peau fiévreuse de Mycroft se rapprocher de la sienne.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à notre baiser durant la semaine ? », demanda innocemment Mycroft.

Greg n'avait actuellement pas assez confiance en lui pour lui répondre. Il serait plus facile de compter le nombre de fois durant lesquelles il _n'avait pas_ pensé à Mycroft l'embrassant, cela serait définitivement plus facile.

« Tu n'avais jamais été embrassé de cette façon, n'est-ce pas, Gregory ? », demanda Mycroft. « Tout le monde est tellement intéressé par se fourrer la langue aussi profondément que possible dans la gorge. Ce dont les gens manque c'est l'habilité de déduire ce que chaque personne souhaite dans un baiser. »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de Gregory et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de les lécher nerveusement.

« Comme moi, tu veux des baisers brutaux et éprouvants. », dit Mycroft. « Tellement brutaux que tes lèvres en ressortent douloureuses et contusionnées quelques minutes après. Tu veux quelqu'un pour dominer et posséder ta bouche, pour te soumettre. Et bien sûr, tu aimes les surprises : un doux et gentil baiser qui te coupe le souffle et qui laisse tes lèvres encore plus contusionnées. »

Greg était en train de fixer Mycroft et ses lèvres depuis bien deux minutes, et l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn fit un sourire en coin. Mycroft se rapprocha et frotta ses lèvres contre celles de Greg pour l'exciter.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites, Gregory ? »

Greg ferma l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Mycroft et obtint un halètement surpris en réponse. Cette réaction dura en tout deux secondes avant que Mycroft ne réponde au baiser, ses deux mains agrippant les hanches de Greg pour le coller contre lui.

Greg enroula ses bras autour du cou de Mycroft et sourit quand Mycroft fit en sorte qu'ils soient encore plus proche. Le baiser se situait entre les deux : tout juste brutal pour couper le souffle à Greg, mais aussi doux et gentil, donnant des fourmillements de la tête aux pieds à Greg.

On pouvait entendre le doux son de leurs lèvres flotter dans l'air de la nuit et Greg pencha sa tête, Mycroft l'inclinant dans le sens inverse. Le corps entier de Greg était vivant, l'adolescent gémit contre la bouche de Mycroft quand ce dernier sépara leurs lèvres, sa langue plongeant contre sa jumelle.

Après un certain temps, les deux se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Greg était ravi de voir que Mycroft se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores au lycée ? »

Mycroft gloussa.

« Je ne peux pas permettes aux gens de savoir que je suis associé à toi, cher Gregory. », fredonna-t-il avant de se pencher pour lécher le lobe d'oreille de Greg.

Ok, ça sonnait définitivement comme une insulte à l'oreille de Greg mais il restait tout de même majoritairement focalisé sur la langue de Mycroft et sur la délicieuse façon dont il léchait son oreille.

« Pourquoi ? », murmura Mycroft. « Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? »

« N…non. »

« Tu n'est pas vraiment habitué au fait qu'on te dise non, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Mycroft. Greg déglutit sèchement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Gregory, je ne dis pas non. Je te dis seulement…d'attendre. »

« Attendre ? », demanda Greg en se reculant.

Mycroft sourit et dit :

« Pourquoi précipiter les choses, hmmm ? J'ai de grands espoirs pour toi, Gregory Lestrade. »

« Ah…ah bon ? »

Mycroft hocha la tête et promena sa main sur l'entrejambe de Greg. Sa queue tressauta d'intérêt et Mycroft sourit.

« Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire à propos de ça. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Greg n'avait aucune idée de quoi Mycroft parlait jusqu'à ce que sa ceinture s'ouvrît, le cuir glissant et la boucle en métal tintant alors que l'adolescent roux-brun le libéra. Le souffle de Greg s'accéléra en même temps que le bouton du pantalon sauta et que la fermeture éclair soit descendue quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis il recula contre la balustrade, la heurtant pendant que la main, douce, froide de Mycroft, plongea dans son boxer.

« _Oh putain_. », siffla Greg, les doigts de Mycroft se fermant autour de sa longueur.

« Eh bien, quelqu'un est plutôt épais, n'est-ce pas ? », songea Mycroft en caressant Greg de haut en bas. « Bonne taille, juste au-dessus de la moyenne, mais _très_ épais, vraiment. »

« Uh…uh-huh », fut la réponse de Greg, car honnêtement, qu'était-il supposé dire quand un mec canon était en train de le branler ?

« Tu penses trop, Greg. », dit Mycroft sur un ton léger en utilisant sa main libre pour incliner la tête de Greg. Ses yeux bleus étaient chaleureux et remplis de désir. « Profite juste, ok ? »

Il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble et continua à caresser Greg, sa main bougeant rapidement, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire tomber le pantalon et le boxer de Greg. L'air froid de la nuit était un peu piquant mais la main de Mycroft lui fit rapidement oublier ce _petit détail._

Greg respirait difficilement, chaque son sortant de ses lèvres étaient avalés par la bouche de Mycroft alors que sa main adroite descendait et montait sur sa peau chaude. Habituellement, les partenaires de Greg réussissaient à l'exciter au bout de cinq minutes, mais Mycroft s'était arrangé pour le faire avant même de l'avoir embrassé.

Son sexe était douloureux et le liquide pré-séminal coulait abondamment de la fente, et Mycroft la caressa avec son pouce. Le liquide aida ce dernier dans son geste et Greg gémit quand un mouvement plutôt brutal menaça ses genoux de perdre toute stabilité.

Mycroft se pressa contre lui, toujours en l'embrassant, explorant sa bouche, son piercing roulant sur ses papilles et attisant le feu qui brûlait en lui.

Mycroft était également excité, Greg pouvait le sentir, il le tira donc en avant et rapprocha cette excitation contre sa cuisse.

Mycroft sépara leurs lèvres et s'appuya lourdement contre Greg. « Petit allumeur. », dit-il dans un souffle. Il continua son mouvement de bras de bas en haut mais commença en même temps à se frotter contre le brun, gémissant de joie en sentant les doigts de ce dernier s'enfoncer durement dans ses hanches.

Greg décida que Mycroft avait assez joué avec lui et voulu s'amuser un peu de son côté. Il embrassa et mordilla de haut en bas le visage de Mycroft, sa langue sortant pour aller lécher la peau douce de son cou. L'odeur de l'eau de Cologne faisait vibrer sa tête, alors que les gémissements et les jurons de Mycroft étaient étouffés quand il cacha son visage dans le cou de Greg.

Greg suça le cou de Mycroft, pas assez fermement pour laisser une quelconque marque mais assez quand même pour que Mycroft le sente. Et si les gémissements que Mycroft laissait sortir étaient la conséquence de ses actions alors c'est qu'il s'y prenait bien.

Greg s'enfonça dans la main de Mycroft et ce dernier se pencha, scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres, sa langue rentrant dans la bouche de Greg. Sa main était toujours en train de caresser la longueur du brun. Greg grogna d'une voix forte contre la bouche de Mycroft, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps fut atteint d'une vague de plaisir.

Soudainement, Mycroft leva le tee-shirt de Greg, sa main bougeant plus rapidement sur sa hampe, et l'adolescent haleta et gémit de plaisir, ses testicules se contractant, sa boule au ventre disparaissant en moins d'une seconde.

Il jouit violemment, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Mycroft et haleta, trembla jusqu'à ce que son orgasme soit terminé. Il sentit un liquide chaud s'étaler sur son ventre et sur le poing de Mycroft, mais n'y fit pas attention car le plus jeune était toujours en train de le caresser et cela pendant plusieurs glorieuses minutes.

Quand il put enfin penser clairement, Greg recula, ses yeux étaient fatigués et son visage, rouge, transpirant, sa sueur perlant sur son front ainsi que sur sa lèvre supérieure. Mycroft sourit d'un air suffisant et s'avança et pressa ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Greg pour lui donner un lent et doux baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et Mycroft attrapa le haut de Greg, l'utilisant pour essuyer sa main pendant que Greg récupérait son souffle et se rhabilla. Quand il eut fini, il attrapa Mycroft et l'embrassa violemment, le plus grand grogna de surprise avant de laisser Greg dominer le baiser.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Greg siffla :

« Merde, laisse-moi te toucher. »

« Greg… »

« _S'il te plait._ »

Mycroft déglutit et hocha la tête, ses mains allant à la hauteur de sa ceinture. Il la tritura maladroitement pour l'ouvrir et quand cela fut fait, ses doigts attrapant la fermeture éclair, la porte arrière s'ouvrit.

Mycroft jura et bafouilla, essayant de refermer sa ceinture tandis que BJ Masters et Dimmock passèrent la porte en trébuchant. Ils étaient en train de crier et de se pousser, mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Greg et Mycroft.

Greg était toujours aussi rouge et donnait l'impression qu'il venait d'être baisé dans tous les sens et Mycroft avait son érection très visible dans son pantalon serré et ses mains toujours sur sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », demanda BJ.

« Rien. », répondit rapidement Mycroft.

« C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ? », demanda Dimmock, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il réalisa qui était Mycroft.

« Rien ne s'est passé. », dit Greg, croisant les bras et s'écartant d'un pas de Mycroft.

« Mycroft _Holmes_ ? », dit Dimmock en blêmissant.

« En chair et en os. », grommela Mycroft.

Dimmock continua à les fixer et Greg passa une main dans ses cheveux, BJ regardait tour à tour Greg et Mycroft. Le génie dégagea sa gorge et regarda Greg.

« Bon…à une autre fois ? »

« Sans aucun doute. », dit Greg, souriant quand il vit que le cou de Mycroft devenait rouge.

« Oui, et bien… », dit Mycroft, cherchant pour une cigarette. « Je dois y aller. », dit-il en allumant une. Il prit une longue bouffée et dit : « Benjamin, dis à Adam que c'était cool. »

BJ hocha la tête.

« Michael, rentre ta langue. », dit Mycroft à Dimmock qui était en train de baver en le regardant. Il ferma rapidement sa bouche et Mycroft continua: « Gregory, toujours un plaisir. Mais évidemment, personne ici ne va parler de quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il articula les derniers mots en fixant Dimmock, qui hocha vivement la tête et dit : « Ouais, bien sûr, pas un mot. »

Mycroft approuva en hochant la tête avec satisfaction, jeta un dernier regard remplit de désir à Greg et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

 _Ok, c'est tout pour ce soir ! Je vous avoue que lire et traduire, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose ! J'étais assez gênée de corriger ce chapitre vu les détails qui se trouvent à l'intérieur (mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps xD et puis, avec la suite je me dis que je ne devrais pas être aussi gênée par ce chapitre !)_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il y a eu une petite discussion entre nos deux ados :)_


	9. Hitchin' A Ride

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **Note :**

"Hitchin' A Ride" signifie "Faire du stop"

L'expression anglaise "Boy slut" est utilisée plusieurs fois dans ce chapitre (ainsi que dans l'histoire), et ça signifie littéralement "garçon pute". J'ai laissé le mot "pute" parce que c'est un mot qui a sa place dans l'histoire mais je ne précise pas le mot "garçon".

Cette petite note vous préviens une fois de plus de la vulgarité qui peut être présente dans cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus! (Et si ce mot vous choque, arrêtez de lire maintenant car vous allez très certainement faire une syncope au prochain chapitre xD)

 **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Hitchin' A Ride**

Il y eut un silence gênant après le départ de Mycroft. BJ était en train de fixer Greg, furieux, comme si, d'une quelconque manière, Greg avait forcé Mycroft à le branler. Et Dimmock était bouche bée. Finalement, BJ renifla et retourna dans la maison, Greg se tournant immédiatement vers son meilleur ami.

« C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ? », demanda une nouvelle fois Dimmock.

« Pas maintenant, Dimmo. », dit Greg.

« Pas maintenant ? », dit Dimmock, agressant l'autre adolescent. « Pas maintenant ? Je sors et je te vois toi et Mycroft Holmes - _toi et Mycroft Holmes_ \- avec des lèvres gonflées, toi comme si tu venais d'avoir une putain de fellation, Holmes avec sa putain de ceinture ouverte et habillé comme un emo-gothique-punk-rocker, et tu me dis pas _maintenant_ ? »

Greg soupira.

« Sérieusement, Greg, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette _merde_ ? »

Greg sortit une cigarette et l'alluma rapidement, regarda fixement la pelouse sombre en fumant. Il dit enfin : « J'en ai aucune idée, putain. »

« Quoi ? »

« Honnêtement, mec, aucune putain d'idée. », dit Greg en haussant les épaules tandis que Dimmock se rapprochait. « Le weekend dernier, je suis tombé sur Mycroft, habillé comme le Dieu du Sexe, », Dimmock sourit narquoisement. « et il agissait comme un putain de…j'sais pas, il agissait comme _moi_. », dit Greg. « Il m'a poussé contre le mur et il jurait et se frottait contre ma queue, et il s'est cassé. La nuit d'après, je l'ai encore vu et il m'a roulé une putain de pelle. »

« Mycroft Holmes t'a _roulé une pelle_ ? », demanda Dimmock.

« Putain, ouais. », dit Greg. « Sérieusement, Dimmo, je n'avais _jamais_ été aussi bien embrassé de toute ma vie -non, ce n'était pas un baiser, il m'a plutôt baisé la bouche. »

Dimmock sourit.

« Je suis sérieux, putain. », se renfrogna Greg. « Il m'a carrément baisé la bouche et il s'est cassé, et il agit comme si de rien n'était au lycée. Puis il m'a fait venir ici y'a à peu près une heure et il a collé sa main directement dans mon pantalon, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? »

« Lui offrir une branlette en échange, évidemment. », dit Dimmock. Greg roula ses yeux et s'appuya contre la balustrade, tirant sur sa cigarette. « Mon Dieu, », dit soudainement Dimmock. « mon cerveau s'est totalement arrêté de tourner quand j'ai vu Mycroft Holmes en jeans serré. »

Greg renifla. « Imagine-toi à ma place, alors. »

« Attends, alors c'est pour ça que tu agissais aussi bizarrement toute la semaine ? », demanda Dimmock. « Parce que Mycroft Homes t'a roulé une… »

« M'a baisé la bouche. », corrigea Greg.

Dimmock roule des yeux.

« Baisé la bouche, peu importe. C'est pour ça alors ? »

Greg hocha la tête.

« Attends, c'est lui que tu attendais ce soir ? »

Greg ne sut pas où se mettre et ne leva pas les yeux, ce qui répondit aux questions de Dimmock. « Putain de merde, Greg Lestrade qui attend Mycroft Holmes comme une jeune fille frivole. »

« Va te faire foutre, connard. », répondit Greg.

Dimmock lui fit un sourire en coin et s'appuya également contre la balustrade en tapant le bois.

« Eh bien, », dit-il enfin alors que Greg le regardait, « J'dois avouer qu'il avait l'air plutôt correct habillé comme ça. »

« Mmm. », approuva Greg.

« Je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était assez mignon, », continua Dimmock alors que son ami lui faisait les gros yeux. « mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention, il donnait trop l'impression d'être un crétin. Mais après ce soir… », il s'arrêta et pencha sa tête, il était sans aucun doute en train de penser à Mycroft portant son jeans et sa chemise serrés.

Greg n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que Dimmock pensait à Mycroft le dérangeait. Jusqu'à maintenant, Greg avait été la seule personne -à part BJ Masters et ses potes- à savoir que Mycroft Holmes pouvait avoir l'air d'un Dieu du Sexe. Mais maintenant, Dimmock savait, et Dimmock avait remarqué le comportement de Greg. Mycroft Holmes était un mec sacrément sexy.

Quand Dimmock regarda à nouveau vers Greg, ce dernier était en train de lui lancer un regard furieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. », dit Greg en détournant le regard et en finissant sa cigarette.

« Non, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Dimmock. Il sourit lentement quand Greg haussa les épaules et jeta sa cigarette par-dessus la balustrade. « T'es jaloux ? »

« Quoi ? », cria presque Greg, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Dimmock. « Pourquoi je serais jaloux, putain ?

« Parce que tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans le pantalon de Mycroft Holmes ? », supposa Dimmock.

« Et si c'était vrai ? », renifla Greg.

« Oh, c'est définitivement normal de vouloir ça. », dit Dimmock. « J'aurais aussi envie si je n'étais pas avec Molly. » Greg grogna en entendant cela et Dimmock sourit. « Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Sois pas con. », cracha Greg.

« Tu _l'apprécies_ vraiment, putain. », répéta Dimmock, debout et les bras croisés. « Ne le déni pas, Greg, tu _l'aimes bien_. »

« C'est faux ! », s'écria Greg. « Il est carrément bandant, ok ? Je veux baiser une fois, voire deux, mais c'est tout ! »

« _Conneries_. », affirma Dimmock. « Tu t'en foutrais complètement si l'une de tes conquêtes était en train de baiser un autre mec et là, je viens juste de faire une remarque sur Mycroft Holmes ayant l'air baisable et tu commence à grogner comme un homme préhistorique. »

Greg frappa d'un coup de poing l'épaule de son meilleur ami, le faisant grimacer et trébucher.

« Va te faire, Dimmo, t'es qu'un pauvre con. », se plaignit Greg avant de partir en coup de vent.

« Et toi, tu apprécies Mycroft Holmes ! », cria Dimmock en regardant son ami rentrer dans la maison.

{oOo}

Les paroles de Dimmock n'avaient pas quitté son esprit de tout le weekend et étaient toujours présentes le lundi matin. Il n'appréciait absolument pas Mycroft Holmes. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire s'il voulait baiser Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire s'il s'énervait quand Dimmock disait qu'il était canon ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire si Mycroft n'était pas l'ennuyant, snob, crétin qu'il croyait qu'il était ?

Est-ce que cela dérangeait quelqu'un si Greg était curieux à propos de lui, qu'il voulait l'embrasser et coucher avec lui et faire encore plus que ça avec lui ?

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il _aimait bien_ Mycroft.

Nope.

Absolument pas.

Absolument pas, _putain_.

Et puis, ils se connaissaient à peine. Greg était incapable d'apprécier une personne qu'il connaissait depuis seulement une semaine et avec laquelle il avait passé à peu près six heures. Ouais, ok, il connaissait Mycroft depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans environ, depuis que la famille Holmes avait emménagé en ville, mais Greg n'avait vu que le Mycroft "public" : le Mycroft Holmes coincé, poli, absolument ennuyant à mourir. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'il avait rencontré ce...magnifique, fumeur, buveur, totalement baisable Mycroft Holmes.

Donc non, Greg _ne l'appréciait pas_ le moins du monde.

« Greg, tu vas bien ? »

Greg sursauta, il fut arraché de ses pensées répétitive concernant Mycroft par sa mère. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine en train de s'acharner sur son toast. Sa mère était fatiguée -elle avait terminé sa permanence de nuit depuis une demi-heure- et s'était adressée à lui en baillant.

« Hein ? », dit-il enfin quand il remarqua que sa mère était toujours en train de le fixer.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda une nouvelle fois Maggie.

« Ouais, ça va. », confirma Greg en redonnant son attention à son toast.

Maggie fronça des sourcils. « Je sais que quelque chose t'embête, Greg. Et je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas en parler avec ta mère mais je _suis_ là. »

Greg mordilla sa lèvre, se demandant ce que sa mère pourrait dire si elle savait que le parfait Mycroft Holmes était juste autant dépravé que lui.

« Euh…hmmm. », bafouilla Greg. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que tu connaissais quelqu'un, puis du jour au lendemain, tu découvres que cette personne est totalement différente ? » demanda-t-il. « Par exemple, tu _pensais_ que tu connaissais absolument sur cette personne et sans te prévenir elle apparaît devant toi et t'en met plein la vue. »

Maggie fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant aux mots que son fils venait de prononcer. « Est-ce que tu dis que quelqu'un t'a surpris ? »

« Ouais. », approuva Greg. « C'est comme…comme découvrir que Peter Parker l'intello est en réalité Spider-Man, et ça te fout le cerveau complètement à l'envers parce que tu pensais qu'il était une mauviette alors qu'en réalité il est une super cool personne. »

Maggie haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un que tu pensais être une mauviette alors qu'elle est en fait super cool ? »

Greg rougit furieusement et sa mère le regarda avec un sourire narquois. « Hum…eh bien, je… »

« Greg, les gens ne sont toujours ce qu'ils apparaissent être. », dit Maggie quand son fils continua de bégayer. « La façon dont ils apparaissent en public n'est pas nécessairement ce qu'ils sont _réellement_ , surtout en ce qui concerne les adolescents. Les jeunes font face à beaucoup de choses dans notre société actuelle, alors ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant que beaucoup d'entre vous cachent leur vraie identité. »

Greg resta à la fixer.

« Tout ce que tu _peux_ faire, », continua Maggie. « c'est accepter les gens pour ce qu'ils sont, même si cela te surprend. »

« Je suppose. », marmonna Greg.

« Ça te dérange tant que ça ? », demanda Maggie en sirotant son thé.

« Hmmm…un peu. », admit Greg. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Est-ce que c'est une personne proche de toi ? »

« Hum, pas vraiment. », dit Greg. « Enfin, on ne l'était pas jusqu'à récemment. » Sa mère releva de nouveau un sourcil et Greg rougit encore plus, ses pensées lui montrant exactement de quelle façon lui et Mycroft avaient été proche lors de la soirée d'hier soir. « Euh, oublie ça, ça fait rien. »

« T'es sûr ? »

Greg hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine d'en faire une affaire, c'est juste que c'était dans ma tête. »

« Eh bien, tu m'as totalement embrouillé et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. », admit Maggie et Greg gloussa en se levant. « Mais j'espère que ça va s'arranger. »

Greg sourit et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant d'attraper son casque et de sortir pour aller en cours.

{oOo}

Greg était assez en avance pour une fois : c'était la conséquence d'une nuit durant laquelle il ne s'était pas bourré et d'un réveil dès qu'il avait entendu son alarme. Il se gara sur le parking, coupa le contact de sa moto, enleva son casque et s'assit.

Il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de parler de Mycroft à sa _mère_. Il devenait complètement fou. Greg ne savait simplement pas où il se situait avec Mycroft, ou pourquoi Mycroft le voulait _lui_. Pourquoi, soudainement, Mycroft s'était dévoilé à Greg pour lui montrer qui il était réellement ?

C'était totalement fou et Greg voulait juste s'asseoir et parler à Mycroft sans que quelqu'un ne les interrompe ou sans que Mycroft ne le touche ou ne l'embrasse : parce que oui, dès que la langue de Mycroft était impliquée, Greg était incapable de penser.

Une voiture se gara derrière Greg mais il n'y accorda aucune attention, il se trouvait toujours assis sur sa moto et fixait le vide. Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul seulement lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

Greg sursauta de frayeur mais la main le stabilisa avec force sauvant sa moto, l'empêchant de toucher le sol. Quand Greg retrouva son équilibre, il leva les yeux.

Mycroft sourit quand Greg ouvrit la bouche de surprise. L'autre adolescent était habillé d'un jean serré violet, d'une chemise noire ouverte montrant un tee-shirt _My Chemical Romance_ et était maquillé avec de l'eyeliner et de l'ombre à paupières qui étaient tout aussi violet que son vernis.

Alors que Greg continuait de le fixait, Mycroft dit :

« Tu as une raison particulière pour être assis sur ta moto et fixer le vide ? »

« Hum…je…seulement… »

Mycroft sourit et attrapa le casque de Greg, le balançant entre ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu en as un autre ? »

« Euh…ouais, dans mon casier, au cas où un pote voudrait que je le dépose quelque part. », dit Greg en avalant difficilement sa salive. « Pourquoi ? »

« Va le chercher, tu m'emmènes faire un tour. », dit Mycroft en lui tendant son casque. Greg ne bougea pas et le fixa encore. « Gregory, est-ce que tu vas rester assis ici toute la journée ou on part s'amuser un peu ? »

« Tu…tu veux sécher les cours ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant. »

« Eh bien, ouais, _je_ l'ai déjà fait. », répondit Greg. « Mais…mais… »

« Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu réalises que je ne suis pas la personne que tu penses que je suis. », le coupa Mycroft. « Et si tu vas chercher le casque qu'il nous manque je t'expliquerais tout, ok ? »

Greg approuva et descendit de sa moto entendant le casque à Mycroft.

« J'attends beaucoup d'explications, Mycroft. »

« Juste, dépêche-toi. », dit Mycroft.

Greg grogna, et partit à grande vitesse en courant à travers l'école pour atteindre son casier. Une fois qu'il fut ouvert, il arracha presque la porte et poussa ses livres pour attraper son casque. Greg claqua et ferma la porte et recommença à courir, et quand il rejoignit Mycroft, il était à bout de souffle.

Mycroft afficha un petit sourire moqueur et prit le casque, Greg chevaucha sa moto et Mycroft grimpa derrière lui.

« On va à un endroit en particulier ? », demanda Greg.

« Est-ce que tu as des affaires de rechanges dans ton sac ? »

« Non. »

« Alors chez toi. Tu pourras réussir à te faufiler ? »

Greg hocha la tête et Mycroft serra son épaule.

« Excellent, alors dépêche-toi. »

Greg grogna et était sur le point de lui faire la morale quand la BMW de Dimmock se gara.

« Fait chier. », soupira-t-il.

« Un problème ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Juste…tais-toi, tu veux bien ? », dit Greg.

« Ooh, quelqu'un devient un peu plus audacieux avec moi. », se moqua Mycroft.

« Greg l'ignora alors qu'il observait Dimmock sortir de sa voiture et hausser bien haut les sourcils quand il aperçut Mycroft à l'arrière de la moto de Greg.

« Euh…c'est quoi ce bordel ? », demanda-t-il.

« Dégage. », dit Mycroft.

Dimmock fut bouche bée en entendant cela et Greg dit :

« Je t'explique plus tard, ok Dimmo ? »

« C'est-quoi-ce- _bordel_ ? », répéta Dimmock.

« Plus tard. », insista Greg en mettant son casque et que Mycroft faisait de même. « Promis, mec. », Greg ajouta.

Il mit le contact et Mycroft enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Greg, le plus vieux sentant son estomac se serrer.

Il était certain qu'il venait d'entendre Mycroft ricaner alors qu'il sortait du parking en laissant Dimmock debout à côté de sa voiture, toujours bouche bée alors qu'ils partaient.

{oOo}

Greg se gara à l'angle de sa maison et laissa Mycroft seul sur sa moto. Sa mère allait l'entendre s'il s'était rapproché de la maison et il ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas en cours.

Il grimpa et passa la fenêtre de sa chambre et se changea rapidement avec un jeans serré noir, une chemise à carreau rouge et noire et ses converses déchirées. Greg fourra son uniforme scolaire dans son sac avant de sortir par la fenêtre et de courir dans la rue.

Mycroft avait dit à Greg d'aller quelque part où on ne pourrait pas les voir, Greg roula donc vers un parking près de la gare locale. Il se gara sur le toit et enleva son casque, Mycroft faisant de même derrière lui.

Greg regarda Mycroft poser le casque et alla s'appuyer contre la barrière de béton, regarda le vide et fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir ses cigarettes.

« Donc. », dit Greg en rejoignant l'autre adolescent. Il accepta une cigarette de sa part et attendit.

« Donc, », répéta Mycroft avant d'ajouter : « Je suppose que tu veux des réponses ? »

« Euh…ouais, ça serait pas mal. », admit Greg.

« Je suis toute ouïe. », dit Mycroft en rejetant sa fumée sous forme de ronds.

« Ok, d'abord, c'est quoi ce changement soudain de personnalité, putain ? », demanda Greg. « T'as des jumeaux ou quoi ? »

Mycroft ricana et s'appuya un peu plus contre la barrière.

« Non, je n'en ai pas, Gregory. Ce que tu vois en face de toi, c'est moi : Mycroft Edwin Holmes, en chair et en os. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être un snob au lycée et partout ailleurs ? »

Mycroft pencha sa tête.

« On attend de moi que j'agisse d'une certaine manière. », admit-il. « Ce qui inclut être un gentleman, avoir des bonnes notes, et ne montrer absolument aucune émotion en public. Celui qui m'a appris à être comme ça, c'est mon père, et ce dernier a été éduqué de la même manière par _son_ père et ainsi de suite. J'ai une image à maintenir, Gregory. »

« Et tu ne peux pas juste être toi-même ? », dit Gregory en regardant Mycroft.

« Non. », répondit Mycroft en secouant la tête. « Mon père n'est pas le plus gentil des hommes, et je serais envoyé en internat, chez un psy, renié, ou quelque chose d'encore plus palpitant s'il apprenait que je suis gay et que je me maquille. »

« Oh. », dit Greg. « Donc…tu agis seulement comme un snob durant le jour mais aux soirées, tu es…ça ? »

Mycroft hocha la tête. « Si je veux le boulot que je vise, oui, je dois agir comme un jeune homme snob et respecté. Mais aux soirées et quand je suis seul, je m'habille comme je le veux et j'agis comme je le veux. C'est plus simple que de me disputer avec mon père et de me retrouver à la rue. »

« Je suppose, ouais. », dit Greg, remerciant une quelconque puissance supérieure d'avoir une mère aussi géniale et compréhensive.

« Et baiser tous les mecs sur lesquels tu peux poser tes mains ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Mycroft rigola, ses yeux bleus bougeant lentement pour se poser sur Greg.

« J'ai dix-sept ans, Gregory. »

« D'accord, mais… »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse me satisfaire sexuellement. », admit Mycroft. « Si je l'avais trouvé, je ne serais pas… »

« Une pute ? », suggéra Greg.

Mycroft renifla.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en n'étais pas une. », sourit Greg. « Je devrais même avoir une carte de visite : "Gregory Lestrade, Garce au masculin." »

Mycroft ricana et prit une bouffée sur sa cigarette pendant que Greg regarda les voitures et les gens par-dessus la barrière.

« Pourquoi _toi_ tu couches à droite et à gauche ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Tu sais pourquoi. », dit Greg. « Tout le monde craint au lit. »

« Hmmm, il semble qu'on ait le même problème. », songea Mycroft.

Ils se turent, et restèrent quelques secondes à fixer le monde autour d'eux. Quand Mycroft alluma une autre cigarette, Greg demanda :

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi toi quoi ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Je pense qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation. », mentionna Mycroft.

Greg roula des yeux.

« Me dire que je suis intéressant n'aide pas, Mycroft. »

« C'est pour _ça_. », s'exclama Mycroft, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils l'autre adolescent. « Tu es la seule personne qui souhaite savoir pourquoi je fais ça. », continua Mycroft. « Tous les gars que j'ai baisé n'essayaient même pas de regarder autre chose que ma queue pour savoir qui j'étais. Ils voulaient simplement que je les baise, ils n'ont jamais levé le regard pour réaliser que j'étais en réalité Mycroft Holmes. Mais tu m'as demandé, tu as demandé à savoir pourquoi. », expliqua Mycroft. « Ça signifie que tu es curieux. »

« Ben…ouais. Je veux dire, c'est carrément bizarre. », dit Greg.

Mycroft ricana.

« Tu es aussi carrément canon. », avoua-t-il, ses yeux observant doucement Greg. « Tu es intelligent, marrant, et toi…tout simplement. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'aime bien. »

« Donc, quoi, tu m'aimes bien ? », questionna Greg.

Mycroft sourit et se retourna, inhalant la fumée de sa cigarette alors que Greg le fixait.

« Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait, exactement ? » demanda enfin Greg en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. « J'veux dire, tu m'as embrassé, puis tu m'as branlé, mais au lycée tu agis comme si on se connaissait à peine. »

« Je pensais que ça serait plus facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. », dit Mycroft. « Après tout, pourquoi tu voudrais être vu au lycée avec Mycroft Holmes ? »

Greg baissa les yeux et Mycroft rigola.

« Ça ne fait rien, Greg, je me fous de ce que les gens pensent de moi…enfin, pas de ce que _toi,_ tu penses. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Greg en relevant les yeux.

Mycroft lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé m'embrassé ? »

« Evidemment que j'ai aimé. »

« Et la branlette ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel genre de stupide question tu me poses là ? » s'exprima-t-il. « Bien sûr que j'ai aimé, putain, c'était la meilleure branlette de ma vie. »

Mycroft sourit.

« Donc tu veux continuer ça ? »

« Définie… _ça_. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Quoi, tu veux juste continuer ce qu'on fait, peu importe ce que c'est ? »

Mycroft pencha sa tête. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin d'établir ce que c'est exactement. Je suis attiré par toi et toi par moi, et on s'amuse ensemble, non ? » Greg approuva d'un hochement de tête. « Donc voyons où tout ça peut nous mener. »

« Ok… », dit Greg en se tournant pour se poser sur la barrière. Il alluma une autre clope et Mycroft retourna son regard vers le bord.

« Fin des questions ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Hum… », pensa Greg. « Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à agir de cette façon ? », demanda-t-il. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu à aucune des soirées avant celle où tu as baisé ce gars, James. »

« Crois-moi, j'étais là. », sourit Mycroft. « Je ne t'ai juste pas laissé me voir. »

« Oh. »

« Tout cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain. », continua Mycroft. « Mais je suppose que tout a vraiment commencé quand j'ai atteint la puberté. Je voulais écouter un genre de musique que mon père et ma mère désapprouvaient, je voulais m'habiller avec des vêtements qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas aimer. J'ai commencé à sortir avec certaines personnes dans mon ancienne école, fumer, boire, et regarder les garçons. »

Greg sourit, se souvenant du moment où il avait commencé à aimer les garçons.

« Ça a à peu prêt démarré de cette façon. », dit Mycroft. « Et comme tu le sais, j'ai déménagé ici quand j'avais quinze ans, et j'ai décidé que je devais continuer à me cacher. C'est tellement plus facile de garder ça secret face à mes parents quand tout le monde pense que je suis le Mycroft Holmes snob et ennuyeux. »

« Je vois. », approuva Greg. « Est-ce que t'as une raison particulière pour t'être soudainement montré la semaine dernière ? »

« Eh bien, j'avais entendu parler de ta réputation, évidemment. », déclara Mycroft. « Et je faisais tranquillement mon chemin avec tous les hommes gays et bisexuels des villes voisines. Quand nos mères ont commencé à prendre le thé ensemble, j'ai découvert que je souhaitais passer du temps avec toi, alors je t'ai bousculé pendant la soirée. »

« Attend, c'était planifié ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft lui fit un sourire en coin alors que la fumée de cigarette lui sortait par le nez.

« Je ne laisse jamais de place à la chance, Gregory. »

« Je pense que je ne te comprendrais jamais. », admit Greg.

« Est-ce que tu y es obligé ? », interrogea Mycroft.

Greg sortit un petit rire de sa gorge.

« Non, je suppose que non. »

« Bien. »

Greg sourit. _Ouais_ , pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Mycroft. _C'était_ vraiment _bien_.

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que serez prêts pour le prochain chapitre. Je viens de le relire et pour être honnête avec vous je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu réussir à le traduire en entier tellement il est...et bien tellement il est chaud!_

 _Je le posterais dans la journée de dimanche :)_


	10. Shut Up

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient des détails de sexe oral /!\**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Shut Up**

Greg n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait eu un quelconque point commun avec Mycroft Holmes. Mais en parlant avec lui, en échangeant leurs cigarettes et leurs regards vibrants, et occasionnellement en se touchant, il apprit qu'il avait _énormément_ en commun avec Mycroft.

Ils écoutaient tous les deux les mêmes groupes (Green Day, Muse, My Chemical Romance, et encore plus), ils aimaient tous les deux s'habiller en noir, jurer, boire et fumer, ils aimaient vraiment, _énormément,_ baiser d'autres mecs, et ils appréciaient tous les deux les cours.

Evidemment, Greg n'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit qu'il aimait apprendre. Pour Greg, il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant et d'intéressant à faire absorber à son cerveau des informations. Seulement, il ne s'ennuyait jamais à bosser pour le lycée parce qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de trouver des mecs pour tirer un coup. Mycroft, lui, excellait en cours et était toujours le numéro du classement. Greg savait qu'il était un génie mais n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait.

Mycroft avait une mémoire eidétique (pas qu' _il_ croyait à ça, il disait juste qu'il savait comment utiliser son cerveau) et pouvait parler six langues (allemand, chinois, français, italien, espagnol et anglais). Il savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le monde politique, le marché boursier, les mathématiques et la technologie.

Il savait également comment se battre (il était ceinture noire en _quelque chose_ , Greg l'avait juste fixé bouche bée quand Mycroft s'était débrouillé pour le mettre à terre en pas plus de trois secondes), comment se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation (ou comment _faire parler_ les gens, comme quand il avait baisé John Ralling), et bien sûr il savait comment séduire les gens.

Il avait dit à Greg que c'était les petits détails que les gens loupaient qui lui donnaient une image plus concrète d'eux. Si Greg avait mangé un toast au petit-déjeuner, il y aurait des miettes sur sa chemise, ses lèvres ou son haleine aurait l'odeur de beurre de cacahuètes ou de confiture. Tout ce que Mycroft et Sherlock faisaient était d'analyser les informations qui se trouvaient dans leurs têtes pour en déduire la réponse la plus probable.

Cela avait plus de sens maintenant que Mycroft lui avait expliqué, mais Greg ne voyait toujours pas comment les frères Holmes faisaient ça.

Il y avait aussi l'attitude rebelle que Mycroft et Greg avaient. Ils trouvaient absolument amusant de boire alors qu'ils étaient mineurs, de fumer alors qu'ils étaient mineurs, de sécher les cours et de briser la loi à petite échelle, et tout simplement de s'amuser. Greg savait qu'il était un fauteur de troubles remplit de stéréotypes : il fumait, il buvait, il couchait à droite et à gauche. Ça ne le rendait pas cool et ça n'allait pas l'aider dans sa vie future.

Mais Greg pensait, et Mycroft approuvait, que les années d'adolescence étaient celles où on était _supposé_ tout foutre en l'air et faire des erreurs. Quel était le but d'avoir un bon boulot plus tard alors que l'on ne s'était jamais éclaté pendant son adolescence ? Greg ne voulait en aucun cas avoir le moindre regret. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir un jour à son bureau et penser qu'il avait gâcher sa vie.

Donc ouais, il déconnait, mais il bossait et validait ses cours et il n'avait jamais blessé personne. Il utilisait toujours un préservatif quand il couchait avec quelqu'un et aidait sa mère pour les tâches ménagères. En entendant ça, Mycroft fit la remarque que Greg était un bon petit garçon qui prétendait être un raté.

Bref, le seul moyen que Greg avait pour effacer ce sourire sournois qui se baladait sur le visage de Mycroft était de l'embrasser.

Mycroft haleta de surprise et Greg le heurta une fois de plus avec la pensée que Mycroft n'avait pas l'habitude d'une personne prenant le contrôle. Il faisait toujours du rentre dedans et baisait qui il voulait, la personne de son choix, pour la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent se rappeler de leurs propres noms. Et même si techniquement il était le passif, il était toujours _actif_ : il avait _toujours_ le contrôle.

Ce dont Mycroft avait réellement besoin était quelqu'un qui prenne le dessus et le baise, que cela signifiait vraiment le fait de le baiser ou de le laisser baiser quelqu'un. Mycroft avait besoin d'un partenaire qui se battait pour dominer sur chaque étape, un partenaire qui faisait _travailler_ Mycroft pour obtenir sa soumission. Mais cette personne devait également être capable de dominer Mycroft, de le pousser à bout.

Et Greg espérait être celui qui pourrait enfin satisfaire Mycroft.

Pas qu'il l'aimait bien ou quoi que ce soit.

Parce que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

 _Foutu Dimmock_ , pensa Greg alors qu'il léchait la lèvre inférieure de Mycroft.

Ce dernier se recula et haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? », demanda Greg.

« Tu es en train de penser et c'est ennuyant. », dit Mycroft.

Greg cligna des yeux.

« Comment est-ce que moi en train de penser peut être ennuyant ? », demanda Greg.

« C'est bruyant et indéniablement entre nous alors qu'on s'embrasse. », expliqua Mycroft. « Tu ne penses pas au baiser, donc tu ne focalises pas ton attention dessus. Et je déteste vraiment, _vraiment_ quand les gens ne se concentrent pas sur moi quand on s'embrasse. »

Greg leva ses yeux au ciel et tira sur la chemise de Mycroft.

« Tout est toujours à propos de toi, hein ? »

« Evidemment que ça l'est. », sourit Mycroft.

« T'es un emmerdeur, tu le sais ça ? »

« Evidemment que je le sais. »

« Ferme-là. », déclara Greg et il écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble. Il fit attention à se concentrer entièrement sur Mycroft, sur les lèvres douces et chaleureuses de Mycroft, sur la longue langue mouillée de Mycroft, sur le corps dur et ferme de Mycroft, sur les mains vagabondes de Mycroft, sur son entrejambe volumineuse et sur ses gémissements légers, et _putain_ , embrasser Mycroft Holmes était absolument incroyable.

Mycroft gémissait assez fortement et Greg fit un sourire en coin -intérieurement bien sûr, il ne fallait pas que Mycroft remarque ça pour lui reprocher de ne pas lui porter assez d'attention. Ils se tenaient prêts de la barrière en béton, s'embrassant, les mains parcourant mutuellement leurs corps, leurs lèvres se fondant l'une dans l'autre, leurs langues, leurs dents ainsi que leurs haleines se heurtant alors qu'elles se combattaient pour savoir qui allait dominer le baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Greg enfouit son visage dans le cou de Mycroft, embrassant et léchant la peau douce qu'il avait sous ses lèvres. Une fois de plus, Mycroft inspira profondément alors que Greg prenait le contrôle, sa langue bougeant sans avoir de but précis et le faisant frissonner.

« Tu sais, », dit Greg dans un souffle lourd et sa voix légèrement étouffée. « je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ta fantastique branlette. »

« Hmmm…n-non, tu ne l'as pas fait. », dit Mycroft tandis que sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait sous les succions de Greg sur son cou.

Mycroft hocha la tête et se retrouva soudainement poussé contre la barrière. Greg continua de l'embrasser et de lécher son cou, sa mâchoire alors qu'il défaisait la ceinture de Mycroft. Ce dernier gémit lorsque les doigts adroits de Greg déboutonnèrent le bouton de son jeans et dézippèrent la fermeture éclair tout aussi rapidement.

Ses mains plongèrent sous le tissu et en sortit rapidement l'excitation de Mycroft. Greg toucha la chair douce et ferme, et s'écarta des lèvres de Mycroft pour regarda vers le bas.

« Putain, t'es vraiment énorme. », dit Greg. Mycroft était grand -entre sept et dix centimètres de plus que Greg environ- et plutôt épais. Greg ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Mycroft le baiser et eut des frissons alors qu'il bougeait sa main de haut en bas.

Mycroft le tira contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Greg et gémit en sentant Greg caresser sa queue. Merde, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché correctement et Greg était plutôt doué, même avec une seule main. Ça n'allait pas prendre très longtemps à Mycroft pour atteindre l'extase et il bougea ses hanches pour s'enfoncer légèrement, espérant intérieurement que Greg bouge plus vite.

À la place, Greg se recula et Mycroft grogna de mécontentement. Le plus vieux sourit d'un air narquois et embrassa rapidement Mycroft sur les lèvres avant de se mettre à genoux.

Mycroft écarquilla largement les yeux. Greg n'allait certainement pas…

Sans attendre, Greg se pencha en avant et Mycroft dit :

« Greg, _ah_! »

Il s'interrompit dans un hoquet alors que la bouche chaude, mouillée de Greg glissa autour de son sexe, sa langue donnant de petits coups pour lécher le liquide pré-séminal qui sortait déjà de la fente.

Mycroft laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux de Greg et poussa légèrement sa tête en avant en même temps, espérant que Greg ait un putain de déclic et le suce enfin.

Greg sourit en coin et se recula jusqu'à ce que seul le bout de la queue de Mycroft soit dans sa bouche. Sa langue donnait de petits coups sur le bout, parcourait doucement la peau, ce qui faisait grogner Mycroft d'agacement.

La langue de Greg continua de torturer le plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à caresser la fente de Mycroft et à laper le liquide. Mycroft gémissait bruyamment et de façon embarrassante et Greg ricana, ce qui envoya un léger courant d'air sur toute la longueur de Mycroft.

Il se retira et Mycroft jura et regarda d'un air mauvais le garçon à genoux qui lécha toute sa longueur et embrassa sa chair avant de descende jusqu'à ses testicules.

Une de ses mains les attrapa, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts fiévreux, alors que son autre main bougea des hanches de Mycroft pour aller sur son ventre. Ses doigts se pressèrent sous la chemise de Mycroft pour aller caresser la peau douce et chaude qu'ils venaient de découvrir et la tête du plus jeune tomba en arrière quand Greg recommença à le toucher et à le lécher.

Greg creusa ses doigts et érafla la peau du ventre de Mycroft avec ses ongles en même temps qu'il léchait et embrassait son sexe, son autre main toujours en train de caresser ses testicules.

« Merde, Greg. », gémit Mycroft.

Greg sourit, satisfait, avant de descendre pour lécher et sucer ses testicules. Les hanches de Mycroft tressautèrent en avant, sa queue glissant sur la joue de Greg et laissant une trace de liquide pré-séminal.

« Ow ! », s'exclama Greg en se reculant.

« Et si tu retournais sucer ma queue, putain ? », s'énerva Mycroft.

« Calme-toi, obsédé. »

« Dis celui qui suce ma… _aah_. » Mycroft s'interrompit avec un long gémissement. Greg venait de mettre une main dans son boxer pour serrer une de ses fesses alors que ses lèvres retournaient se mettre autour de son sexe. Son autre main rejoignit la première et il massa les fesses, qui se trouvaient être douce, de Mycroft lors qu'il prit un peu plus de la longueur de Mycroft dans sa bouche.

 _Mon Dieu, il a le_ meilleur _cul du monde_ , pensa Greg en continuant de sucer.

« Putain ! », gémit sur un ton léger Mycroft. Enfin, Greg pressa ses fesses pour le rapprocher et la queue de Mycroft plongea plus profondément dans sa bouche. « Enfin. », déclara Mycroft, ce qui fit sourire Greg.

Greg s'avança, ses lèvres s'ouvrant encore plus alors qu'il avait lentement mais surement avalé la moitié de Mycroft. Il se recula, ses lèvres pressant Mycroft, sa langue jouant une énième fois avec la peau chaude.

Mycroft laissa sortir de nouveau un gémissement alors que Greg se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le bout dans sa bouche. Sa langue sortit, léchant, nettoyant tout le liquide avant de replonger sur l'objet de son désir.

Mycroft était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi bien et entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et marrons de Greg. La bouche de ce dernier était chaude et mouillée, sa langue était en train de faire des mouvements tellement coquins et délicieux sur son sexe. Ses yeux étaient noirs et n'arrêtaient pas de naviguer entre les yeux de Mycroft et son entrejambe. Greg décida d'accélérer son mouvement et Mycroft s'appuya lourdement sur la barrière derrière lui.

Les mains du brun disparurent et une alla sur les hanches de Mycroft, l'autre entoura la longueur de Mycroft pour accompagner les mouvements de la bouche de Greg. Mycroft poussa de nouveau ses hanches en avant et Greg gémit autour de lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus.

Greg aimait ça. Il aimait avoir un sexe chaud et épais sous sa langue, avoir un gars magnifique qui plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et le fait que Mycroft soit le gars en question -le calme, sexy, toujours en contrôle Mycroft Holmes- rendait cela dix fois meilleur.

Alors il continua à sucer, lécher et à avaler, voulant voir Mycroft atteindre l'extase grâce à _lui_. Il voulait que Mycroft baise sa bouche, qu'il vienne dans sa bouche, qu'il perde tous ses moyens et qu'il crie son prénom.

Et vu la façon dont Mycroft grognait et tirait ses cheveux, ça allait certainement être le cas. Ses ongles creusaient douloureusement dans le cuir chevelu de Greg, et sa tête tomba en arrière, les lèvres de Greg se séparèrent alors qu'il laissa sortir un gémissement profond de sa gorge. Ses hanches bougeaient encore plus qu'avant, sa longueur heurtant le fond de la gorge de Greg, ce qui le fit s'étouffer.

« G-Greg, », s'exclama Mycroft en bougeant sa main pour tenir en place le visage de Greg. Ce dernier gémit et continua son mouvement d'avant en arrière, le plus grand transpirant et ayant le visage tout rouge. « M-merde, je peux pas, », bégaya Mycroft. « je vais…ah…putain… »

Greg attrapa Mycroft par les hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant alors qu'il le poussa vers lui, il accéléra le mouvement de sa tête et sa salive tomba sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Mycroft gémit et sembla perdre le contrôle car il s'enfonça brusquement et furieusement dans la gorge de Greg, le faisant s'étouffer bruyamment avant de se retirer.

Il inspira un grand coup avant que Mycroft revienne à la charge, s'abandonnant sans retenu dans cette gorge, la tête penchée et les yeux fermés. Greg relaxa sa gorge et sa mâchoire, et lécha avec confiance la queue qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de se retirer, d'avaler sa salive et ainsi de suite.

Greg était toujours en train de s'agripper aux hanches de Mycroft alors qu'il sentit ce dernier se tendre avant de se retirer. Greg bondit en avant pour sucer de toute ses forces.

Mycroft jouit avec puissance dans un cri rauque « GREG ! ». Il était toujours dans la bouche de Greg et ce dernier avala le liquide salé, quelques gouttes s'échappant et tombant sur ses lèvres abîmées. Mycroft trembla et jura, ses ongles faisant presque saigner le cuir chevelu de Greg sous leurs crispations.

Quand Mycroft reprit le contrôle de son corps, il se retira, glissant hors de la bouche de Greg avec un bruit mouillé. Mycroft cligna des yeux et fixa Greg qui était toujours à genoux. Ce dernier était en train de respirer tout aussi lourdement que Mycroft, la seule différence était que lui avait une érection pressant sa braguette.

Greg se remit sur ses pieds et grogna en frottant ses genoux douloureux.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. », dit Mycroft dans un souffle lourd.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Greg avec une voix rauque en essuyant ses lèvres et léchant son pouce.

« Je n'avais pas de capote. », dit Mycroft.

Greg renifla.

« Je crois que tu es un obsédé clean. » Mycroft lui lança un air renfrogné. « Oh, aller, tu veux que j'aille chez ton médecin pour lui demander ton dossier médical. ? »

« Je n'apprécierais pas attraper une maladie pour quelques minutes de plaisir. », déclara Mycroft.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est que la seconde fois que je fais une fellation à un mec sans capote, ok ? »

Quand Mycroft haussa un sourcil, Greg précisa :

« Dimmock et moi on a couché ensemble, juste une fois, pendant la période où il se demandait s'il était bi ou gay. J'ai été d'accord pour qu'il me baise pour qu'il voit s'il l'était. Je savais qu'il était vierge et on a utilisé une capote pour la pénétration, donc il n'y a aucun mal de fait. »

Mycroft continua à le fixer.

« Mycroft, j'utilise _toujours_ un préservatif, même pour le sexe oral. », dit Greg. « Je vais me faire tester tous les mois juste pour être sûr, ma mère me force à le faire, pour être honnête. Ce qui était _vraiment_ embarrassant la première fois qu'elle m'a emmené. » Mycroft renifla. « Bref, j'utilise toujours une capote, je ne suis pas un putain d'idiot. Et si tu n'avais pas été clean, tu m'aurais arrêté. »

« _J'ai_ essayé de t'arrêter. », dit Mycroft.

« Oh. », hésita Greg.

« On se connait à peine. », lui rappela Mycroft en se remettant droit. « Comment peux-tu me faire autant confiance ? J'aurais pu te mentir. »

Greg releva sa tête.

« J'sais pas. », dit-il enfin. « Je te fais juste confiance, c'est comme ça, ok ? » Il fit une pause et sourit. « Pourquoi, est-ce que tu es un petit obsédé contaminé ? »

« Non. », grimaça Mycroft, ce qui fit sourire Greg. « Comme toi je vais me faire tester tous les mois. »

« Tu vois ? Aucun mal n'a été fait. », dit Greg en diminuant l'écart entre eux et embrassant les lèvres de Mycroft. « Maintenant, arrête de ruiner le moment et allons manger un truc, je meurs de faim. »

« Tu viens juste de manger, comment peux-tu avoir faim ? », rétorqua Mycroft.

« Oh, sale pervers. », gloussa Greg. Il serra les fesses de Mycroft et l'embrassa passionnément, les deux respirant lourdement contre l'autre. « T'as bon goût, hein ? »

« T'es dégoûtant ? », dit Mycroft en le repoussant.

Greg ricana.

« Tu disais pas ça il y a cinq minutes. »

Mycroft lui donna un coup de pied au cul et Greg cria et se renfrogna quand Mycroft se moqua.

« Alors, on va manger ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

« On peut aller à Mcdo, juste en dehors de la ville. », proposa Mycroft. « On aura moins de chance de croiser un prof. »

« Ça marche. », dit Greg en retournant sur sa moto, Mycroft le suivant. « Après cette fellation, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est m'offrir un Big Mac. »

Mycroft ne fit rien à part grogner.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10, fait ! Je le poste assez tard mais on est toujours dimanche alors c'est bon héhé :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez su l'apprécier et on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite !_

 _ **Aux personnes qui m'ont écrit une review :** _

_Je vous remercie énormément, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu y répondre ce weekend mais je vais le faire dès demain, promis !_


	11. Afternoon Fun

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

 **Un petit mot pour vous dire que je me rends compte de l'absence de publication de chapitre. Bref, je m'excuse de mon retard une fois de plus. Comme j'ai réglé tous mes petits problèmes à la** **chaîne cette année** **, je suis arrivée à un moment où mon envie de continuer et compléter la publication de cette histoire est plus que présente donc je vais poster le chapitre douze ce soir. Et le treize arrivera ce weekend. Bonne lecture!**

 **Pour les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas répondu : Je suis _vraiment_ désolée! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un message. Je fais la promesse d'être plus présente pour tous les lecteurs qui viendront lire cette histoire :D**

 **Chapitre onze : Afternoon Fun**

Mycroft paya pour leur nourriture et Greg s'affala sur son siège en glissant le plateau vers lui et attrapa rapidement son hamburger. Il mordit dedans et simultanément, but son coca, fourra des frites dans sa bouche tout en essayant de trouver la sauce.

Mycroft l'observa avec un sourcil levé dévorer son Big Mac en moins de cinq bouchées avant de se diriger vers les nuggets.

« Quoi ? », dit Greg quand il réalisa qu'il était observé.

« Est-ce que tu manges toujours de cette façon ? », interrogea Mycroft.

Greg sourit et déclara :

« Ben, j'ai pas déjeuné, alors les manières peuvent aller se faire foutre. »

Mycroft rigola et commença à piocher dans le tas de frites en regardant Greg manger. Une femme d'âge mur passa le long de leur table et claqua sa langue de façon audible -probablement à la vue de leurs vêtements mais aussi à la vue de Greg qui mangeait- et Greg lui tira la langue. La femme se fâcha et partit rapidement.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense, que je vais l'attaquer parce que j'porte du noir ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

« L'esprit humain est une chose complexe. »

« C'est pas ça. », dit Greg. « Les gens sont juste des putains d'idiots. »

« _Ce n'est pas,_ pas _c'est pas_. », corrigea Mycroft.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'oublie toujours que tu restes un putain de snob. »

« Il n'y a rien de dérangeant dans le fait de parler un français correct. », dit Mycroft en donnant un coup de pied à Greg sous la table.

L'autre garçon se plaignit avec un cri et Mycroft ricana.

« Connard. », lui lança Greg avant de fourrer deux nuggets dans sa bouche et de mâcher bruyamment.

« T'es un porc dégoutant, tu le sais ? », dit Mycroft.

Greg ouvrit la bouche pour montrer à Mycroft ce qu'il était en train de manger et Mycroft le frappa une fois de plus. Greg fit un large sourire et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant d'attraper plus de nuggets.

Son portable se mit à sonner dans sa poche et Mycroft l'observa le sortir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Connard de Dimmock. », grogna Greg en ouvrant le message.

 _Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?_

Greg soupira et répondit, Mycroft le regardant toujours.

 **Merde, tu t'es levé du pied gauche, Dimmo ? Je t'ai dit d'attendre, putain.**

« Un problème ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Nan, juste Dimmock qui joue au branleur. », répondit Greg.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles Dimmock ? », l'interrogea Mycroft.

Greg se gratta le crâne et dit :

« En fait, il déteste être appelé Michael, j'sais pas pourquoi. Toute ma vie, je l'ai connue sous le nom de Dimmo. »

« Depuis quand tu le connais ? »

« Hmmm…je dirais depuis qu'on a quatre ans. », répondit Greg. « Il y a seulement quelques rues entre nous alors on a pris l'habitude de trainer ensemble quand on était petits. Et il était la première personne à qui j'ai avoué être gay. Il m'a vachement soutenu, il l'a toujours fait. »

« Vous n'étiez pas inquiets de foutre en l'air votre amitié en couchant ensemble ? », demanda Mycroft.

Greg sourit au jeu des questions-réponses auquel jouait Mycroft.

« Nan…enfin, un petit peu. », répondit-il avec honnêteté. « Dimmo m'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments bizarres quand il se trouvait avec certains gars, moi inclus, et je me suis souvenu de moi quand j'avais atteint la puberté. Alors je lui ai parlé de ça et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait, tu sais, m'embrasser. Il l'a fait et c'était bien. Alors il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me baiser, il voulait le faire avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance au cas où ça ne marcherait pas. »

Greg s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, plongea un énième nugget dans la sauce et le fourra dans sa bouche avant de continuer.

« J'ai dit non au début, je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air comme t'as dit. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, il m'a poussé à bout et on a couché ensemble. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

« Je suis curieux. », dit Mycroft en haussant les épaules.

Greg renifla mais dit :

« Eh bien, il a dit que ça avait été fantastique et j'ai dit que ça avait été bien, et _il_ a dit qu'il aimait toujours les filles, et _j'ai_ dit que c'était dégoutant, et _il_ voulait savoir si on pouvait le refaire et _j'ai_ dit qu'il était canon et tout mais que le sexe était _bien_ , pas _incroyable_ , donc non. »

Mycroft ricana.

« Et il a accepté ça sans rien dire ? »

« Il a dû s'y faire. » Greg haussa les épaules. « Il était un peu blessé au début mais c'était jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je ressentais ça pour tous les mecs avec qui je baisais. Je jouis mais y'a rien de spécial. Un jour, il s'est calmé et on s'est retrouvé aussi proche qu'avant. »

Mycroft resta silencieux, ses yeux bleus errant doucement sur le corps de Greg comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Greg continua de manger tranquillement, laissant Mycroft déduire ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, Mycroft regarda ailleurs et mangea une frite.

Le portable de Greg sonna, cette fois pour indiquer un appel.

 _I'm the son of rage and love! The Jesus of Suburbia! The bible of, none of the above, on a steady diet of…_

Greg décrocha, coupant Billie Joe Amstrong, Mycroft relevant la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au nom affiché sur l'écran.

« _Je t'aime aussi_. », dit Dimmock sur un ton moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "Je t'ai dit d'attendre, putain" ? »

« La partie où tu me demandes d'attendre, je comprends toujours le mot _putain_. », dit Dimmock.

Greg roula ses yeux et se pencha en arrière, Mycroft le regardant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu sois si intéressé par ma vie privée ? »

« _Euh…attend, laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde_. », songea Dimmock. « _Oh, c'est vrai, t'es parti en moto avec Mycroft Holmes derrière toi et tu me demandes d'attendre ? »_

« Merde, Dimmock, tu n'es ni mon copain ni ma mère. », affirma Greg.

« _Et qu'est-ce que Maggie Lestrade dirait si elle apprenait que son fils séchait l'école avec Mycroft Holmes._ »

« Va te faire foutre. », dit Greg et Dimmock se moqua.

« _Je sèche le dernier cours, Mme Mallen est une sale conne._ », déclara Dimmock en ignorant l'insulte de Greg. « _Viens chez moi, mon vieux est à une réunion à la con avec le père de ton petit ami._ »

Greg grogna et lança un coup d'œil à Mycroft qui était paresseusement en train de plonger une frite dans la sauce de Greg. Ce dernier se retourna et murmura :

« Il n'est _pas_ mon petit ami. »

« _Pas encore._ », retorqua Dimmock. « _Mais tu souhaites être la copine de Mycroft Holmes de tout ton cœur, hein ?_ »

« Putain, mais pourquoi je suis ami avec toi ? », demanda Greg.

« _Je suis très aimable_. », dit Dimmock. « _Aller, connard, ramène-toi._ »

Greg soupira, se frotta les yeux et regarda Mycroft une fois de plus.

« Si je viens, tu ne peux dire aucune…de ces _conneries_ , ok ? »

« _Si tu viens, je promets de garder pour moi le fait que tu aimes bien Mycroft Holmes._ »

« C'est faux ! », s'écria Greg, ce qui attira l'attention des autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant sur lui et Mycroft.

Dimmock se contenta de rigoler.

« Va te faire foutre. Je serais là dans une heure, ça marche ? »

« _Ton petit-ami est le bienvenu._ », répondit Dimmock et il raccrocha avant que Greg ne puisse le contredire.

Greg fulminait alors qu'il fourra son portable dans son jeans. Il releva les yeux pour voir Mycroft qui léchait une frite, un sourcil haussé. Greg avala sa salive et dit :

« Euh…ça te dit un détour chez Dimmock ? »

{oOo}

Greg se gara dans l'allée de chez Dimmock et Mycroft se leva de sa moto avant d'enlever le casque de secours de Greg et de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Euh…Mycroft ? », dit Greg après avoir enlevé son propre casque.

« Mm ? »

« Juste…n'écoute rien de ce que dit Dimmo, ok ? », dit Greg.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils et Greg mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas que Dimmock ouvre sa bouche et qu'il dise qu'il appréciait Mycroft. C'était déjà assez suffisant que Greg se comportait comme une jeune lycéenne amoureuse quand l'autre adolescent était présent. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Dimmock ramène son grain de sel et que Mycroft croit que Greg l'aimait bien.

Enfin, Greg _l'aimait_ bien, seulement, pas de façon amoureuse…ou quoi que ce soit.

« Putain. », grogna Greg, en descendant de sa moto et en accrochant son casque sur un des guidons.

« Tu te parles à toi-même. », fit remarquer Mycroft.

« Je suis une personne compliquée », rétorqua Greg.

Mycroft ricana et posa son casque sur le guidon libre.

« Ne pas écouter Michael Dimmock, c'est noté. »

« Bien. », sourit Greg en commençant à avancer dans l'allée. Il toqua à la porte et Dimmock vint ouvrir une minute plus tard, habillé d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt.

Il observa Greg puis Mycroft pendant quelques secondes, se recula et dit :

« Gregory, enchanté de te voir. »

« Dégage, branleur. », le coupa net Greg en rentrant dabs la maison, Mycroft derrière lui.

Dimmock grogna et dirigea les deux autres adolescents dans sa chambre, fermant la porte quand ils furent rentrés. Greg se jeta immédiatement sur le lit, collant son dos au mur et allongeant ses jambes le long du lit tandis que Mycroft resta au milieu de la pièce et observa les murs blancs et les posters de groupes musicaux de ses yeux bleus et d'autres merdes de Dimmock qui trainaient un peu partout.

Après quelques secondes, il se tourna pour regarder Dimmock et remarque qu'il était en train de le fixer sans gêne. Il inclina un sourcil et Dimmock dit :

« Ouais, donc…c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Mycroft sourit et montra son dos à Dimmock. Ce dernier tourna la tête en écarquillant les yeux vers Greg. Greg ressentait une étrange satisfaction de savoir que Mycroft _lui_ avait dit la vérité sur son look "punk-rocker" alors que les autres étaient dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

« Alors, », dit Dimmock quand il réalisa que Mycroft n'allait pas lui répondre. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Des trucs. », répondit Greg sur un ton énigmatique en regardant Mycroft s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se renversa, ses jambes dépassant de la fin de lit de Dimmock, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Greg pour se mettre de façon confortable. Greg le regarda d'un air surpris et Dimmock sourit en coin en voyant l'expression de son meilleur ami.

« Des trucs, hein ? », demanda Dimmock en s'asseyant à la chaise de son bureau.

« Ouais, des trucs. », dit Greg en le fusillant du regard. « Pourquoi, tu veux une putain de description ? »

« Putain, ouais, ça serait génial. », déclara Dimmock en croisant ses bras. « Merde quoi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble tous les deux ? »

« Ce qu'on veut. », dit Mycroft en baillant et se grattant la tête.

« Donc, quoi, vous…baisez ? », interrogea Dimmock. « Vous sortez ensemble, vous êtes devenus les meilleurs potes du monde ? »

« Est-ce que tout ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi ? », lui répondit Mycroft. »

« Euh, ouais…Greg _est_ mon meilleur ami. » rétorqua Dimmock. « Alors, tu sais, j'veille juste sur lui. »

Mycroft renifla tandis que Greg répondit :

« Conneries. Tu meurs juste d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Mycroft. »

« Euh _ouais_. » répondit Dimmock roulant des yeux. « Une minute il est un crétin et un snob et la suivant il est…hmm, comment tu l'avais appelé déjà, Greg ? », il le regarda d'un air mauvais et moqueur alors que Greg lui grogna dessus. « Oh, ouais, », continua Dimmock. « un Dieu du Sexe. »

Les yeux de Mycroft s'arrêtèrent sur Greg qui était en train de rougir furieusement et de lancer un regard noir à Dimmock.

« On fait ce qu'on fait, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. », dit Mycroft en balançant ses talons de chaussures contre la fin du lit de Dimmock. « Habitue-toi à nous voir ensemble. »

« Ok… », dit Dimmock.

« Et pas un mot, Michael. », sourit Mycroft alors que la menace était clairement audible.

Dimmock leva ses mains alors que Greg rit d'un ton moqueur. « Je t'ai entendu la première fois, merde. »

Greg leva un doigt vers lui avant d'attraper un des magazines qui trainaient sur la table, se rallongea sur le dos et le feuilleta. Mycroft resta à fixer le plafond avec un regard absent tout en balançant son pied en rythme.

Dimmock essayait de se remettre du fait qu'il était vraiment _bizarre_ de voir Mycroft habillé …eh bien, comme Greg. Et puis, il y avait la façon dont Greg et Mycroft agissaient quand ils étaient ensemble : comme s'ils avaient _toujours_ été meilleurs potes, ou petits-amis, ou juste…Dimmock n'en avaient aucune idée. Il y avait une familiarité que tous les deux affichaient et que Dimmock n'avait encore jamais vu chez Greg. Ils étaient juste…compatibles.

Et évidemment, Greg ignorait le fait qu'il avait _totalement_ envie de Mycroft Holmes. Dimmock pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans la façon dont son corps bougeait, et pourtant Greg l'ignorait ouvertement.

Enfin, cela était plus marrant pour Dimmock. Comme ça, il pourrait se moquer de Greg autant qu'il le voudrait jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent admette enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Et une fois que cela serait fait, Dimmock le taquinerait encore plus.

« Tu sais, je t'ai dit de venir pour parler. », dit Dimmock. « Pas pour agir comme un connard mystérieux. »

« Fais avec, Dimmo. », dit Greg.

Dimmock secoua sa tête et attrapa sa PSP, l'alluma et se pencha en arrière. Greg continua à tourner les pages du magazine qu'il regardait et Mycroft à fixer le plafond.

« Gregory ? », dit Mycroft après quelques minutes de silence.

« Mm ? », répondit Greg sans le regarder.

« Comment s'est passé ton coming out auprès de ta mère ? »

Greg cligna des yeux, lâchant le magazine des yeux pour regarder Mycroft.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu étais gay ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Oh, », dit Greg en mettant le magazine de côté. Dimmock avait fait une pause pour les observer. « Eh bien… Je lui ai dit, tout simplement. »

« C'est tout ? », demanda Mycroft. « Tu n'étais pas inquiet de sa réaction ? »

« Hmm…Je sais que je suis gay depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, et j'ai toujours été à l'aise avec moi-même. Donc, je suis juste descendu m'assoir un matin et je lui ai dit. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle était un peu déçue sur le fait de n'avoir jamais de petits-enfants », admit Greg. « Mais je lui ai vite rappelé que je pouvais adopter ou autre. » Mycroft sourit. « À part ça, elle allait bien, elle a dit que ça ne changeait rien à la personne que j'étais, que j'ai toujours son petit garçon. », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Hmm… », cogita Mycroft tout en effritant son vernis à ongle.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Greg.

« Je me demande juste comment ma mère et mon père réagiront quand je me déciderais à leur dire. », confia Mycroft.

« Peut-être comme mon père. », dit Dimmock. Mycroft tourna la tête vers lui. « Complètement pété un plomb, le vieux. »

« Vraiment ? », interrogea Mycroft.

Greg acquiesça. « Totalement craqué, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux avant. »

« Il pense que c'est de la faute à Greg. », expliqua Dimmock à Mycroft. « Il croit qu'il m'a fait devenir gay. Et ça n'a pas aidé quand Greg lui a dit qu'on avait baisé ensemble. »

« Il a demandé comment tu pouvais savoir que tu étais bi si t'avais jamais tiré ton coup avec un mec. », dit Greg. « Je pensais t'aider. »

« Oh ouais, », dit Dimmock en faisant les gros yeux. « En disant "Euh, il _a_ couché avec un gars, M. Dimmock, et c'était moi.", tu m'as vraiment aidé, Greg. C'est _vraiment_ tout ce qu'un père peut espérer entendre. »

Greg sourit de toutes ses dents et Mycroft ricana. Dimmock leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa PSP.

« Aller ! Ton père a fini par me pardonner en fin de compte. », dit Greg. « Tu sais, après une année entière pendant laquelle il voulait me tuer. »

« Eh bien, t'as pris la virginité de son petit garçon. »

« T'es une vraie fille, putain. », renifla Greg.

Dimmock lui jeta un coussin et Mycroft roula sur le côté pour éviter de le recevoir.

« Ok, si tu veux être comme ça, alors je vais juste trouver autre chose à faire. », dit Greg en fixant Mycroft.

« Quoi ? », demanda Mycroft.

Greg sourit avant de se lancer en avant, attrapant Mycroft par surprise et écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble. Mycroft tomba lourdement contre le lit et haleta tandis que Greg grimpa sur lui. Ce dernier pris avantage de cette réaction et fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Mycroft, caressant et amadouant sa semblable à sortir et venir jouer.

« Putain…Fait chier. », dit Dimmock quand Mycroft entoura le cou de Greg de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Greg lui fit un doigt d'honneur sans se séparer de Mycroft et ce dernier se renfrogna.

« Arrêtez de vous rouler des pelles sur mon lit, connards ! »

Les deux autres adolescents l'ignorèrent et Dimmock se demanda s'il devait leur foutre une bonne raclée. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir Mycroft et Greg se rouler des pelles sur son lit, et il n'allait surement pas les laisser seuls.

La chambre était maintenant remplie de bruits mouillés et Dimmock soupira, essayant de ne pas lever les yeux (bien qu'il le souhaitât vraiment beaucoup, il était actuellement en couple, merci beaucoup).

Soudainement, Mycroft les bascula, le faisant se retrouver sur les genoux de Greg et lui souriant.

« T'es qu'un petit allumeur. », souffla Greg.

« T'aimes ça. », le taquina Mycroft avant de se baisser vers lui pour prendre la lèvre inférieure de Greg entre ses dents avant de les relâcher. Greg gémit bruyamment et quand Mycroft se releva, Greg le tira vers lui pour continuer à l'embrasser.

« Impossible. », soupira Dimmock.

Mycroft et Greg continuèrent à s'embrasser, se pincer, se taper tandis que chacun essaya de mener le baiser. Le pouvoir n'arrêta pas de changer de main, une minute Mycroft attaquait le cou de Greg et la suivante Mycroft se retrouvait sur le dos avec Greg en érection se frottant contre lui.

Dimmock les ignora du mieux qu'il put -même si de temps en temps il lança un coup d'œil pour voir Mycroft lécher la langue de Greg- jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que les deux étaient sur le point se baiser l'un l'autre sur place.

« Ow ! Faites ça ailleurs ! », cria Dimmock.

« T'es celui qui m'a dit de passer. », grogna Greg avant de lécher et aspirer l'oreille de Mycroft. « Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, on aurait fait ça ailleurs. »

Dimmock allait pour répondre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, ce qui le coupa dans sa lancée et ce qu'il vit le rendit pale. Son père, Ryan Dimmock, rentra dans la chambre avec une pile de lettres dans les mains mais se figea quand il aperçut le couple s'embrassant sur le lit.

« Oh mon Dieu. », dit M. Dimmock en les fixant d'un regard noir.

Greg se redressa rapidement et afficha un large sourire en direction de M. Dimmock avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Mycroft cligna des yeux en se remettant assis. Il frotta ses lèvres rougies et gonflées et regarda l'homme.

« Bonjour, M'sieur. », dit Greg avec son large sourire toujours en place et sa voix forte dégoulinante de joie.

M. Dimmock le fixa méchamment. « Va-t'en, Gregory. »

« Oui, M'sieur. » Greg afficha un sourire narquois. « Devrais-je le prendre avec moi ? » Il leva un pouce en direction de Mycroft, qui souriait légèrement. « Je peux le laisser ici, peut-être que Michael veut une part… »

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! », cria M. Dimmock.

« Oui, M'sieur. », répéta Greg et il lia ses doigts à ceux de Mycroft. « À bientôt, Dimmo. », s'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la maison en trainant Mycroft avec lui.

Dimmock les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son père, se préparant mentalement au savon que ce dernier allait lui passer.

{oOo}

« C'était embarrassant. », bredouilla Mycroft alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison.

« Le père de Dimmo est un sale égoïste. Il adore ignorer le côté gay de son fils. », dit Greg. « Et moi, j'aime me pavaner dès que je le peux devant lui et le faire profiter de mon homosexualité. »

« Oui, et bien, je ne pense pas que tu pouvais faire encore plus gay que toi en train de m'embrasser dans la chambre de Dimmock. », ricana Mycroft.

« Oh, j'sais pas. », répondit Greg avec un sourire e coin. « On aurait pu être en train de baiser. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils approchaient de la moto de Greg. Ce dernier la chevaucha et attrapa son casque. Mycroft l'imita.

« Tu dois bientôt rentrer ? », demanda Greg.

« Je ne vais pas tarder. », répondit Mycroft en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« T'es garé où ? »

« Chez John Watson. »

« J'te dépose, montre-moi juste le chemin. », s'exprima Greg. Mycroft embrassa son cou et Greg tenta d'ignorer le nœud qui se forma au niveau de son ventre puis démarra.

{oOo}

Greg se gara juste devant la maison de John Watson et remarqua la Jaguar de Mycroft juste derrière une BMW rouge. Mycroft descendit de la moto et lui et Greg enlevèrent leurs casques.

« Garde-le. », dit Greg quand Mycroft fit mine de lui rendre son casque. « Comme ça, tu seras préparé la prochaine fois que tu me dérangeras en cours. »

Il regarde Mycroft ricaner et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Donc… », finit par dire Greg pour briser le silence qui s'était créé. « Je suppose qu'on va continuer à s'ignorer au lycée ? »

Mycroft haussa les épaules et sortit une cigarette pour l'allumer. « Je présume qu'il est possible de se voir à la bibliothèque. »

Greg déglutit en voyant les images du probable futur défiler devant ses yeux. « Hum, ouais », dit Greg. « Ça a l'air bien. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Gregory, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. », rappela Mycroft. « Si tu veux être vu avec moi au lycée, ça me va. Sinon, je m'en contrefous. »

« Je me fous de ce que les gens disent. », déclara Greg.

« Même s'ils se moquent de toi car tu décides de rester avec Mycroft Holmes le coincé ? », demanda Mycroft, le regard inquisiteur. Quand Greg secoua la tête, Mycroft sourit de façon narquoise. « On verra bien. »

« Ouais. », acquiesça Greg.

Mycroft se figea avant de se pencher pour embrasser chastement Greg sur la bouche. Ce dernier attrapa Mycroft par les cheveux pour approfondir le baiser et sentit un rire léger contre ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, le visage de Greg était rouge et Mycroft avait les joues légèrement rosées.

Il sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois rapidement avant de dire « Je te vois demain. »

« Ouais. », répéta Greg en regardant Mycroft marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, son casque coincé sous son bras. Il secoua sa tête et redémarra sa moto, mit son casque et reprit la route.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Mycroft sur lui alors qu'il s'éloigna.


	12. Texting

**Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 **Chapitre douze : Texting**

Greg s'arrêta au Macdo le plus proche de chez lui pour remettre son uniforme scolaire. La pensée de Mycroft était toujours présente dans son esprit quand il se gara chez lui pour descendre de sa moto tout en enlevant son casque.

Greg ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de passer une journée avec Mycroft Holmes -et un jour d'école en plus. Il ne devrait même pas être surpris du fait que Mycroft soit d'accord pour sécher les cours vu ce dont il avait déjà été témoin.

Greg siffla en entrant chez lui et Maggie lâcha des yeux les légumes qu'elle était en train de couper.

« Quelqu'un a passé une bonne journée. », commenta-t-elle.

Greg lutta pour ne pas rougir et dit :

« Hum, ouais, ça va. »

Maggie leva un sourcil.

« Juste…tu sais, normale. », dit Gregory en haussant les épaules.

Maggie ricana.

« Les adolescents, toujours en train d'éviter les conversations. » Elle embrassa Greg sur la joue quand son fils piqua une carotte, et croqua dedans à plein dent après lui avoir tiré la langue. « Quelque chose d'intéressant est arrivé aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum… le père de Dimmock m'a jeté dehors. », répondit Greg.

« Je croyais qu'il avait oublié tout ça. », dit Maggie en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait que Michael Dimmock était bisexuel, le père de ce dernier l'avait déjà appelé pour lui parler de sa pédale de bon à rien de fils.

« Ouais, eh bien, apparemment rouler des pelles à un gars sous son toit est la limite à ne pas dépasser. », fit remarquer Greg en attrapant une deuxième carotte.

« Et tu roulais des pelles à qui ? », demanda Maggie.

« Euh… », rougit Greg en voyant sa mère sourire. « Pe…personne. »

« Personne, hein ? », le taquina Maggie. « Pas Michael, il sort avec cette fille, Molly. »

« N…non, pas Michael. », bafouilla Greg en faisant dévier son regard.

« À qui étais-tu en train de rouler des pelles, Gregory ? », demanda Maggie et son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus en voyant son fils rougir de plus en plus.

« Personne, ok ? », mentit ce dernier. Il attrapa une troisième et dernière carotte avant de tenter de s'échapper.

« Gregory, dis-moi tout sur lui ! », dit Maggie en le suivant jusqu'au pied des escaliers. « Vous sortez ensemble ? Vous vous aimez ? Est-ce qu'il est mignon ? »

« M'man, fous le camp. », se renfrogna Greg.

Maggie ricana. « Aller, Greggie, je ne dirais rien à personne, promis. »

« M'man… »

« Il est mignon, hein ? », demanda Maggie.

« Arrête ça, maman. », grogna Greg en l'empêchant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? », osa demander Maggie avant que la porte lui soit claquée au nez.

« T'es vraiment pas normale ! », cria Greg.

« Je vis avec _toi_ , bien sûr que je lui suis. », se justifia Maggie avec un léger rire moqueur.

Greg poussa un grognement d'exaspération derrière sa porte avant d'enlever son uniforme et d'enfiler un bas de pyjama et un vieux tee-shirt.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? », se réprimanda Greg. « Vas-y, dis-lui carrément que tu roulais des pelles à un mec, elle ne posera _aucune_ question. »

Il grogna une fois de plus et donna un coup de pied dans son linge puis se jeta sur son lit pour se mettre sous ses couvertures.

{oOo}

Greg venait juste de s'asseoir à table -Maggie était toujours en train de lui sourire- quand son portable sonna. Il se leva, retourna dans sa chambre pour aller chercher l'objet et revint rapidement à table.

Maggie versa deux bols de soupe, posa un panier rempli de pain entre les deux et utilisa la télécommande pour zapper les chaines à la télévision qui se trouvait derrière eux. Pendant ce temps, Greg lut son nouveau message.

 _Ma mère m'a demandé pourquoi mon cou était rouge. Devrais-je lui dire que c'est de ta faute ? – MH_

Greg sourit quand il vit le "MH" à la fin du message. Il sauvegarda rapidement le numéro avant de répondre.

 **Ça pourrait être une façon de faciliter ton coming out, non ? "Maman, ce gars totalement canon s'est acharné sur mon cou -APRES qu'il m'ait sucé la queue- et voilà pourquoi ma peau est rouge." – Greg**

Maggie observa Greg jouer avec sa soupe et lancer des coups d'œil vers son téléphone toutes les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne de nouveau.

 _Je n'aimerais pas que ma mère découvre mon homosexualité seulement à cause de quelques suçons. Et pourquoi, cher Gregory, voudrais-je dire "queue" à ma mère. -M_

Greg grogna légèrement, ses doigts survolant l'écran tactile.

 **T'es vraiment une chochotte, tu le sais ?**

« À qui est-ce que tu écris ? », demanda Maggie.

Greg sursauta et releva ses yeux noirs pour voir sa mère le fixer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit : « Euh…juste un pote. »

« Juste un pote ? », répéta Maggie.

Greg confirma avec un hochement de tête rapide et Maggie continua de le regarder alors que son téléphone se remit à sonner, ce qui fit sourire Greg après qu'il ait vu l'écran.

 _Tu me blesses_ -M

Greg ricana et Maggie sourit doucement.

 **Pourquoi mettre un "M" à la fin de chacun de tes sms ? Je sais qui t'es, putain.**

« Greg, ta soupe est en train de refroidir. », dit Maggie.

« Huh ? », dit Greg en relevant la tête et clignant rapidement des yeux.

« Repas. », signala Maggie, en montrant d'un hochement de tête le bol intact devant son fils.

« Oh, euh, désolé. », répondit Greg. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et attrapa sa cuillère. Quand la sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva à nouveau, il lâcha sa cuillère immédiatement et Maggie gloussa -ce que Greg ne remarqua pas.

 _Tu peux mettre ça dans la liste de mes excentricités -M_

Greg leva les yeux au ciel et Maggie dit : « Greg, mange. »

« Deux secondes. », marmonna Greg sans lâcher son téléphone des yeux.

 **T'es vraiment bizarre, tu le sais ? Attend, comment tu connais mon numéro ?**

« Gregory… »

« _D'accord. »,_ la coupa Greg. Il attrapa sa cuillère et la plongea dans son bol. Il fit en sorte de bien fixer sa mère et aspira bruyamment, faisant grogner sa mère qui mangeait. Il trempa un bout de pain dans sa soupe et croqua dedans.

Quand son portable sonna une nouvelle fois, Greg fourra le reste de son pain dans sa bouche et le mâcha tout en lisant son nouveau message.

 _J'ai beaucoup de talents, Gregory Lestrade -M_

Greg avala et prit un autre bout de pain avant que sa mère puisse le réprimander. Il le plongea dans son bol et écrivit de sa main libre tout en disant : « Tu vois, je mange là. »

« Gregory. »

« Désolé, désolé. », marmonna Greg. Cela n'empêcha pas ses yeux de replonger sur l'écran de son téléphone pour continuer à taper.

 **T'es qu'un putain d'harceleur. J'vais appeler la police et vous dénoncer, M. Holmes.**

Greg mit son portable sur vibreur pour qu'il n'interrompe plus le diner et regarda la télé en mangeant.

L'attention de Maggie était partagée entre son repas et son fils. Greg était carrément en train de fixer du regard son téléphone en attendant une réponse et Maggie se demanda qui pouvait bien être l'interlocuteur de son fils.

Le portable vibra une énième fois sur la table et Greg le pris rapidement.

 _Pour leur dire quoi, exactement ? "Un garçon que je connais -d'ailleurs, il m'est, une fois, arrivé de lui faire une fellation- a réussi à obtenir mon numéro de téléphone et n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages." Ouais, la police va se pencher directement là-dessus -M_

Greg laisser échapper un rire.

 **Oui, oui, d'accord. Je n'appellerais pas les flics. POURQUOI est-ce que tu m'écris, de toute façon ? Tu penses toujours à cette pipe ?**

« Gregory, à qui est-ce que tu écris ? », tenta une nouvelle fois Maggie.

« C'est juste un ami. », dit Greg dans sa barbe.

 _Un ami ne peut-il pas écrire à un autre ami durant la soirée ? -M_

Greg sourit et tapa une réponse rapidement, se demandant ce que Mycroft faisait. Il devait sans aucun doute être assis à table chez lui, dans ce manoir gigantesque dans lequel les Holmes vivaient. Greg ne s'y était jamais rendu mais était déjà passé devant en moto.

 **Oh, AMIS, alors ?**

« Un ami, hein ? », demanda Maggie.

« Mmmh. », hocha de la tête Greg sans vraiment porter attention aux mots de sa mère.

Maggie décida d'abandonner en voyant que son fils continuait à l'ignorer pour concentrer toute son attention sur son mobile.

 _D'une certaine façon, oui, nous sommes amis -M_

 **Des amis à qui il arrive de se toucher l'un l'autre à des endroits inappropriés ?**

 _Il s'agit de la meilleure catégorie d'ami. -M_

 **Hmmm…Combien d'AMIS as-tu ?**

 _Des amis normaux ou des amis toucheurs d'endroits inappropriés ? -M_

 **T'es bizarre.**

 _Et… ? -M_

 **Et rien :P** Greg mordit sa lèvre avant d'ajouter **Des amis normaux ?**

 _Zéro -M_

Greg fronça ses sourcils en fixant son téléphone. Il se demanda ce que Mycroft faisait de ses après-midis et de ses week-ends s'il n'avait aucun pote avec qui traîner.

 **Et des amis toucheurs d'endroits inappropriés ?**

Greg mordilla ses lèvres en attendant la réponse de Mycroft. Ce n'était pas réellement important, n'est-ce pas ? Mycroft avait dix-sept ans, il y avait probablement une foule de mecs vers qui il allait pour tirer son coup. Greg lui-même avait déjà contacté des gens rien que pour relâcher sa tension sexuelle. Mycroft avait surement fait la même chose.

Donc pourquoi était-il si ennuyé par le fait de penser à Mycroft avec d'autres mecs ?

Quand Mycroft répondit enfin, Greg se jeta carrément sur son téléphone pour ouvrir son message et Maggie le regarda d'un air confus.

 _Un, qui se trouve être toi. Et toi ? -M_

Greg relâcha son souffle et rougit quand il entendit sa mère demander : « Tu viens de recevoir une bonne nouvelle de ton _ami_? »

Il ne loupa pas l'insistance de sa mère sur le mot "ami" mais répondit simplement.

« Hum…ouais, c'est juste…des trucs. »

« Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. », dit Maggie.

Son fils haussa les épaules.

 **Un. Enfin, pour l'instant j'en ai juste un, toi.**

 _Est-ce que tu as l'habitude d'avoir plus d'un ami TEI ?_

 **Qu'est-ce que "TEI" veut dire ?**

Toucheurs d'endroits inappropriés. Suis un peu, Gregory -M

 **Les téléphones portables ont vraiment besoin d'un émoticône en doigt d'honneur. Et non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je le disais juste pour être clair.**

 _Tu n'as qu'à prendre une photo. -M_

 **Tu veux que je t'envoie une photo de moi en train de faire un doigt d'honneur ?**

 _En train de me faire un doigt d'honneur ou tout nu, comme tu veux -M_

Greg renifla et Maggie sourit en voyant le regard de son fils.

 **Hors de question de t'envoyer des sextos.**

 _Pourquoi pas ? -M_

 **Qui sait ce que tu feras avec les photos. Je me méfie des inconnus, Mycroft Holmes !**

 _Oui, en réalité je suis un homme de 40 ans qui prévoit de te faire plein de vilaines choses. Quoi que, la dernière partie est vraie -M_

 **Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourrais me faire ce genre de choses ?**

 _Tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant maintenant me le confirme, Gregory -M_

 **T'es qu'un branleur.**

 _Oh, c'est VRAI, tu m'as branlé, même sucé, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça ne prouve pas que je te laisse agir comme je le souhaite, je ne sais pas ce que c'est -M_

 **Ow, connard, j'ai fait ça car je le voulais, ok ?**

 _Ça ne t'empêche pas de l'avoir fait -M_

 **Et tu m'as branlé en retour, n'oublions pas ÇA.**

 _Oh, crois-moi, je n'ai pas oublié -M_

 **Tu penses beaucoup à moi, hein ?**

 _Eh bien, disons que la réaction de ton corps est beaucoup plus stimulante que des vidéos -M_

 **OH MON DIEU, TU REGARDES DU PORNO ?**

 _Est-ce que tu lis bien mes messages ? -M_

… **TU REGARDES DU PORNO ?**

 _Je suis en train de rigoler à cause de toi et ma mère ne fait que me fixer ? Merci, elle pense que je suis fou maintenant -M_

Greg rigola, et son rire s'accentua en remarquant que sa mère l'observait.

 **Ma mère me fixe aussi.**

 _Tellement chanceux. Sherlock me fixe aussi, maintenant, excepté qu'il sait avec qui je parle, lui -M_

 **Oh, ouais, ton truc de la déduction. Attends, donc il sait qu'on est…enfin, peu importe, ce que nous faisons ?**

 _Oui -M_

 **Comment ?**

 _Il a réalisé que j'agissais bizarrement autour de toi et en a réalisé une conclusion -M_

 **Quelle conclusion ?**

 _Que j'agissais bizarrement autour de toi -M_

Greg fronça ses sourcils en répondant. **Non, je voulais dire…** Greg se rétracta, que ce soit dans son esprit ou dans sa réponse. Il jura dans sa barbe, ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Maggie et tapa finalement **Merde, tu m'embrouilles.**

 _Oui, c'était mon intention :) -M_

 **T'es un trou du cul.**

 _Et tes insultes ne sont pas vraiment originales. Dommage, je te pensais intelligent -M_

 **D'où tu tiens cette idée ? J'suis un véritable connard, vraiment :D**

 _Ne te rabaisse pas, Gregory. Ce n'est pas attirant -M_

 **Jamais je gagnerais avec toi.**

 _Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu te faire croire le contraire ? -M_

 **Hum, je t'ai fait jouir, aujourd'hui.**

« T'as fini, Gregory ? »

Ce dernier sursauta, mit son téléphone contre sa poitrine quand il réalisa que sa mère se tenait juste derrière, légèrement penchée au-dessus de son épaule. Elle leva un sourcil et son fils dit : « Euh…quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as fini ? », répéta Maggie en montrant du doigt son bol.

Greg baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son diner et qu'il avait passé deux heures à parler avec Mycroft.

« Euh…tu peux le réchauffer ? », demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu prévois de la manger ou de continuer à parler à ton _ami_? », demanda Maggie.

Le mobile de Greg vibra et ce dernier y jeta un coup d'œil, sa mère le regarda d'un air renfrogné quand il releva la tête.

« Hum…ouais, je vais le manger. », dit Greg. « Promis. »

« Si tu ne le manges pas… » Maggie laissa en suspens sa menace tout en mettant le bol de Greg dans le micro-ondes.

« Promis, je vais le finir, maman. », lança Greg en vérifiant son téléphone.

 _Mmm, c'ETAIT plutôt pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? -M_

 **Seulement pas mal ? Tu me blesses.**

 _Fantastique, impressionnant, brillant, spectaculaire -est-ce que tu veux d'autres adjectifs ? -M_

 **Peut-être :P**

 _Et tu ME dis louche ? -M_

 **J'ai jamais dit que tu étais louche -BIZARRE était le mot employé.**

 _Hmmm, je dirais plutôt que ça te correspond. -M_

« Greg. »

Greg sursauta pour une énième fois cette nuit alors que Maggie plaça le bol en face de lui. « Merci, m'man. »

« Mange, maintenant ? Tu peux toujours parler à ton ami plus tard. », dit Maggie.

« Ok, je lui réponds juste. », répondit Greg en tapant rapidement un message à Mycroft tandis que sa mère le fixa toujours autant.

 **Tu vois, tu commences déjà à me connaitre :) Je dois y aller, ma mère insiste pour que je mange. D'ailleurs, c'est TA faute, je te ferais payer ça d'une horrible, horrible façon, d'accord ?**

Greg posa son téléphone sur ses genoux et attrapa sa cuillère, observa sa soupe avant d'en avaler un peu. Quand son téléphone vibra, Greg attendit que sa mère finisse de s'assoir dans le canapé pour regarder.

 _Je te connais TRES bien, Gregory, ne doute jamais de mes connaissances. Oh, pauvre bébé, ta maman est méchante avec toi ? Demande-lui bien de te border ce soir, on ne voudrait pas que Greggie fasse des cauchemars. -M_

Greg renifla de dédain mais se replongea dans son bol de soupe quand il vit du coin de l'œil Maggie le surveiller. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se détourna pour regarder la télé qu'il reprit son mobile pour répondre.

 **Va te faire FOUTRE, ok ? Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.**

« Greg ? »

« Mmm, miam. », dit bruyamment Greg en souriant à pleine dent en direction de sa mère.

« Tu es un très mauvais acteur, mon pote. », déclara Maggie.

« Faux. », dit Greg en faisant la moue.

Maggie ricana légèrement et entendit le téléphone dans la main de Greg vibrer.

 _Bonne nuit, Gregory -M_

Greg sourit, une chaleur indescriptible se propageant dans sa poitrine. Maggie le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de secouer sa tête. _Amis, mon cul_ , pensa-t-elle en voyant son fils tapoter l'écran de son téléphone.

' **Nuit Mycroft.**

* * *

 _On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!_


	13. School Can Be Fun

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _ **Bonsoir ! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne soirée :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre treize: School Can Be Fun**

Greg était hors de son lit et habillé avant sept heures du matin. Maggie l'observa étaler de la confiture sur son pain et manger pendant qu'il vérifiait son portable. Elle se demanda si la bonne humeur soudaine de son fils était en rapport avec cet "ami" à qui il avait écrit hier.

Maggie Lestrade n'était pas aveugle, ni idiote. Elle savait que son fils couchait à droite et à gauche et n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Même si Maggie n'aimait pas la façon dont Greg agissait avec les autres jeunes hommes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Greg utilisait des préservatifs, il ne forçait jamais personne à faire quoi que ce soit, et il ne ramenait jamais d'inconnus à la maison. Il allait tous les mois à l'hôpital pour vérifier s'il était clean à la demande de sa mère, était poli en public avec tout le monde, et n'avait jamais eu de gros problèmes avec l'école ou la police.

Elle respectait donc son intimité et espérait qu'un jour, il deviendrait un peu plus mature, qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un et qu'il s'installerait. Greg avait seulement dix-sept ans, il n'avait pas à décider de son futur _maintenant_ , ni à avoir un petit-ami sérieux.

Mais Greg n'avait _jamais_ eu l'air aussi heureux qu'hier soir en parlant à son "ami". Greg n'avait jamais souri de cette façon, n'avait jamais ignoré son dîner pour parler à quelqu'un. Maggie en avait conclu que soit son fils aimait vraiment le sexe, soit il n'avait trouvé personne qui l'intéressait sur une longue période.

À sept heures moins dix, Greg finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner, embrassa sa mère sur la joue et partit en sifflotant légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

{oOo}

Greg n'avait pas réalisé combien il était tôt jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au parking du lycée. Il sortit son téléphone et lu qu'il était sept heures trente. Il fronça ses sourcils. Les cours ne commençaient pas avant huit heures et demi…Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire pendant une heure ?

Jurant silencieusement, Greg mit ses clés dans sa poche et marcha dans l'herbe jusqu'à l'espace réservé aux fumeurs, supposant qu'il avait le temps de s'asseoir et de traîner sur son téléphone le temps que ses potes arrivent ou que la sonnerie se fasse entendre.

Une fois assit, Greg appuya son dos contre les briques, posa son casque sur le goudron à côté de lui et alluma une cigarette. Il avala la fumée pour la souffler au-dessus de sa tête et commença à taper sur l'écran de son téléphone, vérifiant ses mails, Facebook et passa le temps avec deux, trois applications.

Quand une ombre se forma au-dessus de lui, Greg leva le regard et ne put empêcher un sourire de venir s'étendre sur son visage quand il vit Mycroft.

L'uniforme de l'autre adolescent était absolument parfait : sa chemise était rentrée dans son pantalon, tous les boutons étaient fermés, sa cravate bleue marine nouée à la perfection autour de son cou. Son blaser était boutonné de la même façon que sa chemise, ses cheveux roux-bruns, peignés impeccablement, son pantalon, fait sur mesure, et ses chaussures en cuir brillaient tellement qu'on pouvait les voir à des mètres de là.

Malgré tout cela -malgré le fait que Mycroft ressemble au snob que Greg avait toujours connu- le cœur du plus âgé des adolescents bondit dans sa poitrine et Greg sentit une légère mais nette sensation dans son pantalon. Il pouvait toujours voir le _véritable_ Mycroft sous tout cela : le léger sourire narquois, la présence imposante, l'étincelle dans ses yeux et le cul absolument magnifique qui se cachait dans cette paire de pantalon.

« Bonjour, Gregory. », dit Mycroft.

« Hey. », dit Greg en se précipitant sur ses pieds. Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, jeta par terre sa cigarette non finie et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Mycroft.

« Mmph, Greg ! »

Greg grogna et recula. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Euh…je te roule une pelle ? », tenta Greg.

Mycroft leva ses yeux au ciel. « Oui, je vois ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu d'mandes ? »

« Tu me roules une pelle…devant le lycée. »

« Et… ? »

« Pour quelle raison fais-tu cela ? »

Greg sourit. « Hmm…parce que j'aime ça ? »

« Gregory… »

« Ok, ok, pas de bisous au lycée, mon Dieu. », Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, c'est juste que… », Mycroft fronça ses sourcils, ses yeux bleus parcourant le visage de Greg. « Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? »

« Et alors ? », dit Greg.

« Tu veux dire que…tu t'en fous ? »

« Aah…ouais, oui. », dit Greg.

« Tu t'en fous, même si je suis Mycroft Holmes ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Apparemment, oui. », déclara Greg.

« Mais… »

« Mycroft, est-ce qu'est à cause de la façon dont je te traitais ? », demanda Greg en fronçant les sourcils quand Mycroft hocha la tête. « Quoi ? Tu penses que je suis embarrassé d'être vu avec toi ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oui…bien sûr. »

« Mon Dieu, Mycroft, », soupira Greg. « On a déjà parlé de ça, je me fous de toute cette merde. »

« Vraiment ? »

Greg secoua sa tête. « Écoute, j'admets que j'ai été un gros connard avec toi avant tout ça, et je ne sais _vraiment_ pas pourquoi tu me laisses t'embrasser de cette façon, mais je me fous de ce que pourrait dire les gens à l'école. Ils ne savent pas que tu es une incroyable personne. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. »

Le regard de Mycroft resta sur Greg, sans aucun doute cherchait-il quelque chose. Greg attendit patiemment. Ouais, deux semaines de cela, il aurait été pétrifié sur place si une seule personne les avait surpris Mycroft et lui en train de s'embrasser. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Greg savait qui était réellement Mycroft -enfin, il en savait _plus_ sur qui était réellement Mycroft- et il voulait l'embrasser avec fougue. Il s'en foutait si les gens voyaient Mycroft comme l'idiot du lycée. Greg savait qu'il était cool et ça lui suffisait amplement.

« Tu es sérieux. », dit Mycroft. C'était une déclaration, non une question.

« Euh, ouais. »

« Tu te fous des gens qui pourraient penser que je suis ennuyant à mourir », déclara Mycroft. « car tu sais qui je suis réellement. »

« Ouais. », approuva Greg. « J'avoue que j'avais l'habitude de te détester, tu semblais tellement…faux. » Il regarda Mycroft sourire légèrement. « Et ouais, j'ai été con envers toi mais je ne te connaissais pas et je _suis_ désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » le coupa Mycroft. « J'étais -enfin, je _suis_ \- faux quand je suis au lycée. »

« Ouais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas été con avec toi. », dit Greg en faisant parcourir une des mains dans ses cheveux. « Je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne personne. »

« Tu y vas un peu fort. », sourit Mycroft. « Et puis, si tu étais un connard, je ne gaspillerais pas mon temps avec toi… _même si_ … »

« Oh, gaspiller son temps, hein ? », dit Greg à Mycroft qui sourit d'un air narquois. « C'est ce que nous faisons ? »

« Evidemment. », déclara Mycroft, l'air ennuyé tandis que Greg ricana. « Comment pourrait-on appeler cela ? »

« Tomber profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux ? », suggéra Greg en entourant de ses bras le cou de Mycroft. « Forcer nos cœurs -nos âmes- à ne faire qu'un. »

« T'es qu'un putain d'idiot. », commenta Mycroft.

« Nos cœurs, Mikey ! » cria Greg, trébuchant lorsque Mycroft tenta de le pousser loin de lui. « Nos cœurs son en train de devenir qu'un ! »

« Ferme-la ! »

« Comment le pourrais-je alors que nos cœurs… », Greg fut efficacement coupé par Mycroft qui pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la langue chaude et mouillée du plus grand léchant sa lèvre inférieure. Greg ouvrit sa bouche immédiatement et la langue de Mycroft se faufila, dansant avec sa jumelle et explorant la bouche avec ferveur.

Mycroft tourna Greg et le poussa contre le mur. Greg laissa sortir une exclamation que Mycroft bloqua rapidement. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion jusqu'à l'absence d'air dans leurs poumons. Greg releva la tête vers Mycroft qui rougit.

« Eh bien, l'école vient de devenir beaucoup intéressante. », déclara Greg.

Mycroft rigola et embrassa sa joue doucement, Greg penchant sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à midi ? », questionna Greg doucement. « Où pendant les heures libres ? »

« Bibliothèque ou je sors en cachette pour fumer. », bredouilla Mycroft contre la peau de Greg. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'pensais juste qu'on pouvait passer du temps ensemble. »

« Tu veux que je passe du temps avec toi et tes amis ? »

« Ouais. », dit Greg en hochant la tête. « …pourrait être sympa. Mais si tu veux pas… »

Il se coupa et Mycroft recula, son regard bleu se rétrécit et se fit penseur.

« C'est juste une proposition. », haussa des épaules Greg. « Je m'en fous sinon. »

Mycroft mouilla ses lèvres avant de dire « Et si tu me rejoignais à la bibliothèque ? »

« La bibliothèque ? », grogna Greg. « Putain, j'pense que j'y suis jamais allé de ma vie. »

Mycroft ricana et embrassa à nouveau la mâchoire et le cou de Greg. « Aller, ça pourrait être marrant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mm-hmm. »

« J'te crois pas. », fredonna Greg.

Mycroft sourit. « Je peux rendre les bibliothèques _très_ intéressantes, Monsieur Lestrade. »

Il attrapa l'oreille de Greg entre ses dents et le plus vieux gémit. « V…vraiment ? », grogna-t-il, sa voix plus rauque qu'avant.

« Mm-hmm. »

« Bon…j-je pense que je vais devoir vérifier ça. », dit Greg avant de retourner embrasser Mycroft langoureusement.

Quand Dimmock arriva, ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser, ce qui le fit glapir et se figer net. Mycroft s'écarta de Greg avec un soupir et ce dernier fixa son meilleur ami.

« C'est encore plus bizarre qu'hier, vous savez. », commenta Dimmock.

« Quoi ? », Greg fronça des sourcils.

« Eh bien, Mycroft ressemble à…Mycroft. »

« Je vois que la langue française n'a plus de secret pour toi. », se moqua Mycroft.

Dimmock leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

« Vraiment ? », questionna Mycroft.

Greg ricana en se rappelant que Mycroft avait utilisé _exactement_ le même mot avec _exactement_ la même intonation quand ils s'étaient rencontrés chez BJ Masters.

« T'as toujours été aussi ennuyant ? », demanda Dimmock.

« Oui. Seulement, tu faisais partie de ceux à qui l'ignoraient. », sourit Mycroft d'un air narquois.

Dimmock secoua la tête et Greg lui demanda : « Alors, ton père était énervé ou pas ? »

« À ton avis ? », dit Dimmock en cherchant ses cigarettes. « Il rentre chez lui pour me trouver dans ma chambre en train de regarder deux gars qui se roulent une pelle. »

« Tu nous regardais ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Vilain garçon. », se moqua Greg.

« _Peu importe_ , », continua Dimmock en ignorant les sourires moqueurs. « il a gueulé à propos d'Adam et Eve, de Greg qui n'est pas fréquentable, qu'il allait aller en enfer, que _j'irais_ en enfer si je continuais à laisser Greg entrer chez nous et il a fini par me menacer de m'envoyer à Saint Mary. »

« _Hors de question_! », cria Greg, Mycroft le fixa du regard. « Ton père ne t'enverras _pas_ dans cette école de merde ! J'aurais plus aucun ami gay si tu me quitte ! »

« Oh. », dit Dimmock. Il cligna des yeux et étreignit sa poitrine. « Je t'aime aussi, chéri. »

Greg lui souffla un bisou et Dimmock rigola et alluma sa cigarette. Mycroft secoua la tête en voyant le jeu des deux adolescents.

« Je dois y aller. »

« _Nooon_. », pleurnicha Greg. « Ne me laisse pas seul avec Dimmock, c'est un con. »

« Va te faire foutre, chéri. », l'insulta en retour Dimmock en soufflant sa fumée de cigarette à la tête de Greg.

Mycroft se marra et pressa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Greg, ce dernier sourit quand ils se séparèrent.

« Donc, bibliothèque, hein ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft hocha la tête et l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de partir. Greg pencha sa tête et verrouilla ses yeux sur les fesses de Mycroft alors que ce dernier marchait.

« Accro. », lança Dimmock.

Greg cligna des yeux et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air mauvais : « Va te faire foutre. »

« T'es accro. », insista Dimmock.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais être accro alors que ce n'est même pas une véritable relation ? »

« Oh, Gregory, cette phrase sonne _tellement_ faux. », sourit Dimmock. « Premièrement, tu _es_ dans une relation avec Mycroft, juste parce que vous n'êtes pas _vraiment_ en couple, ça ne veut pas dire que ce que vous _faites_ n'est pas considéré comme un type de relation. Deuxièmement, je suis presque sûr qu'il y a une tonne de _sexe_ impliqué dans cette relation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Greg fronça des sourcils mais cela n'empêcha pas Dimmock de continuer.

« Troisièmement, Gregory, t'es tellement accro que ça fait flipper. », dit Dimmock. « Mycroft traîne à la bibliothèque le midi alors tu le rejoins au lieu de lui proposer de traîner avec toi et tes potes. Mycroft veut sécher les cours alors tu l'accompagnes en moto. Mycroft veut passer le temps du repas à te rouler des pelles donc tu lui roules des pelles. Et _Mycroft_ est en charge de votre _relation_ et, merde, tu n'as aucun problème avec ça.

Donc conclusion, », finit Dimmock. « si, tu es engagé dans une relation avec Mycroft Holmes. Si, tu es dans une _putain_ de relation avec Mycroft Holmes et _si_ , tu _es_ accro. » Il finit en faisait des bruits indécents avec sa bouche et Greg essaya de le frapper, seulement, Dimmock réussit à s'échapper tout en rigolant.

« Putain de merde ! Va te faire foutre, sale con ! », rugit Greg.

Dimmock sourit à pleine dents. Il savait que quand Greg commençait à l'insulter de cette façon, l'adolescent était véritablement en colère.

« Je ne suis pas accro, putain ! », cria Greg alors qu'il tentait toujours de frapper Dimmock.

« Aaaaaaah. », s'essouffla Dimmock tout rajoutant des gestes aux bruits indécents.

« Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix ? », cria Greg.

« T'es celui qui me cours après. » cria en retour Dimmock.

Greg grogna et tourna le dos à son meilleur ami pour chercher ses cigarettes et en allumer une nerveusement. Dimmock ricana tout en s'approchant mais gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre lui et Greg.

« Aller, Greg, je rigole. », dit Dimmock. _Pas vraiment_ , pensa-t-il. « T'es pas accro. » _T'es carrément accro_. « Je suis désolé. » _Non, c'est pas vrai_.

Greg se tourna pour le regarder avec ses yeux marrons plissés. « Il n'y a _aucune_ relation entre nous. »

« Oh si, il y en a une. », affirma Dimmock en souriant quand Greg lui lança un regard noir. « Je suis désolé, mon pote, mais la relation est là. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas en couple, mais tu es dans une relation avec Mycroft Holmes. »

« Non ! », cria d'un air frustré Greg. Dimmock commençait _réellement_ à le faire chier. « Je connais le vrai Mycroft depuis une semaine seulement, Dimmo, tu peux pas t'accrocher à quelqu'un aussi rapidement. »

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda Dimmock.

Greg fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Pourquoi pas ?" »

« Je veux dire pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas t'accrocher à quelqu'un en juste une semaine ? »

« C'est…parce que, c'est _une_ semaine. », dit Greg.

« Ouais, mais tu connais Mycroft depuis deux ans. », lui rappela Dimmock. « Découvrir son côté fêtard ne change pas ça, Greg. Tu connais Mycroft depuis deux ans, et non une semaine. »

Greg accentua son froncement de sourcils. « Ouais, mais… »

« Greg, _arrête_ , », le coupa Dimmock. « Ouais, t'as été un peu con avec lui, mais si tu le haïssais vraiment, et je veux dire _vraiment_ haïr du plus profond de ton cœur, tu ne serais pas en train de lui rouler des pelles. Trouver que tu as des points communs avec une personne ne change pas tout. »

« Exactement. », dit Greg. « Ça _ne change pas_ ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne l' _aime_ _pas_ et il n'y a _pas_ de relation ici. J'ai soudainement réalisé qu'il était hyper canon. »

Dimmock renifla. « T'es en plein déni, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant. »

« Je suis vraiment en train de reconsidérer notre amitié. »

« Oh, aller, fais pas ta mauviette. »

« Va te faire foutre. », grogna Greg.

Dimmock gloussa. « Ok, ok. J'arrête, content ? »

« J'suis aux anges. », le fusilla Greg en tirant rageusement sur sa cigarette et soufflant la fumée dans le visage de Dimmock.

Dimmock s'amusa à murmurer des bruits indécents et Greg réussit à lui donner un coup de pied.

* * *

 _On se voit au prochain chapitre ! :)_


	14. Notes

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 ** _Bonsoir! Voici le quatorzième chapitre._**

 ** _Je vous préviens, il y a un langage très grossier dans ce chapitre !_ **

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze : Notes**

Greg et Mycroft n'avaient qu'un seul cours en commun : Littérature Anglaise. Heureusement, Dimmock ne faisait pas partie de ce cours. Il aurait souri toute la matinée à Greg et se serait amusé à faire de drôles de bruits. Ce qui aurait fait reconsidérer à Greg d le concept "tuer c'est mal".

Il y avait deux rangées de tables doubles de chaque côté de la salle avec, au centre, trois carrés de deux tables doubles. Greg avait l'habitude de s'asseoir au fond de la salle à droite tandis que Mycroft prenait le siège le plus proche du tableau dans la rangée du milieu.

Comme d'habitude, Greg avança dans la salle quand la sonnerie se fit entendre et lança à Monsieur Jambrook un sourire charmeur qui fit reculer ce dernier. Les yeux de Greg scannèrent la pièce et il dut retenir un rictus quand il aperçut Mycroft s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Greg s'assit au bord de sa table habituelle, le plus loin du mur pour qu'il soit plus proche de Mycroft qui se trouvait également au bord de sa table. Les yeux bleus de Mycroft bougèrent sur Greg et pendant une seconde, il sourit avant de se reprendre et de porter attention au cours.

Greg tenta plusieurs fois d'attraper le regard de Mycroft mais ce dernier était solennellement en train d'écouter Monsieur Jambrook radoter sur…peu importe ce qu'il enseignait. Greg s'appuya sur son coude droit et observa Mycroft : son magnifique visage, son long -et probablement très délicieux- cou, sa manière d'écrire sur son cahier délicatement, ses longues jambes cachées derrière son bureau…

« Greg ! »

Ce dernier cliqua des yeux et sursauta en arrachant son regard de Mycroft pour voir Monsieur Jambrook attendre une réaction de sa part.

« Huh ? »

« Est-ce que tu écoutes ? », demanda Monsieur Jambrook.

« Non. » Greg secoua sa tête. « Non, j'étais en train de regarder Mycroft. »

Les yeux de Mycroft dérivèrent directement sur lui et Greg sourit largement alors que tout le monde dans la classe se retourna pour le fixer.

Jambrook fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu trouves Mycroft plus intéressant que le cours ? »

« Eh bien…comment peut-on comparer les deux ? », demanda Greg. « Je veux dire, Mycroft est un être vivant, vous savez, une des créations de Dieu. Et à côté, on a le cours de littérature anglaise. Ce n'est pas que ce cours n'est pas intéressant mais la Bible _dit_ … »

« Oui, Gregory, j'ai compris. », soupira Jambrook en frottant son visage. « Et si tu prêtais attention ? »

« À vous ou à Mycroft ? »

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent et Mycroft fixa son cahier alors qu'un rougissement s'étala sur son cou.

« À moi. », bouillonna Jambrook.

« Je peux le faire, M'sieur Jambrook. », dit Greg en faisant un salut avec deux doigts.

Le professeur lui lança un regard noir tandis que Greg s'assit un peu mieux et ouvrit son cahier quand la leçon fut écrite au tableau. L'adolescent lança un coup d'œil Mycroft pour voir que ce dernier état en train de prendre des notes. Il déchira un bout de papier et écrit dessus vite fait.

 **T'fais quoi ?**

Il plia en deux le papier et attendit que Jambrook soit de dos pour se pencher et déposer le mot sur le bureau de Mycroft. Ce dernier regarda Greg faire avec un air interrogateur avant d'ouvrir le mot.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il écrit une réponse en retour.

 _Drogues. Et toi ?_

Greg poussa un grognement et couvrit le bruit en toussant quand Jambrook se retourna pour le fixer. L'écriture de Mycroft était nette et arrondie. _Très élégante_ , pensa Greg. Tout le contraire de la sienne qui était seulement du gribouillage.

 **Rien. Je m'ENNUIE.**

Il rendit le mot à Mycroft. Ce dernier le lut, sourit et griffonna.

 _Passer des mots en cours ? Tu m'avais caché ton côté gamine de collège, Gregory._

Greg exprima son outrage en laissant sortir un bruit étranglé de sa gorge et répondit.

 **Mm-hm. Ferme ta gueule.**

 _Comment pourrais-tu m'aider à faire ça ?_

Le visage de Greg s'adoucit et Mycroft sourit largement alors qu'il recopiait la leçon de Monsieur Jambrook.

 **Mycroft, Je. M'ENNUIE !**

 _Tu sais ce qui est intéressant ?_

Greg leva un sourcil, interrogateur et écrivit une réponse.

 **Non, quoi ?**

 _Les cours._

Mycroft ricana légèrement en voyant Greg lui tirer la langue.

 **Faux.** **T'es fou ou quoi ?**

 _Peut-être, ça n'a pas encore été prouvé._

 **Eh bien tu devrais surement faire des tests…Sherlock aussi.**

 _Ah, tu n'as pas vu un dentiste essayer de lui arracher une dent, hein ? J'ai peur pour chaque médecin qui tente de faire des expériences sur mon petit frère._

Greg gloussa bêtement en imaginant un médecin essayer de retenir un Sherlock Holmes en train de hurler, de cracher et de mordre.

 _ **Peu importe…Je m'ennuie.**_

 _Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit._

 **Et si on faisait un truc ?**

 _Comme… ?_

… **ON DEVRAIT S'ECRIRE DES TRUCS COCHONS !**

Mycroft lut la note et un sourcil roux se leva délicatement.

 _Je ne t'écrirais pas de mots cochons._

 **Pourquoi pas ?**

 _Parce que._

 **Aller…Tu te souviens de ma langue ?**

 _Arrête ça, Gregory._

 **Et de mes lèvres ? Mes doigts…**

 _Je te préviens, Gregory !_

Greg fit un grand sourire et gribouilla un autre mot avant de se pencher pour le tendre à Mycroft. Ce dernier l'ignora et Greg s'avança encore plus pour pousser le mot devant les bras croisés de l'autre adolescent.

Mycroft soupira profondément.

 **Tu t'souviens comment c'était bon d'être dans ma bouche, Mycroft ? Ma langue chaude, mouillée, qui roulait tout autour de toi ? Ma main fermée sur ta queue -qui est vraiment grosse, pour ton information.**

Les joues de Mycroft rougirent à l'extrême et Greg, qui observait l'adolescent, se balança sur sa chaise.

Quelques personnes avaient remarqué qu'ils se passaient des mots et un bon lot de sourcils furent levés. Mais Greg les ignora, préférant reporter son attention sur Mycroft qui venait de glisser le papier devant lui après écrit une réponse.

 _Continue…_

Le sourire de Greg s'élargit et l'adolescent se mit à écrire.

 **Mon Dieu, c'était magique. Tu es tellement épais que ce n'est pas marrant du tout. Et la façon dont tu gémissais, grognais alors tu t'enfonçais dans ma bouche. Putain, ça doit absolument arriver de nouveau.**

Mycroft rougit plus qu'il n'était possible de rougir en une seule fois, écarta ses jambes et écrivit.

 _Hmm, peut-être que je devrais t'en faire voir un peu plus la prochaine fois, tu n'es pas d'accord ?_

L'image de Mycroft baisant sa bouche lui arriva à l'esprit et Greg lécha ses lèvres. Il écrivit à nouveau tout en sachant que Mycroft avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

 **Aller, tu dois écrire des mots cochons en retour. Comme quand tu m'as choppé à la soirée -merde, c'était tellement excitant. Je me souviens encore de ta langue dans ma bouche et de ta main douce et parfaite enroulée autour de ma queue.**

Mycroft afficha un sourire en coin en baissant les yeux sur le papier.

 _Non, non, mon cher Gregory. Tu dois mériter tout ça. Continue d'écrire et je t'écrirais quelque chose de tellement obscène que tu auras un orgasme dans la seconde où tu me liras._

Greg retint de justesse un gémissement. Comment Mycroft pouvait apparaître si tentant et sexy à travers un putain de papier ? Greg se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il se demanda soudainement si tout ça était une bonne idée.

 **Aller, Mickey ! Je ne suis pas bon sans les encouragements !**

Greg passa le mot à Mycroft quand Monsieur Jambrook apparut de nulle part. Il piqua le papier des mains de Mycroft, les yeux de ce dernier s'élargissant. Greg se jeta brusquement en avant.

« Non ! »

« On se passe des mots en classe ? », dit sur le ton de la réflexion Jambrook.

« Non c'est juste…hum…je posais seulement une question à Mycroft. », dit Greg alors que Mycroft rougit profondément.

« Peut-être que je devrais lire ça à haute voix devant la classe, hmm ? », dit Jambrook.

Le visage de Greg changea soudainement pour afficher un sourire narquois. Il siffla. « Euh, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? », demanda le professeur.

« Eh bien, …les parents seront probablement bouleversés si vous lisez ce genre de choses devant leurs enfants. », déclara Greg en désignant d'un coup de tête le papier. « Mais si vraiment vous le souhaitez, lisez-le à haute voix, je m'en fous. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur son dossier de chaise. Il croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête et sourit largement. De son côté, Mycroft fixa sans faillir sans cahier alors que l'attention du reste de la classe naviguait entre Greg et Monsieur Jambrook.

Jambrook déplia finalement ce qu'il tenait et ses yeux marrons se déplacèrent sur le papier. Greg observa le visage du professeur passer de l'ennui à la surprise pour finir par rougir à l'extrême, tout cela en moins de trente secondes.

Greg ne put retenir son rire et bégaya : « V-vous allez toujours le l-lire à haute vo-voix, m'sieur ? »

« Non…non, je pense que je vais m'abstenir. », dit Jambrook en avalant sa salive difficilement.

« Oww, aller, tout le monde est curieux ! », dit Gregory.

La classe fixait Greg puis Monsieur Jambrook tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être écrit sur ce foutu morceaux de papier.

« Gregory, sortez, maintenant ! », ordonna fermement Jambrook.

« Mais… »

« Dehors ! »

« Et Mycroft alors ? », demanda Greg. « Il a écrit dessus, aussi ! »

Mycroft lança un regard furieux en direction de Greg, qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant que Jambrook ne prenne la parole. « Prenez vos affaires et sortez, Lestrade, de suite ! »

« Très bien, calmez-vous. », dit Greg en attrapant son sac à dos et fourra toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur. Il lança un coup d'œil à Mycroft avant de dire : « Est-ce que je peux laisser un mot à Mycroft, Monsieur ? Un tout petit. »

La classe éclata de rire et se moqua, et Jambrook, qui venait de ranger le papier dans sa poche, avança entre les rangées de bureau, et attrapa la manche de Greg.

« Quoi, vous gardez le papier pour plus tard ? », osa Greg en étant traîné vers les portes. « Je ne savais pas que c'était votre truc, M'sieur ! »

« Taisez-vous, Lestrade. », s'écria Jambrook en haussant fortement la voix.

« Ow, laissez-moi partir ! », cria Greg alors que la classe rigolait toujours. « Ennui à l'horizon, ENNUI A L'HORIZON ! »

Il fut poussé dehors. Jambrook se retourna vers le reste de ses élèves : « Vous tous, vous restez là, pas un mot ! »

Les étudiants observèrent Jambrook crier sur Greg, qui sautait de partout et qui se frottait le bras tout en souriant et rigolant. Finalement, les deux finirent par disparaître et la classe entière se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers Mycroft.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ce papier ? », demanda Sally Donovan et se retournant sur son siège.

« Rien de très important. », répondit Mycroft en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu passais des mots à Lestrade ? », demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

Mycroft haussa à nouveau les épaules et ignora toutes leurs questions en gribouillant dans le coin de son cahier. Quand Jambrook revint enfin, il se trouvait seul et il fixa Mycroft quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre son cours.

Mycroft soupira lourdement et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, se demandant ce que Greg était en train de faire.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _Le prochain arrive ce week-end!_


	15. Attention, Attention

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _ **Bonsoir! Voici le quinzième chapitre. Il est plus long que les précédents et possède un langage assez familier!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze : Attention, Attention**

La bibliothèque était plutôt silencieuse. Quelques étudiants étaient totalement plongés dans leur lecture, d'autres parlaient avec des amis et le reste faisaient leurs devoirs. Les deux bibliothécaires alternaient entre ranger les livres sur leurs étagères et s'asseoir derrière le bureau d'accueil.

Greg se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait face à Mycroft. Ce dernier leva les yeux de ses devoirs et haussa un sourcil.

« Collé après les cours pour le reste de la semaine et je dois m'excuser officiellement auprès de Monsieur Jambrook. Et je dois aussi aller parler avec la conseillère de l'école à propos du sexe protégé et des MST. », annonça Greg.

Mycroft ricana.

« C'est pas marrant. », pleurnicha Greg. « Tu as écris sur ce putain de papier mais est-ce que _tu_ as des problèmes ? _Nooon_ … »

« Je suis Mycroft Holmes, », se moqua Mycroft. « Je n'ai jamais de problèmes. »

Greg le fusilla du regard. « Enfin, ils pensent surement que j'essaye de te corrompre, donc tu devrais t'attendre à recevoir un appel du conseiller pour te prévenir sur mes désirs les plus profonds. »

« J'aime assez tes désirs les plus profonds. », dit Mycroft.

Greg sentit quelque chose toucher sa jambe et glisser de haut en bas et haussa les sourcils. « Mycroft Holmes, est-ce qu'il s'agit de ton pied ? »

« Peut-être. », sourit Mycroft.

« Hmmm, je pense que je devrais plutôt parler de _toi_ en train d'essayer de me corrompre », dit Greg.

Il déglutit avec difficulté quand le pied de Mycroft bougea doucement pour se diriger vers le haut, se frottant sur sa cuisse.

« Oh, Gregory, comme si quelqu'un pouvait croire que _je te corromps_. », se moqua Mycroft.

« J'ai bien vu que ta célébrité te servait pour recevoir des faveurs. », marmonna Greg, son esprit était plutôt occupé à suivre le mouvement du pied de Mycroft.

Ce dernier sourit. « J'ai toujours un plan d'avance. »

« Tout le monde pense que t'es tellement snob, que t'es un parfait petit étudiant. », dit Greg. « Alors qu'en réalité tu es un vilain petit garçon. »

« Il n'y a _rien_ de petit à propos de moi, Gregory Lestrade. », rétorqua Mycroft.

« J'sais pas, je devrais peut-être jeter un coup d'œil afin de me faire une idée. », sourit Greg. Le pied de Mycroft s'écarta et Greg gémit, ce qui fit ricaner Mycroft. Greg fit la moue et se pencha au-dessus de la table. « Donc, t'fais quoi ? »

« Devoirs. », répondit Mycroft.

« Quels devoirs ? »

« Là, maintenant, politique, littérature anglaise et chimie. », murmura Mycroft en écrivant dans son cahier. « Ce soir, Science spécialisée, français et biologie. »

Greg lui lança un regard étonné. « Tu viens juste de décrire, genre…une semaine de devoirs. »

Mycroft sourit mais ne leva pas la tête de son cahier. « Est—ce qu'au moins tu fais tes devoirs, Gregory ? »

« Hmm…ouais, la plupart du temps. », dit Greg en grattant sa joue. Mycroft le regarda curieusement et il ajouta : « Euh…quelques fois. Je ne les fais pas si je peux les éviter. »

Mycroft ricana.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais Sciences spé, c'est quoi ton problème ? », demanda Greg. « Tu _réalises_ que c'est, genre, de la science _spécialisée_ ? »

« Oui, eh bien, le nom du cours est plutôt révélateur. »

« T'es malade. »

« Non, juste intelligent et j'aime les challenges. », le corrigea Mycroft.

« Tous ceux qui sont intelligents sont également fous. C'est prouvé. », se moqua Greg.

Mycroft afficha un sourire narquois.

« Mycroft, c'est ennuyant. »

« J'essaye de travailler, Gregory. »

« Mais… »

« Et si on jouait à "Qui restera silencieux le plus longtemps" ? », proposa Mycroft. « Je te récompenserais si tu tiens plus d'une minute. »

Greg fit un large sourire quand il entendit le mot "récompense" et s'assit droit, face à Mycroft et pressa ses lèvres.

« Aller, c'est trop ennuyant. », se plaignit Greg quatre secondes plus tard.

« Je fais mes devoirs maintenant pour ne pas avoir à les faire ce soir. », sourit Mycroft. « Quand je rentrerais chez moi, il me restera probablement trente minutes de travail et comme ça je serais libre pour plusieurs soirées. »

« Mais je _m'ennuiiie_. », grogna Greg en s'étalant sur toute la table. Il posa sa tête dans ses bras. « Et si on allait s'embrasser ? »

« Non. »

« _Alleeer_. »

« Non. »

« Mycroft. »

« Non. »

« Myc… »

« Non. »

« Connard. », cria Greg. Mycroft lui lança un regard noir et les étudiants autour d'eux les regardèrent. « Désolé, désolé. », bredouilla Greg. « Donc, pas de bisous ? »

« Je fais mes devoirs. »

« Tu es _tellement_ gay. », râla Greg en s'effondrant de nouveau sur la table.

« _Tu_ pourrais en profiter pour faire _tes_ devoirs puisque tu es là. », suggéra Mycroft.

Greg le fixa comme s'il avait un idiot face à lui.

Mycroft posa son stylo et leva le regard sur Greg.

« Gregory, tu as le choix entre rester assis et m'observer faire mes devoirs, sortir et traîner avec tes potes, ou me parler pendant qu'on fait tous les deux nos devoirs. La dernière proposition offre des bisous, des mains sur tes cuisses et, occasionnellement, un pied contre ta queue. »

Bon, le choix de Greg était tout fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rouspéta mais prit tout de même son sac à dos dans les mains, l'ouvrit et attrapa un stylo, un cahier et le premier livre de cours qu'il vit. Il jeta tout sur la table et fusilla Mycroft du regard.

Ce dernier se leva rapidement pour se pencher au-dessus de la table et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Greg. Le plus âgé haleta mais répondit au baiser. Il tenta rapidement de plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure de Mycroft pour le rapprocher et approfondir le baiser.

Mais Mycroft donna une claque sur sa main et recula. Greg commença à pleurnicher.

« Pas de contact physique. », sourit Mycroft.

« Je te hais. », bouda Greg en ouvrant son cahier. Il baissa les yeux sur son travail et vérifia rapidement son agenda. « Il me manque un livre. », se plaignit Greg.

« Écris dans celui-ci. », dit Mycroft.

« T'es qu'un putain d'allumeur, tu le sais ? », grommela Greg.

Mycroft sourit simplement.

{oOo}

Greg avait écrit à Dimmock à propos de ses heures de colle et ses trois amis attendaient jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte à dix-sept heures. Il rejoignit Dylan, Joe et Dimmock sur le parking. Le dernier était en train d'écrire à Molly -il avait toujours ce sourire stupide sur son visage quand il parlait à sa petite-copine- mais cela n'empêcha pas un sourire moqueur de s'afficher quand Dylan demanda : « Alors, t'étais où toute la journée ? »

« J'étais dans le lit à ta mère. », rétorqua Greg.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, putain ? », demanda Dylan.

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur les lèvres de Greg. « Ça veut dire que je baisais dans les draps de ta mère. Pourquoi ? T'as un problème ? »

Dylan attrapa le cou de Greg et les entraîna dans l'herbe, se frappant et se donnant des coups de poing avant que Greg ne finisse par être bloqué dans l'herbe par une prise de catch.

« Ah, laisse-moi ! », cria Greg.

« Excuse-toi pour ce que t'as dit, ma mère est une sainte. », dit Dylan.

« C'est clair qu'elle doit l'être. », grommela Greg. « Je t'aurais étouffé à la naissance. »

« Enfin, Gregory, ne sois pas malpoli. », sourit largement Dylan tandis que Greg continuait à se débattre.

« Laisse-moi…putain…très bien, _désolé_ ! », s'écria Greg.

Dylan se moqua avec un sourire et le laissa partir. Greg essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais réussit seulement à avoir une claque derrière la tête.

« Connard. », rugit Greg en se relevant. Joe et Dimmock étaient toujours en train de se moquer de lui.

« Bon, les garçons, arrêtons d'être méchants. », dit Dimmock. Greg lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? », demanda Joe en s'appuyant sur la voiture de Dimmock et allumant sa cigarette.

« En train de baiser un gars. », répondit Greg.

« Conneries. », dit Greg. « T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas baisé depuis des jours. »

Greg grimaça. Même si ça restait _techniquement_ vrai, lui et Mycroft avaient fait d'autres choses. Joe et Dylan rigolèrent.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! », les insulta Greg.

« Pauvre Greggie. Tu as oublié comment coucher avec les mecs ? », demanda Dylan.

« Je vais te baiser, tu vas voir. », maugréa Greg.

« Eurk, non merci. Ta queue a probablement plein de maladie. » Dylan plissa son nez.

« Tu peux toujours me sucer, bâtard. », dit Greg en attrapant son entrejambe.

Dylan lui tira la langue et Dimmock parla. « Eh bien, si quelqu'un avait fait _ça_ , tu ne serais pas dans cet état, hein ? »

« Ne me tente pas, Dimmo. », dit Greg en vérifiant que son sac à dos était bien fermé avant d'arranger sa veste.

« Arrêtez de vous battre, les filles. », s'exclama Joe. Il sourit largement en voyant Greg et Dimmock se tourner vers lui. « Peu importe, qui veut aller voir un film ce soir ? »

« Y'a quoi ? », demanda Greg.

« J'sais pas. », répondit Joe.

« Ok, ma petite sœur a un rhume et elle en profite pour tout me demander. », expliqua Dylan. « Si j'ai à lui apporté encore un seul putain de verre d'eau, je lui jette en pleine figure. »

« Kayley te défoncerais avant que tu fasses ça. », dit Dimmock.

Greg et Dimmock ricanèrent à la moue de Dylan avant que Dimmock ne rajoute : « Je suis dispo, mais je dois récupérer Molly d'abord. »

« Oh, alors tu vas nous poser un lapin juste pour aller manger avec ta copine ? », demanda Dylan.

« Ouais, elle n'est pas égoïste comme vous tous. »

Greg sourit et dit « Ouais, ok, je serais là. »

« On se retrouve devant le ciné dans une heure ? », proposa Joe.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers leurs véhicules. Greg, lui, mit son casque et démarra sa moto. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la Jaguar de Mycroft en partant mais il ne vit pas l'adolescent.

{oOo}

Greg s'arrêta chez lui pour se changer. Il prit un jeans vert, un tee-shirt AC/DC et des converses. Il roula ensuite jusqu'au centre commercial qui se trouvait hors du centre-ville et se gara. Greg alluma une cigarette quand la BMW de Dimmock arriva à son niveau. Dimmock et Molly sortirent de la voiture.

« Salut, Greg. », sourit Molly.

« Et tu es _toujours_ avec ce con. », soupira Greg en enroulant un bras autour de Molly. « Bonjour, ma belle. »

« Tu dois toujours être aussi vulgaire ? », demanda Molly en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Ça fait partie de mon charme. » répondit Greg en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Peu importe. », les coupa Dimmock. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Molly. « J'ai entendu que _quelqu'un_ avait été envoyé chez le principal aujourd'hui. »

Greg mouilla ses lèvres et détourna le regard. « J'sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Dimmock fit un sourire moqueur et Greg retourna aspirer sur sa cigarette. « Ah, ne me mens pas, Gregory. »

« J'mens pas. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Dimmock chercha son paquet de cigarette dans ses poches. « Donc… _qui_ a été viré par Monsieur Jambrook, alors ? »

« J'sais pas. », répondit évasivement Greg. « J'étais en train de dormir sur ma table. »

« T'es sur ? »

« Absolument. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Donc tu _n'étais pas_ en train de passer des mots à Mycroft Holmes en cours ? », demanda Dimmock.

Greg essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais Dimmock esquiva en souriant puis alluma sa cigarette.

« J'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Jambrook avait rougit sur plusieurs nuances de rouge quand il s'est mis à lire votre papier. », continua Dimmock alors que Greg le fixait. « Allez, dis-nous, _qu'est-ce_ qu'il y avait sur ce papier ? »

« Rien. », dit Greg. « J'ai juste posé une question à Mycroft, ok ? »

« Mycroft Holmes ? », demanda Molly.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai oublié de te raconter ! », s'écria Dimmock.

« Va te faire foutre ! », rugit Greg. Il essaya de frapper Dimmock et Molly les regarda, confuse.

« Molly, Molly, Greg a un coup de cœur ! », cria Dimmock. Greg s'élança alors à la poursuite de ce dernier à travers le parking. Dimmock se cacha derrière une voiture et quand Greg fut près de lui, il se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant contre un poteau en béton. Greg grogna et frotta sa jambe. Dimmock couru vers sa petite-ami. « Greg aime bien Mycroft Holmes ! »

« _Quoi_?! », hurla presque Molly.

« Toi…sale…emmerdeur. », bafouilla Greg avec un tressaillement dans chaque mot.

« C'est vrai. », sourit Dimmock. « Greg, _notre_ Greg Lestrade, aime bien Mycroft Holmes. »

« Ce n'est _pas_ vrai. », s'écria Greg.

« C'est _totalement_ vrai. », dit Dimmock en se tournant vers Molly. « Ils se sont embrassés à la soirée, il y a une semaine… »

« Ta gueule, Dimmock. », cria Greg en boitillant vers lui.

« Et le week-end dernier, Mycroft a branlé Greg. », continua Dimmock. " _Et_ , ils ont séché les cours et se sont enfuis Dieu sait où, et ils se sont embrassés sur mon lit… »

Greg choppa Dimmock par le cou et couvrit sa bouche de sa main. « Ferme-la maintenant, sale con ou je te jure que… »

Il fut coupé quand Dimmock lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. « Et je les ai trouvés en train de se rouler une pelle ce matin devant le lycée. », dit Dimmock. « Et Eric Armstrong m'a envoyé un sms en disant que Monsieur Jambrook avait viré Greg de son cours pour avoir fait passer des mots à Mycroft. »

« Putain d'emmerdeur. », l'insulta Greg en se frottant le ventre.

« Oh! », s'exclama Molly en écarquillant les yeux et couvrant sa bouche. « Tu apprécies vraiment Mycroft Holmes ? »

« Non ! », dit Greg. « On s'embrasse juste de temps en temps, ok ? Je ne l'aime pas, merde ! »

« Si, tu l'aimes bien. », le contredit Dimmock.

« Dimmo, je te jure sur tout ce qui est sacré, je vais te tuer ! », hurla Greg.

Dimmock sourit et Molly dit : « Toi et Mycroft _Holmes_ ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. », grogna Greg.

« Mais c'est _trop_ bien. », s'exprima Molly en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bien ? », demanda Dimmock.

« Quoi ? » fut la réponse de Greg.

« Vous deux, je peux totalement l'imaginer ! », continua Molly. « C'est…ça _colle_ parfaitement ! »

« Tu devrais les voir. », se moqua Dimmock. « Ils sont _tellement_ adorables. »

« Dimmo… »

« C'est vrai ! », se justifia Dimmock. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux le nier. »

« Je le nie car c'est vrai, je ne l'apprécie _absolument_ pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les trois se tournèrent pour voir Dylan et Joe marcher vers eux. Le premier était en train d'écrire sur son portable et le second était en train de fumer.

Greg se retourna vers Molly et Dimmock pour leur parler d'une voie aiguë : « Pas un seul mot, compris ? » Molly hocha rapidement la tête et Dimmock se moqua. « Rien. », répondit Greg quand Dylan et Joe se rapprochèrent. « Dimmo faisait juste le con. »

« C'est faux. », le contredit Molly en embrassant la joue de son copain, ce qui accentua le sourire de ce dernier. « Quel film va-t-on voir ? »

« Peu importe. Je m'en fous. », répondit Joe en haussant les épaules.

« Pareil. », s'exprima Dylan. « Vous voulez voir un film en particulier ? »

Les autres haussèrent tous leurs épaules et tous décidèrent de choisir quand il se trouveraient devant le cinéma. Greg fusilla d'un regard noir Dimmock alors qu'ils avançaient et le dernier fit un large sourire et des bruits de bisous.

{oOo}

Le choix se porta sur un film d'action et Greg et Molly furent envoyés pour aller chercher la nourriture. Molly n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à Greg et ce dernier tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il put. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour payer, Molly dit : « Donc… Mycroft Holmes, hein ? »

Greg soupira. « Dimmo rigolait, ok ? »

« Donc tu ne l'as pas embrassé à la soirée, ni branlé, ni roulé des pelles sur le lit de Michael ? », demanda Molly. Greg mâcha sa lèvre inférieure. « Et tu n'as pas séché les cours et… »

« Oui, ok, on a fait tout ça. », dit Greg. « Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. »

« Mmm. » Molly hocha la tête. « Tu es sûre de ça ? »

« Oui. », grogna Greg.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Absolument… »

« _Oui_! », cria Greg. Molly afficha un grand sourire. « Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Dimmock. »

« Nan, c'est faux. », sourit Molly. « Il n'y a rien de mal à apprécier une personne, Greg. »

« Je sais ça. », rétorqua Greg. « Mais je n'ai _aucun_ sentiment pour Mycroft. »

« Alors pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec lui ? », demanda Molly.

Greg leva un sourcil. « Tu _sais_ qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et répondit : « Oui, Gregory, je connais ta réputation par cœur. Mais ça n'empêche _pas_ de tomber amoureux, tu sais. »

« Je sais, je sais. », marmonna Greg.

« Je suis curieuse de savoir _pourquoi_ tu fais tout ça avec Mycroft Holmes. », dit Molly. « Je pensais que vous vous détestiez. »

« On se détestait, oui -enfin, je le détestais. Enfin… » Greg fronça les sourcils, perdu. « Il n'est pas la personne que je pensais qu'il était. »

« Oh ? »

« Il…eh bien, il est plus intéressant. », admit Greg. « Il s'habille en noir et en jeans moulant, il fume et il écoute la même musique que moi. Et sa réputation est similaire à la mienne. »

« Vraiment ? »

Greg hocha la tête. « Je pensais qu'il était un snob un peu trop coincé, tu vois ? » Molly hocha encore la tête. « Mais il n'est pas comme ça. », continua Greg. « Il est…génial, vraiment. »

« Génial ? »

« Ouais. », sourit Greg en jouant avec un paquet de chips qu'il avait dans ses mains. « Il est marrant et charmant et… on s'entend juste très bien. » Molly sourit. « Nous avons beaucoup en commun et je m'amuse réellement avec lui, _vraiment_. Pas seulement quand on s'embrasse. »

« Alors vous vous entendez ben ? »

« Ouais. », répéta Greg. « C'est bizarre mais…c'est vraiment cool. »

Le sourire de Molly s'élargit mais ne s'exprima plus sur le sujet, elle préféra laisser Greg penser à Mycroft. Ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers le hall du centre commercial pour trouver une foule à traverser.

Ils sortirent et firent le tour du bâtiment avant de re-rentrer dans le cinéma. Les deux adolescents allaient pour prendre l'escalator lorsque Greg s'arrêta.

« Greg ? », appela Molly. Elle suivit le regard de l'adolescent et vit Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes accompagnés de John Watson Les trois étaient en train de se diriger vers eux.

Mycroft sourit quand il vit Greg et ce dernier lui répondit en le regardant dans les yeux. Mycroft était habillé d'un jeans noir avec deux chaines accrochées sur un côté, d'une chemise rouge foncé dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits et d'une paire de converses hautes. Ses cheveux roux-bruns étaient en pagailles mais son visage n'indiquait aucun maquillage.

Il avait toujours autant l'air baisable et les yeux de Greg l'observèrent de haut en bas doucement, ne loupant absolument aucun centimètre de tissu ou de peau. Quand Molly gloussa doucement à ses côtés, Greg rougit profondément et essaya de ne plus fixer Mycroft.

« Gregory. », dit Mycroft. Ses yeux couraient sur la silhouette de Greg de la même façon que Greg avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Salut. », répondit Greg.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et John le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda Greg en essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Il ignora le regard de Sherlock.

« Venus voir un film, évidemment. », dit Sherlock en claquant la langue. « T'es idiot ou quoi ? »

« Sherlock. », le réprimanda Mycroft. Sherlock lui tira la langue et John ricana alors que Mycroft se retourna vers Greg et Molly. « Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrés. », dit Mycroft à Molly. « Mycroft Holmes. »

« Molly Hooper. » Molly fit un grand sourire. « J'ai _beaucoup_ entendu parler de toi. »

Mycroft leva un sourcil assez haut et Greg expliqua : « Elle est la copine de Dimmock. »

« Je vois. », songea Mycroft. « Voici mon petit frère, Sherlock et son ami, John Watson. » Le plus jeune Holmes lança un regard noir à son frère mais John sourit.

« Bonjour. », dit poliment John.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Sherlock, John. », dit gaiement Molly.

Sherlock la fixa et se dirigea brusquement vers l'escalator. John le suivit puis Molly tandis que Greg et Mycroft se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Donc… », bafouilla Greg.

« J'ai été enrôlé pour amener mon frère et John au ciné. », soupira Mycroft. « Pas vraiment la façon dont je voulais passer mon après-midi. » Ses yeux bleus navigant sur le visage de Greg. « Mais ça _commence_ à s'arranger. »

Greg rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ouais, eh bien…hum… »

« Tu as un véritable contact avec les mots, n'est-ce pas ? », le taquina Mycroft.

« Ferme-la. », dit Greg en lui donnant un petit coup. Mycroft se moqua en rigolant. Le visage de Molly était carrément défiguré par un sourire et quand elle descendit de l'escalator, elle fonça vers Dimmock, Dylan et Joe.

Elle murmura à l'oreille de Dimmock et un rictus traversa son visage. Greg lui lança un regard furieux et se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Donc…euh…profite bien de ton film. »

« Je vais essayer. », dit Mycroft en regardant Sherlock qui était en train de jouer avec la machine à glaçons. « Bien que je redoute de devoir tuer quelqu'un avant la fin de la journée. »

« Je pense que personne ne t'en voudra. », sourit Greg.

Mycroft répondit à son sourire et alla chercher son frère et John. Greg l'observa partir. Il commença à bouger quand Dimmock se mit à sa hauteur et lui glissa : » Comment va ton petit-ami ? »

« Tais-toi. », répondit Greg avec haine. Il fourra les sachets de nourriture dans les mains de son ami et s'avança.

Dimmock partagea la nourriture entre lui, Joe et Dylan. Une fois fait, les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent vers la salle 4 du cinéma et Greg regarda derrière lui. Mycroft patientait dans la file pour acheter des tickets, Sherlock murmurait à l'oreille de John tout en pointant les gens du doigt.

Mycroft attrapa le regard de Greg et sourit. Greg sourit également alors qu'il disparaissait dans la salle.

* * *

 _À bientôt pour la suite :)_


	16. Taking Control

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonsoir!_

 _Bon, il est 2h du matin et j'ai pris mon temps pour relire ce chapitre et le poster car je ne bosse pas demain matin ~Youhou! Une grass' mat'!~._

 _Attention au langage très vulgaire dans celui-ci!_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre seize : Taking Control**

Joe et Dylan se dirigèrent sans attendre vers les sièges du fond sur le côté droit de la salle. Les deux garçons s'amusèrent à se pousser et se taper jusqu'à ce que Joe frappa Dylan à la cuisse. Le blond grogna de douleur et s'effondra sur son siège.

Dimmock s'assit juste devant eux, son bras toujours enroulé autour de la taille à Molly. Greg prit le siège à côté de Dylan et ouvrit le sachet popcorn pour fourrer sa main dedans et remplir sa bouche.

Ils profitèrent alors des pubs qui défilaient à l'écran pour se lancer les chips, popcorn et bonbons entre eux. Greg tira la langue à Dimmock après lui avoir piqué de la limonade et ce dernier le regarda furieusement en voyant de la nourriture mâchée sur la langue.

« Sale con. », l'insulta Dimmock en lui jetant une barre chocolatée en pleine figure.

« Mmm, Mars. », sourit largement Greg. Il arrache l'emballage et mordit vigoureusement dedans en faisant un petit bruit d'appréciation et en frottant son ventre.

Dimmock leva les yeux au ciel et Molly l'embrassa sur la joue. Pendant ce temps, Dylan et Joe se battaient pour un paquet de gâteau.

« Hey, vous avez les Twix ? », demanda Greg en se penchant au-dessus des sièges. Molly hocha la tête et passa sa main au-dessus du sac à son petit-ami pour attraper les gâteaux et les donner à Greg. « Mmm, trop bon. »

« Tu vas finir malade. », dit Molly alors que Greg fourra une deuxième barre de Mars dans sa bouche avant d'ouvrir les Twix.

Greg lui tira simplement la langue et aspira sa limonade.

En finissant de mâcher, il leva la tête et aperçut des cheveux roux-brun rentrer dans la salle. Il sourit bêtement alors que Mycroft attrapait Sherlock qui était en train d'essayer de courir entre les allées de sièges.

Il pesta dans l'oreille de son petit frère et Sherlock lui lança un regard noir avant de s'écarter. Le plus jeune des Holmes s'avança dans l'allée où se trouvait Dimmock et Molly avec John et se jeta sur le siège en bout de rang.

Greg ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Mycroft -et il avait le pressentiment que ce dernier savait qu'il l'observait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se réinstalla dans son siège et bu sa boisson en regardant tour à tour l'écran et Mycroft.

Molly et Dimmock étaient en train de ricaner (pas que Greg l'ai remarqué) et n'arrêtaient pas de se murmurer des choses sur le comportement de Greg.

Soudainement, Mycroft se leva et marcha devant Sherlock et John, leur disant quelque chose que Sherlock applaudit de toutes ses forces. Il reçu un regard noir en retour et leva les yeux sur Greg puis se tourna et sortit de la salle.

Greg se leva rapidement et Dimmock demanda : « Où tu vas ? »

« Hum…cigarette. », répondit Greg en commençant presque à courir entre les allées de sièges. Dimmock ricana.

« T'en penses quoi ? », demanda-t-il à sa petite-amie.

« Oh, Greg adore _carrément_ Mycroft. » confirma Molly.

Dimmock sourit largement en profitant de son triomphe.

{oOo}

Greg marcha le long du couloir éclairé en se demandant où Mycroft avait bien pu passer. Il arriva tout juste à la hauteur des toilettes quand Mycroft apparut. Il l'attrapa, le tira dans la pièce carrelée et le poussa contre le mur.

« Ça commence à devenir une habitude. », dit Greg tandis que Mycroft enroula un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

Mycroft rigola doucement. « Alors arrête de me suivre. »

« Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi baisable. », rétorqua Greg.

Mycroft sourit et Greg réduit la distance entre eux en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Mycroft. Ce dernier laissa sortir un son étouffé et surpris avant de répondre au baiser, ses lèvres se mélangeant naturellement à celles de Greg.

Le plus âgé des adolescents décida de rapidement prendre le contrôle du baiser -et ce même si Mycroft l'avait _bloqué_ contre le mur- et passa une main dans les cheveux roux-brun de Mycroft, l'autre allant attraper ses hanches.

Mycroft se tendit pendant une seconde avant de se détendre et de céder devant cette prise de contrôle et laissa Greg le guider. Ce dernier sourit et attrapa Mycroft pour le bloquer contre le mur.

Le garçon laissa sortir un souffle surpris et ils se séparèrent. Greg affichait un sourire moqueur.

« Ne pense pas que je te laisserais faire ça à chaque fois. », ronchonna Mycroft.

« Je m'en fous. », dit Greg et il retourna avec force contre les lèvres de Mycroft.

Mycroft gémit et Greg sourit à nouveau avant de se concentrer pour donner à Mycroft Holmes le baiser le plus mémorable de sa vie. Il laissa le doux et gentil baiser se faire avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher la lèvre inférieure de Mycroft.

Le plus grand ouvrit sa bouche lentement et la langue de Greg glissa à l'intérieur en léchant paresseusement les dents et les gencives de Mycroft avant de s'enrouler et de tourner avec sa jumelle, donnant de petits coups contre le piercing que Mycroft savait si bien cacher.

Les doigts de Greg plongèrent dans les cheveux de Mycroft pendant l'exploration de sa bouche et son autre main alla s'agripper à la hanche gauche du garçon, ses doigts s'enfonçant aléatoirement dans la peau.

Mycroft gémit doucement quand Greg pencha sa tête pour commencer un nouveau baiser et attaqua la bouche du garçon d'un autre angle. Les mains de Mycroft, elles, avaient chacune commencé leurs chemins par les épaules de Greg et, doucement, descendaient dans le dos musclé de l'adolescent et sur le côté pour atterrir sur une hanche.

Quand il sentit que Mycroft était en train de reprendre un petit peu de contrôle, Greg s'avança et poussa avec ardeur le plus grand contre le mur, lui faisant sortir un petit cri. Il arracha ses lèvres de celles de Mycroft pour aller mordre et lécher son cou. Mycroft grogna et s'agrippa fermement contre lui.

Il plongea ses dents dans le long cou pâle de Mycroft avant de prendre un peu de recul pour aller lécher de sa langue les petites marques rouges dont il était l'auteur et remonta vers la mâchoire.

Il lécha, suça la peau jusqu'à l'oreille de Mycroft puis continua sur le lobe avant de respirer lourdement contre l'oreille. Greg sentit Mycroft frémir contre lui et sourit narquoisement avant de continuer à tirer doucement le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents pour finir par le lécher.

Mycroft attrapa le visage de Greg et le tira d'un coup sec pour écraser leurs lèvres ensemble, les faisant tous les deux gémir bruyamment. Greg resserra sa poigne sur la hanche de Mycroft et amena l'adolescent jusqu'à lui pour que leurs entrejambes se touchent.

« Greg. », grogna Mycroft contre ses lèvres. En réponse, Greg laissa un grognement plaintif sortir de sa gorge. Mycroft bougea légèrement du mur pour que leurs entrejambes se touchent une nouvelle fois et il gémit lourdement en sentant Greg sourire contre sa bouche.

Ce dernier avait commencé à être excité dès que Mycroft l'avait bloqué contre le mur et son sang affluait jusqu'à son aine depuis qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Mycroft entoura de ses deux bras le cou de Greg et le rapprocha pour tenter d'éliminer l'espace inexistant entre eux. Greg posa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Mycroft, le droit étant appuyé contre le mur froid, et ré-attaqua les lèvres du plus grand.

Ils se léchèrent mutuellement leurs bouches, explorèrent en léchant et roulant leurs langues entre elles, tout cela en rythme. À chaque fois que leurs têtes changeaient de direction, leurs dents claquaient, ce qui ne les dérangea pas. Et le souffle chaud de leurs respirations allait de l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'ils haletaient en essayant de se calmer sans se séparer.

Une fois de plus, Mycroft tenta de prendre le contrôle, ses mains se baladant sur Greg et le poussant en avant tout en changeant le rôle de ses lèvres qui devinrent plus agressives. Greg grogna et attrapa violemment les mains de Mycroft, enroulant ses doigts autour de ses poignets, pour les mettre de force au-dessus de sa tête.

Mycroft haleta, ses yeux bleus se voilèrent mais restèrent fixés sur le regard luxurieux de Greg.

« Non, non, _non_ , », murmura Greg d'une voix rauque en plongeant son nez dans le cou de Mycroft, ce qui fit gémir doucement ce dernier. « _Je suis_ en charge ici, Monsieur Holmes. », dit Greg. Il alla lécher la peau chaude de Mycroft. « Détends-toi et profite. »

« Greg… »

Greg se pencha en avant, léchant et suçant les lèvres déjà gonflées de Mycroft pour les faire devenir d'un rouge luisant sous la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ressortit sa langue pour lécher la peau gonflée et écouta Mycroft gémir bruyamment. Greg fit de même avec la lèvre supérieure avant de se reculer et observer le visage rougit de Mycroft.

Il écrasa à nouveau leurs bouches ensemble et força l'entrée de la bouche de Mycroft avec sa langue. Il poussa sa jumelle vers l'intérieur et l'adolescent aux cheveux roux-brun geignit. Greg dirigea sa langue dans chaque coin de la bouche, lécha de grands coups puis s'emmêla à la langue de Mycroft pour continuer à dominer le baiser.

Il appuya tout son corps contre celui de Mycroft et utilisa tout son poids pour garder le plus jeune contre le mur. Mycroft essaya de pousser ses hanches en avant mais Greg le bloqua, ce qui fit doubler ses gémissements, ses plaintes et ses petits bruits érotiques.

Greg commençait à ressentir un léger étourdissement, ses pensées étaient un véritable fouillis et son corps entier pulsait de désir. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Mycroft contre la sienne et gémit en bougeant ses hanches pour être mieux calé.

Mycroft se trouvait entièrement à la merci de Greg mais avait arrêté de se battre. Son corps était dur et chaud contre celui du brun, ses hanches bougeaient d'avant en arrière pour pouvoir se frotter contre Greg à chaque mouvement et sa tête bougeait d'un côté ou de l'autre selon la volonté de Greg. Sa poitrine était lourde à chaque respiration partagée, et ses bras commençaient à se faire sentir alors qu'ils étaient tenus de force contre le mur.

Greg s'arracha de lui quand l'air se fit demandeur. Les deux haletèrent lourdement et Greg grogna alors qu'il observa de haut en bas Mycroft. Il plongea une fois de plus son visage dans le cou du plus jeune garçon, fit parcourir ses lèvres sur la peau et joua avec sa langue.

« M…merde, Greg. », marmonna Mycroft en posant sa tête contre le mur.

« Putain, tu ne sais pas _à quel point_ tu as l'air sexy. », glissa Greg à l'oreille de Mycroft, toujours penché vers le cou de l'adolescent. « Mon Dieu, Mycroft, tout ce que je veux te faire. »

Mycroft gémit.

« Quand tu me l'autoriseras, je te baiserais si fort. », lui dit Greg. « Tu détesterais ça, hein ? Moi en train de te baiser, de te posséder, de te _détruire_. »

Cette fois-ci, Mycroft gémit plus fort et Greg sourit moqueusement en se redressant.

« Ou peut-être que non ? », demanda-t-il. « Peut-être que secrètement, tu souhaiterais que ça se passe comme ça, hmm ? T'veux être le jouet de quelqu'un ? »

Les yeux de Mycroft s'élargirent doucement et ressentit un petit frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps entier. Greg pressa leurs érections piégées ensemble et Mycroft alterna entre le mur et Greg avant de retrouver son appui.

Greg ricana doucement. « Je te connais, Mycroft Holmes. », murmura-t-il en frôlant de ses lèvres l'oreille de Mycroft. « Je sais ce que tu veux. »

Il ferma sa main droite sur le poignet de Mycroft et laissa sa main gauche descendre le long de l'adolescent en commençant par le visage et le cou. Mycroft frissonna violemment et Greg continua son manège, creusant et enfonçant ses doigts dans les côtes, les hanches de Mycroft avant d'atteindre ses fesses.

« Tu veux que je te baise bien profond, pas vrai ? », demanda Greg.

« Oh mon Dieu. », geignit Mycroft.

« Te baiser si fort et si vite que tu ne pourrais pas t'asseoir droit pour une semaine entière. », continua Greg en poussant son nez dans le cou de l'adolescent soumis. « Te baiser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. »

Il releva la tête pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Mycroft. Ce dernier gémit quand il recula et sa tête avança pour suivre Greg et essayer de rattraper les lèvres mais échoua. Il laissa sortir une plainte de sa gorge et Greg se moqua silencieusement, un sourire sur le visage, avant de se lécher les lèvres.

« G…Greg… », pleurnicha Mycroft.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. », murmura Greg. « Dis-le, Mycroft, et je t'embrasse. »

« S'il te pl…plait. »

« Aller, tu peux le faire. », le taquina Greg. « Tu es _tellement_ doué avec les mots, Mycroft. Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. »

Mycroft respirait lourdement, ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées, son visage, rouge, et ses lèvres gonflées appelaient Greg à les embrasser. Il aspira un grand bol d'air et la langue de Greg sortit pour lécher sa lèvre supérieure.

« Dis-le. », répéta Greg.

« S'il te plait. », gémit Mycroft. « Embrasse-moi, Greg ! »

« Dis-le. »

« Je… », Mycroft inhala de nouveau une bouffée d'air et Greg avança son entrejambe, ce qui le fit geindre encore plus. « Putain, je te veux ! », cria presque Mycroft.

« Tu me veux en train de quoi ? »

« De me b…baiser. », gémit Mycroft. « Dans un lit, contre un mur, partout ! Juste, embrasse-moi, put… »

Il fut coupé quand Greg plongea en avant pour écraser leurs bouches et leurs corps tout entier ensemble. Il laissa les mains de Mycroft se poser sur ses hanches et sourit sans honte contre le jeune homme alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Mycroft se lamenta bruyamment et ferma ses mains sur le haut de Greg pour l'attirer au plus proche vers lui. Les toilettes étaient une fois de plus remplis de bruits mouillés et de succion venant des deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient furieusement, chacun léchant, suçant et mordant les lèvres et la langue de l'autre garçon.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'aucun des deux ne fit attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la gauche de Greg. Par contre, ils entendirent un cri de surprise.

« Putain de _merde_! »

Greg et Mycroft se séparèrent rapidement et se tournèrent pour voir Dimmock les regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Greg grogna et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Mycroft, sa respiration toujours aussi lourde tandis que Mycroft haletait au-dessus de lui.

« Vous vous arrêtez jamais, vous deux ? », demanda Dimmock une fois qu'il ait repris ses esprits (car _putain_ qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient l'air sexy ensemble). « Ou alors vous aviez prévus de vous envoyer en l'air ici, dans les chiottes ? »

« On n'aurait pas à arrêter si des connards comme toi ne venez pas nous interrompre ! », le fusilla Greg, sa voix étouffée par le cou de Mycroft.

Dimmock passa à côté d'eux en souriant pour se diriger vers les urinoirs et utilisa le plus éloigné des garçons.

« Désolé. », marmonna Greg.

« Pas…pas de problème. », réussi à articuler Mycroft.

Greg sourit contre lui. « Donc… »

« Ferme-là. », bredouilla Mycroft. Greg gloussa et se recula. Ils entendirent Dimmock laver ses mains et revenir vers eux. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. », dit Mycroft. « Qui sait ce que Sherlock et John sont en train de faire sans moi. »

« Oh, ces deux p'tits cons sont avec toi ? », demanda Dimmock. Mycroft lui lança un regard noir et le jeune homme continua : « Hum…je veux dire, ils sont absolument _adorables_. »

Mycroft soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Ils se jettent de la merde, crient et Sherlock Holmes est…tu sais, _Sherlock Holmes_. », dit Dimmock.

Mycroft soupira une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna du mur, cligna des yeux et arrangea son jeans. Dimmock détourna les yeux pendant que Greg et Mycroft se réarrangèrent en tentant d'ignorer leurs pantalons extrêmement serrés.

Mycroft lança un coup d'œil à Dimmock avant de se pencher rapidement pour embrasser Greg doucement : « Je te vois plus tard. »

« Ouais. », confirma Greg en retournant le baiser. Mycroft recula à contrecœur et adressa à Greg un sourire avant de pousser la porte des toilettes et de disparaître. « Pas un putain de mot. », dit Greg à son meilleur ami sur un ton menaçant.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! », déclara Dimmock.

Greg lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna vivement vers la porte. Cela n'empêcha pas Dimmock de ricaner derrière lui.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !_

 _On se voit en début de semaine prochaine pour le chapitre dix-sept :)_


	17. Sassafras Roots

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez eu de superbes cadeaux !_

 _Le chapitre que vous allez lire a un langage hyper explicite ! Alors faites attention si vous êtes sensibles au langage concernant la sexualité. J'oserais même dire ne le lisez pas!_

 _Vous verrez aussi que c'est un chapitre assez long et je vous avoue qu'en le relisant je me suis rappelé la difficulté que j'ai pu avoir pour enfin le finir ! J'ai (bizarrement) été très gênée de le relire haha, je pense que vous comprendrez._

* * *

 _ **Attention : Sexe oral**_

 _ **Non mais vraiment : Le langage est très explicite!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept : Sassafras Roots**

 _ **Note : Sassafras Roots est un titre de Green Day**_

Greg retourna à son siège avec une grimace d'inconfort en sentant son érection frotter contre sa braguette à chaque marche montée. Il ne savait toujours pas _comment_ Mycroft avait réussi à l'exciter autant. Pour tous les autres mecs avec qui il avait été, Greg avait eu besoin d'un contact peau contre peau pour ressentir un véritable désir.

Face à ça, il avait Mycroft Holmes qui pouvait l'embraser avec seulement un petit sourire, ou avec ses lèvres frôlant son oreille et quelques fois, cela arrivait rien qu'avec ses yeux voilés de désir bloqués sur lui.

Donc, on pouvait facilement imaginer l'excitation de Greg après vingt minutes de baisers langoureux.

Il s'affala dans son siège et Molly lui adressa un grand sourire lumineux qu'il ignora. Une ignorance qui s'accentua quand Dimmock revint dans la salle et se pencha vers sa petite-amie pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit glousser. Greg souffla et attrapa sa boisson pour l'aspirer bruyamment en regardant l'écran.

Quand le film fut fini, Joe et Dylan se relevèrent tandis que devant eux, Molly et Dimmock étaient en train de s'embrasser. Greg fit bouger son regard en direction de Mycroft pour le voir toujours assis avec Sherlock et John à ses côtés en train de se marrer.

« Qui veut aller bouffer ? », demanda Joe.

« Mmm. », baragouina Greg en hochant la tête sans écouter.

« Ow, enculés. », s'exclama Dylan en donnant un coup de pied dans le siège de Dimmock.

Ce dernier se décolla de Molly et demanda : « Quoi ? »

Dylan sourit moqueusement et Joe se répéta : « On va bouffer ou pas ? »

« Nan, j'dois ramener Molly chez elle. », dit Dimmock en embrassant sa petite-amie rapidement avant de se lever.

« Et toi Greg ? », demanda Joe.

Greg était toujours en train d'observer Mycroft et Dylan lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi, _putain_? », gueula Greg.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? », demanda Dylan.

Greg rougit quand il réalisa que Dimmock et Molly ne cachaient pas leurs sourires et que les deux autres le fixaient d'un air confus.

« Hum…rien, j'pense à un truc, c'est tout. »

« Tu penses ? », demanda Dylan.

« Ouais. », confirma Greg. « Peu importe, quoi ? »

« On va chercher à bouffer ? », demanda Joe.

« Hum… », marmonna Greg et se tourna pour voir que Mycroft avait disparu, tout comme Sherlock et John. « Non, je préfère rentrer. »

« Connard. », l'insulta Joe.

« On se voit à l'école, alors. », dit Dylan. Lui et Joe partirent en premier et s'éloignèrent de leur vision pendant que Greg vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien perdu.

Il marcha le long de l'allée avec Molly et Dimmock derrière lui. Ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ricaner et de murmurer. Greg les fusilla du regard jusqu'à la sortie du cinéma.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il ?

« T'as embrassé Mycroft Holmes dans les toilettes ! », déclara Molly sans tourner autour du pot.

« Et ? », souffla Greg.

« Oh, Gregory. », soupira Molly.

« Quoi ? », interrogea Greg.

« T'as embrassé Mycroft Holmes dans les toilettes ! », répéta Molly, comment si cela suffisait.

« Et alors ? », dit Greg. « J'ai embrassé une tonne de gars dans des toilettes. »

Molly continua d'afficher un sourire à pleines dents et Dimmock renifla devant le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

« Vous savez quoi ? », craqua finalement Greg. « Allez en enfer ! Allez juste vous faire foutre et allez raconter vos rumeurs ailleurs ! »

« Aah, aller, Greg ! », cria Dimmock après Greg.

« On rigolait ! », l'interpella Molly.

Greg les ignora tous les deux et partit en trombe.

{oOo}

Greg était toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il arriva chez lui, ce qui étonna Maggie. Il l'avait laissé ce matin avec un large sourire et des sifflements heureux et maintenant, elle le retrouvait en train de martyriser et de fusiller du regard son agneau. Maggie se demanda si son attitude avait quelque chose à voir avec son "ami" mais décida de laisser passer quand Greg releva ses yeux sur elle et ignora ses questions.

Elle alla s'installer devant la télé et Greg alla dans sa chambre, toujours avec un regard noir, et ferma la porte avant de vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Gregory ! »

« PUTAIN ! », cria Gregory en tombant dans son armoire. Mycroft se tenait à la fenêtre -et rigolait stupidement face à la réaction de Greg- et Greg afficha un air renfrogné. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, _putain !_ »

« Je s-suis…assis…à t-ta…fe-fenêtre. », s'étrangla de rire Mycroft.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Mycroft se baissa en même temps que Maggie fit passer sa tête par l'ouverture.

« Greg ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Désolé. », dit Greg en haletant. « Juste…j'ai vu…quelq'chose. »

Maggie leva un sourcil et Greg fit un petit sourire.

« Bon, eh bien, essaie de ne pas rendre sourd les voisins, ok ? »

« Désolé, maman. »

Maggie hocha la tête et disparut de la pièce en refermant la porte. Greg relâcha un soupir de soulagement tandis que Mycroft se remit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« _Désolé, maman_. », mima-t-il, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Greg.

« Oh, excuse-moi, qui est-ce qui dit " _mère_ " de nos jours ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft afficha un sourire moqueur et grimpa par la fenêtre. Il portait les mêmes habits que plus tôt : une paire de jeans noire et une chemise rouge. Il épousseta ses genoux et se remit droit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda Greg en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il attrapa sa chaise et la plaça sous la poignée de sa porte. Mycroft leva un sourcil interrogateur en le regardant faire. « Maman pense toujours que je suis…tu sais… », il montra son entrejambe et rougit. « Quand je ferme la porte…et…hum… »

Mycroft rigola doucement et s'affala sur le lit de Greg. « Tu peux mettre un peu de musique ?

Greg traversa sa chambre et enleva un CD qui se trouvait déjà dans sa chaîne hi-fi. « Tu veux écouter quoi ? » Quand il vit Mycroft hausser des épaules, il décida de mettre un de ses CD favoris de Green Day. Une fois fait, il alla vers son lit et rejoignit Mycroft en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Je m'ennuyais. », murmura Mycroft les yeux fermés en s'étirant -les yeux de Greg dérivèrent doucement sur son corps. « Je pensais que je pouvais venir voir ce que faisait la salope du quartier. »

Greg gloussa et donna un petit coup de coude à Mycroft. « Ma journée est finie, je veux juste m'allonger. »

« Pourquoi Gregory, tu es _si_ romantique. », dit Mycroft en se déplaçant doucement vers le mur.

« Va te faire foutre. », dit Greg en s'allongeant sur le lit double, Mycroft à ses côtés. Un sentiment inhabituel traversa Greg, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un garçon dans son lit…sauf si on comptait Dimmock, Joe ou Dylan en train de se rouler dans tous les sens quand ils faisaient les cons.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Greg sursauta. « Hum, rien. »

« Gregory… »

« Non, rien. », dit Greg en haussant les épaules.

« Ne me mens pas. », dit Mycroft en attrapant le menton de Greg pour tourner le visage de ce dernier vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Greg mordit ses lèvres avant de répondre : « Je n'ai jamais eu de mecs dans mon lit avant ça. » Mycroft leva un sourcil surpris. « Sérieusement. », continua Greg. « Je ne ramène pas de gars à la maison. »

« Jamais ? »

« Même pas une fois. », répondit Greg en secouant sa tête. « Je couche peut-être à tout va mais ma mère est une personne extraordinaire, je respecte sa maison. »

« C'est _ta_ maison aussi. »

Greg haussa des épaules. « Même, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais. »

« Tu veux que je parte ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Mycroft sourit d'un air narquois et Greg rougit. « N-Non, c'est bon. », dit-il.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Greg hocha la tête. « Tu es…différent. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

« Intéressant. », marmonna Mycroft en retombant sur son dos. Le matelas bougea légèrement sous Greg qui était en train de picorer ses ongles pour éviter le regard de Mycroft. « Est-ce que le film t'a plu ? », demanda soudainement Mycroft.

Greg rougit quand il se rappela qu'il avait pratiquement passé son temps à fixer Mycroft. « Hum…ouais, ça allait. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Mycroft, ses yeux fixés sur Greg qui hocha la tête en réponse. « T'as préféré quel moment ? »

« Hum…le moment où ce gars m'a roulé une pelle dans les toilettes ? », tenta Greg.

Mycroft sourit. « C'est vrai que c'était plutôt pas mal. »

« La meilleure partie. », approuva Greg.

Le sourire de Mycroft s'élargit et il se tourna pour se retrouver sur le côté et appuyer sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

« Quoi ? », demanda Greg.

« Je ne suis pas habitué aux gens qui me saute dessus comme tu le fais. », admit Mycroft. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Greg. « Tu es plutôt fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ouais. », confirma Greg. « Étonnement, Mycroft Holmes, il s'agit d'une de mes meilleures réussites. »

« Eh bien ça n'arrivera pas souvent. », dit Mycroft. « Donc ne t'y habitues pas. »

Greg lui lança un sourire moqueur. « Oh si, ça arrivera, alors attend toi à tout. »

« À quoi ? À des attaques de salopes ? »

« Nan, juste moi. », sourit Greg. « Je pourrais par exemple attendre dans un coin, sous un lit, guetter près d'un fut à bière, innocemment. Tu irais te servir un verre et BOUM, Gregory Lestrade, salope, bondit sur toi. »

Mycroft se marra en couvrant son visage d'une main et écouta Greg continuer.

« Il s'agit d'une soirée plutôt normale. Des adolescents qui cherchent meufs à baiser, d'autres qui parlent assis sur un sofa et des couples un peu partout qui s'embrassent langoureusement dans le noir. Tu avances entre toutes ces personnes, tu profites de ta soirée, quand tu as une impression bizarre, comme si quelqu'un te regardait. »

« Arrête ça. », ricana Mycroft.

« Tu te retournes. », continua malgré tout Greg au-dessus de lui. « Mais tu ne vois personne. Tu te dis que c'est stupide et tu poursuis ta marche sans te rendre compte des dangers aux alentours alors qu'un regard ardent de l'autre côté de la pièce se pose sur toi. »

« Gregory, arrête ça ! », tenta une fois de plus Mycroft en entraînant Greg de façon à ce que son corps soit appuyé sur celui de l'adolescent.

« Tu atteins la cuisine, où il y a un choix infini d'alcool ! », dit Greg. Il rencontra un problème quand Mycroft essaya de l'arrêter en posant sa main sur sa bouche mais il réussit à l'éviter. « Tu fais ton choix, prend une, deux gorgées et là… LA SALOPE ATTAQUE ! »

Mycroft pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Greg et contrairement à d'habitude, Greg s'éloigna.

« Les lèvres descendent sur les tiennes et tu commences à avoir chaud et à être excité. Puis d'un seul coup, tu es entraîné dehors ! »

Mycroft tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau et Greg se tortilla pour y échapper.

« Tu es submergé par ce garçon. », sourit avec un air charmeur Greg alors que Mycroft rigolait toujours. « Il a ses mains froides sur ton pantalon et en profite pour prendre en main ton cul absolument ferme et parfait, et ta superbe queue. »

Mycroft laissa sortir un souffle accompagné d'un petit bruit de sa gorge et approcha inconsciemment son corps vers celui de Greg.

« Il enroule ses doigts chauds autour de ta queue. », continua Greg en observant les yeux bleus emplis de désir de Mycroft. « Il t'embrasse alors que sa main monte et descend. »

Mycroft déglutit difficilement et ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de Greg. La langue de ce dernier sortit de son antre pour humidifier sa lèvre inférieure et Mycroft se pencha pour l'embrasser gentiment.

« Il te c-coupe…le…le souffle. », bredouilla Greg tandis que Mycroft l'embrassa de nouveau. « Et…et ça te fait…p-perdre…la t-tête. » Il enroula un de ses bras autour du cou de Mycroft pour le tirer vers lui.

Mycroft approfondi le baiser et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Greg et dirigea son autre main sur la poitrine ferme de ce dernier. Greg grogna et bougea légèrement sa tête en passant ses bras autour de Mycroft.

Mycroft se tortilla au-dessus de Greg jusqu'à ce que leurs entrejambes se touchent, les laissant tous les deux gémissant. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent tout comme leurs langues, et le piercing de Mycroft frotta contre les papilles de Greg, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Aucun des deux ne dominait le baiser. Il s'agissait seulement de deux adolescents en train d'apprécier l'acte alors que leurs langues se mêlaient entre elles et que leurs corps chauds se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Greg s'arqua sous Mycroft et ce dernier fit pression de son corps en souriant largement contre lui, et envoya des vagues de plaisir à travers le corps de Greg.

Mycroft se releva légèrement pour pencher sa tête et commença un nouveau baiser qui fit honteusement gémir Greg. Le son fut avalé par la bouche chaude et mouillée de Mycroft et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans celle de Greg pour en explorer tous les recoins, faisant geindre Greg haut et fort.

Greg éloigna Mycroft jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient écartées, le coinça entre elles et les deux garçons se sourirent sans honte. Le lit de Greg bougeait doucement mais les deux firent attention à ne pas bouger trop vite pour ne pas que Maggie les entendent et vienne enquêter. Greg ne voulait _surtout pas_ que sa mère l'attrape en train de faire _ça_.

Le baiser ne pouvait que s'intensifier et les jambes de Greg se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Mycroft alors que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour échanger un baiser encore plus langoureux que les précédents.

La main gauche de Mycroft se trouvait toujours contre la poitrine de Greg mais ses doigts creusaient et ses ongles grattaient avec force contre le haut de Greg. Sa main gauche était enfouie dans la chevelure de ce dernier et tirait douloureusement dessus mais cela ajoutait seulement du désir à l'acte.

Le bras que Greg avait enroulé autour de Mycroft se déplaçait lentement mais surement vers la région sud du plus grand et il déposa ses mains sur le fessier au-dessus de lui, le tira, pour accentuer la pression faite sur son entrejambe. Il frictionna le visage de Mycroft avec sa main droite avant de la remonter vers les cheveux et de la redescendre sur sa nuque, cette fois-ci accompagnée de sa main gauche, pour l'amener jusqu'à lui.

Ils grognèrent, gémirent et se plaignirent tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps incroyablement chauds et durs. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus courtes. Finalement, Mycroft décida de se retirer pour aller respirer lourdement dans le cou de Greg. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

Quand il reprit un minimum le contrôle de son souffle, Mycroft commença à laisser des doux et petits baisers sur la peau de Greg. Greg bougea sous lui.

« Tu as vraiment été vilain aujourd'hui, Gregory. », murmura Mycroft.

« T-tu…tu crois ? », dit Greg en déglutissant avec difficulté tandis que la langue de Mycroft se promenait dans son cou.

« Mmm. », fredonna Mycroft. « Je pense que je vais devoir te punir pour avoir eu l'avantage sur moi. »

« Eh bien… », grogna Greg pendant que Mycroft baissa ses hanches sur les siennes. « Si c'est ma punition, je devrais le faire plus souvent. »

Mycroft rigola doucement, ses lèvres toujours dans le cou de Greg. Il suça et tira la peau de Greg zn ayant la certitude qu'il laisserait une marque avant de se reculer.

Le souffle de Greg se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Mycroft remonta sa chemise pour exposer son ventre plat et sa poitrine bronzée à l'air frais de la nuit. Greg observa de ses yeux marrons les lèvres de Mycroft qui commençaient tout juste à s'attaquer à son mamelon.

« _Ooooh_. », gémit Greg pendant que Mycroft commencer à le lécher. Mycroft, lui, sourit simplement et lécha encore et encore pour faire geindre Greg. Il n'avait pas baisé depuis deux semaines, il aurait dû recevoir une médaille pour ne pas avoir crié !

La langue de Mycroft se précipita pour aller donner de petits coups et ses lèvres se renfermèrent autour du petit bout de chair. Greg geignit et attrapa la tête de Mycroft pour tirer faiblement dessus.

Mycroft se recula et embrassa un chemin jusqu'à l'autre mamelon pour lui faire subir exactement le même traitement. Greg sentit brièvement le piercing à la langue de Mycroft frotter contre sa poitrine et haleta. Il pouvait imaginer la petite barre en argent _n'importe où_ sur son corps, et il atteint presque l'orgasme rien qu'en y pensant.

Évidemment, Mycroft savait ce qu'il pensait et ses yeux bleus remplis de luxure se fixèrent à ceux de Greg alors qu'il descendait pour aller embrasser le nombril de Greg puis le lécher.

« Oh putain. », grogna Greg en arquant son dos et cognant son érection contre la poitrine de Mycroft.

Ce dernier sourit et alla plus loin. Ses mains frottèrent de haut en bas les chevilles de Greg jusqu'à ses cuisses, en survolant malicieusement la bosse de son entrejambe, faisant pleurnicher Greg. Il alla ensuite défaire la ceinture, libérant le cuir de sa boucle, et déboutonna le jeans de Greg et de le dézipper.

Greg s'appuya sur les coudes, fixant soigneusement Mycroft. Le garçon aux cheveux roux-brun se releva pour tirer sur le pantalon serré et Greg releva ses hanches pour aider. Peu après, Mycroft sortit du lit et prit le pantalon avec lui et le lâcha sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Il observa le boxer de Greg, le coton était tendu autour de son érection, et sourit. Il se pencha et l'arracha également, Greg arrêtant momentanément de respirer tandis que la partie inférieure de son corps était complètement exposée.

Mycroft lécha ses lèvres en même temps qu'il remontait sur le lit, tirant les jambes de Greg de façon à les écarter et s'installa entre elles. Il posa ses bras de chaque côté des hanches de Greg, et s'appuya sur le gauche tandis qu'il leva le droit.

Greg laissa sortir un long et profond gémissement en sentant la main douce et chaude de Mycroft s'enrouler autour de lui et commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Mycroft se pencha et poussa du nez les testicules de Greg, pressa ses lèvres contre la peau chaude. Greg haleta en jetant sa tête en arrière tandis que Mycroft sortit sa langue pour le lécher en petits cercles.

Il continua ses mouvements de main doucement, tout en évitant l'extrémité du sexe de Greg. Ses doigts commencèrent à ne pas suffire et sa bouche envoya des frissons à travers le corps entier de Greg.

Greg tenta de lever ses hanches pour frotter sa queue contre le visage de Mycroft : peut-être qu' _avec de la chance_ il obtiendrait quelques stimulations. Mycroft se retira, ses mains se relâchèrent, ses lèvres embrassèrent l'intérieur des cuisses.

Greg grogna en se laissant tomber entièrement sur son matelas et Mycroft ricana contre sa peau. Quand il fut certain que Greg n'allait pas tenter une fois de plus de relever ses hanches, il retourna embrasser et caresser les testicules de Greg. Il bougea sa main gauche pour aller les faire rouler entre ses doigts tandis que sa main droite recommença ses mouvements de haut en bas.

La queue de Greg était dure et luisante de liquide pré-séminal qui descendait tout le long de la longueur, rendant la main de Mycroft humide et collante. Enfin, Mycroft replongea à l'intérieur des cuisses de Greg pour lécher et mordiller et caressa de son pouce l'extrémité de l'intimité de Greg.

« Mon Dieu, Mycroft. », gémit Greg.

« Mmmh ? », marmonna Mycroft contre son entrejambe, ce qui rendit son gémissement encore plus profond.

« T'es qu'un _putain_ d'allumeur. », grogna Greg. Habituellement, en soirée, dès qu'il était un mec, peu importe lequel, son pantalon était baissé et en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouvait prit profondément dans la bouche du dit-mec. Mais cela ne se passait pas de cette façon avec Mycroft, _nooon._ Il se sentait obligé de l'allumer et de le rendre complètement taré.

Mycroft laissa les testicules de Greg avec un _pop_ mouillé et releva les yeux pour observer l'autre adolescent et lécha ses lèvres.

« Excuse-moi, souhaites-tu que j'aille plus vite ? »

Greg le fusilla du regard et Mycroft ricana.

« Quel est le problème, Gregory ? »

« Hmm…euh… »

« Tu sais, quelque fois, le voyage est aussi agréable que l'arrivée. », chantonna Mycroft. Sa main gauche commença à caresser la cuisse de Greg, et ses ongles creusèrent dedans doucement, faisant frissonner Greg.

« Ouais, m-mais, », pleurnicha Greg tandis que Mycroft traça un chemin de baisers sur sa cuisse. « Ma m-mère n'est pas l-loin… »

« Hmm, c'est vrai. », approuva Mycroft. « Eh bien, la prochaine fois, j'explorerai chaque centimètre de ton corps délicieux. »

Greg hocha rapidement la tête, il aurait approuvé _n'importe quoi_ seulement pour que Mycroft le suce.

Mycroft sourit d'un air narquois et se tortilla un peu pour se mettre confortablement face à la queue de Greg, avant de diriger sa bouche vers elle.

« Mycroft, attend ! » dit soudainement Greg. Mycroft se figea, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'objet de son attention. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. », répéta Greg.

« Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? », demanda Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils et commençant à reculer.

« Si, putain ! », s'écria Greg. « Bien sûr que je veux que tu le fasses ! »

« Alors pourquoi… ? »

« Eh bien, hum… », rougit faiblement Greg. « Tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais fait… _ça_ sans préservatif. »

« Et… ? »

« Euh…tu ne veux as que j'en mette une ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft sourit et baissa sa tête, léchant de haut en bas la longueur de Greg, faisant geindre ce dernier. « Je pense qu'on a passé ça, tu ne penses pas ? », demanda-t-il. « Ou alors tu as été vilain avec d'autres garçons ? »

« N-non. », pleurnicha Greg alors que Mycroft le lécha une nouvelle fois. « N-non, pas depuis…depuis… »

Mycroft souffla doucement sur la queue humide de Greg et ceci approfondi les gémissements qui se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce. « Depuis… ? », insista-t-il.

« Depuis la p-première fois où je t'ai v-vu. », avoua Greg. « Depuis la soirée avant…avant que tu m'emb-m'embrasses. »

Mycroft fit une pause et éleva un de ses sourcils assez haut. « Vraiment ? » Greg hocha la tête. « Tu n'es pas allé vers un mec depuis… _ça_? », demanda-t-il en faisant un geste de va-et-vient de la main entre eux. Greg hocha à nouveau la tête et Mycroft sourit. « Je te crois, Gregory. »

Et il plongea, avalant le bout de la queue de Greg.

Greg relâcha sa tête en arrière, dans ses coussins, gémissant, pendant que la langue experte de Mycroft s'enroula autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être submergé de la tête au pied et en même temps. La langue enveloppa le sexe de Greg avant d'aller lécher la fente et Mycroft déglutit pour que la salive et le liquide pré-séminal ne dégouline pas de sa bouche.

Puis, il plongea plus profondément, son piercing parcourant la longueur de Greg, le faisant gémir de plaisir et il tenta de relever ses hanches pour s'enfoncer plus. Mycroft le repoussa avec ses deux mains, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva la bouche vide.

Greg fut aux anges quand Mycroft revint à la charge pour le reprendre en bouche à moitié pour le sucer. Sa langue -et son magnifique et délicieux piercing- étaient en train de frotter de haut en bas la peau douloureuse et beaucoup trop chaude du plus âgé pendant que sa gorge s'occupait de sucer le liquide qui atterrissait dans sa bouche. Il faisait de petits bruits d'appréciation, ce qui envoya des petites vibrations à la queue de Greg ainsi qu'à son corps entier.

Greg grogna faiblement et baissa les yeux pour les ancrer sur Mycroft ; cette belle bouche, qui plongeait sur sa queue, ces lèvres roses qui s'ouvraient largement autour de lui, la tête de Mycroft qui se penchait à chaque succion, le regard concentré, les joues roses et les cheveux en désordre.

Greg changea ses gémissements en pleurnichements quand Mycroft dériva son regard rempli de désir sur lui avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Les mains de Mycroft attrapèrent son fessier pour le tirer encore plus vers lui, ses doigts creusant dans la chair. Greg se retrouvait enfoncé dans la gorge de Mycroft, le plus jeune l'ayant complètement avalé, et il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses coussins.

Mycroft le guida grâce à ses mains sur ses fesses pour le prendre encore plus passionnément dans sa bouche, sa langue travaillant rapidement et sa gorge avalant encore et encore. Greg n'avait pas le souvenir qu'une fellation pouvait être aussi _bonne_ , il était perdu dans un océan de plaisir. Son corps entier était en feu, ses muscles étaient contractés et sa tête tournait. Sa seule pensée était Mycroft : Mycroft Holmes, ce fantastique, ce magnifique putain de _Dieu du Sexe_ en train de le sucer.

Les draps étaient coincés dans les poings fermés de Greg, et le matelas s'affaissait à l'endroit où ses pieds prenaient appui pour qu'il aille s'enfoncer dans la gorge de Mycroft, ce dernier l'accueillant avec plaisir et l'aidant toujours de ses mains posées sur sous ses fesses. Son regard bleu se braquait sur celui de Greg, et dès que cela arrivait, que leurs regards se croisaient, les gémissements augmentaient sur plusieurs niveaux. Mon Dieu, comment était-il possible qu'une personne soit aussi canon tout en étant en train de sucer quelqu'un ?

Les hanches commencèrent à bouger de façon imprévisible alors qu'il s'approcha de l'orgasme et Mycroft continua à le sucer, le lécher, tout en faisant de petits bruits d'appréciation. Greg fourra une de ses mains dans sa bouche et la mordit pour ne pas que son cri de plaisir soit trop élevé. Son front présentait une fine pellicule de transpiration et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Après ça, les doigts de Mycroft glissèrent entre ses fesses et trouvèrent l'entrée alors que leur propriétaire était toujours en train de sucer, lécher la queue de Greg pour arriver à ses fins.

Quand le doigt de Mycroft pressa contre l'ouverture plissé, Greg cria contre son poing, s'enfonça encore un peu dans la bouche de Mycroft et explosa.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut un voile blanc devant ses yeux et une vague immense de plaisir le traversa de la tête aux pieds. Sa queue frémit et convulsa dans la bouche de Mycroft tandis que ce dernier suça et lécha Greg pour le nettoyer, tout cela agrémenté de bruits de succion.

Une fois les dernières gouttes récupérées par Mycroft, Greg se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd, son sexe glissant hors de la bouche mouillée de Mycroft. Greg grogna dans son poing, haletant rapidement, pendant que Mycroft nettoya ses lèvres rouges et gonflées.

Il remonta dans le lit et s'arrêta au-dessus de Greg, et observa les yeux marrons qui tentaient de se concentrer sur lui. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et enleva gentiment la main de Greg de sa bouche pour appuyer un baiser sur les marques de dents que Greg s'était infligé.

Ce dernier sourit faiblement et Mycroft pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, celles de Greg se trouvaient dociles et douces sous les siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Greg sentit l'érection piégée de Mycroft frotter contre sa cuisse et il déglutit difficilement, en essayant de se rappeler comment articuler une phrase.

« E-Est-ce… », bégaya Greg, la respiration encore compliquée. « Est-ce que…t-tu veux que je… »

« Ça ira. », dit Mycroft rapidement et secouant la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda Greg. « Parce que, vraiment, je _veux_ … »

« Non, ça ira, vraiment, Gregory. », dit Mycroft. Il se releva du lit et ramassa le boxer de Greg.

« Hum, est-ce que tu peux m'attraper un bas de pyjama ? », demanda Greg en s'asseyant et en baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe humide de salive.

Mycroft sourit et ouvrit les tiroirs de Greg pour éventuellement tomber sur ce que l'adolescent lui avait demandé. Il choisi un bas en coton bleu et blanc. Greg se releva sur ses jambes faibles et se pencha contre Mycroft pour l'enfiler.

Ce dernier sauta sur le lit et s'allongea sur le dos, un air de fierté affiché sur le visage quand il vit Greg essuyer sa transpiration sur son front. Greg ricana et grimpa sur le matelas pour se mettre aux côtés de Mycroft, se tortillant avant de s'allonger.

« Bon. », s'amusa-t-il. « Il ne me manque plus qu'à rentrer en douce dans _ta_ chambre et je pourrais te retourner la faveur puisque tu ne me laisses pas faire maintenant. »

Mycroft sourit. « Ma chambre se trouve au deuxième étage du Manoir. »

« Alors j'amènerais une putain d'échelle avec moi, ou je ferais mon Spider-man et j'escaladerais ce putain de mur. », dit Greg. « L'apesanteur ne signifie rien quand je veux aller sucer la queue de Mycroft Holmes ! »

{oOo}

Ils restèrent allongés sur le lit de Greg pendant trois heures environ à parler et rigoler ensemble. Quand il fut vingt-trois heures, des coups se firent entendre à la porte de Greg et Mycroft se glissa sous le lit, et Greg arrangea ses cheveux avant de tirer la chaise coincée sous la poignée loin de la porte.

Maggie leva ses sourcils de surprise quand elle vit son fils apparaître en pantalon de pyjama avec un tee-shirt AC/DC.

Greg rougit et se gratta la tête. « Hum… »

« Je vais me coucher. Ne reste pas debout trop tard, ok ? », dit Maggie.

« Mmm, ok. », dit Greg en l'embrassant sur la joue. « 'Nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, mon chéri. », répondit Maggie avant de partir. Greg ferma la porte.

Mycroft roula de sous le lit et dit : « Ooow, t'es _trop_ mignon quand tu dis bonne nuit à ta maman. »

« Ferme-la. », dit Greg en donnant un petit coup de pied à Mycroft.

Ce dernier sourit. « Je devrais y aller. J'en dois déjà une à Sherlock. »

« Tu dois quelque chose à Sherlock ? »

« Il me couvre pour ce soir. », expliqua Mycroft. « Père ne rentre pas avant minuit ou une heure mais Mère aime bien vérifier ce qu'on fait. Sherlock lui dit que je sors marcher ou que je lis, peu importe du temps que ça l'empêche de poser des questions sur le lieu où je me trouve. »

« Oh, ouais. », dit Greg en commençant à se sentir contrarié car Mycroft était sur le point de partir. « Hum…qu'est-ce que tu dois lui donner ? »

« Je dois l'amener à l'hôpital de la ville et le laisser réaliser ses expériences. », expliqua Mycroft en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. « Il tente toujours de se faufiler dans la morgue et je passe la moitié de mon temps à me faire jeter dehors par la sécurité. »

« Ton frère est bizarre. », dit Greg.

Mycroft gloussa. « Au moins, tu n'es pas lié à lui par le sang. »

Greg sourit et observa Mycroft passer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et atterrir sur l'herbe avant de se retourner vers Greg.

« Je me suis amusé. »

« Ouais ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft hocha la tête. « Je le referais sans hésiter. »

Greg afficha un large sourire tandis que Mycroft se pencha à travers la fenêtre pour l'embrasser doucement. ça lui envoyait toujours un petit frisson le long de sa colonne et il savait qu'il était en train de sourire stupidement quand ils se séparèrent.

« Je te verrais demain, Gregory. », sourit Mycroft.

« 'Nuit. », sourit en retour Greg en observant Mycroft disparaître au coin de la rue. Il était toujours en train de sourire après s'être brosser les dents et il bondit sur son lit, mettant les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il puisse rêver des lèvres de Mycroft.

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment celui-là ? Je vous avez prévenu sur le caractère du chapitre, j'espère que ça va et que vous avez pas trop chaud xD_

 _Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !_

 _Et je vous retrouve bientôt pour un autre chapitre :)_


	18. At The Library

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonjour! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances :)_

 _Perso, je rentre tout juste des miennes et je voulais poster au plus vite le nouveau chapitre, alors le voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Note : "At The Library" est un titre de Green Day**_

 _ **Aussi, vous verrez à la fin du chapitre des noms d'établissements que j'ai laissé en version originale.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit : At The Library**

Le jeudi matin, Greg se leva de très bonne humeur. Maggie l'observa gober sa tartine de confiture et tapoter sur son téléphone comme à son habitude.

« Gregory ? »

« Mmm ? », marmonna Greg avec la bouche pleine.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Greg releva ses yeux et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? », répéta Maggie.

« Hum…ouais, pourquoi ? », demanda Greg, confus.

« Eh bien, tu…tu… », commença Maggie en fixant son fils avant de secouer sa tête. « Laisse tomber. »

Greg haussa les épaules et liquida son café et sa tartine avant de se lever. « À c'soir, m'man. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue, attrapa son casque et se dirigea dehors, son téléphone portable toujours en main.

Maggie soupira et se frotta les yeux. « Ce garçon m'embrouille _tellement_. »

{oOo}

Quad Greg arriva sur le parking de l'école, Mycroft était déjà en train d'attendre. Il sourit à Greg qui se gara, tira les clés du contact et les fourra dans sa poche. Il descendit de sa moto et enleva son casque en disant « Salut. »

« Bonjour. », lui répondit Mycroft en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. « Je dois t'avouer que j'aime beaucoup ta veste. »

Greg baissa les yeux sur sa veste en cuir et sourit. « Ah, ouais, il tient un peu plus chaud que la veste de l'uniforme quand je roule et aussi, si je le salis, c'est moins grave. Maman me tuerait si je rentrais avec mon uniforme taché. »

Mycroft rigola et plongea une main dans les cheveux de Greg et ce dernier le fixa. « Je les aplati juste un peu. » Mycroft sourit avant de se tourner et de marcher en direction du bâtiment.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Mycroft coinça entre ses jambes son cartable blanc et alluma une cigarette.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de photos dessus ? », demanda Greg en indiquant du doigt le cartable.

Mycroft haussa les épaules. « Comme quoi ? »

« Hum…Des gens à poil ? », suggéra Greg.

Mycroft ricana et dit « Je me rappelle avoir demandé à _quelqu'un_ de m'envoyer des photos de lui nu mais il ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Greg renifla. « Ouais, tu parles. Comme si j'allais te laisser afficher des photos de moi nu sur ton sac. »

« Oh, aller, Gregory. », le taquina Mycroft en se penchant et murmurant à son oreiller. « Je te promets que ça en vaudra la peine. »

Greg frissonna et déglutit avec difficulté en sentant sa queue tressauter dans son pantalon. Et le fait qu'il ait fantasmé de Mycroft en train de lui donner un fellation toute la matinée n'aidait absolument pas. « Hum… »

« Je te laisse y penser, hm ? », dit Mycroft en attrapant de ses lèvres le lobe d'oreille de Greg avant de reculer.

Greg suivit le mouvement et quand Mycroft se retourna vers lui, il trouva des lèvres chaudes et au goût de fraise se poser gentiment sur les siennes. Mycroft ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer profondément, respirer l'odeur de Greg pendant le baiser.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs dos appuyés sur le mur de brique tout en s'embrassant légèrement et s'excitant mutuellement. Peu après, Mycroft lâcha sa cigarette, préférant plonger sa main et jouer avec les cheveux bruns, courts, et légèrement bouclés de Greg. Un petit bruit de plaisir sortit des lèvres de ce dernier avant qu'il ne se penche en avant, tordant son corps entier sur le goudron sur lequel ils étaient déjà assis.

« Si je vous suivais tout les deux avec une caméra, je ferais fortune. »

Greg grogna et Mycroft rigola. Il embrassa chastement Greg sur les lèvres avant de se tourner pour regarder Dimmock.

Dimmock sourit et continua sur sa lancée. « Sérieusement, je me ferais une tonne de fric sur internet. »

Greg leva un de ses sourcils. « Et pourquoi les gens paieraient pour voir deux mecs se rouler des pelles alors qu'ils peuvent voir ça gratuitement sur tous les sites po… »

« J'ai saisi, ça va. », le coupa Dimmock en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. « T'as pas besoin de nous rappeler que t'es un sale pervers. »

Greg lui tira la langue et Dimmock se détendit en allongeant ses jambes et s'appuya de ses coudes sur son sac à dos.

« Donc, comment allez-vous ce matin, mes chers ?

Greg lui lança un regard noir et sortit ses cigarettes de sa poche, Mycroft et Dimmock le recopiant.

« Je ne te parle toujours pas. », grommela Greg.

Dimmock lui lança un coup d'œil. « Depuis quand tu ne me parles plus ? »

« Depuis que t'as fait le con avec moi hier. », dit Greg.

« Tu _réalises_ que tu me parles en ce moment même, pas vrai ? », se moqua Dimmock en voyant le regard de Greg sur lui en allumant une cigarette et soufflant la fumée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Il a été con. »

« Et il a été con car… ? », insista Mycroft.

Greg rougit et regarda méchamment Dimmock, qui affichait un sourire moqueur en regardant les deux autres. « Euh…juste…à cause de trucs. »

« Trucs ? », demanda Mycroft. Greg hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires. « Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Mon esprit fonctionne mystérieusement. », dit Greg.

« Mmm-mm. », marmonna Mycroft en lançant un coup d'œil à Dimmock qui était toujours en train de se marrer.

« Peu importe. », s'exprima Dimmock. « Greg, t'as fini ton papier pour le sport ? »

Greg grogna. « M'en parle pas. J'ai à peine dormi à cause de cette merde. »

« T'es certain que tu regardais pas un porno ? », demanda Dimmock. Greg lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Dimmock dit : « Je peux regarder ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien répondu à la deuxième question. »

Greg hocha la tête et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir la pochette en plastique qui contenait son devoir. Il la tendit à Dimmock qui, de son côté, attrapa le sien et s'appuya sur ses jambes.

Après quelques minutes, Dimmock marmonna et dit : « Je pense que j'ai eu juste. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil ? », demanda Mycroft.

Greg et Dimmock le regardèrent. « Tu ne fais pas éducation physique. »

Mycroft claqua sa langue. « Je _suis_ un génie. »

Dimmock regarda Greg, qui haussa les épaules, et lui tendit les deux copies. Mycroft mit sa cigarette de côté et examina le devoir de Dimmock en premier, ses yeux bleus défilant sur les pages alors qu'il les faisait défiler rapidement.

Il prit celui de Greg.

« Hmm. »

« Alors ? », demanda Dimmock.

« Tu auras un B et Gregory un A. », dit Mycroft.

Greg cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. », dit Mycroft en rangeant les devoirs dans leurs pochettes respectives pour les tendre ensuite à leurs propriétaires.

« Mais…comment tu peux savoir ça ? », demanda Greg.

« Je suis un génie. », dit Mycroft comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais… », tenta encore Greg.

« Gregory, toi et Michael -désolé, _Dimmock_ , », se corrigea-t-il quand Dimmock lui lança un regard noir. « utilisez les mêmes informations et les mêmes sources. Cependant, le tien est structuré d'une bien meilleure façon, ce dont le professeur va tenir compte pour sa notation. Ton flux d'information est plus fluide que celui de Dimmock. Donc, _tu_ auras un A et Dimmock un B. »

Greg sourit largement, fier de lui, et Dimmock jura en rangeant ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec un B ? », le taquina Greg.

« Rien. », grommela Dimmock.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu un B dans ma vie. », réfléchi à voix basse Mycroft. Greg et Dimmock se tournèrent vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de B ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft secoua la tête. « J'ai déjà eu un A, mais habituellement j'ai A+ pour tous mes devoirs. »

« M'ouais… », dit Dimmock lentement.

« En quoi t'as eu le A ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft sourit doucement. « Education physique. » Greg ricana. « C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas choisi ce cours pour mon baccalauréat. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as choisi comme cours ? »

« Politique, Anglais, Littérature, Chimie, Science spé, Français, Biologie, Mathématiques avancés et Histoire. », répondit Mycroft. « J'ai aussi étudié de l'éco et du commerce, du droit, de l'histoire ancienne, des sciences appliquées, de la comptabilité et de l'informatique et plus encore quand j'étais plus jeune. », dit Mycroft, inconscient du choc de Dimmock et Greg.

« Et on peut aussi rajouter le chinois, l'italien, l'allemand et l'espagnol. Je pensais prendre latin et peut-être japonais mais je n'avais pas le temps. Je pourrais évidemment choisir plus de matières que je prévois quand j'irais à l'université mais… quoi ? »

Il remarqua enfin les regards de Greg et Dimmock sur lui et releva un sourcil.

« Tu…putain, tu fais _tout_ ça ? », demanda Dimmock.

« Non, j'étudie juste huit matières, pour le bac. », dit Mycroft. « Mais j'ai réussi à passer sept autres matières de l'examen à onze et quatorze ans. J'ai aussi appris trois langues pendant que mon père m'apprenait l'allemand. En ce moment, je fais du français. »

Les regards de Greg et Dimmock étaient toujours fixés sur lui, bouche bée.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Mycroft. « Combien de matières vous avez ? »

« Cinq. », répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

« Je fais Sport, Littérature Anglaise, Science appliquées, Histoire Ancienne et Biologie. », dit Dimmock.

« Pareil pour moi. », ajouta Greg. « Excepté Histoire Ancienne, je fais Sociologie à la place. »

Mycroft les regarda le blanc dans les yeux. « C'est tout ? »

« Comment ça, "c'est tout ?" », dit Dimmock. « Cinq matières, c'est l'horreur. »

« On n'est pas tous des intellos. »

« Des génies. », le corrigea Mycroft.

« Quoi ? »

« Des génies. », répéta Mycroft. Greg le fixa, le regard interrogateur. « Je préfère le mot "génie". »

Greg lui jeta un regard noir. « Peu importe ! »

Mycroft afficha un sourire moqueur et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. « Je pourrais vous donner des cours particuliers, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Des cours particuliers ? », interrogea Dimmock. « Est-ce que tu as le temps de faire ça ? », ricana-t-il quand il vit le regard de Mycroft. « Ouais, ouais…génie. »

« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu entends par cours particuliers… Des _vrais_ cours particuliers ou du genre à la BJ Masters ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft rigola. « Des _vrais_ cours particuliers. », dit-il en se penchant vers Greg. « Le genre BJ Masters, comme tu l'as dit, est réservé pour _toi_ seulement, mon cher Gregory. » Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Greg et ce dernier sourit largement en rapprochant Mycroft pour approfondir le baiser.

Dimmock réussit à ne pas renifler de dédain. _Ils sont incroyables, putain_ , pensa-t-il. Si Greg continuait à nier son attirance pour Mycroft, Dimmock le tuerait.

Après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à s'embrasser langoureusement -avec Dimmock à côté d'eux qui prenait des photos pour les envoyer à Molly- la paire se sépara avec le visage rouge et les lèvres gonflées. Mycroft lâcha sa cigarette brûlée et dit : « Je dois y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? », se plaignit Greg.

Mycroft gloussa et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Bibliothèque ? »

« Ouais. », sourit Greg en volant un dernier baiser à Mycroft avant qu'il se lève. Il arrangea son pantalon et attrapa son cartable.

« Passez une bonne journée, Gregory, Dimmock. »

« À plus. », dit Dimmock tandis que Greg agita une main dans les airs en parcourant du regard le corps de Mycroft qui disparaissait petit à petit.

À ses côtés, il entendit Dimmock ricaner et faire ses habituels bruits indécents.

« Va te faire foutre. », l'insulta Greg.

{oOo}

À l'heure du déjeuner, Greg prit le chemin de la bibliothèque mais fut stoppé à l'entrée par Madame Mallen.

Greg _haïssait_ totalement Anita Mallen et le sentiment était mutuel. Elle avait été l'enseignante de Littérature Anglaise de Greg jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à le transférer dans la classe de Mycroft. Il avait été obligé d'échanger son heure de libre avec le cours de Sociologie, mais ça valait le coup pour ne plus voir la tête de La-Salope-De-Baker-Street-Academy. Plutôt insultant, mais c'était un bon descriptif d'après Greg.

« Madame Mallen, vous passez une bonne journée ? », demanda Greg sur un ton sarcastique.

La femme lui jeta un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lestrade ? »

« Au lycée ? Eh bien, j'ai choisi de passer mon bac, même si je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin pour le boulot que je souhaite faire plus tard. », parla Greg. « Mais maman voulait que j'aie le choix, alors j'ai passé le concours de l'école, que j'ai réussi. Et j'ai supposé qu'il était mieux pour moi de participer aux cours, donc j'ai… »

« Arrêtez de faire votre petit malin, Lestrade. », le coupa Mallen.

Cela amusa Greg, qui sourit. « Malin, Madame Mallen ? Je répondais seulement à votre question, m'dame, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. »

Le regard furieux de Madame Mallen devint encore plus noir, si c'était possible. « Lestrade, la bibliothèque est réservée aux étudiants voulant étudier et travailler en paix. »

« Euh…c'est bel et bien le rôle des bibliothèques, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Greg. « Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant de voir la bibliothèque de l'école être utilisée pour ça. »

« Si tu veux traîner, va ailleurs. », dit Madame Mallen. « Ou encore mieux, va à la rencontre du vrai monde et trouve-toi un job. »

« J'ai un boulot à Tesco. Je m'occupe de la mise en rayon, de l'inventaire… », s'exprima Greg. « Mais j'aurais un -comment vous dites ? - oh, oui, un métier _acceptable_ , dès que j'aurais mes examens. », sourit Greg. « Je pensais à aller à l'université, peut-être étudier la criminologie, vous voyez, coincer les adolescents qui sortent boire toute la nuit… »

« Vous voulez dire les adolescents comme vous ? », interrogea Mallen.

Greg posa une main sur sa poitrine. « J'ai _mal_ , Madame Mallen, vraiment _mal_ de savoir que vous pensez ça de moi ! »

« Ne me faites pas la scène du… », commença à rugir Madame Mallen. Mais elle fut interrompue quand Mycroft apparu pour s'arrêter au niveau de Greg.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Madame Mallen ? », demanda-t-il poliment.

Greg sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches tandis que Madame Mallen regarda Mycroft.

« Mycroft, mon cher. », sourit-elle doucement. Greg ne pourra jamais s'habituer à _l'amour_ que les professeurs pouvaient ressentir pour Mycroft. « J'étais juste en train de prévenir Gregory… », elle lança à Greg un regard jugeur mais seul un sourire éblouissant lui répondit. « Que la bibliothèque n'est pas un endroit pour les perturbateurs. »

« Perturbateurs ? » Mycroft fronça les sourcils. « Non, Gregory est ici car je l'aide en Littérature Anglaise. »

Greg dû empêcher un rire moqueur de sortir de sa bouche en voyant Madame Mallen bouche bée à la déclaration de Mycroft.

« Pardon ? »

« Gregory m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider en Littérature Anglaise, Sociologie et Sciences Appliquées. Il est plutôt doué dans la majorité des cours mais un peu d'aide ne tue personne. »

« Tu…tu donnes des cours à _Lestrade_? » l'interrogea Madame Mallen. Mycroft hocha la tête. « Il…pardon ? »

Greg, qui s'empêchait de rire, était sur le point de tomber par terre quand Mycroft prit poliment la parole pour expliquer une connerie sur le fait qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour les cours. À chaque fois que Mallen le regardait, Greg souriait doucement et mordait fort sa lèvre inférieure quand son regard était sur Mycroft.

Finalement, Madame Mallen hocha la tête et s'écarta, le visage abordant un air pleinement confus.

« Viens Gregory. », sourit Mycroft.

« Madame Mallen, c'est toujours un plaisir. », dit Greg en souriant à pleines dents à la bibliothécaire.

Elle lui lança un regard rempli de soupçons alors que Greg suivi Mycroft, les deux garçons se dirigeant vers la table habituelle de Mycroft qui se trouvait dans un coin éloigné de la salle.

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu as vu sa tête ? », demanda Greg en s'asseyant sur une chaise tout en rigolant. Mycroft s'assit en face de lui et sourit en voyant Greg cacher son visage de ses mains tout en tentant de ne plus rigoler.

« Je suppose que vous ne vous appréciez pas. » Mycroft s'assit et enleva son sac à bandoulière de son épaule.

« Elle me _hait_ , putain. », dit Greg. « Surtout depuis que j'ai fait exploser un pétard en Littérature Anglaise. C'était notre premier cours. »

Mycroft lui lança un regard surpris. « Et tu n'as pas été expulsé ? »

« Mon charme a tout fait. », dit Greg en aveuglant Mycroft de son sourire. Ce dernier gloussa. « Et puis, elle n'a pas pu prouver que c'était moi. La moitié des gars de la classe avaient des briquets eux aussi et les meufs aussi. _J'ai_ récolté une détention pour avoir eu des cigarettes dans mon sac, et Dimmock, Joe, BJ et pleins d'autres aussi. Vraiment sympa, cette heure de colle. »

Mycroft rigola légèrement et sortit ses livres pour les poser proprement sur le bord de la table. Greg l'observa quelques minutes avant de dire : « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette école ? » Mycroft leva le regard sur lui. « Je veux dire, Baker Street est un bon lycée, ok, mais il y en a des meilleures. L'entrée de St Mary est beaucoup plus sélective, et il y en a deux autres à quelques kilomètres dans la ville voisine. »

Mycroft sourit et posa son stylo. « Nous avons déménagé car Mère ne souhaitais plus vivre à Londres. J'allais à Eton, au collège, avant de venir ici, et mes notes étaient suffisantes pour me faire rentrer à Baker Street sans que je ne passe d'examens. J'ai eu des offres d'autres collèges comme St Mary, Barnaby ou l'Ecole Catholique d'Artemis. Mes parents ont également pensé à m'envoyer à Harrow, Shrewsbury et d'autres écoles étrangères, et chacune d'elles ont dit qu'elles seraient séduites à l'idée de m'avoir en tant qu'élève, mais je voulais venir ici. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Greg.

« Baker Street n'est pas la meilleure école aux alentours, vrai. », dit Mycroft. « Mais elle m'offre la possibilité de suivre à l'avance des cours que je souhaite prendre à l'université mais aussi la chance d'être moi-même. »

« Tu veux dire le Mycroft rockeur ? »

Mycroft ricana. « Oui, je suppose. », confirma-t-il. « Ici, je peux rater un jour ou deux d'école par-ci, par-là, et cela sans problème. Si j'allais dans une école un peu plus sélective, ils appelleraient mes parents. Et en plus, j'ai plus de chance de rencontrer des gens qui me ressemblent. »

Les yeux marrons de Greg naviguèrent lentement sur le visage de Mycroft et ce dernier le fixa. Enfin, il dégagea sa gorge et cligna des yeux. « Eh bien, je suis content que tu sois venu ici. »

Mycroft releva un sourcil. « Oh ? »

Greg hocha la tête, attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit. « Ouais, carrément content que tu sois là. »

Il sortit ses affaires pour travailler pendant que Mycroft l'observait à son tour, les deux ayant leurs livres étalés à travers la table. Greg démarra ses devoirs, les yeux de Mycroft sautant sur lui de temps en temps.

« Tu n'as pas à rester ici avec moi, tu sais. », dit soudainement Mycroft.

« Hmm ? » Greg releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu es resté ici avec moi hier midi. », continua Mycroft. « Tu peux sortir traîner avec tes amis si tu veux. »

Greg arrêta ses faits et gestes, faisant rouler son stylo entre ses doigts. Mycroft patienta tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Greg haussa les épaules et dit : « J'aime être ici. »

« Tu aimes être ici ? », répéta Mycroft.

« Mmm. », confirma Greg. « Ouais. »

« Mais… »

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi. », le coupa Greg. « Et comme ça, je me débarrasse de mes devoirs pour avoir plus de temps après les cours. » Il haussa une fois de plus les épaules. « J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. »

Mycroft se figea, toujours assit, et Greg retourna à ses devoirs, son stylo grattant sur les pages de son cahier, ses doigts attrapant occasionnellement un bout de papier ou parcourant un livre. Mycroft réussit à retourner à ses devoirs à un certain moment mais continua à lancer des petits coups d'œil à Greg toutes les minutes.

Greg ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de Mycroft, de même que le changement de position de Mycroft pour qu'il soit plus facile pour lui de regarder Greg durant chaque minute qu'ils passèrent à travailler.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Un peu plus tranquille que le précédent :)_

 _Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez._


	19. Prisoner Of Society

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je ne vais pas parler beaucoup car je n'ai pas trop le temps ce soir alors voilà le dix-neuvième chapitre._

 _Il est plutôt court contrairement aux précédents mais ça ne change rien au plaisir de lire cette histoire (je ne répéterais jamais assez que j'ai un coup de cœur pour cette fic!)_

 _ **Note :** Prisoner of Society est un titre de The Living End._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf : Prisoner Of Society**

« T'étais où, putain ? », interrogea Joe dès que Greg apparut après sa détention. Joe et Dylan étaient appuyés sur la voiture de Joe et étaient couverts de tâches d'herbe car ils venaient de terminer leur entrainement de foot.

« Collé. », dit Greg. « Pourquoi ? Vous vouliez des conseils sur comment rouler une pelle ? »

Dylan fit des bruits d'écœurement et Joe frappa Greg au bras. « Sois pas con. »

« Tu étais où toute la journée ? », lui demanda Dylan. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le cours de Science. »

« Hum…j'étais, tu sais, pas loin. », dit Greg en haussant les épaules.

« Ok, merci pour ta précision. », dit sarcastiquement Dylan.

« Qu'est-ce que t'veux que j'te dise ? », demanda Greg en allumant une cigarette et s'appuyant sur son casque de moto.

Dylan fit les gros yeux en secouant la tête et Joe dit : « Euh…la vérité ? »

« En train de sauter ton frère, c'était _magique_. », dit Greg.

« Oh, ça sonne tellement faux. », grogna Joe.

« Surtout quand on sait que Damian a treize ans. », dit Dylan en grinçant des dents.

Greg lui tira la langue avant de retourner tirer sur sa cigarette.

« LESTRADE !

Greg et ses potes se retournèrent pour voir Madame Mallen marcher dans l'herbe.

« Merde. », grinça Greg et il lâcha sa cigarette pour l'écraser sous son talon.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, jeune homme. », dit la prof en lui lançant un regard noir. « Bureau de la direction, maintenant ! »

Greg bouda et Dylan et Joe ricanèrent tout en l'observant marcher vers Madame Mallen.

« Allons voir ce que votre mère a à dire à propos de votre sale habitude. », dit Madame Mallen tandis que Greg la suivit.

{oOo}

Greg s'assit dans le bureau du principal avec Madame Mallen et le principal adjoint, Monsieur Douglas, de chaque côté de lui pendant que le principal appelait sa mère. Il pouvait l'entendre crier à l'autre bout du téléphone et grimaça quand le principal releva son regard sur lui.

Quand sa mère raccrocha, Monsieur Rourke dit : « Elle veut que tu rentres directement chez toi et que tu l'attendes. »

« D'accord, monsieur. »

« Je ne pourrais même pas te dire à quel point je suis déçu par ton comportement, Gregory. », s'exprima Monsieur Douglas.

Greg regarda ses genoux.

« Tu seras collé pendant deux semaines. Je te veux chaque matin ici à six heures et demi. », continua Monsieur Rourke. « Tu pourras aider Monsieur Strong à nettoyer l'école. »

Greg savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre alors il hocha la tête et on le laissa partir. L'école était déserte et Greg jura, donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle et dans tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui et qu'il était capable d'atteindre le temps qu'il arriva jusqu'à sa moto.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il se cuisina des nouilles et alla se cacher dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et se cacha sous sa couverture pour manger. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa mère de défoncer sa porte.

Maggie rentra vers dix-sept heures et, évidemment, la porte de sa chambre claqua contre le mur alors qu'elle s'avança.

« Gregory Johnathan Lestrade, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? », demanda Maggie. « Fumer _devant_ l'école. »

« Hum… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! », cria Maggie en se dirigeant vers la commode pour ouvrir les tiroirs.

Greg ne put que la regarder fouiller ses affaires et de temps en temps jeter les conneries qu'elle trouvait par terre. Il y avait une douzaine de magazines porno, des DVD que Dimmock lui avait prêté, un paquet de clopes qu'il avait caché au fond de son tiroir mais également une bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait gardé, une boite ouverte de préservatifs et un flacon de lubrifiant.

Elle trouva en plus de ça un pot où il mettait les cadavres de cigarettes et Greg fixa ses mains tandis que sa mère regroupa tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé en laissant les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sur son bureau.

« Tu es puni pour deux semaines, t'as compris ? », rugit Maggie. « Pas d'internet, pas de télé, rien ! Si je t'attrape en train de fumer, je te donne un coup de pied au cul tellement fort que tu ne marcheras pas droit pendant un mois entier ! Et si tu penses que tu iras faire la fête avec tes idiots de potes tu peux vite oublier, Gregory ! Maintenant tu ranges ta foutue chambre et tu fais tes devoirs ! Je ne veux rien entendre, jeune homme ! »

Greg se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on venait de lui demander, attrapa son bol et son verre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il lava ce qu'il y avait dans l'évier, tout en espérant attirer la sympathie de sa mère mais elle se contenta de le fixer méchamment.

Il fit la moue et retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit à son bureau, étala ses livres dessus et se pencha sur la table. Il était en plein milieu de ses devoirs de Biologie quand son téléphone portable vibra. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre avant de vérifier ses messages.

 _J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avait attrapé en train de fumer sur le parking. Tss, tss, Gregory. – M_

Gregory roula ses yeux et répondit tout en gardant son portable sous son bureau au cas où sa mère débarquerait.

 **Va te faire foutre, ok ? Je fume tous les jours à l'école, putain, et je me fais chopper AUJOURD'HUI ? Mme Mallen est une connasse.**

 _Fumer à la vue de tous est tout simplement stupide. ESSAIE au moins de te cacher. – M_

 **Va te faire foutre.**

 _Tu me blesses – M_

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? »

Greg sursauta, lâchant son téléphone, et se tourna pour voir Maggie se tenir derrière lui les bras croisés.

« Maman… » Elle lui prit le téléphone des mains et le fixa sévèrement tandis que Greg prit la parole. « Maman, aller ! »

« Tu pourras le récupérer après le dîner. », dit Maggie. Elle indiqua du doigt ses livres. « Devoirs, maintenant ! »

Greg bouda et se tourna, un air renfrogné sur le visage après le départ de sa mère.

{oOo}

Après le dîner, Greg fut envoyé au lit à vingt deux heures par sa mère. Cette dernière lui confisqua son ordinateur et alla le poser dans sa chambre. Greg fit la moue mais savait qu'il valait mieux se taire devant elle. Sa mère avait son propre tempérament et sa fierté et il préférait garder tous ses membres.

Il récupéra son portable sans soucis et tira les couvertures pour les mettre sur lui pour vérifier ses messages.

 _Est-ce que je t'ai offensé ? – M_

Ça avait été envoyé il y a plus de trois heures et Greg se dépêcha de répondre.

 **Maman m'a surpris en train de t'écrire et m'a pris mon portable.**

Il remarqua qu'il avait également reçu des messages de Dimmock, Joe et Dylan et leur répondit avant qu'une sonnerie lui indique un nouveau message.

 _Pauvre Gregory :( - M_

 **T'es qu'un petit con, tu sais ça ?**

 _On me l'a dit à plusieurs occasions – M_

 **Être un adolescent, ça craint.**

 _Tellement de stress adolescent, comment pourras-tu supporter tout ça ? – M_

 _ **Va te faire foute.**_

 _Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, JE vais aller à une fête ce soir. Je vais me soûler, fumer un paquet entier de clopes et regarder un porno en rentrant. Qu'est-ce que TOI tu vas faire ? – M_

Greg lança un regard noir à son téléphone tout en écrivant sa réponse.

 **M'allonger sur mon lit et me masturber. Contrairement à toi, j'aime jouer avec des gros jouets.**

 _Touché, cher Gregory – M_

 **Je suis en train de te faire un doigt d'honneur là.**

 _Oh, j'ai peur. T'as eu beaucoup de problèmes ? – M_

 **Je dois être au lycée à six heures et demie tous les jours pendant deux semaines. Maman m'a puni aussi : pas d'internet, pas de télé. Tout ça en plus des heures de colle que j'ai eu par Jambrook pour t'avoir écrit en classe.**

 _Maintenant je suis VRAIMENT triste. Qui est-ce que je suis supposé embrasser aux soirées si tu es puni ? – M_

 **Et si t'allais embrasser ton cul ?**

 _Pas besoin d'être méchant, voyons. Je peux t'aider à faire le mur, si tu le souhaites – M_

 **Oh, ouais, maman ADORERAIT ça. Vas-y, alors.**

 _Hmm… J'ai un plan secret, mon cher Gregory – M_

 **Quel plan ?**

 _Ah, ah, les secrets sont appelés comme ça car personne ne les connait – M_

 **Je te hais TELLEMENT.**

 _Faux. Je te vois demain, Gregory. Profite bien de ta masturbation – M_

 **Va te faire foutre.**

 _Bonne nuit, cher Gregory – M_

' **Nuit, Mycroft.**

Greg avait un large sourire affiché sur son visage et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il vérifia son alarme pour qu'elle soit réglée pour six heures du matin avant de rouler sur son dos, toujours sous les couvertures.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Mycroft en train de sortir faire la fête et de se soûler. Et s'il trouvait un mec à baiser juste parce que Greg n'était pas là ?

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard devenant plus noir, et tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Il fit la moue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

 _Alors ? :)_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera posté mardi._

 _Passez un bon lundi!_


	20. Mycroft Has A Plan

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon début de semaine :)_

 _Je viens de rentrer du boulot, alors je me suis dépêchée de relire le chapitre, j'espère que je n'ai rien raté._

 _C'est un chapitre plus long que le précédent, rempli de Mystrade, je suis certaine que vous allez aimer._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt : Mycroft Has A Plan**

Le vendredi matin, Greg se leva à six heures du matin. Face à lui de l'autre côté de la table, sa mère fronça les sourcils en signe d'avertissement et Greg resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son bol. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, attrapa son casque et partit.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, Mycroft était déjà présent. Il fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? », demanda-t-il en enlevant son casque.

« Je pensais te tenir compagnie. », sourit Mycroft.

« Je suis collé. », dit Greg. « Pas que je sois contre ta présence. », ajouta-t-il quand il vit Mycroft lever un sourcil.

L'adolescent roux rigola légèrement et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Greg. « Ils vont te faire marcher autour du bâtiment avec un sac poubelle pour ramasser les déchets. Aucune règle m'interdit de te suivre pendant que tu le fais. »

« T'as de sacrés loisirs. », commenta Greg.

« Ça fait quelques temps déjà qu'on peut conclure que je ne suis pas normal. »

Greg secoua sa tête et descendit de sa moto. Mycroft attendit dans la cour pendant que Greg alla se renseigner au bureau du principal. Monsieur Douglas réprimanda Greg durant dix bonnes minutes pour avoir fumé -tout en lui parlant des dangers que cela pouvait avoir sur sa santé- avant de lui tendre un grand sac de poubelle noir et le renvoya.

Mycroft afficha un rictus moqueur en le voyant venir et Greg prit la parole : « Alors comme ça tu peux lire dans les pensées ? »

« Non. », se moqua Mycroft. « J'ai été attrapé en train de fumer l'année dernière et c'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait faire. »

« On t'a choppé en train de fumer ? », demanda Greg tout en se dirigeant vers la gauche dans l'idée de nettoyer la rue piétonne et les trottoirs et fit demi-tour pour commencer par la cour et les petits carrés d'herbe.

« Mm. », marmonna Mycroft en hochant la tête.

« Et ils n'ont pas appelé tes parents ? »

« Eh bien, ils ont essayé d'appeler Père, », dit Mycroft. « mais il était à Singapour pour le travail. Mère avait un rendez-vous pas très loin d'ici dans un spa, et ils ont pensé que téléphoner à Sherlock aurait aidé. Il leur a crié dessus pendant au moins vingt minutes pour leur dire que j'étais capable de faire ce que je voulais et il a échappé de peu aux heures de colle. »

Greg ricana.

« Du coup, ils ont tenté de contacter Madame Lander et elle leur a promis de tenir mes parents au courant. »

« Et… ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft sourit narquoisement. « Je paye cette femme cinquante balles à chaque fois qu'elle me couvre. »

« Ah, c'est une femme riche alors, hein ? », dit Greg. Mycroft rigola. Greg commença à ramasser les déchets et Mycroft, de son côté, prit son portable entre ses mains pour tapoter dessus, ses yeux bleus se verrouillant sur l'écran.

« Alors… », démarra Greg avant de faire une pause quand Mycroft se tourna vers lui.

« Oui ? », patienta l'adolescent roux.

« Hum…comment s'est passé la fête ? »

Mycroft baissa doucement son téléphone. « Pareil que toutes les autres fêtes : alcool et adolescents en état d'ivresse. »

« Oh, ok. », approuva Greg en attrapant un paquet vide de chips.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. », répondit rapidement Greg en fixant le sol sans faillir.

Il sentit les yeux de Mycroft voyager sur lui avec soin.

« J'y suis allé vers vingt-deux heures, bu quelques verres et je suis parti vers vingt-trois. », dit-il enfin. Greg tourna vers lui un regard incisif. « Ce n'était pas marrant. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire quand la salope de la ville n'est pas là pour être chauffée et tripotée. »

« Oh. », bredouilla Greg, l'air content. « Euh, ouais, c'est…bien. »

« Bien ? »

« Je veux dire, hum…pas bien. », se corrigea-t-il en essayant de ne pas sourire. « Désolé. Ça craint. »

« Mm. », marmonna Mycroft. « Il y aura toujours d'autres soirées. »

« Sûr. », approuva Greg en attrapant des déchets par-ci, par-là.

Son visage affichait toujours un sourire.

{oOo}

Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures, Mycroft récoltant quelques regards tout en marchant aux côtés de Greg alors qu'il parlait avec l'autre adolescent ou qu'il lisait sur son téléphone portable. Greg savait que bien assez tôt, les gens autour d'eux allaient faire le lien entre eux et comprendre bien assez vite que lui et Mycroft faisaient… _des trucs_ ensemble.

Il y avait ceux comme Andy Freen et ses potes qui avaient réalisé qu'ils couchaient, et les autres qui penseraient probablement que Greg tentait de corrompre Mycroft, ou alors que Mycroft voulait passer pour un gars plus cool en traînant avec Greg.

Greg avait découvert qu'il s'en foutait, peu importe les rumeurs qui pourraient circuler. Il aimait être avec Mycroft -il _aimait_ tellement ça, putain- et il se foutait ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Aussi longtemps que Mycroft savait que Greg l'appréciait (en toute amitié bien sûr, Greg ne craquait _pas_ pour lui !), rien d'autre ne comptait.

Quand le sac poubelle fut enfin rempli, la cloche sonna et Mycroft accompagna Greg au bureau d'accueil. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux avant d'embrasser Greg doucement et de dire : « Je te vois plus tard. »

Greg sourit et le remercia d'être resté avec lui. Mycroft se contenta de sourire et partit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? », lui demanda Monsieur Douglas quand il avança pour montrer le sac rempli de déchets.

« Hum…J'aime juste _vraiment_ ramasser les déchets. », répondit Greg. « Il se pourrait que je devienne éboueur, conduire un de ces camions qui déchirent. »

Monsieur Douglas fronça ses sourcils de confusion pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale. De son côté, Greg se dirigea vers les poubelles, un large sourire sur le visage.

{oOo}

« Tu t'es bien amusé, ce matin ? », interrogea Dimmock quand Greg s'effondra à ses côtés en cours d'Éducation Physique.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et ramena son sac vers lui pour l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère a fait ? »

« Elle a passé ma chambre au peigne fin, bordel. », grommela Greg en sortant ses affaires. « Elle m'a chouré toutes mes clopes, trouvé mes pornos et m'a puni pour deux semaines. Et en plus de ça, elle m'a interdit mon ordi et a déclaré que je ne pouvais pas regarder la télé. »

Dimmock ricana.

« C'est pas marrant, putain. », s'énerva Greg. « J'étais en train d'écrire à Mycroft et elle m'a pris mon portable… »

« Tu écrivais à Mycroft ? », l'interrompit Dimmock. Greg confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Quand ? »

« Hier aprem, juste après que ma mère soit rentrée. », dit Greg.

« Je vois… », songea Dimmock.

Greg grogna et se pencha sur sa chaise.

« Ne commence pas, Dimmo. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. », se défendit Dimmock en levant ses mains.

Greg lui lança un regard contrarié et attrapa un stylo pour aller gribouiller dans les marges de son cahier.

« Donc tu n'as pas été expulsé, apparemment. », déclara finalement Dimmock. « Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de problèmes ? »

« Juste deux semaines de colle. », déclara Greg en haussant les épaules. « J'dois être là à six heures et demie et ramasser des déchets. »

« Y'a pire, c'est déjà ça. », dit Dimmock. « Ça aurait pu être quelque chose du genre gratter les chewing-gums sous les tables… »

« Mm. », marmonna Greg qui était toujours en train de gribouiller dans son cahier.

« Alors… », se lança Dimmock. Greg se tourna vers lui. « J'ai entendu dire que tu marchais avec Mycroft ce matin. » Il ne put s'empêcher d'en parler.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer son cahier tandis que Dimmock le fixait lui.

« Alors ? », demanda Dimmock.

« Alors quoi ? »

L'autre adolescent souffla. « Est-ce que tu marchais avec Mycroft ? »

Greg lui lança un regard insistant quand quelques personnes se tournèrent vers eux. Dimmock leur dit d'aller se faire foutre et Greg renifla, retournant à son cahier.

« Alors ? », insista Dimmock.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Fais pas le con. », dit Dimmock.

« Quoi ? », se renfrogna Greg. « Oui, j'étais en train de marcher avec Mycroft, et alors ? » Il baissa sa voix. « Tu nous as vu nous rouler des pelles _tellement_ de fois. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si surprenant ? »

« Eh bien…qu'est-ce que Mycroft faisait là à six heures et demie ? », demanda Dimmock.

Greg rougit légèrement et Dimmock leva un sourcil curieux. « Euh… », murmura Greg. « Il était…tu sais, ici, parce que…il arrive toujours un peu plus tôt. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« Il arrive _toujours_ deux heures avant le début des cours ? », demanda Dimmock.

« Ouaip. », confirma Greg.

Dimmock cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de dire : « C'est _tellement_ merdique. »

« Dimmo… »

« Aller, Greg. », le coupa Dimmock.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? », lui dit Greg en haussant les épaules.

Dimmock grogna et s'affala sur sa chaise. « Tu me tues, Greggie. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Dimmock renifla et Greg l'ignora.

{oOo}

Malgré le fait qu'il ait passé le déjeuner avec Mycroft, Greg se sentait toujours en colère quand il rentra chez lui. Sa mère l'avait appelé pour s'assurer qu'il rentrait bien directement à la maison après son heure de colle avec Monsieur Jambrook, alors Greg n'a eu aucune chance de parler avec Mycroft -ou de l'embrasser.

Greg savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se plaigne pas. Et même si sa mère ne lui criait pas dessus, il pouvait toujours deviner sa colère. Du coup, il alla dans sa chambre sans hésitation et fit ses devoirs avant de sortir pour aller dîner. Après ça, il retourna dans sa chambre, la nettoya et s'étala sur son lit.

Vers vingt et une heure, son téléphone sonna et Greg fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran.

 _J'ai un plan – M_

Greg fronça les sourcils en répondant.

 **Ça te dit de partager ?**

 _Patience, Mr Lestrade – M_

 **Va te faire foutre.**

 _Bonne nuit, cher Gregory – M_

Greg rigola.

' **Nuit Mycroft.**

Se sentant un peu mieux, Greg plongea sous ses couvertures et choisit d'essayer de dormir. Il avait une semaine entière à passer sans soirées et sans potes.

Autant le tuer.

{oOo}

C'est dimanche que Greg commença à devenir fou. Il avait dû travailler samedi et un peu plus tôt ce dimanche à Tesco, mais à part ça, il n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir de la maison. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours son téléphone avec lui : sans Mycroft et Dimmock lui écrivant, Greg aurait perdu la boule depuis longtemps.

Le soir arrivé, Maggie prit la parole durant le dîner : « Madame Holmes vient demain pour le thé, alors je veux que tu te tiennes bien, compris ?

Greg tressauta discrètement en regardant sa mère. Il n'avait pas eu droit à l'après-midi thé avec Madame Holmes depuis qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, commencé à coucher avec son fils. Il ne savait pas comment agir en face d'elle… Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de deviner que Greg voulait plonger dans le pantalon de son fils ? Les mères pouvaient deviner cela, pas vrai ? Voir à travers toi et savoir en moins de deux secondes tout tes petits secrets ?

« Gregory ? »

Greg sursauta encore et dit : « Hum, ouais, très bien. »

« Tu rentreras, tu t'habilleras avec quelque chose qui _ne l'offensera_ _pas_ mortellement et tu te comporteras en véritable prince charmant. », dit Maggie.

« Maman, je pense que la seule chose qui n'offensera pas mortellement cette femme sera mon uniforme scolaire. », dit Greg. « Et encore, j'suis pas sûr de ça. »

Maggie éclata de rire tout en coupant son steak. « Oui, Gregory, je sais. Mais, juste, essaie, ok ? »

« D'accord. », dit Greg. Il ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour voir sa mère de son côté. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'elle lui enlèverait sa punition avant que les deux semaines soient passées.

« N'y crois pas trop, mon pote. », dit Maggie, souriant quand Greg jura.

Les mamans pouvaient tout savoir, vous vous souvenez ?

Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent avant que Greg n'avale sa purée avant de parler : « Hum…Mycroft sera là ? »

Maggie cligna des yeux et leva les yeux sur lui : « Mycroft ? » Greg hocha la tête. « Je suppose, oui. », dit Maggie. « Il est généralement présent, non ? »

« Ouais. », dit Greg.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Maggie.

Greg haussa les épaules. « J'me posais la question. »

Les yeux de Maggie se rétrécirent tandis que Greg joua innocemment avec des petits pois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire, Gregory ? »

« Quoi ? Rien ! »

Quand il remarqua que Maggie continuait à le fixer, Greg dit : « Sérieusement, maman, j'me posais juste la question. »

« Mm-mm. »

« Sérieusement. », répéta Greg.

« Je ne te crois pas du tout, désolée. »

Greg se contenta de hausser les épaules et essaya de garder le sourire que son visage affichait. Passer quelques heures en plus avec Mycroft, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Même si leurs mères allaient être présentes.

Maggie continua de regarder son fils qui mangeait et appréciait son repas silencieusement.

{oOo}

Greg ne vit pas Mycroft jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner à la bibliothèque. Il s'effondra sur la chaise et dit : « Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Pas loin. », dit Mycroft, souriant quand Greg souffla. « Pourquoi ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Non. », mentit Greg en faisant la moue et croisant ses bras.

Mycroft rigola et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Greg. La moue de ce dernier disparut instantanément et il sourit largement en même temps que Mycroft se rassit.

« Donc… »

« Donc… ? », répéta Mycroft.

« Ta mère vient pour le thé. », dit Greg.

« Mm. », confirma Mycroft. « Oui. »

« Donc… », répéta Greg, et Mycroft leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mycroft sourit. « Je ne contrôle pas ce que ma mère fait, mon cher Gregory. »

Greg renifla. « Je pense que tu contrôle _tout_. »

« Tout, hein ? » Greg confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Quelle idée fabuleuse. », dit Mycroft. « Peut-être qu'un jour je contrôlerais tout. »

« Oh, ouais. », dit Greg. « Mycroft Holmes : Gouvernement Britannique. » Mycroft rigola. « Et secrètement Salope. »

« Tu me blesses. », dit Mycroft en plaçant une main à hauteur de sa poitrine tout en battant des cils.

« Donc, hum… », murmura Greg. « Tu viens, pas vrai ? »

« Je viens… ? »

« Est-ce que tu fais le con exprès ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft affiche un rictus moqueur. « Non, je crois que je suis né comme ça. »

« Tu sais, c'est tout à fait possible. », dit Greg. « J'veux dire, regarde Sherlock. »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a ses manières avec les gens. », se moqua Mycroft.

« Tu viens, pas vrai ? », l'interrogea Greg.

« Peut-être. »

« _Mycroft_. », pleurnicha Greg.

« _Gregory_. », rétorqua Mycroft.

Et comme ça, la moue de Greg fut de retour, et Mycroft l'embrassa rapidement. Greg sourit et attrapa ses livres tandis que Mycroft reportait son attention sur les siens. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs.

« Donc tu viens, pas vrai ? », répéta Greg.

« Peut-être. », répondit Mycroft.

« Bâtard. », souffla Greg en grattant son cahier avec colère.

Mycroft se moqua.

{oOo}

La Jaguar de Mycroft était déjà partie le temps que Greg se rende sur le parking. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa moto et mit son casque. Il espérait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ , que Mycroft allait être là. Sinon, autant sauter par-dessus la table pour attraper le putain de thé de Madame Holmes et lui jeter en plein visage.

C'est avec cette image en tête qu'il démarra sa moto et qu'il sortit du parking du lycée.

Chez lui, sa mère fusait -comme à son habitude- et fit partir Greg dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'habille. Greg pencha pour un jeans noir moulant, un tee-shirt rayé rouge et noir et une chemise blanche fermée jusqu'au col. Il ne s'habillait _pas_ pour Madame Holmes.

Mais il _voulait_ que Mycroft le remarque.

Greg rougit légèrement à ses pensées et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attendre les Holmes.

À quatre heures pile, on sonna et Maggie laissa Meghan et Mycroft rentrer. Meghan était habillée comme à son habitude, avec des habits de "vieille personne", et Mycroft portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche boutonnée entièrement et rentrée dans son pantalon, et ses manches étaient enroulées.

Greg essaya _du fond du cœur_ de donner à Mycroft son regard disant "je te hais" mais échoua misérablement. Il réussit à afficher un petit sourire que Mycroft lui rendit et Maggie leva un sourcil curieux en direction de son fils tandis que ce dernier s'assit à table, face à Mycroft.

Maggie et Meghan échangèrent des plaisanteries pendant que Greg et Mycroft sirotaient chacun leur thé -Mycroft étant comme à son habitude poli et Greg tenta de ne pas le fixer.

Après une bonne heure, Greg sentit quelque chose toucher sa jambe et tressaillit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mycroft et le plus jeune afficha un petit rictus derrière sa tasse de thé comme si…oui, comme si le pied de Mycroft glissait doucement contre sa jambe pour se diriger vers son entrejambe.

Greg déglutit avec difficulté et avala une grande gorgée de thé, frissonnant quand le bout de la chaussure en cuir de Mycroft commença à pousser sur son sexe.

« Comment vas-tu, Mycroft ? », demanda Maggie.

« Très bien. », lui sourit Mycroft. Ses yeux bleus allèrent à l'opposé de Greg pour regarder la femme. « J'étudie beaucoup et j'aide mon petit frère avec ses devoirs. »

« Oh, c'est gentil. », sourit Maggie. « Des fois, je souhaiterais que Greg ait un petit frère pour jouer avec lui. »

Greg inspira profondément tandis que le pied de Mycroft joua avec lui, lui donnant une érection assez vite. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il avait une érection alors que sa _mère_ se trouvait à côté de lui ! Voyant le sourire moqueur de Mycroft, il était certain que ce dernier savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

« Ils peuvent être pénibles, et il arrive même qu'il y ait des disputes et des bagarres. », dit Mycroft. « Mais Sherlock est mon frère et je l'aime, peu importe nos différences. »

« Adorable. », sourit Maggie. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était aussi intelligent que toi, Mycroft. »

« Sherly a sans aucun doute un très bon cerveau. », dit Meghan alors que son fils aîné frottait l'entrejambe de Greg. « Mais il ne veut pas s'appliquer comme Mycroft le fait. »

« Eh bien, il n'a que treize ans. », dit Maggie tandis que _son_ fils fixait l'assiette de gâteaux au milieu de la table. « Gregory travaille bien à l'école mais il pourrait faire mieux s'il s'appliquait un peu plus. »

Greg grogna et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il rougit et attrapa un biscuit, le fourrant dans sa bouche et refusant de croiser les yeux de Mycroft. Ce dernier sourit narquoisement avant de se tourner vers Maggie.

« Je peux toujours donner des _cours_ à Greg. », dit-il poliment. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Greg avait entendu l'accentuation sur le mot en "C". « Je serais content d'aider. »

« Vraiment ? », dit Maggie en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils. Greg avala une autre gorgée de thé. « Je détesterais que Greg ne puisse pas avoir le travail qu'il souhaite car il ne travaille pas assez. »

« Je…t-travaille. », s'étouffa Greg alors que Mycroft pressa sur la bosse qu'il avait à son entrejambe.

« Est-ce que ça va, Gregory ? », demanda Mycroft.

« O-oui. », bégaya Greg. « Juste…le t-thé…b-brûlant. »

« Eh bien tu devrais toujours faire attention. », dit Meghan en le fixant comme s'il était un idiot pour avoir but du thé chaud.

Greg lui lança un regard cinglant et Maggie prit rapidement la parole : « Merci, Mycroft. »

« Pas de problème. », sourit Mycroft. « En parlant de cours, Mère, je dois être chez Benjamin dans vingt minutes. »

« Bien sûr, chéri. », dit Meghan en se tournant vers son fils. « Sois prudent et étudie bien. »

La bouche de Greg s'ouvrit de stupeur. Hors de question, putain. Mycroft n'allait _pas_ le laisser ici avec Maggie et Meghan ! Le pied de Mycroft disparut alors que ce dernier se leva et Greg respira lourdement.

« Madame Lestrade, justement, je pensais que peut-être Gregory pouvait se joindre à nous aujourd'hui. », dit soudainement Mycroft.

Greg leva un sourcil surpris alors que Meghan se tourna une fois de plus vers son fils et Maggie se figea.

« Pardon ? », demanda Maggie.

« Gregory a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour lui expliquer proprement les choses. », dit Mycroft. « Et je pense que je peux l'aider à mieux travailler en cours. »

« Eh bien…c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Mycroft. », dit Meghan en regardant Maggie.

Greg aussi regardait sa mère et cette dernière dit : « Oh, eh bien…je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'embête, Mycroft. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je vous assure. », sourit Mycroft. « J'aime donner des cours aux autres. »

« Hum… », dit Maggie. Elle tourna son regard vers son fils pour le fixer.

Greg pouvait comprendre l'hésitation de sa mère. Après tout, elle pensait toujours qu'il détestait l'autre adolescent.

« Hum…ça ne me dérange pas, maman. », dit Greg. Les yeux de sa mère s'élargirent. « Je pense que des _cours_ pourraient…m'aider. »

Une fois de plus, un rictus narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Mycroft mais il disparut rapidement quand Maggie et Meghan le regardèrent.

« Tu es sûr ? », interrogea Maggie. Greg hocha la tête. « Et Mycroft, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Madame Lestrade. », répondit poliment Mycroft en souriant.

« Ok…je suppose que ça ira. », dit Maggie. « Du temps que Greg est à la maison à vingt et une heure. Il est toujours puni. »

« Je vous promets que je le ramènerais à vingt et une heure pile. », sourit Mycroft. « Gregory, j'aide Benjamin en Littérature Anglaise, Biologie et Chimie. Je ne fais pas Education Physique mais je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux. »

« Nan, ça ira. », dit Greg en essayant de ne pas sourire alors qu'il se leva (il espérait _de toute ses forces_ que son érection avait disparue). « BJ suit ce cours alors on pourra…tu sais, s'aider mutuellement. »

Il fit de son mieux pour paraître détaché à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures avec Mycroft lors qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il jeta des livres au hasard dans son sac à dos au cas où sa mère voudrait vérifier. Il attrapa son portefeuille et son portable tout comme sa veste et retourna dans le salon.

Mycroft se tenait près de la porte en train de parler à Maggie et sourit poliment à Greg en le voyant. « Prêt ? »

« Mmm. », marmonna Greg.

« Sois sage, Gregory. », dit Maggie en embrassant son fils sur la joue. « Ne fais pas de bêtise. », le mit en garde sa mère.

« Oui, maman. », soupira Greg. « Bye, Madame Holmes. »

« Travaillez bien, les garçons. », dit Meghan en les regardant partir.

Greg sourit largement et stupidement alors qu'ils marchaient le long de l'allée qui les conduit jusqu'à la voiture de Mycroft. Aussitôt que les portes se fermèrent, Greg écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Mycroft, fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon en l'explorant profondément.

Mycroft lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur et il afficha un sourire en coin quand ils se séparèrent.

« T'es un _putain_ de génie. », dit Greg.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais un plan. »

« Tu es une magnifique, magnifique, _magnifique_ personne. », s'écria Greg et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je suis né pour plaire. », ricana Mycroft en embrassant chastement Greg. « Maintenant, met ta ceinture, j'ai des habits dans le coffre et on va passer chercher Benjamin avant d'aller au lac. »

« Le lac ? », demanda Greg en attachant sa ceinture. « Tu veux dire le lac Greyson ? »

« Le seul et unique. », confirma Mycroft en démarrant le véhicule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? », interrogea Greg.

Mycroft se contenta de sourire.

* * *

 _Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Prochain chapitre : ce weekend :)_


	21. Tutoring

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonsoir!_

 _Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau (et long) chapitre dans lequel v_ _ous allez faire la présentation de nouveaux personnages :)_

 ** _Note : Mention d'un passé d'addiction/de drogue et mention d'actes sexuels (pas que ce soit surprenant arrivé au vingt et unième chapitre.)_**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un : "Tutoring"**

Greg se tenait contre la voiture en train de fumer quand Mycroft revint avec BJ. Il s'était changé avec une paire de jeans noire serrée, un tee-shirt noir sur lequel était marqué "The Living End" en lettres rouges, un gilet gris et des converses hautes rouges. De l'eyeliner se trouvait autour de ses yeux tout comme de l'ombre à paupière. Greg pouvait apercevoir quelques colliers en cuir pendre autour de son coup et de gros bracelets à ses poignets.

BJ était en train de lui parler doucement mais il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Greg.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que Lestrade fait ici ? »

« Il est avec moi. », dit Mycroft, ouvrant la porte côté passager.

BJ lança un regard suspicieux à Greg qui lui envoya un bisou. « Va derrière, Lestrade. », grommela BJ.

« Toi, va derrière. », répondit Greg.

« Lestrade… »

« _Masters._ », le coupa Greg.

« Va dans l… »

« BJ, monte dans cette putain de voiture ! », craqua Mycroft. « On n'a pas le temps pour tes conneries alors fais ce que je te dis ! »

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Greg tandis que BJ lui jeta un regard noir en attendant que Mycroft déverrouille la voiture pour qu'il monte dedans. Greg jeta sa cigarette et grimpa après lui, claquant la porte.

« On s'attache, les enfants ! », cria Greg.

« Va te faire foutre, connard. », rétorqua BJ alors que Mycroft rigola. « Sérieusement, qu'est-c'que tu fous avec Lestrade ? », demanda BJ.

« J'le baise dans tous les sens. », répondit Mycroft.

« Oh, ça sonne tellement faux. », grogna BJ.

« Va te faire foutre. », dit Greg. « Je suis un mec hyper sexy. »

« Un mec sexy un peu trop utilisé, salope. », grogna BJ.

« Ooh, tu blesses mon amour-propre. », simula Greg.

« Putain, est-ce que vous allez la fermer ? », dit Mycroft.

« Désolé. », s'excusa Greg avec gentillesse et se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Fais chier, putain. », se plaignit BJ. Un rictus moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Greg.

{oOo}

Le lac Greyson avait, un jour, été un véritable lac. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un large trou boueux avec de l'eau trouble marron en plein milieu. Il arrivait qu'occasionnellement, des oiseaux viennent atterrir pour manger les insectes. Sur trois côtés, l'endroit était entouré de grands et épais arbres, un chemin se trouvait sur le quatrième côté tout comme un vieux terrain de jeu, des toilettes et un parking.

Mycroft se gara au plus près des arbres sur la gauche et lui, Greg et BJ descendirent du véhicule. Leurs sacs restèrent dedans et Mycroft montra le chemin, sautant par-dessus une petite barrière en bois et se dirigeant du côté ouest du lac.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, BJ tapotant sur son portable, et au bout d'un petit instant, Greg entendit un bourdonnement de voix. Sans avertissement, Mycroft tourna vers la droite et prit un chemin couvert de feuilles.

Greg et BJ le suivirent et ils marchèrent à travers les arbres avant que les voix ne deviennent plus fortes. Ils avancèrent dans une large clairière remplie de déchets, de chariots retournés, d'arbres morts et de vieilles chaises longues.

Un groupe de sept personnes se trouvait assis autour d'un trou brûlé, et un autre garçon était appuyé contre un arbre en train de fumer.

Il avait très probablement l'âge de Greg avec ses cheveux blonds et courts et ses yeux d'un vert olive. Il sourit à Greg avec hésitation pendant que Mycroft le présenta.

« Voici Craig. Craig, Gregory. »

Le blond serra la main de Greg et ce dernier fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

« Est-ce que je te connais ? », demanda Greg. « Tu me dis quelque chose. »

« Hum…ouais. », dit Craig en rougissant doucement.

« Oh. », murmura Greg en réalisant qu'il avait probablement couché avec Craig.

« Je t'ai sucé y'a genre quelques semaines… », admit Craig.

Mycroft se crispa à côté de lui et il dit : « Oh, ouais, je…hum…ouais. »

Craig rougit profondément et Greg gratta sa tête et en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre maladroitement.

« Oui, eh bien, c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ? », rugit presque Mycroft en lançant un regard noir à Craig. Greg leva un sourcil vers l'adolescent mais Mycroft ne fit aucun commentaire. À la place, il s'éloigna de Craig et tira Greg plus loin.

« Ça va ? », l'interrogea Greg.

« Oui. », lui répondit Mycroft. Ils atteignirent le groupe et tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

« Declan, Annie, Patrick, Emma, Justin, Annette, Sally, », dit Mycroft en pointant du doigt chaque personne. « voici Gregory. »

« On sait qui c'est. », sourit Sally. « Quoi de neuf, Lestrade ? Qu'est-c'que tu fais ici avec Mikey ? »

« Tais-toi, Donovan. », répondit Greg pendant que Mycroft ricana.

« Juste un chose…qu'est-ce que vous vous écriviez en cours ? », le taquina Sally.

« On écrivait sur la meilleure manière pour moi de sucer la queue de Mycroft. », répondit Greg.

Sally rougit et quand le reste du groupe se moqua, elle se tourna vers eux pour les regarder d'un œil noir.

« Mike, j'ai l'alcool avec moi. » Justin, un garçon plutôt grand avec des cheveux décolorés se leva après avoir parlé. Il tira sur la glacière sur lequel il était assit et l'ouvrit. Tout le monde creusa dans ses poches pour trouver de l'argent et le tendre vers Justin avant d'attraper l'alcool qu'ils souhaitaient.

Mycroft poussa Greg vers un des petits chariots et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, le bras de Mycroft entrant en contact avec celui de Greg, rendant ce dernier maladroit alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir sa bière.

Mycroft se moqua et Greg rougit, jetant le bouchon sur Mycroft et avalant le liquide alcoolisé.

« Alors, depuis quand toi et Mikey traînez ensemble ? », demanda Declan St Claire. Greg le reconnu facilement car il avait joué au cricket avec lui. Declan, et son meilleur ami Patrick, allaient tout les deux à St Mary mais ils avaient tous été dans la même équipe locale de cricket.

« Eh bien, », songea Greg en penchant sa tête, ce qui fit rigoler Mycroft. « J'ai couché avec tous les gay, bi, et curieux qui se trouvent en ville ou aux alentours et j'ai pensé : " _Merde._ Sauf si je décide de m'en refaire un, je dois absolument trouver un nouveau cul.". Et un jour, j'ai vu Mikey… »

« Ferme là, enculé. », l'interrompit Mycroft en tirant sur l'oreille de Greg qui lui fit une grimace. « _J'ai_ décidé qu'il était temps de montrer à Monsieur Lestrade ici présent qu'il n'était pas le meilleur coup de la ville. »

« Et… ? », demandèrent trois différentes personnes.

Mycroft lécha ses lèvres lentement et se pencha, tout le monde suivant son mouvement. Il lança un coup d'œil à Greg, regarda le groupe autour de lui et enfin, dit : « C'est un secret. »

Greg ricana tandis que tout le monde se plaignit, insultant Mycroft de tous les noms. Mycroft ouvrit finalement sa bière et prit une gorgée. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde se remit confortablement.

« Alors, est-ce que c'est ici que tu traînes, habituellement ? »

Mycroft haussa les épaules. « Ici, ailleurs. »

« Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de cet endroit ? »

« Parce que t'es une pute. », lança BJ.

Greg releva un sourcil. « Sauf erreur de ma part, la majorité des gens qui se trouvent ici sont des putes, _Benjamin_. »

Toutes les filles ricanèrent et BJ fut coupé par une nouvelle arrivante avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Il s'agissait d'une fille assez grande, environ seize ou dix-sept ans avec des cheveux marrons légèrement bouclés, des yeux d'un bleu clair et des taches de rousseur sur et autour de son nez. Elle portait des collants noirs avec des bottes hautes, une jupe en jeans, une chemise noire avec une cravate rouge nouée autour de son coup et une veste noire.

Ses yeux étaient englués à l'écran de son BlackBerry mais releva tout de même le regard quand elle les rejoignit.

« Hey, Anthea. », dit BJ, souriant avec charme et se penchant en arrière.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la drague se dérouler devant lui alors que la fille -Anthea- cligna des yeux.

« Dans tes rêves, Benjamin. », dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Mycroft. Elle fouilla dans son sac noir qui tenait sur une de ses épaules et en sortit un cartouche de cigarettes et un briquet.

« Merci, chérie. », sourit Mycroft avant de déchirer le carton pour l'ouvrir. Il donna un paquet à Anthea, en prit un pour lui et donna le reste à Greg.

« Qu'est-ce que… », commença Greg, seulement pour que Mycroft l'interrompe.

« Ta mère a pris les tiennes, alors c'est pour toi. »

« Mais Mycroft… »

« Juste, prend-les. », insista Mycroft.

« Je… »

« J'vais les prendre. », déclara Patrick George en se penchant.

« Dégage. », dit Mycroft en le montrant du doigt. Patrick se rassit.

Greg soupira profondément mais dit : « Merci. » Et il posa la cartouche à ses pieds. Mycroft ouvrit son paquet et tendit deux cigarettes à Greg et Anthea qu'il alluma avant de faire pareil avec la sienne.

Anthea s'assit sur une caisse retournée à côté de Mycroft et Greg prit la parole : « Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici. »

« Je suis scolarisée à domicile. », dit Anthea. « Ma mère travaille pour la famille Holmes. »

Greg regarda Mycroft. « C'est la fille de Madame Lander. »

« Oh, ta nounou ? »

Mycroft rigola doucement. « Je te mets _au défi_ de dire ça à Sherlock. »

« Hors de question. », dit Greg en secouant sa tête. « Ton frère est un putain de lunatique, il me tuerait. »

« Vrai. », songea Anthea. Elle avait repris son tapotage sur son BlackBerry tout en fumant.

Mycroft rigola et se pencha en avant pour embrasser Greg sur la joue, ce dernier rougissant quand il réalisa que tout le monde les fixait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher Gregory. », dit doucement Mycroft. « Je ne laisserais pas le petit Holmes te faire du mal. »

« Va te faire foutre. », grommela Greg en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Mycroft. En retour, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il rougit en entendant Annie et Sally glousser. « Fermez-là ! »

« Peu importe. », dit Mycroft en gardant son bras autour de Greg. « Et si on jouait à "Je n'ai jamais…" ? »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda BJ.

« Parce que je m'ennuie, putain. », dit Mycroft.

« Je joue. », dit Craig en se penchant.

Mycroft lui lança un regard noir et Craig rougit, ses yeux se tournant vers Greg avant de retourner son attention verre sa bière. Annette bougea et dit : « Je joue carrément. »

Les autres approuvèrent tous très vite pour jouer et Mycroft commença.

« Hmm…je n'ai jamais…pensé à baiser un prof. »

Justin, Annette, BJ, Sally et Greg avalèrent une gorgée de leur bouteille et Mycroft se tourna vers Greg.

« Euh…hum…y'avait ce prof. », dit Greg. « Monsieur Peters, il est parti juste avant que tu sois transféré ici. »

« Peters, c'est _exactement_ celui auquel je pensais ! », s'écria Sally. « Oh mon Dieu, il était un pur canon. »

« Le maigrichon avec les cheveux roux ? », dit BJ en plissant son nez.

Sally et Greg hochèrent la tête tous les deux.

« Il avait un petit quelque chose. », dit Greg.

« Il était juste…Oh mon Dieu, je lui aurais fait un strip-tease à quinze ans rien que pour avoir une chance avec lui. », sourit largement Sally.

« Ça sonne _tellement_ faux. », dit Greg.

« Tu voulais le baiser toi aussi ! », s'écria Sally.

Greg ricana. « Ouais, mais je ne suis pas une fille. »

« Va te faire foutre, Lestrade. », dit Sally en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Greg posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme blessé, et plusieurs personnes ricanèrent.

« Peu importe. Et toi, Masters ? », interrogea Sally.

« Madame Mallen. », dit BJ.

« _Putain !_ », s'étranglèrent Greg et Sally.

« Elle est sexy. », dit BJ en haussant les épaules.

« C'est une sale connasse, voilà ce qu'elle est. », ragea Greg.

« Cette salope me donne _toujours_ des heures de colle. », craqua Sally.

« Une vraie salope. », approuva Greg. « L'autre jour, elle m'a attrapé en train de fumer et j'ai été collé pour deux semaines. »

« Eh bien, désolé de vous avoir contrarié, _connards_. », dit BJ alors que Justin se marra à côté de lui. « Et vous, Justin, Annette ? »

Annette enroula ses bras autour de son petit-copain et dit : « Il y avait un prof à notre école, Mademoiselle Charlotte. »

Greg cracha sa bière et Mycroft le tapa dans le dos.

« Quoi, Lestrade ? T'as jamais rencontré une meuf bi avant ça ? », demanda Justin.

Greg toussa et secoua sa tête, Mycroft toujours en train de tapoter son dos.

« Je suis bi. », dit Sally. « Donc si, tu en as déjà rencontré. »

« Mon Dieu. », toussa Greg.

« Je suis gay. », rajouta Anthea en souriant. Elle tira sur sa cigarette avant de souffler la fumée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Moi aussi. », sourit Mycroft.

« Ouais, ouais. J'ai capté, putain. », grogna Greg en pinçant ses lèvres. « Désolé, désolé. »

« Enfin, Mademoiselle Charlotte, on la baiserait _carrément_. », dit Justin. « Annette m'a déjà donné son autorisation pour le faire, à la seule condition qu'elle soit là. »

BJ était pratiquement en train de baver. Declan et Patrick jetèrent des coups d'œil à Annette de là où ils étaient assis.

Craig secoua la tête et dit : « Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens aiment autant les lesbiennes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es, un connard ? », demanda Mycroft. « Tu couches avec des mecs, je pense que tu peux répondre à ta propre question de merde. »

Craig baissa rapidement les yeux et Greg ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il semblerait que Mycroft haïssait Craig car ce dernier lui avait donné une fellation.

« Anthea, c'est ton tour. », dit Mycroft en avalant une gorgée de bière.

« Je n'ai jamais… », commença la fille, toujours en train de fixer son téléphone. « couché dans un cinéma. »

Mycroft, Greg et Sally avalèrent une gorgée. Greg et Mycroft se regardèrent et sourirent.

« J'étais excité. », dit Mycroft sur un ton nonchalant.

« Le gars a commencé à me sucer sans prévenir. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? », dit Greg.

« J'ai choppé une meuf qui était juste à côté de moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. », sourit Sally.

« Et… ? », demanda BJ.

« Ta gueule, j'vais pas te donner des détails. », lui dit Sally avec regard noir. Soudainement, son portable sonna et elle le prit pour déverrouiller son écran. Ses yeux se relevèrent sur Anthea, qui souriait, et Sally sourit en retour avant de répondre par message.

« Oh non, ce n'est _absolument_ pas juste ! », s'écria Justin.

« Textote-moi, Sal, je dois entendre ça. », dit Annette.

Sally hocha la tête et le groupe hétéro grogna en chœur.

« Declan. », dit Anthea pour signaler au garçon que c'était à son tour.

« Oh, ouais. », dit Declan en mâchant sa lèvre. « Je n'ai jamais baisé quelqu'un dans ma voiture. »

« Est-ce que baiser un mec contre sa moto, ça compte ? », demanda Greg pendant que Mycroft, BJ et Annie avalèrent une énième gorgée. Declan hocha la tête et Greg fit de même. « Quoi ? J'étais carrément excité et il avait un cul magnifique. » Mycroft ricana. « Et toi ? »

« Un mec sur la banquette de ma Jaguar. J'ai oublié qui. », raconta Mycroft.

« Mm, baiser dans une Jaguar. », songea Annie. « J'ai couché avec mon ex-copain sur la banquette arrière de son pick-up. Gelé, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

« Eh bien, chérie, je vais juste devoir te baiser à l'arrière de ma BMW. », sourit Declan.

« Ouais, c'est _totalement_ romantique. », se moqua Patrick en récoltant un coup dans le bras par son meilleur ami.

« Ton tour, bébé. », dit Declan.

« Je n'ai jamais… », réfléchit Annie. « vomit sur un étranger. » Tout le monde dans le groupe but et Annie dit : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, sérieusement ? »

« Soirée beaucoup trop longue. », sourit Greg.

« Trop bu. », ajouta Sally.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu finis par vomir sur un pauvre inconnu. », finit BJ.

Annie grimaça et Patrick dit : « Mon tour, ok…Je n'ai jamais roulé de pelle à un gars. »

Tout le monde à part Patrick, BJ et Declan avala une gorgée d'alcool, et Mycroft : « Quelle question de merde. »

« La moitié des personnes ici sont des meufs. », ajouta Greg.

« Et l'autre moitié est gay. », ajouta Craig.

« Oh, _excuse-moi_. », dit Patrick. « Aller, Emma, et dis quelque chose de génial. »

Sa petite-amie l'embrassa sur la joue et se rassit, tout le monde patientant.

« Je n'ai jamais conduis bourrée. »

Mycroft et Greg burent tous les deux. Le groupe les fixa.

« Putain d'idiots. », dit BJ.

« Ta gueule. », grommela Greg.

« C'était une seule fois. », marmonna Mycroft en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Justin ? »

« Ah…je n'ai jamais…baisé quelqu'un, », dit Justin. « de plus de dix ans que moi. »

Mycroft, Greg et Sally se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à boire dans leur bouteille et tout le monde les regarda.

« J'ai couché avec un gars qui était…il avait peut-être vingt-six ans. », raconta Sally. « C'est presque dix ans de plus. »

« J'ai baisé avec un mec de quarante ans. », admit Mycroft.

« _Quoi ? Putain !_ », s'exclama Greg.

Mycroft lui sourit.

« Un mec de quarante ans _canon_. »

« Même. Il avait genre…vingt ans de plus que toi. »

« Et quel âge avait ce gars avec qui tu as baisé ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Hum…trente-cinq ? »

Mycroft renifla. « Et c'est mieux ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mieux. », commença Greg. « Hey, ne change pas le sujet, merde ! Mon mec avec toujours cinq ans de moins que le tien ! »

« Et ? Cinq ans, ça vaut rien. », dit Mycroft en haussant les épaules.

« Conneries. », dit Greg. « Qui était ce gars, un putain d'obsédé ? »

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il réalisa que tout le monde les fixait lui et Greg. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Rien. »

Emma et Annie affichaient chacune un large sourire et le reste du groupe souriait malicieusement.

« On n'avait pas réalisé qu'en plus de baiser vous sortiez ensemble. », dit Sally.

Mycroft sursauta et Greg dit : « On ne sort _pas_ ensemble ! »

« Vous êtes sûrs de ça ? », demanda Sally.

« Oui ! », s'écria Greg.

« Vous ressemblez à un couple, en tout cas. », s'exprima Anthea. Greg et Mycroft se tournèrent vers elle. « Vous vous disputez comme un couple. »

« Nous ne sommes _pas_ … », commença Greg.

« …Un couple ! », finit Mycroft.

« Ooh, ils finissent même la phrase de l'autre. », gloussa BJ.

« Trop mignon ! », dit Annette, Emma et Annie tapant dans leurs mains.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre, connards ! », dit Greg pendant que Mycroft leur faisait un doigt d'honneur.

« Peu importe, c'est mon tour. », dit Annette, un sourire toujours collé sur le visage. « Je n'ai jamais dragué quelqu'un alors que j'étais déjà en couple. »

Craig, Patrick, Emma et BJ burent à leur tour une gorgée d'alcool. Sally prit la parole : « Et _c'est_ pourquoi j'ai arrêté de sortir avec toi. »

BJ lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Mycroft regarda Greg. « Tu ne l'as jamais fait, vraiment ? »

« Hum…Je ne suis jamais vraiment sortit avec quelqu'un. », admit Greg. Justin passa d'autres bières fraîches et Greg en prit une avant de dire : « J'ai déjà amené des mecs à des soirées, ouais, mais jamais je n'ai dragué quelqu'un alors que j'étais avec eux. Je ne fais pas ça. »

Les yeux bleu de Mycroft voyagèrent sur le visage de Greg doucement avant qu'il ne hoche la tête et qu'il se retourne vers le cercle.

« Je n'ai jamais… », dit Craig. « crié sur un prof. »

Greg, BJ, Sally et Declan levèrent tous leur bouteille pour l'apporte à leur bouche.

« Lestrade a carrément gueulé sur Jambrook l'autre jour, pas vrai, Greggie ? », se moqua Sally.

« Il se comportait comme un con. », fit remarquer Greg discrètement. « T'as crié sur Mademoiselle Latta, pas vrai ? »

Sally confirma d'un hochement de tête en fronçant les sourcils en pensant à sa prof de sport, qui se trouvait également être celle de Greg. « Sale conne. »

Declan renifla et BJ dit : « M'en parle pas. Elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ce que les autres font. Et en plus, elle n'est même pas canon. »

« Les mecs…vous ne pensez qu'à baiser. », parla à voix haute Emma.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? », dit Annie en donnant un petit coup de coude à son amie.

« Ok, j'en ai une bonne. », dit Sally. « Je n'ai jamais été menottée. »

BJ, Patrick, Emma et Mycroft burent une gorgé de bière. Greg fixa curieusement Mycroft.

« J'ai été arrêté il y a un an. », dit BJ.

« Moi aussi. », dit Emma. À ses côtés, Patrick hocha la tête pour confirmer que lui aussi avait été arrêté. Mycroft, qui n'avait encore rien dit, sentit les regards du groupe entier sur lui.

« J'aime _tellement_ être attaché. », dit-il avec un air faussement pudique.

Greg sentit son sexe tressaillir dans son pantalon et dut regarder ailleurs quand le regard de Mycroft glissa vers lui.

« Mon tour ? », demanda BJ en ignorant le regard rempli de désir que Mycroft envoyait à Greg. « Je n'ai jamais…pris de drogue. L'herbe ne compte pas. »

Greg gratta son bras et garda les yeux baissés en direction du sol alors qu'il sirota dans sa bouteille. De son côté, Mycroft fit pareil.

« J'y crois pas. », dit Sally en écarquillant les yeux en direction de Greg. « Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? »

« Hum…j'ai essayé l'ecstasy plusieurs fois. », admit Greg. « Pas mon truc. Une fois, j'ai fini par vomir partout et j'ai terminé à l'hosto pour un nettoyage d'estomac. Ma mère m'a pratiquement tué et maintenant, elle fouille ma chambre chaque semaine. »

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers Mycroft. « Cocaïne. », dit-il.

« Sérieusement ? », demanda Greg.

Mycroft hocha la tête. « J'en ai pris pendant un an, juste avant de déménager ici. J'ai arrêté tout ça mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ça m'avait foutu le cerveau en l'air. »

Greg resta à fixer Mycroft qui réduit la distance entre eux deux pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« Honnêtement, Gregory, », murmura-t-il. « J'ai _arrêté_ , je n'ai plus de problème. »

« M'ok. », murmura Greg en lui rendant le baiser.

Ils restèrent côté à côte jusqu'à ce que BJ donna un coup à Greg.

« Ton tour, connard. »

Greg lui jeta un regard noir mais retourna à sa bouteille de bière et mâcha sa lèvre. « Je n'ai jamais…fait de plan à trois. »

« Arrête tes conneries. », dit Sally « Tu n'as jamais fait un foutu plan à trois ? »

« Nop'. », répondit Greg en secouant la tête.

Sally l'observa et but dans sa bouteille tout comme Mycroft, Justin, Annette et Anthea.

« Annette et moi, on a baisé cette meuf qu'on connaissait. », siffla Justin. « Une putain de nuit. »

« Pareil pour moi, j'ai couché avec une meuf et un mec. », raconta Sally.

« Deux filles. », dit Anthea. « Hier, pour être totalement honnête avec vous. »

« Génial. », sourit BJ en la regardant.

« J'aime les nichons, Benjamin. », lui rappela Anthea en tapant sur son BlackBerry.

« Il pourrait en avoir, s'il prenait du poids. », ricana Gregory sur un ton mesquin. Il esquiva une gifle de BJ et atterrit sur les genoux de Mycroft.

Ce dernier sourit et entoura sa taille de ses bras, ce qui fit rougir Greg, surtout quand les autres ricanèrent. « J'ai baisé deux mecs, un devant, un derrière. », dit Mycroft « C'était une expérience _extrêmement_ décevante. »

Greg sourit et dit : « Ton tour, Mikey. »

Ils firent encore quelques tours, et apprirent en chemin des choses _très_ embarrassantes les uns sur les autres. BJ fut celui qui dit : « Je n'ai jamais couché avec un pote. », forçant Greg, Mycroft, Anthea et Sally à boire.

« Enfin, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. », admit Anthea en bloquant ses yeux bleus sur Sally. « Mais je compte le faire. »

Sally lui envoya un clin d'œil et on sentit une atmosphère étouffante de désir venir des gars hétéros du groupe.

« Toi, Lestrade ? », demanda Sally.

« Oh, eh bien… » Il bougea des genoux de Mycroft avant des continuer. « J'ai couché avec Dimmock. »

« T'as couché avec _Michael Dimmock_? », interrogea BJ.

« Ouais. », confirma Greg. « Y'a un an, à peu près. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Sally.

« Eh bien, il pensait qu'il était bi, ou peut-être gay, et il a réussi à me convaincre pour que je le laisse me baiser. », dit Greg. « C'est arrivé, il a réalisé qu'il était bi et…ouais. »

« Alors, quoi ? C'est arrivé juste une fois ? », demanda Sally.

Greg hocha la tête. « C'est un super gars, mais absolument pas mon genre. »

Sally montra sa compréhension avec un petit hochement de tête. Et dit : « Mikey ? »

« Gregory. » Un rictus narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Mycroft et l'adolescent alla mordre le cou de Greg, le faisant gémir et rougir en même temps.

« Alors…je suppose que je dois changer ma réponse pour…pour Dimmock et Mikey. », haleta Greg quand Mycroft stoppa ses mordillements.

Mycroft sourit et finit sa bière.

* * *

 _Alors ? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

 _La suite de cette sortie sera dans le prochain chapitre que je posterais lundi :)_


	22. Takes Me Nowhere

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Voici la suite de la sortie au lac de Mycroft et Greg. Pour une fois, je ne poste pas ça en pleine nuit, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement décalée haha..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux : Takes Me Nowhere**

Deux heures après environ, Sally suggéra de jouer à action ou vérité. BJ cria immédiatement : « Sal, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Embrasse Anthea. », dit BJ en pointant du doigt l'autre fille.

Anthea haussa les épaules et se leva, se mit à genoux devant Sally et l'attrapa en posant une de ses mains sur sa nuque. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Sally et Sally répondit à son baiser. Peu après, elle sortit sa langue et la poussa dans la bouche d'Anthea.

BJ, Justin, Declan et Patrick étaient tous en train de les fixer, bouche bée. Greg, Mycroft et Craig grimacèrent, et Annette, Emma et Annie gloussèrent pendant que les deux filles finirent de s'embrasser avant de reculer.

« Satisfait ? », demanda Anthea. BJ confirma stupidement d'un hochement de tête. « Mon tour. » Anthea sourit et se tourna observer Greg et Mycroft. « Mycroft, action ou vérité ? »

Mycroft sourit. « Action. »

« Je te mets au défi d'embrasser Gregory. »

« Mais quel défi merdique ! », dit BJ. « Ils se foutent leurs langues dans leurs bouches toute la journée, putain ! »

« Un baiser convenable, Mycroft. », continua Anthea. « Jusqu'à ce que je dise stop. »

« Bien sûr, chérie. », dit Mycroft. Il attrapa Greg par la taille et le fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il chevauche ses genoux. Greg rougit tandis que Mycroft plongea sa main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Greg et l'adolescent grogna, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Mycroft. Il n'avait encore jamais embrassé Mycroft devant autant de personne, mais il oublia assez vite les autres quand la langue de Mycroft rampa dans sa bouche, son piercing glissant contre ses papilles et le faisant frissonner.

Le baiser était lent et charmeur, mais également sexy et passionné et tout ce que Greg pouvait attendre d'un baiser avec Mycroft. Les bras de ce dernier étaient serrés autour de lui, un bras était étendu contre ses reins et l'autre glissait de haut en bas de ses côtes.

Les bras de Greg étaient accrochés au cou de Mycroft. De cette façon, il gardait l'adolescent fermement contre sa poitrine pendant que leurs langues se léchaient et tournaient l'une autour de l'autre, et que leurs têtes penchaient sur le côté et que leurs yeux étaient fermés.

Quand Greg commença à se frotter contre lui, essayant de ressentir un frottement contre son entrejambe demandeuse, les mains de Mycroft descendirent pour aller presser ses fesses à travers son pantalon moulant, ce qui colla encore plus Greg à lui.

Puis, quelqu'un dit : « _Putain._ », et Mycroft se rappela où ils se trouvaient.

« Stop. », dit enfin Anthea en voyant que Mycroft revenait à lui.

Ce fut avec regret que Mycroft recula, son visage était rouge et sa respiration, courte. Greg cligna des yeux stupidement, les joues roses, les lèvres gonflées et brillantes dans la lumière douce qui flottait entre les arbres.

« Action ou vérité, Craig ? », demanda Mycroft sans tourner du visage légèrement abasourdi de Greg.

« Vérité ? », tenta Craig, tournant faiblement son visage pour voir le regard bleu glacé de Mycroft sur lui.

« As-tu vraiment sucé ces deux mecs hétéros de l'école catholique Artemis ? », interrogea Mycroft en même temps qu'il retourna Greg sur ses genoux pour que ce dernier soit toujours aussi sur lui, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

Craig rougit autant qu'il put et fixa le sol alors que tout le monde se retourna vers lui. « O-Oui. », murmura-t-il.

« Oh, t'es qu'une pute ! », cria BJ. « T'es pire que Lestrade ! »

Craig fit la moue et sirota sa bière, Mycroft sourit d'un air suffisant et Greg secoua sa tête.

« Hum…BJ, action ou vérité ? », baragouina Craig.

« Vérité. », dit BJ.

« Pourquoi Sally et toi avez _réellement_ arrêté de coucher ? », demanda Craig.

BJ grogna et Sally lui lança un sourire en coin triomphant. « Sale con. », dit BJ en lui jetant un regard haineux. « Sal a dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ma queue et qu'elle voulait quelque chose de plus grand, du coup elle est retournée vers les meufs. »

« À Sally ! », cria Anthea en levant sa bouteille de Smirnoff.

« À Sally ! », répétèrent toutes les autres personnes présentes alors que BJ jeta une pierre à Craig. Ce dernier l'évita et se retrouva par terre.

« Encore mon tour. », marmonna BJ. « Quelqu'un a quelque chose à proposer ? »

« Action ou vérité, Lestrade ? », demanda Sally.

« Hum…Vérité. », répondit Greg, toujours essoufflé par le baiser de Mycroft.

« Qu'est-ce que Mycroft et toi, vous vous écriviez en cours de Littérature Anglaise ? »

Greg soupira et frotta ses yeux. « J'étais…hum…des mots cochons. »

« Sérieusement ? », demanda BJ.

Greg rougit et Sally demanda : « Quoi _exactement_? »

Greg grogna. « T'es qu'une emmerdeuse, tu le sais ? » Sally lui envoya un sourire éblouissant. « Je rappelais à Mycroft comment j'avais…sucé sa queue quand on avait séché les cours. », admit Greg. « Et…euh…quand il m'a branlé à une des soirées de BJ. »

« C'est pas _vrai_. », s'exprima Sally.

Greg rougit et tout le monde ricana.

« Eh bien, ça explique la réaction de Monsieur Jambrook. », continua Sally en secouant sa tête et buvant une énième gorgée d'alcool.

Mycroft sourit et embrassa Greg sur la joue avant de dire : « À qui le tour ? »

{oOo}

Ils restèrent assis, échangeant des histoires embarrassantes, et traînèrent jusqu'à ce que dix-neuf heures arriva. Les gens commencèrent à disparaître jusqu'à ce que seul Greg, Mycroft et Anthea. BJ était déjà rentré, ramené par Justin et sa petite-amie.

« Attends. », dit soudainement Greg en regardant Mycroft. « Comment est-ce qu'on va rentrer ? Tu as bu. »

Mycroft avait seulement bu trois bières mais dit : « Tu peux ne pas rentrer jusqu'à vingt et une heures, alors encore deux heures, ça devrait aller et je te ramènerais. »

« T'es sûr ? », voulu confirmer Greg.

Mycroft hocha la tête et Anthea se leva, s'étira et secoua ses cheveux ondulés. « Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que Mère se demande où je suis. » Elle embrassa Mycroft sur la joue et dit : « Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Gregory. »

« Pareil. », sourit Greg en faisant un signe de main à Anthea qui disparut entre les arbres. Il finit sa bière et dit : « Alors… »

« On peut patienter dans ma voiture, il commence à faire froid. », dit Mycroft.

Greg donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et accepta la main de Mycroft, autorisant l'adolescent à le tirer sur ses pieds. Mycroft le garda près de lui et ils marchèrent à travers les arbres et Greg sentit un sourire stupide se coller à son visage alors que Mycroft lia leurs mains. Il était content qu'il fasse nuit, de cette façon, Mycroft ne pouvait le voir sourire comme un idiot.

Ils atteignirent la Jaguar et Mycroft pressa le bouton de sa clef, ouvrit la portière côté passager pour Greg et dit : « Après toi, cher Gregory. »

« T'es tellement efféminé. », ricana Greg en sautant dans la voiture.

Mycroft leva un sourcil surpris mais le rejoignit dans le véhicule. « Tu es celui qui me laisse ouvrir les portes pour toi et _c'est moi_ qui suis trop efféminé ? »

« Ouaip. », dit Greg en tirant Mycroft vers lui.

Mycroft haleta et se retrouva soudainement au-dessus de Greg, les jambes de ce dernier relevées de chaque côté de lui.

« Salut. », sourit largement Greg.

« Salut. », eut le temps de répondre Mycroft avant que Greg ne presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mycroft gémit et se tortilla sur le siège pour que Greg et lui soient calés l'un contre l'autre. Greg enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Quand Mycroft se frotta énergiquement contre lui,Greg gémit et il s'enfonça dans le siège en cuir. Habituellement, Mycroft avait plus de contrôle mais il avait tellement rouler de pelles à Gregory aujourd'hui -sans pouvoir le toucher _correctement-_ qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid.

Il sourit contre l'adolescent, Greg grognant lourdement, toujours entre ses hanches. Greg fit parcourir une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Mycroft et tira avec force pour rapprocher Mycroft contre lui alors qu'il léchait la bouche de l'autre garçon.

La langue de Mycroft se joignit à la sienne, lécha par à-coup, ses dents claquèrent contre celles de Greg et ses lèvres avalant chaque bruit, chaque gémissement. Ses doigts creusèrent sans avertissement dans les hanches de Greg, le tirant vers lui et cela eut pour conséquence que leurs sexes s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Merde, Mycroft ! », cria Greg.

Cette réaction fit juste bouger Mycroft encore plus vite. La voiture balançait à chacun de ses coups, le cuir grinçait en-dessous d'eux, les deux adolescents écrasaient leurs bouches ensemble, créant des bruits mouillés.

Mycroft sentit le corps de Greg se tendre sous lui, puis le plus vieux cria une nouvelle fois, sa voix était grave et profonde contre l'oreille de Mycroft tout comme sa respiration lourde et il atteignit l'orgasme.

Et enfin, Mycroft, dans le même état que Greg, tomba sur lui cinq, peut-être sept minutes, après avoir commencé. Mycroft enfonça son visage dans le cou de Greg et gémit, se disant que jamais il n'avait joui aussi vite dans sa vie.

Greg enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Mycroft et déposa de gentils, doux baisers sur sa joue et sa mâchoire. Mycroft fredonna au-dessus de lui.

« J'peux pas croire que j'ai joui dans mon pantalon. », grogna Greg.

Mycroft ricana et se recula, embrassant rapidement Greg avant de dire : « Pousse-toi. »

La banquette arrière de la Jag de Mycroft n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se faire un câlin mais ils essayèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Mycroft était appuyé contre le siège arrière avec Greg accroché à lui, leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et leurs corps pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre.

« So…hum… », bégaya Greg après quelques minutes de silence. Mycroft patienta silencieusement. « C-Cocaïne, hein ? », laissa enfin sortir Greg.

Mycroft soupira et gratta sa tête. Greg bougea pour le regarder. « J'étais jeune, idiot. », admit Mycroft. « Quand j'ai réalisé pour la première fois que j'aimais les garçons, j'ai commencé à traîner avec des personnes qui allaient dans une école différente de la mienne, des personnes qui ne savaient pas qui était Mycroft Holmes.

C'était…amusant. », dit Mycroft. « Et si libérateur d'être entouré de personnes qui ne me jugeaient pas à cause de mon nom ou de mon intelligence. J'était tellement content d'être enfin…moi. »

Il s'arrêta, mouillant ses lèvres et sans aucun doute en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais comment ça marche. », continua enfin Mycroft. « Tu commences à boire car les gens autour de toi le font également. Tu trouves ça cool, libérateur, juste...fantastique. Et quand t'es bourré, tu embrasses les autres, tu perds peut-être ta virginité, même si tu n'es pas prêt- »

« Mycroft… », trembla Greg, les yeux écarquillés.

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait ? », demanda Mycroft. Greg pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et hocha la tête. « Tu fais des choses pour lesquelles tu n'es pas prêt. », dit doucement Mycroft. « Tu essayes des drogues car elles se trouvent juste en face de toi et que tu es totalement bourré, que les gars super cool te disent de le faire, que de cette façon, tu n'auras plus de problèmes. Et puis…et puis… »

Il déglutit difficilement avant de continuer.

« Puis tu ne fais plus que sniffer aux soirées. Tu commences à ramener ça chez toi juste pour traverser les dîners pendant lesquels ton père remarque à peine ton existence, où ta mère est plus intéressée par redécorer sa chambre plutôt que par te parler. Tu commences à en prendre à l'école pour garder l'image de la fausse personne que tu as créé pendant sept ans. », il respira un bon coup. « Tu en prends jusqu'à ce que ton frère te trouve en pleine overdose sur le sol de ta chambre et soit obligé d'appeler une ambulance. »

« Oh mon Dieu. », s'étrangla Greg en entourant Mycroft de ses bras pour le tirer vers lui. « Mycroft- »

« Je suis clean. », marmonna Mycroft contre la poitrine de Greg. « Sherlock m'a aidé à l'être, je n'avais pas- »

« Tais-toi, ok ? », le coupa Greg. « Juste…juste tais-toi, Mycroft. » Il serra Mycroft encore plus fort contre lui et fit parcourir une main dans son dos, ce qui fit fondre Mycroft.

« Je suis désolé. », s'étrangla Mycroft, la respiration courte et toujours contre la poitrine de Greg. « J'étais tellement stupide, j'ai fait _tellement_ de choses stupides, et- »

« Chh. », murmura Greg en frottant le dos de Mycroft et en embrassant son crâne. « C'est du passé, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors…ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. », continua Greg. « Juste…ne le fais plus, ok ? Je ne peux pas te perdre, Mycroft, je…juste… »

Mycroft le tira contre lui avec force et colla ses lèvres à celles de Greg, les deux échangeant un doux et gentil baiser capable de transmettre tous les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables d'exprimer par la parole.

« Je suis désolé. », répéta Mycroft quand ils se séparèrent.

« Ne t'excuse pas, pas pour ça. », dit Greg. « J'ai fait des trucs stupides aussi, Myc. J'ai pris de l'ecstasy car je pensais que c'était cool, je pensais que ça me rendait cool. On fait tous des erreurs. »

Greg essuya les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin des yeux de Mycroft et l'embrassa encore avant de remettre ses bras autour de lui. Une fois de plus, Mycroft fondit grâce au toucher du plus âgé et les deux jeunes hommes pensèrent à combien ce moment avait l'air parfait : avoir l'autre à leur côté dans une étreinte sûre et protectrice.

{oOo}

Mycroft se gara devant la maison de Greg et sourit quand l'autre adolescent soupira. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Nan. », répondit rapidement Greg. Mais son léger rougissement indiqua à Mycroft toute autre chose. « Donc, hum…merci pour le cours. »

Mycroft rigola doucement. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je te ferais cours dans un véritable lit. »

« Mmh, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta promesse. », sourit Greg. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin pour s'embrasser. Mycroft soupira quand Greg recula. « Alors, hum…je te vois au lycée ? »

Mycroft confirma d'un hochement de tête et Greg descendit du véhicule, glissant son sac à dos sur une de ses épaules. « Bonne nuit, Gregory. »

« 'Nuit, Mycroft. », dit Greg avant de fermer la porte. Il resta immobile, regardant Mycroft retourner sur la route et soupira une fois de plus quand la voiture disparut à l'angle de la rue. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était possible qu'une personne manque autant à quelqu'un.

Et pourtant c'était le cas. Car Mycroft Holmes lui manquait énormément.

* * *

 _Alors ?_

 _Je pars en "vacances" mercredi et je n'ai pas de date de retour alors je posterais exceptionnellement le prochain chapitre demain !_

 _Et j'essayerais de poster le suivant entre jeudi et samedi._


	23. Welcome To My Life

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien !_

 _Comme promis, voici le prochain chapitre car je pars et je n'aurais pas internet pendant une semaine environ (je n'ai pas encore de date retour)._

 _Pour la première fois, vous allez plonger dans la vie de Mycroft._

 ** _Note : Le titre du chapitre est tiré d'un titre d'une chanson de Simple Plan._**

 ** _Et comme on sait tous que cela se passe en Angleterre, j'ai pris la décision de garder la monnaie en Livres Sterling._**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois : Welcome To My Life**

Mycroft Holmes grogna tout en sortant de sa Jaguar. Ok, donc Mycroft n'était une personne qui devenait bourrée très vite mais trois bouteilles plus un frottage intensif contre Greg Lestrade avec un estomac vide n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il ait pu avoir.

Mycroft s'était garé dans le petit garage juste à côté du Manoir Holmes et frotta ses yeux tout en s'appuyant sur sa voiture pour reprendre ses esprits.

Soudainement, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il se tourna vivement, mais soupira en voyant Madame Lander.

« Mycroft. », dit la femme.

« Tout va bien, j'espère ? », demanda Mycroft en sortant son portefeuille.

« Non. », répondit Madame Lander en secouant sa tête alors que Mycroft sortit un billet de cinquante. Il le tendit et Madame Lander prit une grande respiration, et plissa ses yeux quand elle sentit l'alcool.

« Quoi ? », interrogea Mycroft.

Madame Lander pinça ses lèvres, et lança de ses yeux bleus un regard furtif au garçon. « Tu étais au lac Greyson. »

Il soupira, sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. « Pas encore ça. »

« Mycroft, ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. », dit Madame Lander. « Et les personnes avec qui tu traînes- »

« Sont juste ça : des _personnes_. », la coupa Mycroft en appuyant sur ses tempes. « Aucun d'eux n'est mon ami, peut-être à part Anthea, ok ? Je ne donne ma confiance à aucun d'eux sauf si c'est pour aller m'acheter de l'alcool. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Mycroft- »

« Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, putain. Compris ? », rugit Greg. « J'ai dix-sept ans, je pense que je mérite d'être un peu sauvage, pas vrai ?

« Sauvage, oui. Mais tu deviens rapidement hors de contrôle. », fit savoir Madame Lander en mordant ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas te voir sombrer une fois de plus. »

Le battement dans les tempes de Mycroft était en train d'atteindre le sommet de la rapidité, faisant perdre sa patience à Mycroft. « Je vous ai _dit_ que je n'avais plus besoin de cocaïne, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi. »

« Mycroft- »

L'interpellé était déjà partit pour atteindre la maison, laissant Madame Lander seule dans le garage à côté de la Jag. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine tout en ignorant les deux hommes qui s'affairaient en cuisine pour faire le dîner. Il se faufila à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre et trouva Sherlock sur son lit.

« Comment va ta tête ? », demanda Sherlock en haussant la voix.

Mycroft grimaça et jeta un regard noir à son frère quand il rigola. « Ce n'est pas ton problème. », dit Mycroft en ouvrant la porte de sa garde-robe.

« Mère m'a demandé où tu étais deux fois, Père aussi. », dit Sherlock pendant que Mycroft se changeait.

Son frère fit apparaître sa tête derrière la porte de l'armoire. « Père est rentré ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête. « Depuis que je suis rentré des cours. »

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Il n'aurait même pas réalisé que j'étais ici si Mère ne lui avait pas fait remarquer. Il semblerait que ça lui ait prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler _qui_ tu étais. »

Mycroft soupira et continua à se changer. Pour le reste du monde, Siger Holmes était brillant, riche, un homme de famille formidable. Pour les garçons Holmes, il était un étranger qui ne les connaissait pas. Siger n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, il avait seulement fait ce qu'on attendait de lui : se marier à une femme digne, engendrer quelques enfants et gagner plusieurs milliers de livres.

Le pire était que Siger n'était pas une _horrible_ personne. Il ne frappait pas Mycroft et Sherlock, il ne criait même pas. Il était juste…neutre quand il s'agissait d'eux, comme s'ils étaient des chats, des animaux de compagnie, plutôt que ses fils. Mycroft ne s'était pas attardé sur son père quand il avait parlé avec Gregory toutes ses dernières semaines. Si Siger découvrait que son fils était gay, il répondrait très probablement : « Mycroft qui ? »

Et c'était seulement s'il décidait que la maltraitance sur enfant n'était pas amusante. S'il y avait bien une chose que Siger Holmes était, c'est _définitivement_ homophobe. Ils ne parlaient pas "de ces gens" chez eux. Peut-être bien que c'était à cause de ça que Siger était si indifférent avec ses fils. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux gays.

Mycroft renifla en enfilant un pull. _C'est le karma_ , songea-t-il en fermant son armoire pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain. _Tu hais les personnes gays ? Tiens, voilà deux fils homos._

Mycroft aplatit ses cheveux, se démaquilla et s'assura d'avoir l'air présentable avant d'avaler des médicaments pour son mal de tête.

Sherlock était parti et Mycroft descendit seul, trouvant rapidement sa mère, son père et son frère dans la salle à manger.

« Bonsoir, Mycroft. », sourit Meghan.

« Mère. » Il hocha la tête et alla embrasser sa joue avant de s'asseoir. Le majordome, Monsieur Andrew, arriva et servit la soupe.

Siger n'avait pas levé les yeux de son journal et Mycroft savait qu'il ne comptait pas le faire, sauf si Meghan décidait de lui parler. Alors il commença à aspirer sa soupe doucement : son estomac était toujours retourné à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Sherlock le fixait et Mycroft l'ignora intentionnellement.

« Comment s'est passé le cours ? », interrogea Meghan.

« Bien, Mère. », répondit Mycroft.

« Le jeune Lestrade ne t'a pas trop posé de problème, j'espère ? »

Avant que Mycroft ne puisse répondre, Siger releva les yeux. « Le jeune Lestrade ? »

« Gregory Lestrade, le fils de Margaret. », dit Meghan à son mari. « C'est un faiseur de trouble. »

« Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu brutal sur les bords. », dit Mycroft.

Comme à son habitude, Siger l'ignora. « Pourquoi parles-tu de ce garçon ? », demanda Siger. Il savait qui était Greg seulement car l'adolescent était ouvertement gay depuis ses quatorze ans.

« Mycroft lui a donné des cours particuliers avec Benjamin. », expliqua Meghan.

Les yeux gris et froids de Siger glissèrent jusqu'à son fils aîné. Mycroft sentit son cœur se serrer avec douleur. Il n'y avait aucun amour dans ce regard, aucune joie, aucun bonheur, aucune fierté, juste…du vide.

« Et que fais-tu avec lui, _exactement_ ? », interrogea Siger.

« Je lui ai simplement donné des cours, Père. », répondit Mycroft. « Gregory est venu me voir il y a quelques jours pour me demander si je pouvais l'aider avec ses devoirs. J'ai dit oui car j'aime aider les autres. »

Siger renifla et retourna à son journal. « Tu ferais bien de rester loin de lui, Mycroft. Ce garçon est une tafiole. »

Les doigts de Mycroft se serrèrent fermement autour de la cuillère que le garçon tenait, rendant les jointures blanches. Pour Siger et Meghan, il avait l'air calme et posé. Pour Sherlock, il avait l'air d'être un adolescent sur le point d'exploser.

« Je pense que je suis capable de juger les gens par moi-même. », s'exprima calmement Mycroft.

Et comme d'habitude, Siger l'ignora de nouveau et Mycroft fronça les sourcils, un regard noir jeté en direction de sa soupe. Meghan avait conscience de la tension autour de la table -comme d'habitude- et commença à parler avec Sherlock de son travail et de John Watson. Siger se contenta de faire un petit bruit pour commenter sur John (il supposait que John était également une "tafiole").

Siger disparut enfin pour aller dans son bureau après avoir embrasser Meghan sur la joue et Mycroft se leva en jetant sa serviette par terre et sortit de la pièce en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère ? », demanda Meghan à Sherlock.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard furieux et se leva à son tour. « Rien, Mère. », dit-il sévèrement en jetant sa serviette à son tour. « Absolument rien. »

« Vraiment, Sherlock, il n'y a aucun besoin de parler sur un ton pareil. », dit Meghan alors que son plus jeune fils s'éloigna. « Vraiment, les adolescents d'aujourd'hui. » Elle se leva et alla appeler une amie pour continuer à bavarder.

{oOo}

Sherlock trouva son frère étalé sur le sofa de sa chambre. Sa tête était posée sur l'accoudoir, ses yeux, fermés, et sa respiration, lourde.

Sherlock mâcha sa lèvre inférieure puis traversa la pièce pour relever sur la manche de Mycroft.

L'ainé des Holmes ouvrit doucement ses yeux et baissa son regard. Sherlock qui fixait la peau douce et pale qui était révélée devant eux, soupira de soulagement. Mycroft se moqua.

« J'ai arrêté, Sherlock. »

« Je sais. », marmonna Sherlock. « Je suis capable de le dire. Mais…J'aime être certain. »

Mycroft soupira et poussa Sherlock jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune soit assis sur le sofa à ses côtés. Il enroula un de ses bras autour du corps de Sherlock et ce dernier se pelotonna contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. », dit Mycroft. « Je suis censé être le plus fort. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, pas avec moi. », dit Sherlock. « Je m'en fiche, My. »

Mycroft sourit et caressa la tête de son petit frère.

« Comment était le lac ? »

« Comme d'habitude. », dit Mycroft.

Sherlock se recula, ses yeux bleus se bloquèrent sur ceux de Mycroft. « Est-ce que Lestrade y était ? »

Mycroft hésita avant de répondre : « Oui. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais du mal comme ça ? »

« Je ne fais rien. », dit Mycroft en se tournant.

« Si. », dit Sherlock avec virulence. « Ça va te faire souffrir et puis quoi ? Et si tu reprenais- »

« _Jamais_ je ne reprendrais quoi que ce soit, Sherlock. », le coupa sévèrement Mycroft. « Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Les drogués mentent. », établi Sherlock. « C'est toi qui m'as appris ça, tu te souviens ? »

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et Mycroft ferma ses yeux : les longues nuits, les plans culs, l'alcool, l'herbe, les cigarettes et Sherlock lui frottant le dos alors qu'il vomissait et qu'il se sevrait.

« Je te le promets. », dit Mycroft sans ouvrir les yeux. « Je ne romps jamais une promesse, Lockie, tu sais ça. »

Sherlock le pris dans ses bras et serra fort. « Je ne veux pas te perdre, My. », murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux pas supporter le monde sans toi, c'est trop dur. »

« Je ne vais nulle part, Lockie. », dit doucement Mycroft en frottant le dos de son frère. Sherlock renifla. « Et puis, tu as John. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard vif et plissa ses yeux bleus alors qu'il rougissait. Mycroft afficha un sourire moqueur et Sherlock dit : « Tu es con. »

Mycroft se contenta de sourire.

« Est-ce que tu _pourrais_ arrêter avec ça ? », demanda Sherlock.

« En quoi mes moqueries sur John et toi sont différentes de tes moqueries sur Gregory et moi ? », demanda Mycroft.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne couche pas avec John. »

« Pas encore. »

« MY ! » Sherlock frappa son frère au bras et Mycroft ricana. « On a seulement treize ans. »

« J'ai perdu ma virginité à quatorze. », lui rappela Mycroft.

« On n'est pas tous des obsédés du sexe. », grommela Sherlock.

Mycroft soupira et s'effondra à nouveau sur le sofa. « Vrai. », dit-il en regardant Sherlock du coin de l'œil. « Tu es une bien meilleure personne que moi, petit frère. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. », dit Mycroft. « Tu apprendras de mes erreurs, tu ne les commettras pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ça. »

« Si, je peux. »

Sherlock fit la moue. « Arrête ça ! »

« Non. »

Sherlock s'avança vers son frère et les deux tombèrent à la renverse, sur le sol avec un _boum_. Sherlock mordit le bras de Mycroft et l'aîné des Holmes cria avant d'agripper avec ses doigts les côtes de Sherlock et le fit couiner avant de retomber sur son dos.

Mycroft n'arrêta pas les chatouilles qu'il était en train de lui faire et Sherlock poussa un cri strident. « Arrête -HAHAHA- arrêta ça, Mycroft ! Hahaha, va t'faire foutre ! »

Mycroft sourit tandis que Sherlock se tortilla sur le sol et ses membres s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Quand il donna un grand coup dans l'entrejambe de Mycroft, ce dernier grogna profondément avant de retomber sur son dos, grimaçant et se recroquevillant alors que Sherlock haleta à ses côtés.

« T'es…qu'un…trou du cul. », dit Sherlock en haletant.

« Je t'aime aussi. », répondit Mycroft en grognant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Siger Holmes passa sa tête par l'ouverture. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Mycroft et Sherlock se relevèrent immédiatement pour se remettre sur leurs pieds, tous les deux regardant par terre, leurs mains jointes derrière le dos.

« Désolé, monsieur. », bredouilla Sherlock.

« On s'excuse pour le dérangement. », ajouta Mycroft.

Siger cligna des yeux, comme surpris de voir Mycroft dans sa propre chambre. « Eh bien…calmez-vous. », dit-il. Puis il partit.

« Oui, Père. » Les deux frères avaient parlé à l'unisson avant que la porte ne claque.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Sherlock fit un doigt d'honneur à la porte et Mycroft sourit.

Ils s'assirent au sol avant de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, vautrés sur le tapis épais et fixant le plafond.

« My ? »

« Mm ? »

Sherlock mordit ses lèvres avant de dire. « Sois prudent, ok ? »

« Je le suis toujours. »

« Pas avec Lestrade, non. », dit Sherlock, ce qui intrigua Mycroft qui se tourna. « Juste…sois prudent. »

Mycroft ouvrit sa bouche avec de la refermer et son regard devint vague. Après quelques minutes de silence, il dit : « Je le serais. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, content, et les deux frères redevinrent silencieux, se contentant de fixer le plafond et leurs cerveaux bourdonnant en fond.

* * *

 _Alors cet aperçu de la vie de Mycroft ? J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir votre avis alors n'hésitez pas._

 _Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui viennent lire et c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas avoir de retour._

 _À bientôt!_


	24. Clubbing Holmes Style

**Give Me A Label (I'll make confetti)**

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **Auteur :** IBegToDreamAndDiffer

 **Traductrice :** Mynnie

 **Couple principal:** Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes

 **Couple secondaire:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dimmock/Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **À propos:** En réponse à un concours créé par le blog de _fuckyeahmystradefanfic_ sur Tumblr.

 **Avertissements :** Relation h/h explicite, tabagisme/alcool par des mineurs, langage très explicite, domination/soumission, violence, légère homophobie.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je suis seulement la traductrice.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Je suis de retour de vacances avec des souvenirs de la neige que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans!_

 _J'ai mis quelques jours en plus pour poster ce chapitre car mon ordinateur a été "abîmé" dans le train : je mets ça entre guillemets car je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé..._

 _Juste que je ne voulais pas prendre un sac en plus pour mon ordi (c'était censé être un petit voyage pour aller à un mariage et ça a duré plus d'une semaine, j'ai pas pu rentrer : bloquée par la neige!) alors je l'ai fourré dans ma toute petite valise...Alors que je prends toujours mon ordi à part..._

 _Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le faire réparer et tout est parfait à part la la touche de la lettre "A" qui marche une fois sur cinq xD_

 _ **Note : Les avis des personnages sont ceux des personnages et non ceux de l'auteur.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre : Clubbing Holmes Style**

Maggie n'avait toujours pas levé la punition de Greg donc à part le lycée et le travail, il était enfermé. Par contre, Dimmock était autorisé à venir, donc Greg pouvait parler et passer du temps sur l'ordi de son meilleur pote.

Le meilleur dans tout ça, était que Mycroft se faufilait toutes les deux nuits, et les deux passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et se toucher sur le lit de Greg. Maggie avait presque réussi à les chopper -trois fois pour être exact- et elle commençait à penser que son fils était obsédé par la masturbation.

Mais du temps que Greg pouvait toucher _Mycroft_ , il se fichait de ce que pensait sa mère.

L'avant-dernier jour de punition (si sa mère se tenait aux deux semaines qu'elle avait choisi), Greg était en train de regarder un porno sur son téléphone. Mycroft n'était pas venu depuis trois jours et ils avaient seulement pu se rouler des pelles au lycée.

Greg avait l'habitude de coucher chaque week-end, mais il n'avait pas baisé depuis qu'il avait commencé ce truc avec Mycroft (car pour une quelconque raison, l'autre adolescent ne voulait _toujours_ pas baiser Greg). Donc il devait bien se soulager _d'une manière ou d'une autre._ Et bien qu'avoir un corps ferme contre le sien était génial, sa main ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

Greg était juste en train d'arriver à la meilleure partir de la vidéo quand une voix à côté de lui parla : « Besoin d'aide avec ça ? »

Greg poussa un cri perçant, tomba de sa chaise et heurta le sol avec un _boum_ douloureux. Il se dépêcha de se mettre sur ses genoux et releva la tête pour voir Mycroft contre le rebord de la fenêtre qui se moquait.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? », demanda-t-il, son cœur martelant au plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'ai seulement demandé si tu voulais de l'aide. », dit Mycroft.

« J'ai failli avoir une putain d'attaque cardiaque, merde ! », rugit Greg.

Mycroft se contenta de se moquer. « Donc tu ne veux _pas_ d'aide ? », interrogea-t-il en faisant un geste vers l'entrejambe de Greg.

Un regard noir lui répondit et Greg remit son érection dans son bas de pyjama. « Tu vas voir si je te laisse encore me toucher la queue, connard ! »

« Oh, Gregory, tu me blesses. », bouda Mycroft en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Greg ouvrit sa bouche pour rétorquer quand on toqua à sa porte. Il se remit sur ses pieds en une seconde et Mycroft disparut alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Greg, j'ai entendu un cri, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Maggie en rentrant dans la chambre.

Greg hocha la tête en bidouillant son téléphone pour fermer le site sans le regarder. « Ouais, tout va bien. », confirma-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda Maggie.

« Ouais, m'man. », dit-il en hochant la tête une nouvelle fois. « J'ai juste…euh… » Il lança un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. « J'ai cru voir une souris. »

« Une souris ? »

Greg sourit faiblement.

« Ok… », dit Maggie. « Eh bien je vais au lit, alors essaye de ne pas faire de bruit, mm ? »

« Ok. », dit Greg. « Désolé, maman. »

« 'Nuit, mon chéri. », dit Maggie en l'embrassant sur sa joue avant de partir.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et Greg s'appuya sur son bureau, son cœur martelant toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine.

« Une souris ? », dit Mycroft en réapparaissant à la fenêtre.

« Va te faire foutre. », cingla Greg en marchant vers l'autre adolescent. Mycroft escalada le rebord pour s'y asseoir, ses pieds frappant le mur.

Il portait une chemise noire fermée jusqu'en haut avec des manches enroulées jusqu'aux coudes, un blouson noir avec des rayures rouges et une cravate rouge. Son pantalon était en cuir noir ( _Oh mon Dieu, son cul à l'air tellement baisable dans du cuir_ , pensa Greg) et il avait des converses hautes et rouges aux pieds. Greg jeta un coup d'œil aux bracelets épais blanc et rouge aux poignets de Mycroft avant de voir l'habituel trait d'eyeliner noir accompagné d'un fard à paupières rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? », demanda Greg quand il eut fini de déshabiller du regard Mycroft.

« Je m'ennuie, sortons. », dit Mycroft en s'avançant.

Greg fronça les sourcils. « Sortir ? »

« Sortir, comme dans "ailleurs qu'ici". », dit Mycroft. « Aller, il y a une boite pas très loin d'ici. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je connais une boite qui nous servirait à boire, qui a de la bonne musique et on peut y être dans une heure. », dit Mycroft.

« Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux. » Mycroft soupira. « Mycroft, c'est presque vingt-deux heures. »

« Oui, et sauf si tu ne t'habilles pas de suite, on va être en retard. », dit Mycroft.

« Tu veux que je sorte un soir d'école ? », interrogea Greg.

Mycroft claqua sa langue. « Quel genre de brigand es-tu ? »

« Le genre qui n'utilise pas le mot "brigand". », suggéra Greg. Quand Mycroft le regarda méchamment, Greg jeta un coup d'œil à son armoire fermée et pinça ses lèvres.

Il savait que sa mère détestait quand il buvait, fumait et baisait à droite et à gauche. Mais elle lui avait donné son intimité, son espace car il s'arrangeait pour bien travailler à l'école et pour être gentil quand il avait besoin de l'être. Il pensait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le savoir dehors en train de faire le mur en plein milieu de la nuit.

Mais…on parlait de _Mycroft_ , et il était habillé avec un putain de pantalon en cuir noir. Et…il s'agissait d'une seule nuit, pas vrai ? Peu importe s'il était fatigué demain matin, car Mycroft lui offrait de la bonne musique, à boire et peut-être même une bonne baise.

Alors il mâcha sa lèvre pendant quelques secondes avant de dire : « Ok, donne-moi une minute. »

Mycroft sourit et escalada de nouveau la fenêtre pour sortir, laissant Greg seul pour qu'il s'habille d'un pantalon noir avec quelques rayures, d'une ceinture clouée couleur argent, d'une chemise noire et rouge et d'une veste noire. Il attrapa son portefeuille, ses cigarettes et son téléphone et bougea un peu ses couvertures pour faire comme s'il se trouvait à la salle de bain ou autre si sa mère venait espionner.

Greg escalada la fenêtre de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la rue, se demandant où Mycroft avait disparu. Il descendit du trottoir et observa les alentours, remarquant la Jaguar de Mycroft garée au bout de la rue. Il se dépêcha d'y aller, ne voulant pas que les voisins le voient et grimpa rapidement dans la voiture.

Mycroft démarra le véhicule, se mit sur la route et Greg attacha sa ceinture.

« On a où ? », demanda Greg.

« Dans une boite que je possède. », répondit Mycroft.

Greg hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. « Attend, quoi ? »

« J'ai dit à une boite que je possède. »

« Tu m'as dit juste avant qu'il s'agissait d'une boite géniale que tu _connaissais_. »

« Oui, eh bien, c'est une boite _géniale_ et je la _connais_. », se moqua Mycroft.

« Tu possèdes une boite ? »

« Je viens _juste_ de di- »

« Mycroft ! »

Ce dernier rigola doucement et regarda Greg qui était en train de le regarder avec un froncement de sourcil. « D'accord, d'accord. Oui, je possède un club. Je l'ai acheté il y a un an et je commence tout juste à faire des bénéfices. Je vais y jeter un œil toutes les deux semaines pour être certain que tout roule, ok ? »

« Tu…tu possèdes une boite ? », dit Greg bouche bée. Mycroft afficha un sourire narquois. « Pourquoi ? »

« Les précédents propriétaires ont arrêtés les affaires alors je l'ai acheté. », expliqua Mycroft. « Il n'y a pas d'autre boite aux alentours qui pourrait correspondre aux gothiques, punks, rockeurs, émo. Alors je l'ai acheté, je m'en suis occupé moi-même et je fais tout tourner. Je suis responsable du recrutement des videurs, du personnel pour le bar, pour la sécurité, et des DJ et des groupes, et de les virer aussi si besoin. »

« Où est-ce que tu as eu l'argent pour faire tout ça ? », demanda Greg.

« Je t'en prie, Gregory. » Mycroft claqua sa langue. « Ma famille est riche. J'ai eu accès à mes fonds quand j'ai eu quinze ans. La devise des Holmes est : "Si tu ne peux pas tenir sur tes deux jambes, tu n'es pas un Holmes". C'est une tradition dans ma famille depuis mon arrière-grand-père : on nous donne accès à notre héritage total à notre quinzième anniversaire. Si tu dépenses tout, tant pis pour toi. Si tu sais économiser, tu deviens aussi riche que mon père. »

« Alors…alors ce n'est pas juste ta famille qui est blindée. Toi aussi. », réalisa Greg. Mycroft sourit.

« Correct. »

« Tu _es_ riche. », déclara Greg.

« Toujours correct. »

« Tu pourrais quitter le domicile familial et t'acheter une putain de maison. »

« Est-ce qu'on joue au Jeu des Vingt Faits ? », demanda Mycroft. « Je dois t'avouer que c'est un peu moins marrant que le Jeu des Vingt Questions. »

« Putain de merde. », s'exclama Greg. « Je ne peux pas croire…Je veux dire, ouais, je savais que tu étais riche, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que _tu_ \- »

« Étais riche, oui. », le coupa Mycroft. « On va arrêter de se répéter, maintenant, mm ? »

« Donc…Est-ce que tu as acheté cette voiture avec tes sous ? », demanda Greg en jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Il s'était toujours dit que Mère et Père avait acheté cette voiture à Mycroft. Maintenant…

« Oui. », confirma Mycroft.

« Wow. », s'exclama Greg une fois de plus. « Hum… _À quel point_ es-tu riche ? » Quand Mycroft leva un sourcil, Greg précisa : « Je ne veux pas dire, genre, exactement. Juste…tu sais, en général. »

Mycroft sourit et son attention retourna sur la route. « Eh bien, », songea-t-il. « Depuis mon quinzième anniversaire, j'ai multiplié par quatre l'argent qu'on m'a donné. Je possède quinze petites entreprises, trois boites, et j'ai investi dans plusieurs grandes entreprises, site web et marques. »

« Mon Dieu. »

« Relax, Gregory. » Mycroft sourit. « L'argent ne te rend pas heureux. »

« Oh, j'suis pas vraiment sûr. », dit Greg en s'étirant. « J'imagine qu'une putain de baignoire géante remplie de chocolat fondu me rendrait plutôt heureux. Et comment je peux avoir ça ? Argent. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu une baignoire remplie de chocolat fondu ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, putain ? », répondit Greg.

Mycroft gloussa et secoua sa tête tandis que Greg regardait sa collection de CD.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette _merde_? »

Mycroft se tourna pour observer le CD que Greg tenait dans ses mains. « Un _Compact Disc_ ? »

« Non, c'est un album de Fall Out Boy. », dit Gregory. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un CD de Fall Out Boy ? »

« J'aime Fall Out Boy. »

La bouche de Greg s'ouvrit en grand. « Oh mon Dieu, t'es qu'une tapette. »

« Devrais-je te rappeler que tu es également gay ? », dit Mycroft.

« Oh non, _putain_ , je ne suis pas gay _à ce point_. », dit Greg en secouant le CD au-dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Fall Out Boy ? »

« Hum… _tout_? »

Mycroft secoua sa tête. « Je pourrais dire la même chose sur certains de _tes_ goûts musicaux. »

Greg renifla. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes goûts musicaux ? »

« The Offspring, Gregory ? »

« _N'ose_ même pas comparer The Offspring avec Fall Out Boy! », rugit presque Greg, ce qui rendit Mycroft moqueur. « The Offspring est un super groupe, merci beaucoup ! C'est du punk et du rock alternatif au plus haut niveau. »

« Arrête. The Offspring est difficilement le meilleur groupe de punk. » Mycroft exprima sa désapprobation avec un petit "tss". « Green Day est meilleur que The Offspring. »

« Ok, j'approuve. Seulement parce que Green Day est le meilleur groupe au monde. », dit Greg. « Mais ne change pas le sujet ! »

Il pointa Mycroft avec un doigt menaçant et ce dernier rigola.

« The Offspring est sur scène depuis _bien plus longtemps_ que Green Day et ils sont incroyables. », dit Greg. « _Fall Out Boy_ est un groupe avec quatre seigneurs gays qui jouent de la merde émo. »

« Fall Out Boy joue un mélange de punk et de rock alternative qui atteint des millions de fans dans le monde entier. », dit Mycroft. « Patrick Stump a une superbe voix, et tu dois vraiment _écouter_ leurs paroles pour tout comprendre. »

« Conneries. »

« Est-ce que tu fais ça à tout le monde quand tu es en désaccord avec leur choix de musique ? », dit Mycroft, mettant en doute les paroles de Greg.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu cries et insultes les gens quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec leurs choix ? », interrogea Mycroft.

« Hum…peut-être. », répondit Greg.

Mycroft sourit. « Tu n'as pas à aimer les mêmes genres de musique que moi, Greg. Mais j'apprécierais que tu ne m'appelles pas "tapette". »

« Eh bien, tu en _es_ une. », grommela Greg.

« The Offspring, cher Gregory. »

« Fall Out Boy, Mycroft chéri. »

Mycroft rigola et lui tira la langue.

{oOo}

Ils roulèrent une bonne heure et Greg en avait profité pour fouiller dans les CD de Mycroft, reniflant selon ce qu'il voyait, et pour parler des concerts auxquels il était allé. Finalement, Mycroft tourna dans une rue étroite et plaça devant une grande clôture.

Deux hommes se tenaient devant et ils ouvrirent le portail, laissant Mycroft entrer. Il se gara sur une place réservée et sortit, verrouillant sa voiture et guidant Greg vers la porte arrière d'un bâtiment.

Un homme vers la fin de la vingtaine sortit de la porte métallisée et hocha la tête : « Monsieur Holmes. »

Greg trouva bizarre de voir l'homme traiter Mycroft comme un patron…puis il réalisa que Mycroft _était_ le patron.

« Daniel, aucun problème, j'espère ? », demanda Mycroft en secouant la main de l'homme.

« Quelques adolescents perturbateurs vers vingt-deux heures, mais rien après ça. », dit Daniel. Il tourne son regard marron sur Greg.

« Voici Gregory, un de mes amis. », dit Mycroft. Daniel releva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Traite-le comme un investisseur. », ajouta Mycroft.

Daniel hocha la tête et les guida vers un escalier qui les emmena dans le club. Ils marchèrent à travers ce qu'il semblait avoir été autrefois une cuisine mais qui, maintenant, était un espace de stockage pour des boites d'alcool et d'autres choses variées.

Daniel tourna vers un couloir légèrement éclairé d'une lumière orange, les murs en béton étaient nus et le sol, en bois. Ils atteignirent une autre porte et Mycroft dit : « Est-ce que tu as écris les notes sur les employés ? »

« Ouais, elles sont toutes empilées sur ton bureau. », répondit Daniel. « Est-ce que tu veux les regarder maintenant ou… ? »

Il regarda du coin de l'œil Greg, qui avaient fourré ses mains dans ses poches et qui observait les alentours avec attention.

« Non, je les prendrais chez moi et je t'appellerais demain après-midi. », dit Mycroft. « Retourne bosser. Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« Crie un coup, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. », dit Daniel en serrant la main de Mycroft une fois de plus.

« Oh, tiens. », s'exclama Mycroft en tendant ses clefs. « On aura finit vers trois ou quatre heures. »

« Ok, Boss. », dit Daniel en souriant aux deux garçons avant de pousser la porte devant eux.

Greg et Mycroft furent immédiatement agressés par la musique avant que la porte claque derrière eux et Mycroft se tourna vers Greg. « J'ai juste besoin de vérifier mon bureau avant qu'on aille dans la salle principale, ça te va ? »

Greg donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et Mycroft ouvrit une porte à leur droite. Greg le suivit. Deux portes se trouvèrent de chaque côté d'un escalier plutôt étroit et Mycroft monta les escaliers deux à deux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, Mycroft sortit de sa poche une carte électronique et la glissa dans la fente du bloc de sécurité intégré à la porte face à eux. Il tapota également ce qu'il semblait être un mot de passe.

« C'est un sacré endroit. », commenta Greg alors que Mycroft ouvrit la porte.

Mycroft lui sourit et le guida dans une pièce avant de s'arrêter. « Putain de merde, Sherlock ! »

Sherlock Holmes avait mis sens dessus dessous le bureau et apparut avec un sourire aux lèvres sur son visage pale. John Watson se tenait dans le coin, l'air coupable comme jamais et Greg se moqua avec un sourire alors que Mycroft jeta un regard furieux sur Sherlock.

« Cher frère. », sourit Sherlock. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« C'est mon putain de bureau, Sherlock. Je pense que je devrais plutôt _te_ poser la question. », s'énerva Mycroft.

« Euh… »

« S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de faire une expérience à la con. », grogna Mycroft.

« Elles ne sont pas "cons". », s'offusqua Sherlock alors que son frère était en train de se frotter les yeux. « J'ai besoin de données pour compléter un devoir pour- »

« Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais entrer par effraction dans mon club ? », demanda Mycroft.

« Alors, peut-on vraiment parler d'effraction si j'ai une carte électronique ? », dit Sherlock en sortant un bout de plastique blanc de la poche de son manteau.

« Je me demandais où est-ce qu'elle était. », dit Mycroft.

« My, _s'il te plait_. », s'offensa Sherlock. « Comme si tu n'avais pas deviné que je te l'avais pris. »

« J'avais espéré que tu n'étais pas à un emmerdeur à ce point. », dit Mycroft en traversant la pièce pour prendre la carte des doigts de Sherlock.

Greg marcha un peu plus loin dans le bureau pendant que les Holmes se disputaient. C'est un grand bureau avec un tapis gris clair et un papier vert. Le bureau se trouvait en plein milieu, une étagère avait été placée à droite et un meuble à tiroirs avec une serrure bien renforcée se trouvait à gauche.

Sherlock était assis sur la chaise en cuir et John bougea sur une jambe puis l'autre en fixant son meilleur ami puis Mycroft puis Greg et recommença.

Mycroft rangea la carte dans sa poche. « Tu _réalises_ qu'il est presque minuit, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'heure pour aller me coucher. », répondit Sherlock.

Un air narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Mycroft. « Oh, je crois bien que Mère a dit que tu devais aller au lit à _vingt-deux heures_ au pire. Ça sonne comme une heure pour se coucher, Sherlock. »

« Mère a également lit que tu _devais_ être au lit à minuit. », rétorque Sherlock en jetant un coup d'œil à Greg. « Mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas précisé dans _quel_ lit tu devais être. »

Il sourit à pleine dent et Mycroft affiche un froncement de sourcil.

« Avec qui je baise ne te regarde pas ! »

« Mais Greg Lestrade, _vraiment_? » Sherlock étira un sourire moqueur sur son visage. « Je suis certain que tu n'es pas désespéré _à ce point._ »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », demanda Greg.

Sherlock lui sourit. « Ça veut dire que tu es une pute, Lestrade. »

« Oh… » Greg cligna des yeux. « Ouais, eh bien… » Il haussa les épaules qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sherlock : aucun doute sur l'envie du plus jeune qui voulait qu'il crie et qu'il commence une bagarre.

« Comment es-tu venu ici, Sherlock ? »

« Bus. », répondit Sherlock. « Toi ? »

« Un des avantages d'avoir un permis de conduire. », dit Mycroft. « Pars, maintenant ou j'appelle Mère. »

« Pour dire quoi, exactement ? », interrogea Sherlock.

« Que son stupide fils est dehors dans un club. », répondit Mycroft avant de regarder John. « Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es ici ? »

« Et les tiens ? », répondit du tac-au-tac le plus jeune faisant sourire Sherlock et renifler Greg.

Mycroft le regarda et Greg dit : « Hum…eh bien, il a marqué un point, non ? »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Sherlock. « Je ne me répéterais pas, Sherlock. »

Ce dernier mouilla ses lèvres et rétrécit ses yeux bleus pour regarder Mycroft puis Greg avant de rester sur Mycroft. « Je n'ai pas fini mon expérience. »

« Je m'en fous totalement. », dit Mycroft en pointant la porte du doigt. « Dehors, maintenant. »

« Je _pourrais_ partir. », songea Sherlock. « Mais alors qui voudrait dire la vérité à Greg ? »

Mycroft se figea et Greg dit : « La vérité ? »

« Sherlock… », le prévint Mycroft avec un grognement dans sa voix.

« La _vérité_ , Lestrade, », sourit Sherlock. « sur mon frère et ce qu'il ressent. »

« Quoi ? », dit Greg, confus.

John essayait de retenir un rire -même s'il se trouvait dans un coin et qu'il tentait de se faire discret- pendant que Mycroft fusillait Sherlock du regard, furieux comme jamais.

« Devrais-je lui dire, My ? », demanda Sherlock à son frère. « Ou te préfèrerais le faire toi-même ? »

Mycroft contourna son bureau et attrapa un des bras fins de Sherlock. Il le souleva de la chaise -Sherlock criait et donnait des coups- et le dirigea vers le coin.

« Sherlock, ne t'avises pas de faire ça ! », s'énerva Mycroft, trop bas pour que Greg et John l'entendent.

Sherlock lui répondit en souriant. « Je reste, ou Lestrade découvre depuis combien de temps tu en pinces pour lui. »

« Sherlock- »

« _Je reste_. », répéta Sherlock. « Ou la ville entière apprend que tu en pinces pour lui depuis des années. »

Mycroft regarda Greg du coin de l'œil, qui tentait de prétendre qu'il ne fixait pas les deux garçons, et il regarda à nouveau Sherlock.

« Alors ? », demanda Sherlock, un sourire menaçant collé à ses lèvres.

« Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je te tuerais ! », rugit Mycroft. « Quatre heures du matin et tu rentres avec nous, compris ? » Sherlock hocha vivement la tête. « Et reste loin du putain de bar ! »

« Mais _My_ \- »

« Pas d'alcool pour toi, ni John, même si c'est pour une expérimentation. », le coupa Mycroft. « Approuve ou je te jette avec un coup de pied au cul, ok ? Je pourrais même appeler les flics. »

Sherlock grimaça mais répondit dramatiquement : « _Bien_! »

Lui et Mycroft se serrèrent la main et Mycroft lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire passer la porte.

« Merde, je peux marcher tout seul. », grogna Sherlock.

« Je m'en contrefous. », répondit Mycroft en poussant Sherlock par la porte.

« T'es qu'un connard. » Sherlock fusilla son frère du regard.

« C'est moi quand je m'en fous. », dit Mycroft en pointant du doigt son visage sans expressions. « John, dehors ! »

John décampa en traversant rapidement la pièce et passa la porte. Sherlock fit un doigt d'honneur à Mycroft et le plus âgé claque la porte de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 _Alors ? On en apprend beaucoup sur Mycroft dans ce chapitre. Sa richesse, ses prétendus sentiments pour Greg..._

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


End file.
